Veneno
by Carola-Gigi
Summary: La santa de Ofiuco era presa del dolor humano mas letal y mortífero conocido por el hombre. Shaina tenía el corazón roto y ahogado en la tristeza; sobre todo herido y moribundo ¿Quién hubiera creído que la amazona más venenosa de la orden encontraría un calmante en el caballero con la peor reputación de los dorados? Advertencia: sexo, lenguaje fuerte. NO YAOI MiloXShaina
1. El comienzo

**Diclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personaje le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

* * *

 **Veneno**

 **Capítulo 1**

Es noche la había visitado Seiya, le dijo que se iba a casar con Saori, que en tres días en la celebración de Año Nuevo lo iban a anunciar y no quería que a ella le cogiera de sorpresa. En realidad algo le aplastó el corazón, pero sintió algo alivio, el caballero de Bronce, siempre la trató con amabilidad después del regreso de todos los caballero, pero algo en ella sabía que por muy amable que él fuera, Athena, Saori, eran mucho más importante y eso ya le había dejado de afectar, aun dolía, pero no iba a morir. Pero en realidad necesitaba unos tragos, solo unos shots de tequila para que le den una mano para dormir.

 _ **Rodorio, 00H35**_

Ahí estaba ella, Shaina de Ofiuco, en el bar que normalmente asistía con los caballeros de plata. Pero estaba sola en la barra, no quería que nadie la molestara, ya se había bebido lo que quedaba en su casa, pero aun no estaba en el estado que quería, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar

\- Si una dama, ya lleva tres shots dobles de tequilas y esta en la barra sola, es porque espera que un caballero la lleve a casa.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí Caballero de escorpio?

\- Vine a tomarme unos tragos y ver si me llevo a una hermosa mujer y quería ver si tú querías ser la afortunada de esta noche - las provocaciones del caballero de Escorpio no le eran ajenas, el hacía lo imposible para alterarla y ese tipo de comentarios en el santuario le habría ganado al menos un intento de cachetada, pero no estaba de humor para pelear

\- Si entras a mi casa, las amazonas te desollarán vivo

\- ¿Lo consideraste? - Shaina se quedó muda, en realidad, quería irse y dejarlo hablando solo - ¿Y si es en mi casa?

\- Caballero de Escorpio, no estoy de humor para bromas

\- Para ti puede sonar una broma, pero para mí es muy serio

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres? – Milo se acercó al oído

\- Que lo hagamos hasta que salga el sol – murmuró y esta lo empujó repulsivamente

\- Iugh... Déjame en paz - Este se río coquetamente

\- Hoy estás diferente, normalmente ya hubieras intentado matarme

\- Solo déjame en paz - ella debía admitirse a ella misma, que Milo de Escorpio le parecía un ser demasiado guapo para su gusto y le fastidiaba el hecho de que él estuviera consciente del efecto que provocaba en el resto de personas, no sabía si era el despecho o era el alcohol, pero no quería asesinarlo

\- Te va a gustar, lo prometo - Ahí estaba de nuevo

\- Lárgate caballero

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

\- Nada, si sigues fastidiando, te ganarás un poco de veneno - estaba llegando a su límite

\- Que tal si quiero un poco de veneno – ella se quedó callada

\- Tenga cuidado caballero de Escorpio, usted no es el único animal rastrero bendecido por los dioses – se quedaron mudos un rato

\- Te invito un trago - dijo el más calmado

\- ¿Porque me tortura? No se da cuenta que quiero estar sola… no podrías buscar a alguien más para fastidiar?

\- No, quiero fastidiarte a ti - este se refirió al barman - Dale a la chica dos shots dobles

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Porque?

\- Porque me pareces hermosa y salvaje - Shaina agradecía que la máscara adaptada para la comida, evitara que se le vieran las mejillas, porque sentía que toda su sangre se había acumulado en el rostro

\- ¿Y eso te divierte? - La respuesta fue provocativa, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero tal vez el santo de oro tenía razón, tal vez podría ser divertido.

\- No, pero me excita y me encantaría estar contigo, una sola vez, un solo resbalón - la carcajada de Shaina hizo que él se pusiera serio

\- ¿Solo un resbalón? Esa es su mejor oferta - Si él quería jugar, ella también podía hacerlo

\- Es más una muestra gratis - Shaina se mandó los dos shots de un golpe y se quedó muda, él seguía a la incertidumbre, aprovechó la cercanía e hizo un recorrido con las yemas de los dedos desde el hombro hasta la espalda baja

\- Acepto el resbalón - dijo ella rápidamente

\- ¿En serio? - dijo el sorprendido

\- Si, pero bajo mis reglas

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - dijo incrédulo

\- Si - dijo ella secamente, le hizo seña al bar tender para que le trajera dos shots más

\- Bueno y ¿cuando nos vamos? - preguntó él ansioso

\- No comas ansias, aun no estoy lo suficiente borracha -dijo alzando el shot y bebiendoselo

\- Tengo un whisky en mi templo que te puede interesar – la amazona su cuenta al igual que el escorpiano y se puso su chamarra y caminó hacia el Santuario, ella llevó la delantera y ya se acercaban a la casa de Aries - debes entrar por… - Milo trató de guiar a Shaina por un pasadizo...

\- Sé dónde queda, todas las amazonas sabemos de los pasadizos... - él sonrío satisfecho - Tal Vez ella ya había estado con un dorado... pero nunca con Milo de Escorpio - Se quedaron el silencio mientras caminaban

\- Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- Dijiste que me iba a gustar - dijo ella coqueta

\- ¿Eso? - dijo el sorprendido, en realidad, se podía notar un poco de nervios por parte de él y ella quería divertirse un poco.

\- No, solo quiero hacerlo es todo

\- No te vas a arrepentir

\- Una de mis condiciones es que nadie se puede enterar de que nos dimos un revolcón, todos en el santuario conocen tu larga lista, no voy a ser parte de ella - él se quedó mudo y vio como la cara de él cambió

\- En mi defensa, esa lista fue creada por una vestal despechada, no por mí, ni por mi ego

\- No me importa, no puedo ser parte de esa lista, negarás haberte enredado conmigo o trataré de matarte

\- De acuerdo – sé quedaron en silencio

 _ **Templo de Escorpio, 01h23**_

Este le tomo la mano para guiarla a la sala, donde ella se sentó y este le sirvió un vaso de whisky con hielo, esta lo tomó despacio y este también se sirvió, al pasar de una hora, los dos entre un intento de conversación se terminaron la botella

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó ella sensualmente

\- Hay un vino... - dijo él en insinuación

\- Quiero estar despierta para cuando pase - el soltó una sonrisa honesta

\- Vamos a mi cuarto - este la tomó de la cintura y este beso la máscara - vamos a hacer el amor, deberías deshacerte de esto - dijo tocando el borde que separaba la piel del metal

\- Lo haremos, con la máscara - dijo ella secamente

\- A mi me gusta besar, no voy a hacerlo con la máscara - dijo algo molesto

\- Entonces te taparé los ojos - dijo ella determinada

\- Eso no va a pasar - dijo el soltándola

\- Debes elegir uno – se quedaron en silencio, esta se dio cuenta que el caballero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y se dispuso a marcharse

\- Acepto las condiciones, pero debes seguirme el juego

\- Está bien

\- Desnúdate - dijo él demandante

\- ¿Que? - dijo ella un poco ofendida

\- Si vas a taparme los ojos, al menos déjame apreciar tu cuerpo un poco – la cobra agradeció tener la máscara y lentamente se quitó la ropa y el santo la miró sin piedad, trató de no temblar. Nunca había estado desnuda en frente de nadie. Los nervios se le pusieron de punta cuando él empezó a desnudarse, debía de admitir que era como si lo Miguel Ángel lo hubiese esculpido con un cincel. El caballero caminó alrededor de ella esperando no descuidar ningún detalle, cuando estaba en su espalda, este depósito un beso en la nuca de ella y esta se estremeció – ¿ Te dio frío o estás nerviosa? - este depositó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó y pudo sentir el miembro de él

\- ¿Qué haces? - dijo ella sin que los nervios se sintieran en su voz

\- ¿Algo en especial que te guste? ¿suave? ¿rudo? ¿Algún punto especial? - dijo él casi ronroneando - apretándole los senos

\- ¿Eso importa ahora? - dijo ella traviesa en medio de un gemido

\- ¿Me lo estás dejando a mí? – una de sus mano se quedó en un seno y la otra la dirigió al entrepierna – te siento un poco nerviosa, ¿te has arrepentido? - el juego del caballero la estaba puso de nervios, quería hacerlo y ya

\- Claro que no – y ella sé dio la vuelta y este la miro de pies a cabeza

\- Déjame quitarte esta máscara - el tono de él era amable, casi como una súplica

\- Déjame taparte los ojos – el peliazul suspiró en resignación, se alejó de ella y sacó una venda de sus cajones, se la dio

Voy a confiar en ti cobra - esta amarró el pedazo de tela sin apretar mucho, Milo estaba paralizado - Debes guiarme, no puedo encender mi cosmo - ella le tomó la mano y lo empujó en la cama y se trepó en el cuerpo de él y lo besó

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de Autor: O/O No he escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero me moría por crear un lemon, no será muy largo, capaz unos 5-6 capítulos. No se olviden de dejarme comments**

 **Love ya!**


	2. Una Noche de Pasión

_Notas de Autora:_

 _Querida lectora Guest:_ _  
_ _Tu comentario de que a nadie le gusta este fic, de que soy una persona_ _llena de odio hacia las personas que les gusta el YAOI y que mejor_ _haga las cosas bien y escriba un MiloxCamus, usted está invitada a no_ _seguir leyendo este fic. Solo tengo tres historia, lo que significa_ _que no escribo mucho, desalentar a una persona que escribe es fácil,_ _por lo tanto borraré tu comment, porque sinceramente me disgusta, pero_ _sobre todo, porque no permitiré que el resto de fans vean ese_ _comentario en los reviews. Alguno de ellos podría querer escribir sobre esta pareja, y_ _desalentarse por gente como tú. Pero te agradezco por el comment, ya_ _que te tomaste la molestia de escribirme 5 líneas llenas_ _de resentimiento. Yo me tomé la molestia de terminar el segundo capítulo._ _  
_ _Have a Nice day! :)_

 _PD: Esta medio gráfico no lo leas en serio_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Una noche de pasión**

(Lemon Alert)

Shaina lo besaba con pasión y él apenas se estaba acostumbrando el no poder verla, esto le frustraba mucho, ya que por su naturaleza curiosa, le gustaba ver todo, explorar cada curva y saborear cada aliento. Este la tomó por las caderas y la enterró en el colchón, se separó de ella, y con las manos empezó a tocarle el cuerpo, empezó por los pecho, deslizó las manos hasta llegar a los muslos, el podía escuchar la respiración agitada. Milo volvió a besarle los labios y descendió al cuello, cuando llegó a los senos, besó y lamió ávidamente los pezones endurecidos, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su piel y arrancando de su garganta unos apagados gemidos que convertían su sangre en fuego líquido. Tomó uno con sus dientes, mordiéndolo delicadamente, mientras con los dedos daba suaves pellizcos en el otro, la cobra gimió, había queja en su gemido.

\- Un poco de dolor a la final da más satisfacción - dijo el caballero de manera sensual y chupó con fuerza el pezón que tenía en la boca, escuchó un segundo quejido, siguió con su juego un poco más y empezó a bajar hasta donde quería llegar, primero beso la parte interna de las piernas, hasta que llegó a las rodillas, y con sus dedos tocó la intimidad de la amazona y sintió un movimiento al contacto por parte de ella y esto le produjo gran satisfacción. No estaba húmeda, el término correcto era empapada. Era su primera noche juntos y ella iba a ser el centro de atención. Su lengua bailaba en la intimidad, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían, en un acuerdo mudo, pusieron un ritmo que era ascendente, los gemidos se mezclaron con jadeos y empezó a temblar, esto solo lo motivaba a seguir, llegó un punto donde Shaina empezó a retorcerse como intentando huir, como si el placer fuese tan intenso que le resultase insoportable, apretó los cabellos del caballero cuando el clímax llegó a ella, el placer recorrió su cuerpo de manera arrolladora. Se moría por verle los ojos lleno de fuego, ver como ella se rendía antes los últimos espasmos del orgasmo, pero debía quitarse esa idea, aunque quería saberlo todo, su punto sensible, su posición favorita, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo esa noche.

El caballero volvió a los labios de la amazona y ella podía sentir la excitación de él entre sus piernas, se puso algo nerviosa. "Yo quiero esto" pensó para sí misma, después de morderle los labios, empezó a acariciarle ese botón de nervios y placer. Shaina ya no soportaba más, quería más y Milo disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir, verla retorcerse en las sábanas. Estaba dispuesta a decirle que lo necesitaba, pero no fue necesario, al instante sintió que la estaba invadiendo, fue rápido, pero tuvo la oportunidad de morderse la mano para no gritar, unas lágrimas se escaparon sin avisar, este se detuvo dentro de ella, preocupado por su reacción, ella podía ver la cara de confusión de él. No entendía porque su danza de pasión fue detenida por ella abruptamente

\- ¿Todo bien? - frunció el ceño

\- Todo bien - esta lo besó en los labios con una sonrisa

\- Estás tensa, tal vez... - lo hizo callar pegando sus labios a los de él de nuevo.

\- Solo no te detengas - y este empezó a embestirla y el silencio se transformaron en esos dulces gemidos que él quería escuchar, sentía como ella se contraía debajo de él. Shaina hundió la lengua en la boca de él para sofocar los gritos que le era imposible contener de otra forma. Arqueó la columna y prácticamente se colgó del cuerpo del santo, convulsionándose contra él y obligándolo a sostenerla con fuerza para que con sus sacudidas no se alejase, rompiendo así aquel mágico contacto del que tanto parecía estar disfrutando. Milo estaba maravillado, ahí estaba el segundo orgasmo de ella, la dejo descansar un momento, pero él quería más, la deseaba tanto que dolía.

\- Date la vuelta y arrodíllate - esta siguió las órdenes, este le empezó a besar los hombro y acariciar los senos, podía sentirlo contra sus nalgas, esta apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en el hombro del escorpión y este metió sus manos otra vez en el vientre, podía sentir como los jugos rodaban por los muslos de ella, con la otra mano sostuvo la nuca de ella y la guío al colchón y se volvió a penetrar en ella, lo que la cogió desprevenida y esta se quejó nuevamente.

\- Lo siento - dijo él casi divertido, ella seguía jadeando, él la embestía pero no dejaba de estimularla, sus gemidos aumentaron hasta que ella se vino nuevamente, el aumentó el ritmo, hasta el también llegó al orgasmo, se dejó fluir dentro de ella con un gruñido de victoria, no podía verla, pero podía casi y sentir una sonrisa en los labios de ella, este la volvió a besar intensamente. Milo en vez de calmarse, se transformó en un animal, posesivo e intenso. Sus besos estaban llenos de hambre y profundidad. La cobra casi y podría jurar que la iba a devorar, todo este estímulo empezó a encender su necesidad, pasaron largos minutos besándose y tocándose, los labios de la peliverde estaban hinchados y dolían, pero el placer opacaba el dolor, el juego de dominación en su boca parecía una batalla, dando descanso por la escasa respiración. Quiso poseerla de nuevo, encaminó su mano a la intimidad de ella, podía sentir los fluidos con el roce, no estaba simplemente caliente: su interior casi le quemó cuando deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, provocando que ella enganchara los suyos en sus cabellos, en un reflejo de agónico placer. Sonriendo ante aquella reacción, se aventuró a añadir uno más, y ahora ella respiraba tan agitadamente que parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a hiperventilar. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba ante el contacto.

\- ¿Qué tal? - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Cállate! - dijo ella entre jadeo, esta aprovechó y le besó los labios para interrumpir las palabras del escorpiano, la cogió de la cintura y la guío encima de él, ella quería aprovechar y torturarlo un poco y empezó a moverse sensualmente encima de él, rozando las dos intimidades, este sonrío

\- No te cansas - dijo coqueto

\- Quiero más y quiero que también disfrutes - el movimiento de caderas hacía que su constelación fuera perfecta para ella, el vaivén de caderas no demoró en despertar los instintos de Milo a su máxima expresión, pudo sentirlo en sus jadeos, como sentía que se endurecía el miembro y como las manos de él apretaban sus muslos, que aprovechó y de un movimiento entró en ella, esta volvió a quejarse, pero no dijo nada, este se sentó y besaba el cuello de la cobra, el movimiento era frenético, esta se aferró a él hasta que se vino, la dejó descansar un momento, ella seguía sentada sobre él, todavía estaba dentro de ella y este la besó, y la volvió a enterrar en el colchón y retrocedió un poco, por la luz de la luna pudo ver la sangre en el colchón y entró en pánico, este la volvió a besar y ella no correspondió

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- No – tomó la mejillas de él y lo besó fogosamente, y este la volvió a penetrar sin darle tregua, ella sentía que casi le iba a desollar los labios, el orgasmo que vino fue menos intenso pero sintió llegar otro después de unos segundos, de un movimiento la viró, ella le daba la espalda, el estaba siendo un poco rudo, pero no se podía quejar todo su cuerpo estaba muy sensible y cada roce con las sábanas, cada toque de él, hacía sentir que estaba en el cielo, cuando este llego a climax, los dos cayeron al colchón dándose un descanso, está miro la hora… eran más de las 4 de la madrugada y si quería salir antes de que salga el sol, no podía demorar mucho, Milo tomó las mejillas de ella entre sus manos y volvió a aprisionar sus labios.

\- No – esta lo detuvo abruptamente

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- No podemos retomar - lo dijo en un susurro

\- ¿Porque? - esta desconcertado

\- Debo irme, es hora

\- Nadie se dará cuenta si te vas más tarde

\- Debo volver, mi compañera se preguntará en dónde estoy

\- ¿Te vigilan en el recinto? ¿Debes marcar hora de llegada? - dijo sarcástico

\- Debo irme es todo – dijo a secas, el caballero suspiró en resignación y se lanzó al colchón con frustración, la amazona se paró con rapidez y tomo sus cosas, se colocó la máscara y emprendió su huída, Milo la escuchó salir y ahí estaba cegado, debía darse una ducha fría, aun estaba deseoso y debía quitarse toda la calentura que tenía, se levantó algo molesto y tomo el esperado baño, en la ducha vio sangre en su miembro, salió al cuarto y encendió las luces su cara estaba llena de malestar y confusión había manchas de sangre por todo el colchón. Anel iba a matarlo

 **Templo de Escorpio - 7:00 am**

Milo había quitado las sábanas, pero la mancha más grande atravesó el colchón y ahí estaba él, sentado en su sillón, debía admitir que no le gustaban las vírgenes, solo tuvo un par de vestales, pero siempre fue en los aposentos de ellas, no en su templo y todas estas reglas son por Anel. Anel, es la vestal designada a su servicio, la que hace los aseos y su comida, era una señora de 60 años, muy quejumbrosa y ahí llegaba, cuando se asomó a la puerta escuchó

\- ¡Sr Milo! Dígame que no fue con ninguna sacerdotisa del templo, porque ya vestales de las casas ya no quedan, ¡QUIERE QUE ME DE UN INFARTO!

\- Fue una chica de Rodorio - dijo frustrado, vio a la anciana indignarse - ¡Anel tranquilidad!

\- ¡Debe sentirse avergonzado! Con la cantidad de mujeres que dispone... ¿Porque un virgen? – Milo se sintió desubicado por la pregunta de la anciana y ella lo miró molesta – ¡No se haga el santo conmigo! Que yo limpio sus sábanas, se que a veces no duerme en casa, y cuando lo hace, por la cantidad dé fluidos de su cama, puedo asegurar que no duerme y que le gusta tener amantes por temporadas… se da su tiempo entre ellas, pero las tiene, si es una mujer que conoció en un bar de Rodorio, significa que solo planeaba estar con ella una noche, porque escogió una virgen

\- Ni siquiera me lo dijo – dijo frustrado

\- ¡Esta juventud de ahora! ¡Ya no tiene respeto por uno mismo! No me imagino algo tan importante gastado en una noche de calentura

\- Tal Vez para ella no era importante - dijo descomplicado

\- ¿Usted le preguntó? ¿O solo asumió? Usted es un caballero dorado, no sabe el efecto que eso tiene en este lugar, capaz la fastidió tanto que cedió y ella no se le iba a echar para atrás ya una vez en el templo, capaz y hasta sintió miedo

\- Miedo es lo que menos sintió…Anel… y créame - este miró el colchón nuevamente - yo estoy igual de sorprendido que usted, no me di cuenta - no sabía como decirle que estaba cegado, por una venda y la pasión

\- ¿Cómo es que no sé dio cuenta? ¿Al menos fue amable? - dijo atónita

\- ¡Anel! ¡Pare con el interrogatorio! - la anciana sonrió incrédula

\- Desde que usted era un adolescente, he tratado de inculcarle que las mujeres no son objetos que puede usar - dijo ella decepcionada

\- No las uso Anel, tampoco las amo, pero no las uso, me gusta que ellas disfruten, tanto o más que yo... - dijo el tratando de calmar a la vestal

\- ¿Que disfruten? Algo es seguro sino se dio cuenta que esa muchacha era virgen, es porque definitivamente no fue amable – la vestal se fue indignada

Continuará

Notas de Autora: Aunque por ahí salió un hater, estoy tan feliz de ver que hay personas que han visualizado la historia y que un querido lector Anónimo me dejo un comment! Si te gustó la historia hazme lo saber

Besos y abrazos

Gigi

.

.

.


	3. Cuando gana la debilidad

**Capítulo 3**

 **Cuando gana la debilidad**

En los siguientes días Milo buscó la manera de verse con la cobra a solas, necesitaba hablar con ella, algo en él no estaba bien y lo sabía, había tenido muchas mujeres y esta en especial lo consternaba. No sabía si era culpa o la pasión que ella le hizo sentir o tal vez las dos cosas. Hacía el mismo proceso con todas las mujeres con quienes se enredaba, les enseñaba el camino oculto a su templo y después de unos días volvían solas por más. Había pasado dos semanas y la cobra no tenía intensiones de volver, y eso lo tenía con insomnio. Trató de hablar con ella pero parecía imposible, siempre estaba acompañada, por sus alumnas, por sus compañeros o por Geist, y todo empeoró con el anuncio del compromiso de Athena y los cambios que ella iba a hacer, entrando a la tercera semana de Enero, el caballero estaba "supervisando" el entrenamiento de los plateados y vio como ella despidió a todos y huyó con un libro, eso se le hacía completamente extraño, la cobra prácticamente desapareció del coliseo, le siguió el paso hasta la fuente de Athena, vio como esta se sentaba en el jardín de atrás.

Shaina, se relajo debajo de un árbol, esta trato de reanudar la lectura que había dejado pendiente desde la noche anterior, el cuerpo la traicionaba, a veces podía sentir el cuerpo del caballero de la octava casa encima de ella, tocándola, besándola. Todas esas semanas habían sido tortuosas, se contuvo a si misma de buscarlo en medio de la madrugada, el tan solo pensarlo, hacía que su piel se erice y cada vez que trataba de sacarlo de su mente, fallaba en cada intento, de hecho lograba el efecto contrario. El libro que tenía en las manos debía ser terminado. Los caballeros de plata y bronce tienen pocas oportunidades, especialmente educativas, la mayoría ni si quiera sabía leer o escribir. Su maestra le había enseñado y ella tomo como meta personal alfabetizar a todas las amazonas, y aunque no contaba con los libros suficiente para todas, esta les leía historias griegas y las obligaba a escribir resúmenes y ensayos. Ella debía terminar el libro para poder impartir las clases de la siguiente semana y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con ese tipo de cosas. Todo cambió cuando vio al Santo de Escorpio subir la colina para llegar a ella, se aterrorizo, trató de tranquilizar su respiración, lo último que quería era que él se diera cuenta que la ponía nerviosa, aunque era verdad, no le iba a dar el gusto de hacerle saber que tiene ese efecto en ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí caballero? - el tono de la cobra fue despectivo

\- Quería saber cómo estabas - dijo el sentándose al lado de ella y esta soltó una carcajada sarcástica, la mirada azul casi y perforaba la máscara y la cobra se serenó

\- Estoy bien, gracias, ¿cómo estás tú? - dijo burlonamente

\- Estoy bien, gracias - se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y Shaina retomó la lectura, aunque le era imposible. Milo trató de articular una palabra y se arrepintió

\- ¿Vienes a ver qué pasó conmigo o te da pereza ir a cazar mujeres a Rodorio? - a veces preguntó si una de las técnicas de Shaina era escupir veneno mientras hablaba, este se sonrió sarcásticamente ante este pensamiento

\- Yo sé la reputación que cargo, pero hay cosas que dicen de mí que son mentiras, como que me acuesto con una chica distinta todas las noches, en realidad aprecio mucho a mis amantes, me gustan tenerlas por periodos largos, así que no te equivoques conmigo cobra

\- … – ella no respondió nada

\- Deberías saber que no me acuesto con amazonas, pero eres una excepción Shaina, debo confesar que tengo cierta fascinación hacia ti, lo suficientemente fuerte como para violar mi código de no enredarme con compañeros de trabajo

\- Ninguna amazona admitiría estar contigo, primero y segundo no me des explicaciones, yo jamás te daré una, seamos recíprocos al menos en eso – se volvieron a quedar en silencio

\- Vine a disculparme - casi y escupió la oración

\- ¿Porqué? - ella se sorprendió, nunca la había ofendido, sabía que a veces podía ser un patán, pero nunca una falta grave como para que un Santo de Oro como él le pidiera disculpas

\- Lo siento, no sabía que eras virgen, pude ser un poco más amable y no lo fui, realmente no me medí, y creo que me pasé de la raya, te lo puede asegurar Anel, la vestal que dio por perdida mis sábanas por la sangre en ella

\- Lo lamento mucho por tus sábanas - dijo ella atónita

\- Aún no me queda claro ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Eso hubiera cambiado las cosas - dijo ella

\- Obviamente que si, cuando son vírgenes suelo ser un poco más cuidadoso y…

\- Qué bueno que no te lo dije, entonces – el caballero se sonrojó ligeramente – lo que menos quiero es alagar a un caballero dorado, pero estoy más que complacida por lo qué pasó esa noche, no lo recuerdo como una experiencia de dolor, todo lo contrario, puedo decir que fue una de las mejores noches en toda mi vida - le parecía increíble cómo se sonrojó y descaradamente trataba de ocultarlo, le parecía toda una paradoja, el más desvergonzado de los dorados, tenía la sangre en sus mejillas por el pudor, ¡bah! esta volvió a leer su libro

\- Si dices que la pasaste tan bien, ¿por qué no me has buscado entonces?

\- Pensé que habíamos dicho que era un resbalón - dijo con desinterés

\- Sé que eres una amazona y que no te enredarías con alguien como yo, con un dorado y peor el más mujeriego, pero quiero que vuelvas a mi cama, no solo un día más sino hasta que quieras - dijo mirando el horizonte - nunca le he pedido esto a nadie y no...

\- Me halaga tu propuesta, pero creo que puedes conseguir alguien con más experiencia que yo, fuiste el primero, no sé tantas cosas y pareces ser un amante exigente - dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma, parecía tranquila, pero en realidad el corazón estaba a punto de salirse por la boca.

\- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Aunque fue tu primera vez, gracias a ti no puedo dormir en mi cama, el hecho de estar ahí mucho tiempo solo hace que desee más revivir esa noche y a veces mi imaginación me traiciona, solo hace que te anhele más - dijo el sonriente

\- Esto es una gran sorpresa... Le he quitado el sueño caballero de escorpio - dijo ella divertida

\- No es para que te burles, estoy tratando de ser honesto... solo quiero que vuelvas o me volveré loco, dime que no soy el único, dime que también lo sientes – este acarició el brazo de ella y vio como ella se tensaba, se quedaron mudos, Milo la miró directamente a la máscara ella podía sentir que la miraba directo a los ojos, que sus ojos podías atravesar su máscara porque los ojos los tenía lleno de fuego

\- No eres el único – susurró con vergüenza y él sonrió pícaramente como victoria, pudo sentir como la desnudó con la mirada y sintió como la mano de él empezó a acariciar su pierna y esta retiró la mano de él de su piel - Dejemos claro algo... nunca podrás ver mi rostro y el momento que intentes verlo, aunque pierda la vida, te mataré

\- No me importa estar cegado, aunque mi naturaleza es curiosa, ahora comprendo lo que conlleva verte el rostro, o al menos lo que significa para ti y no me importa, quiero que vuelvas y si tengo que hacer algo a cambio, solo házmelo saber – ahí estaba el caballero de Escorpio insistiéndole que vuelva a su cama

\- Debes prometerme que esto no dejará de ser divertido y que no te enamorarás, que esto algún día terminará, que te cansarás de mi o yo me aburriré de ti.

\- Prometo no enamorarme de ti, Shaina de Ofiuco, tu también deberías prometerlo - dijo el algo divertido

\- No me es necesario, solo no te enamores, que yo tengo claro lo que siento - el silencio los invadió y esta volvió a su lectura

\- ¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo? – Shaina alzó la mirada

\- Te visitaré en la noche, nadie puede verme entrar, así que descarta cualquier insinuación en los entrenamientos, mientras esté el sol en el cielo, tu y yo no nos hablamos

\- Somos compañeros de trabajo podemos conversar

\- No podemos conversar, yo no converso con dorados al menos que sea algo muy urgente, ni si quiera quiero que intervengas si alguien me ataca, soy una amazona y puedo defenderme, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera si alguien me ataca por tu culpa, supe que cuando se esparció lo de la lista, hubo una pelea entre dos vestales encargadas de las limpiezas de las casas, también escuché que fuiste a separarlas, y que fue todo un escándalo, bueno eso no va a pasar nunca conmigo, ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué sabes tanto? - preguntó intrigado

\- Te sorprenderías la cantidad de cosas que dicen de ti en los comedores generales de caballeros, bueno no solo de ti, también de los demás dorados - el silencio los volvió a invadir, pero Milo quería más información

\- ¿Qué lees? - dijo ojeando el libro

\- Relatos griegos – él sonrió - un proyecto personal

\- ¿Te gusta mucho leer? - dijo curioso

\- Un poco, me gusta distraerme en las noches con un buen libro, aunque esta vez es para beneficio de mis alumnas, les estoy enseñando a leer

\- Cuantos libros lees semanalmente

\- Unos 4-5 dependiendo de la longitud

\- Wow, En realidad te gusta leer - ella no contestó - un día deberías conocer la biblioteca de Camus, su biblioteca es la más grande que he conocido, miles de libros en las paredes, desde ciencia hasta novelas...

\- Los lujos de ser un dorado – su boca la traicionó y ese pensamiento salió sin pedir permiso, cuando se dio cuenta los ojos del escorpiano, la estaban apuñalando – ¿Dije algo que no debía ? - dijo ella fingiendo desinterés.

\- No es tan fácil ser un dorado como muchos piensan - dijo con odio

\- Mayores sacrificios, mejores beneficios – hizo una pausa para analizar el rostro del santo de oro - no digo que es fácil, alcanzar lo que han alcanzado, me es casi imposible pensar que yo o alguien de los plateados llegaría al nivel de cosmo y fuerza, solo que, entreno con caballeros que no tienen armadura y si, su cosmo es débil, pero no significa que no lo tengan, y no es por el trabajo duro o la fuerza de voluntad, algunos nacieron para ser más fuertes, y otros para estar por debajo de ellos

\- ¿Y es mi culpa? - dijo el desafiante

\- No... – ella volvió a clavar los ojos en el libro – pero tampoco es culpa de los caballeros que no lo lograron, ¿verdad?

\- No - dijo él aun pensativo

\- Hagamos un ejemplo, si me entrenaras y me das veneno de escorpión, crees que alguna vez llegue a ser igual de poderosa que tú? Después de algunos años de entrenamiento?

\- No lo sé, tu ya tienes un veneno en tu sangre, ni siquiera se me hubiese ocurrido, en realidad nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza

\- La respuesta es no, nunca podría ser un caballero dorado, no por mi falta de entrenamiento o la potencia de mi veneno, podría llegar a un punto intermedio, pero no creo que podría llegar a ser como tú, soy considerada la amazona más fuerte del santuario, pero nunca lograré igualarme a un dorado... ¿me entiendes?

\- Comprendo, creo que tienes razón – el silencio invadió el ambiente, este miraba al cielo y ella volvió a la lectura

\- ¿Vienes a leer aquí frecuente? - trató de cambiar el tema

\- Si te digo que si vendrás… así que no

\- Tan malo sería que nos encontraran conversando

\- No con un dorado y pero con el "devorador de mujeres" tal vez si - dijo un poco divertida, quería que la tensión bajara un poco

\- ¡Qué feo ese apodo!, pudieron escoger algo mejor - dijo un poco resentido, a sus ojos parecía un niño ofendido

\- Puedo dar fe de tu apodo - dijo ella divertida por la actitud del dorado

\- Pensé que no te gustaba alagar dorados - dijo coqueto

\- Yo no te estoy alagando, yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad - contestó ella coqueta

\- Shaina… - se volvieron a mirar, esta sintió la gran necesidad de quitarse la máscara y besarlo, pero se detuvo, quitó estas ideas y volvió a enterrar la mirada en el libro y se quedo callada, por unos segundos, veía expectante al caballero de Escorpio mirandola

\- Debes irte - susurró confundida, el se quedo unos segundos en silencio por la actitud de ella, de repente coqueta, de repente fría, pero vio el cielo y se dio cuenta que en una hora más o menos el sol se iba a poner y entendió

\- Me gustó mucho conversar contigo Shaina - dijo el parándose - te espero hoy en la noche

Durante unos segundos Shaina se quedó paralizada. No sabía qué hacer con las manos, se le había secado la garganta y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Todavía no acababa de creerse lo que había ocurrido allí, a lo que acababan de comprometerse.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por los comments!

Estoy tan contenta por los mensajes que me han dejado 3

¡Los aprecio mucho!

* * *

Como no puedo contestar a los comments que no están registrados, lo haré en esta sección

Amatizta: Gracias por el comment, aun no entiendo porque el odio, si específicamente en mi fic, dice que es sobre MiloXShaina, pero así son las personas y que se le puede hacer

Guest: Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado el fic, espero poder actualizarlo con más frecuencia

Carla: Seguimos! Seguimos! Gracias por el comment y espero que la siguiente actualización no tarde más de una semana

* * *

Si les gustó el fic denle follow y comenten!

Abrazos

Gigi


	4. La primera pelea

**Notas de Autora:** LEMON ALERT! Harcore!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La primera pelea**

 **Intenso…** Intenso era la palabra correcta para describir al Santo de Oro de la octava casa, en todos los sentidos, habían pasado seis semanas desde que ella aceptó ser su amante de esa temporada y no entendía como le duraban tan poco, en  
la cama era un dios, no tenía como describirlo de otra manera, trataba de no visitar su templo tan seguido, pero él no hacía su camino fácil, era muy común que en el recinto las amazonas tuvieran sus amantes, pero no ella. Ella aspiraba a ser la líder  
de las amazonas, no quería que su reputación fuera manchada, mucho peor si es con un dorado. Pero el Caballero de Escorpio estaba jugando en su contra, sino lo visitaba en dos noches, lo encontraba asechándola en el coliseo cuando entrenaba a sus  
alumnas. No era sorpresa que los caballero de Oro pasearan por el Coliseo general, pero ella podía sentir su mirada sobre ella y cuando iba a su habitación, la hacía pagar por la espera y esa noche la iba a torturar, ella lo sabía, había dejado pasar  
tres noches, ella tenía trabajo que hacer y últimamente el "ejercicio extra" que estaba haciendo la dejaba más que agotada. Pero al ver a Milo pasear por el coliseo dos días seguidos, era una desgracia, significaba que hoy iba a hacerla sufrir.

 **Recinto de las amazonas, 11H13**

Shaina se estaba alistando para salir esa noche, no estaba huyendo. Si ella salía de su casa, iba a hacerlo con naturalidad, sin parecer una fugitiva. En realidad no estaba cometiendo ningún crimen, pero temía a que las demás la juzguen. Después del rechazo  
de Pegaso y su fracaso en asesinarlo, ya le había dejado un precedente que no quería que se repitiera y lo peor, era como trataban a Marín, hacia que la situación se vea tortuosa.

\- ¿Verás a tu novio hoy? – dijo Geist sarcástica, ella era su compañera de cuarto, nunca había dicho nada, le sorprendía que ahora quisiera entrometerse

\- ¿Te importa? Solo me estoy divirtiendo Geist… - dijo Shaina coqueta, si ella se disponía a seguir con el interrogatorio, estaba dispuesta a darle un poco de veneno

\- ¿Le has mostrado tu rostro? - dijo tanteando a la cobra

\- Si eso hubiese pasado, no tendría a quién ver hoy – la amazona de cobra salió de la cabaña, sin darle oportunidad a que siguiera con el interrogatorio. Camino a Rodorio, se sentó en el bar un rato, se tomó unos shots de tequila y se encaminó al pasaje  
secreto de las doce casas,

 **Pasaje Secreto (Un lugar entre los templos de Cáncer y Leo), Más allá de la media noche**

Encontró a Milo, la cara de sorpresa de él fue igual a la de ella

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la cobra, este no le dio tiempo y le besó la máscara y la empujó contra una de las paredes, le besó el cuello, una de las manos aprisionaba una de sus muñeca y la otra la metió entre sus piernas

\- No puedo dormir en mi cama por tu culpa - susurró entre los cabellos verdes, la voz de él era rasposa

\- Vamos a Escorpio - dijo ella tensa, ese era el camino que usaba Marín para llegar a Leo y si salía o entraba se iba a topar con ellos en ese túnel

\- No, te quiero ahora - dijo metiendo los dedos en le intimidad de ella, lo que la hizo saltar, ella forcejeo un poco y trató de empujarlo, vio como él cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió que le quitó la máscara y la arrojó lejos

\- Milo, ¡Mi máscara! - el atrapo los labios de ella en un golpe, ella trato de pelear de nuevo, incluso mordió los labios de él, este gruño y se separo...

\- Me encanta cuando te pones agresiva - la volvió a besar, aunque la cobra trataba con las dos manos de empujarlo, este había tomado con sus dos manos sus muslos, oprimió el trasero de ella con tanta fuerza contra su pelvis que ella pudo sentir sin dificultad  
la dureza de su creciente excitación incluso a través de la gruesa tela de los pantalones de ambos, ella gimió al contacto y ella veía la sonrisa de él, esta le enterró las uñas con una leve dosis de veneno en venganza, y este gimió de placer.

\- Marín puede pasar, vamos a Escorpio - dijo ella en súplica

\- Te quiero aquí, AHORA - dijo él entre jadeos, esta dejo de pelear y rindiéndose a las caricias del caballero

\- Vale... - dijo en derrota, sacó de su cintura su fajín, tapo los ojos del escorpión, el se quito la camiseta y esta se quito los pantalones como si vida dependiera de ello. Él se desabrochó el jean, la levantó en brazos y la apoyó de nuevo en la pared,  
sintió como las manos de ella se enredaban sobre su cabello, acariciándoselo y hundiendo los dedos entre los mechones. Sin la menor vacilación, entró en ella de un solo golpe. Fue fácil, ella estaba preparada más que de sobra, y lo acogió con otro  
suspiro que mezclaba placer con alivio. Sus bocas volvieron a devorarse la una a la otra, y sus lenguas se entrelazaron de nuevo.

A la primera embestida, seca y potente, el cuerpo de ella chocó contra la pared y gimió. Al principio sus movimientos sobre ella eran lentos y sinuosos, pero pronto empezaron a adquirir más velocidad y potencia a medida que su deseo le pedía más. Luchando  
por respirar, Shaina se aferró a él con brazos y piernas, sin poder hacer otra cosa que resistir las violentas arremetidas de un salvaje Milo que se había olvidado de todo freno y sólo podía escuchar su instinto que pedía a gritos su liberación. Algo  
bestial, desenfrenado, parecía haberse apoderado de él. Dejó de besarla y se limitó a resoplar para mantener el aliento, pues toda su concentración estaba en moverse rítmica y frenéticamente sobre ella, dentro de ella. El final estaba cerca, él lo  
presentía; pero ni aun en ese estado de abandono animal quería olvidarse de su compañera y el peliazul quería que ella disfrutara tanto como estaba disfrutando él. De modo que se llevó un par de dedos a la boca y, tras chuparlos con fruición para  
humedecerlos, volvió a bajarlos y los introdujo como pudo entre los cuerpos de ambos para acariciar ese botón mágico.

La electrizante reacción de Shaina no se hizo esperar: se puso completamente rígida y sin poder callar un agónico sollozo de éxtasis. Milo gruño en victoria de ese encuentro. Después de aquello, ambos tardaron un poco en recuperarse. Se quedaron inmóviles,  
abrazados el uno al otro, respirando como podían para intentar recobrar el aliento. Por fin él la dejó en el suelo, pero tuvo que volver a sostenerla cuando se dio cuenta de que las piernas no le respondían. Las tenía temblorosas y sin fuerzas, al  
igual que le ocurría a él, aunque en menor medida.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? - dijo él agitado

\- ... - ella mantenía su frente enterrada en el pecho de él

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo preocupado sin tener respuesta, quería ver que estaba pasando, si ella estaba bien

\- Perdona... aun... aun me cuesta respirar... - dijo ella agitada - estoy bien, solo dame un respiro maldita sea... - vio como él le sonreía burlonamente y se arrimó a la pared al lado de ella y esta le pegó en el hombro y este soltó una risa burlona

Dedicaron los siguientes minutos a normalizar su respiración y dejar unas risas sueltas entre ambos, la amazona caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a su máscara y se la puso, liberó al escorpión de las vendas

\- Mueve tu trasero que quiero llegar a tu templo... - dijo ella dejándolo atrás y este la siguió divertido

 **Templo de Escorpio, 01H06**

Cuando llegaron al templo este le cedió el pedazo de tela que usaban siempre y ella lo dejó caer al suelo al igual que su ropa

\- ¿Qué quieres intentar? - dijo el divertido

\- Hagámoslo con la máscara

\- Me gusta besarte, lo sabes - dijo él negativo

\- Creo que te gustará más que me veas... - esta lo guío a la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, totalmente desnuda ante él. Ella empezó a estimularlo, y los delicados dedos manipulándole, él había recuperado de golpe su rigidez y no le costó demasiado.  
Quería quejarse por la máscara, pero las palabras, el aliento y la concentración, todo le abandonó cuando notó que ella se dejaba caer sobre él, recibiéndolo en su interior. Aquel interior tan cálido y acogedor… y aquella postura hacía que la unión  
fuese aún más profunda e intensa.

Era una visión inolvidablemente erótica tenerla encima de él, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento y pausado. Él habría dado cualquier cosa por acelerarlo, su cuerpo le pedía que fuera más rápido, pero por el momento le cedió el control a ella, se lo merecía  
después de lo del túnel. Se movía sobre él, de una forma tan sensual que Milo tuvo que reunir toda su resistencia para no estallar en ese mismo momento.

Con las manos ya libres, empezó a acariciarla en cualquier lugar donde llegase: su vientre, sus pechos, sus costados. Al llegar allí, despegó la espalda del colchón y se incorporó un poco para besarla en el cuello. Seguía yendo muy despacio, pero se obligó  
a aguantar. Quería hacerlo durar, quería que no acabase nunca. Al pasar de las horas la pareja seguía besándose, la amazona vio la hora

\- Son las 4, debo marcharme - dijo ella separándose de el

\- ¡Hoy no! me has abandonado tres noches - dijo el divertido, arrimándola de nuevo a él

\- Milo, suéltame, debo irme - dijo seria - si me demoro saldrá el sol y alguien podría verme - la preocupación en la voz de la amazona lo hizo preocupar

\- ¿Es tan malo que lo sepan?

\- Seré una burla para mis compañeros si saben que estoy enredada con un dorado, no solo eso sino que fui "engañada" por ti, Milo de Escorpio, quedaría como una tonta – este empezó a quitarse las vendas y ella automáticamente se puso su máscara.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo que fuera yo?¿Tan malo es? - dijo el acorralándola contra una pared

\- ¡Eres una paradoja Milo de Escorpio! Eres el amante de todas y el de nadie

\- Ósea que si fueras la amante de Mu, te daría menos vergüenza – empezó a gritar, estaba enfurecido

\- No es eso - la cobra debía reconocer que no había medido sus palabras y se dio cuenta del daño que había infligido sus palabras en el Santo de Oro

\- ¿Es por la lista? - dijo él sin entender - Toda mi vida la gente ha hablado de mi, pero mi importa una mierda, deberías hacer lo mismo, vales mucho más de lo que piensas, como para oír las estupideces de los demás

\- Dices eso porque eres un dorado y un hombre, no lo entenderías, esto es algo pasajero para mí, no quiero que las personas me juzguen por algo que no va a durar y no es porque me considero menos, pero tengo objetivos, que pueden ser arruinados por esos  
rumores que dices que no importa – Milo estaba enfurecido, calmado, pero enfurecido

\- ¿Nuestra pequeña aventura es un obstáculo para tus metas? - dijo sarcásticamente

\- Solo si lo descubren- dijo ella en un susurro, el se quedó mudo, por un instante sintió miedo y frustración, quería huir, quería llorar, pero no iba a permitir que él viera rodar una sola lágrima

\- Es mejor que te vayas – dijo él en un susurro, ella se sentía culpable por haber herido el orgullo de él, trató de articular una palabra - ¡TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS!

Tomo sus cosas y se marchó a toda prisa del templo.

 **Recinto de las amazonas, 4H30**

Llegó llorando a su cabaña. Geist se acercó preocupada a la amazona

\- ¿Te golpeo? – preguntó la amazona de lagarto

\- Si me hubiese golpeado, él hubiese perdido la mano - dijo ella furiosa

\- ¿Por qué lloras entonces?

\- No lo sé - dijo la amazona de Ofiuco confundida

\- ¿Pelearon? – ella no respondió – No te voy a decir que lo dejes de ver, pero si estas llorando, es porque tu aventura, dejó de ser divertida - se volvieron a quedar muda - No te conviene, se que estás aspirando a ser la líder del recinto y estas cosas  
hacen que las demás nos vean como débiles, yo también estuve con alguien...

\- Dejemos de hablar de esto, no quiero volver a tocar el tema, ¿De acuerdo? - dijo la peliverde y Geist asintió

 _... Continuará ..._

 **Notas de Autora:**

Quiero agradecer los mensajitos y los reviews... 3

Escribir es más difícil de lo que recordaba XD solo espero terminar este fic antes de mis vacaciones

* * *

 **Respuesta Reviews (Guest)**

 **Carla:** Espero lograr terminar con este pequeño fic, para animarme a escribir más... este es mi pequeño monstruito, una meta que quiero lograr y así seguir escribiendo... :D

* * *

Los quiero a todos,

Si te gustó sigue la historia, siempre trato de subir dos capítulos a la semana

Un abrazo desde Ecuador

Gigi

.

.


	5. Segundas Oportunidades

**Notas de Autora:** Capítulo larguito ;) disfriten

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Segundas Oportunidades**

 **Lugar de Entrenamiendo, Octava Casa - 11h53 a.m.**

Camus de Acuario vio como Milo estaba destrozando todo a su paso en el recinto de Escorpio, sabía que desde la semana pasaba Milo la estaba pasando mal, pero esta semana empeoró, con el pasar de los días Milo se volvía más inestable y si no fuera poco, es que no hablaba, NO QUERÍA HABLAR, el siempre pudo ayudar a su mejor amigo aconsejándolo, pero el que no hable, hacía que sus efectos sean todo lo contrario, entre más trataba de calmarlo, su carácter se disparaba... Veía como rutinariamente iba a supervisar el coliseo general, entró en la teoría que le gustaba una aprendiz de amazona y esta no le daba lo que él quería.

\- Debemos hablar Milo, no puedes seguir así - dijo Camus serio

\- Que no puedo, dice - dijo sarcásticamente

\- Se hace cada vez más obvio Milo

\- ¡¿Qué es obvio para ti?! - dijo el gritando

\- Que te estás enloqueciendo por una falda - dijo el acuariano sin inmutarse - No debes decirme quien es, pero quiero creer que estás respetando tu código y no estás persiguiendo a una aprendiz de amazona

\- ¿Me estuviste siguiendo? - dijo el caballero de la octava casa frunciendo el ceño

\- Puede ser... - hubo un silencio entre los dos caballeros - me preocupas Milo...

\- Estoy cazando una aprendiz, pero quien me pone así no es ella... - Milo nunca le había mentido a Camus, pero entendía que debía sacar el veneno que lo estaba volviendo loco - Ella es una chica que conocí en Rodorio y ella, ella tiene un compromiso - estaba tratando de no mentir, pero no decir la verdad, Camus sabía cuando él mentía y no se iba a arriesgar

\- ¿Está comprometida? Bueno eso nunca te detuvo - dijo Camus algo dudoso

\- Y no lo hizo, pero un día le pedí que se quedara más tiempo y me dijo que nadie podía saber lo nuestro, porque era yo, Milo de Escorpio, por la lista, por todo, como si yo no fuera digno de tener a alguien conmigo

\- Bueno, es una mujer que está comprometida, obviamente no quiere que se enteren que está con otro hombre... - dijo Camus tranquilo

\- Lo hizo sentir, que si fueras tu, le daría menos vergüenza - dijo Milo perdiendo el control

\- Te cargas una reputación que te la has ganado

\- Gracias - dijo el sarcástico para seguir golpeando un pilar

\- No lo digo para ofenderte, pero lastimosamente en nuestros tiempos, una mujer que tiene muchos hombres, no es bien vista, especialmente si esta en víspera de matrimonio - dijo Camus acercándose a él

\- Ella me dijo lo mismo, me dijo que nunca lo entendería porque soy un hombre y un caballero dorado - dijo el peliazul dolido

\- Puedo darte la razón que fue un comentario hiriente, pudo decirlo de una mejor manera, pero ella tenía todos los motivos para dejarte en ese momento - Camus trataba de que su amigo viera lo que estaba haciendo

\- ¿Le estás dando la razón? - el escorpión no lo podía creer

\- Si, deberías pedirle disculpas - el de cabellos aguamarina, miraba fijo a su mejor amigo

\- Ella no quiere verme... - dijo Milo resignado

\- Ella te ofendió, debería ser un poco más consciente - dijo Camus confundido

\- Le grité Camus, estaba furioso - dijo Milo en voz baja - y ella estaba tan enojada conmigo

\- Estas enojado, porque ella está enojada, eso no tiene nada de sentido - dijo Camus confundido - Milo... ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

\- No... - dijo secamente - solo me frustra no tenerla, ella me vuelve loco

\- Sabes que la obsesión, es una clase de amor, un amor muy malo, pero a la final es amor

\- No la amo, Camus... - dijo el firmemente

\- Entonces debes dejar de comportarte como si lo hicieras... - dijo el acuariano - parece que te enoja el hecho de no poder reclamarla tuya y eso no está bien... de hecho deberías hacerte de la idea que nunca lo será, se va a casar y pronto dejará tu lecho... y si te pones así por una pelea, no me imagino cuando esta se case, podrías destruir el santuario - Milo bajó la mirada

\- ¿Qué pasa si ella no vuelve a mi? - dijo Milo desconcertado

\- Deberías dar por hecho que es lo mejor que te podría pasar Milo, en mi opinión - dijo Camus suspirando - lo que voy a decir puede sonar cruel, pero si ella después de dos meses, no ha caído por ti, significa que no es como el promedio de mujeres con las que has estado, significa que a ella no le impresionas que seas un dorado, si te atrevió a decirte lo que me cuentas, significa que no te tiene miedo y eso es muy interesante para ser una mujer. También que su deber es más importante que tú y la lujuria que le provocas, lo que significa que tienes pocas posibilidades de que ella rompa su compromiso, lo que significa que ella se casará así le digas que la amas, aunque no lo haces y si mencionó la lista significa que ella conoce su lugar, sabe que es una más del montón - dijo serio, Milo se mostraba herido - Porque ella es una más del montón ¿verdad?

\- Ella es una más del montón - dijo mirando los ojos de su mejor amigo

\- Como caballero deberías disculparte, no debiste haberle gritado, pero si ella no vuelve a ti, sería una bendición... - Camus se dispuso a dejara Milo solo, sabía que ahora debía darle su espacio - la última vez que te vi afectado de esta manera fue por Heda y por Athena como te dio problemas esa mujer - dijo despidiéndose con una reverencia y se marchó.

Shaina había decidido dejar a Milo, no tenía las agallas para decírselo, pero ya la decisión estaba tomaba, debía darle créditos a Geist, si ellos estaban discutiendo era porque había algo más que un orgullo herido, ella debía admitir que ella se metió con el ego de él, pero ellos tenían parámetros que ella le dejó claro desde el principio. Aunque su memoria la estaba volviendo loca y los recuerdos de Milo sobre ella, solo parecían ser parte de una fantasía erótica después de una noche de borrachera, de las cuales había tenido últimamente con sus compañeros de plata. Había abandonado ese árbol de los campos de la fuente de Athena por mucho tiempo, pero era su lugar favorito y ni el miedo de encontrárselo la iba a detener. El caballero de Escorpio la estaba acosando a la distancia, en todos lados, en el coliseo, en el bar, en su cabaña; pero ella siempre estaba rodeada de personas y este sabía que si intentaba algo, ella lo iba a matar, aunque no pudiese, iba a intentarlo.

 **Campos de la Fuente de Athena - 16h13**

\- Si ibas a dejarme al menos hubiéramos conversado... ¿No? - dijo el sentándose al lado de ella - Se que discutimos, pero pudimos haberlo hablado al menos- dijo él un poco consternado

\- Yo no quiero conversar, pero si vamos a tocar el tema... esto dejó de ser divertido para mí – dijo sin quitar la mirada en el libro, sé quedaron en silencio por un segundo

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo el tranquilamente

\- Milo, para mi es complicado que sigamos con este juego, no quiero seguir – Milo cerró con fuerza los ojos, le quitó la máscara y la besó, el beso fue fogoso, hasta que sintió el empuje de Shaina y la cachetada posterior, este seguía con los ojos cerrados y ella puso su mano en la cara para que no pudiera verla – Dame la mascara

\- ¡No! debemos hablar, normalmente eres muy honesta con las cosas que dices ¡Se honesta!

\- ¡No quiero hablar! Solo dame la maldita máscara – Milo se la dio y este abrió los ojos enojados - Quieres que sea honesta, la razón por la que todo esto empezó es que dejamos de follar para empezarnos a gritar. Tal vez no quiero esto, porque tal vez estoy más tranquila de esta manera – Milo se paró y se dispuso a irse

\- Esta es la última vez que vengo a buscarte Shaina - dijo sobre el hombro

\- ¿Quieres que llore? - dijo ella sarcástica

\- No, en realidad eso sería lo último que quisiera, peor si es por mi culpa, pero si quieres volverme a ver, debes buscarme tu, yo no regresaré a ti - dijo él sin mirarla

\- Es mejor que des esto por terminado - Milo empezó a caminar y se fue

Shaina lo veía irse, y tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, ella lo maldijo, moría de ganas de volver a su lecho, ella debía admitir que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y que tal vez ella metió la pata, pero aunque estaba más tranquila, algo hacía que la idea de no verlo más la partiera en dos.

 **Templo de Escorpio - 00H13 a.m.**

Esa noche Shaina se infiltró en Escorpio, se desnudó en el pasillo que colindaba entre la sala y la habitación de Escorpio y se metió a los aposentos de él, lo encontró hecho un desastre, el cuarto desordenado, dos lámparas rotas en el piso y aun Milo algo borracho en el piso.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que – esta le ofreció la mano, lo ayudó a pararse, para empujarlo en la cama, se puso a horcajadas sobre él, le tapo los ojos y saco la máscara y lo besó. Milo pudo ver el perfil de ella mientras sus cuerpos se movían y la curiosidad hizo que deseara que ella quitara la mano, la cobra se movía sensualmente sobre él y este solo optó por agárrale los muslos para guiarla en el ritmo, ella se acostó sobre él nuevamente para besarle los labios y llegar hasta las clavículas... ella se detuvo por un momento viéndolo.

\- Cierra los ojos - dijo ella susurrando

\- Si no lo hago... - dijo el curioso

\- Te mataré... cierra los ojos – esta saco la mano y encontró a un caballero de Escorpio con los ojos cerrados, le puso la banda que siempre cargaba en la cintura. Esta lo volvió a besar y Milo sin cortar el beso la tumbó al colchón.

Milo de Escorpio nunca pudo haberse imaginado que estar con Shaina iba a ser tan desgarradoramente perfecto. Entró en ella bruscamente y esta, en respuesta, le enterró las uñas en la espalda. Los dos se movían simultáneamente y ambos dejaron salir sendos gemidos de placer y lujuria. La cobra trato de contenerse jalando las sabanas con sus manos mientras se besaban, sentía dolor y pasión en cada movimiento, era imposible controlarse. Los besos del caballero eran apasionados y posesivos, y susurraba el nombre de la cobra entre besos... Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando lo que estaba pasando, ellos tan solo sintiendo como el placer que derrochaban sus cuerpos se les iba de las manos. Sintiendo como le daban rienda suelta a deseos que les habían negado a sus cuerpos por demasiado tiempo.

Después de una hora, entre besos y caricias, los dos cayeron rendidos en el colchón entre jadeos. Dejaron pasar unos minutos y vio como él no tenía intensiones de volver a la erótica danza, por otro lado se acercó a ella para besarla delicadamente en los labios y liberó un suspiro. Sus rostros estaban separados a unos centímetros, que ella podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su piel, podía oler el coñac que estaba en las venas del santo.

\- ¿Te estás quedando dormido? - preguntó ella divertida

\- No, solo estoy pensando - dijo él, algo en ella cambió esa tarde y él lo había notado, este sonrío ante la idea de que la cobra le había dado una nueva oportunidad.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mi? - preguntó seria, sin entender al hombre a su lado

\- No de hecho, estoy viendo la manera más correcta de como disculparme - dijo él un poco derrotado - No quiero seguir peleando, ¿podemos tener una tregua? sé que tenemos términos, yo los quiero arrollar… - se quedó en silencio unos segundos - no tengo la menor idea, que más decir - dijo el dándole un beso en la frente

\- Te disculpo, si tú me disculpas por herir tu orgullo - dijo ella acurrucándose en el pecho de él, pudieron haber hecho el amor estos meses y sus pieles estar acostumbradas a la cercanía del otro, pero este acercamiento la ponía nerviosa, y sabía que él también lo estaba, podía escuchar el corazón del caballero tratando de salirse del cuerpo ante este movimiento.

\- Pero tienes razón, cada mujer que toca mi cama es estigmatizada por ello, y que esa maldita lista hizo todo peor, y aunque no lo creas eres la persona con quien más noches he pasado y no quiero que eso cambie

\- ¿Por qué se te muere el deseo con las otras?

\- Ya para esta altura empiezan a ser más ambiciosas, ya no solo quieren que las folle, ahora quiere que las ame y eso me frustra - una carcajada salió de los labios de la cobra

\- Es lo que produce el encanto de un caballero de Oro, ¿siempre embelesas a las mujeres así?

\- Creo que ahí radica la mayor falla de todos mis enredos carnales, que soy un caballero de oro, quisiera no ser uno, a ver si solo mis encantos personales funcionan

\- ¿Y eso es diferente conmigo?¿Conmigo funcionan tus encantos personales? - ella estaba jugando con él y aunque a él le gustaba, esa recreación era peligrosa, ella está hecha de veneno incluso sus palabras y sabía que al igual que él todo podía explotar.

\- Debes ser honesta, no me buscas por ser un caballero se oro, de hecho me odias por ser uno, sientes que sería todo más fácil sino portara esta armadura, pero estas en esta cama conmigo, con Milo, no con Milo de Escorpio y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, aparte de las cosas obvias – ella se sonrojó

\- Prometiste que no te ibas a enamorar... - dijo ella con un tono preocupado

\- Lo hice y no estoy enamorado, solo que me gusta ser yo en esta cama, no el Caballero de Escorpio, a veces quisiera que no solo follemos, quisiera poder conversar más contigo

\- Te iba a proponer que, no conversemos, podría crear más peleas - dijo ella en tono burlón

\- Shaina hablo en serio, no quiero ser solo tu amante, quiero que seamos amigos, buenos amigos, que exista algo de confianza entre los dos – la cobra sentía un aguijón en el pecho y sintió ganas de correr, de huir, estaba asustada ante esa declaración, el caballero de la octava casa estaba pasado de copas, pero estas palabras la aterrorizaron.

\- Me tengo que ir - dijo ella preocupada y notó el cambio de actitud de ella

\- Aún no son las 4 - dijo él besándola - Quédate hasta las 4 por favor- este beso la boca de la amazona, esta lo detuvo

\- ¿Como sabes que aun no son las 4 de la mañana? No puedes ver

\- No puedo ver, pero sé que todavía nos falta uno o dos rounds – dijo el peliazul coqueto, aunque estaba ciego podía sentir la sonrisa de la amazona y sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse en una mezcla de manos y piernas. De bocas que se buscaban con angustia, inconsciencia, pasión y desesperación.

La amazona se despertó con el sol, no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida y estaba entre los brazos de Milo, y esta se sorprendió de como sus cuerpos estaban tan perfectamente encajados, se levanto apurada pero con sigilo para no molestar al santo, le quito la venda, se puso su máscara y estaba dispuesta a emprender su huida, salió del cuarto, vistiéndose en el corredor, se dispuso a bajar al túnel, pero al pasar por el pasillo de Escorpio se topó con la mirada congelada de Camus de Acuario, el caballero de la onceava casa JAMÁS había mostrado expresión alguna antes ella, pero para su sorpresa, los ojos azules del santo estaban en par en par con una expresión de confusión

\- Shaina de Ofiuco - susurró

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

¡Quiero agradecer a todo los que me han dejado comment y mensajitos internos!

A lo que están registrados, ya les mande mensajes por interno!

En serio me emociona cada día actualizar esta historia y saber que hay personas que leen

y les gusta lo que escribo y decirle que ayer recién revise las estadisticas y lleva más de 500 vistas y eso me puso súper contenta

* * *

 **Respuesta Reviews (Guest)**

 **Carla** **:** Wow en realidad nunca hubiera imaginado un fic de Shaina y Mu?... me parece que en un fic que estoy leyendo soy besties... :D debería pensar en que línea argumental darle, maybe one-shot

 **Guest:** Quisiera compartir tu opinión con respecto al RESPETO y a los gustos, el segundo comment que he recibido de esta historia, fue eliminado, porque no solo decía que yo era homofóbica, y que tenía odio hacia las personas que les gustaba el YAOI, sino que no veía con claridad que a la gente no le gusta este tipo de pareja y que era mejor que lo haga bien y escriba un MiloXCamus (resumido en palabras lindas). Obviamente podrás apreciar que esta persona no solo ha pasado por este fic, sino por otros más, puedo decir que a mí me gusta de todo, mi historia favorita, tiene una pareja secundaria que son dos hombres, es de Saint Seiya también y como tú, esto no me detuvo porque la historia es espectacular y fui abierta a conservar a esta pareja en mi corazón, porque es una buena pareja y la química es un explosión volcánica, pero aquí entra mi desacuerdo contigo.

Mi historia es perfectamente clara que no hay YAOI, está en los tags, está en el summary y recibir este tipo de comentarios es desalentador, ¿crees que lo hago por mi ego? Nah, sino no hubiese seguido la historia. Esta persona entró a mi fic con intenciones de hacerme sentir mal y quería hacerle saber que no lo logró. Tu crítica de que debería eliminar ciertos reviews de esta historia porque hablan de este tema... No sé tú, pero me es un poco reconfortante saber que no soy la única que le ha pasado, pero de aquí en adelante tomaré en cuenta lo que dices.

Es mi tercera historia en el mundo, es mi primer lemmon y tener reviews es hermoso, no voy a negarlo y no es por engrandecerme, sino porque me hacen sentir que no le estoy escribiendo al aire, sino que hay gente leyéndome... ¿Que si esperaba que me alagues? No... En realidad espero que te guste este fic y que lo sigas leyendo y si no te gusta el DRAMA, suelo ponerlo al final de cada capítulo, porque honestamente, me gusta contestar todos los reviews, incluso los malos ;)

 **Moon:** ^_^ Yo los amo 3 espero que te guste cómo está siguiendo la historia

 **GrassHopper:** ¡Que te puedo decir! La historia seguirá teniendo escenas HOT pero no tan seguidos, habrán capítulos de insinuaciones y otros solo de diálogos, voy a ser honesta se ha extendido más de lo que pensaba y aunque me agrada la idea de seguir escribiendo, hubiese acortarlo más para poder ponerle COMPLETE, ya que nunca he tenido un fic completo. Es bueno saber que no estoy sola en este tipo de ataques, pero como escribí acá arriba, controlaré mejor los reviews para que no se salga de las manos y se arme algún tipo de guerra como te pasó :D Gracias por compartir con tu experiencia

 **Serena:** ¡Muchísimas Gracias por la corrección! En realidad, no sé porque lo escribí así, gracias en serio, espero seguir actualizando más seguido :D

* * *

Nadie puede imaginarse lo feliz que estoy con esto de las Stats, recién las descubrí XD

Si te gustó sigue la historia, siempre trato de subir dos capítulos a la semana

Un abrazo desde Ecuador

Gigi


	6. Sorpresas

**Notas de Autora:** No me maten.. me desaparecí, pero volví XD Las cursivas son flashback... si hay fallas, en el documento hágaseme saber, estoy abierta a comentarios, nunca he escrito algo TAN LARGO en mi celular.

 _ **Canción recomendada:** Sistek - Pitfalls (feat. Tudor & Amy J. Pryce)_

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sorpresas**

\- Shaina de Ofiuco – susurro el peliverde

\- Caballero de Acuario – dijo Shaina asustada y el la ignoró y empezó a caminar fuera del templo – Camus – lo llamó más fuerte y este se detuvo su andar sin darse la vuelta hablo

\- No le diré a nadie que estuviste aquí, sigue tu camino cobra… vete antes de que los guardias despierten – dijo dándole la espalda, se quedaron en silencio y él siguió caminando y vio de reojo como la amazona estaba paralizada del terror - Shaina… juro por Athena que no abriré mi boca – este la miraba sobre el hombro con preocupación

\- Gracias - susurró ella entrando por la puerta que la dirigía a los túneles

 **Templo de Acuario, Biblioteca, marzo 3, 8:30 a.m.**

Había pasado aproximadamente 5 días desde el encuentro del Santo de Acuario con la Cobra de Ofiuco en el templo de Escorpio esa mañana. Camus notó que la peliverde no le había dicho nada a Milo, aunque a veces sentía la tentación de confesárselo, sabía que involucrarse con alguien como la cobra era peligroso y lo último que quería es que lastimaran a su amigo. Trataba de que Milo le contara voluntariamente sobre su amante, los interrogatorios no iban con el menor, puesto que lo impacientaba y fastidiaba. Pero lo que le preocupaba es que su amigo había madrugado y se infiltró en su biblioteca, este hecho casi y le parecía un tipo de accidente o eclipse solar.

\- Te ves feliz – dijo sin vacilación el caballero de la onceava casa

\- Estoy feliz – dijo sonriente y esto lo preocupó de sobremanera

\- ¿Regresó? ¿O tienes una nueva amante? – había puesto sobre la mesa la posibilidad de que Shaina fue una noche de despecho mas no la chica de Rodorio, porque si la mujer comprometida era la cobra, estaba seguro que ni la sangre de Athena podría sacarlo de ese enredo

\- Ella volvió, sabes que no me gusta tener amantes ocasionales a menos que sean una excepción... - el peliazul se quedó callado por un momento al igual que su amigo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - A Camus lo que le impacientaba más que un Milo emocionado, era un Milo callado

\- Quiero que me recomiendes un libro – en la voz de Milo había vergüenza

\- ¿Un libro? – Camus soltó una carcajada, Milo lo acuchilló con la mirada

\- A ella le gustan los libros – dijo fastidiado

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Me comentó que cuatro o cinco a la semana ¿Tal vez?

\- Una mujer que lee, una mujer presuntamente inteligente, raro… no es tu tipo de mujer – Milo le enterró la uña en la costilla de venganza mientras el peliverde se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor

\- Su cumpleaños es a fin de mes y quiero darle un libro – la sonrisa del santo de acuario desapareció en un segundo

\- ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Y si le dejas ese trabajo al prometido? - dijo sarcástico

\- Sé que no me vas a creer, pero yo quiero que sea mi amiga y cuando esto del sexo termine quiero seguir siéndolo

\- ¿Y podrás?

\- Debo hacerlo… el pensar que dejaré de conversar con ella, me es imposible – dijo el mirando el piso

\- La quieres… - Camus lo miro a los ojos

\- Sabes que no, nunca me enredaría seriamente con alguien y menos con ella

\- No te he dicho que la amas, pero la quieres, como podrías quererme a mi o a Aioria… ¿verdad? Milo por favor no te enamores, no lo hagas, no te conviene

\- No lo voy a hacer Camus, solo que me cae demasiado bien

\- Esto no me gusta.

\- Lo sé - su amigo suspiro en derrota

\- ¿Y que más piensas darle? - el escorpión lo miro atónito de las palabras de su amigo – hiciste semejante escándalo para mi cumpleaños, no me imagino que le darás a ella que la quieres conquistar, cuéntame ¿en qué pensaste?

\- Quería pedirle a afrodita que me dé una rosa, lo único que detiene es el interrogatorio que me va a hacer la rosa con patas

\- ¿Una rosa de Afrodita? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un dije de los hielos eternos?

\- Eso es una buena idea

\- Es sarcasmo, no una idea – el santo de la octava casa le dio un golpe en el hombro - mira, no te voy a detener porque sé que no sirve de nada que lo intente, pero si ella te ve demasiado interesado puede dejarte, y eres demasiado transparente con estos regalos, no se Milo, dices que quieres ser su amigo, pero ella al final del día no quiere tu corazón, ella quiere tu cama y yo dudo que cuando termine esta aventura, ella va a ser su amiga y puedes salir lastimado

\- No voy a salir lastimado Camus

\- Eso no es una decisión, solo pasa

\- Déjate de sermonearme y recomiéndame un maldito libro – el acuariano suspiró en derrota

\- Pride & Prejudice es un clásico, es ideal para una chica

\- Quiero que me recomiendes un libro que pueda leer yo, y se lo pueda regalar

\- ¿Quieres leerlo tú? - la cara de susto del santo hizo que su amigo rebuznara de fastidio

\- Avísame cuando te canses de hacer preguntas obvias – dijo el peliazul saliendo de la biblioteca

\- Está bien, te voy a ayudar… - el peliverde rebusco entre sus libros y se detuvo como buscando algo hasta que sacó un ejemplar de mediano tamaño - Westworld, es una buena opción, ciencia ficción y es interesante es sobre inteligencia artificial y tú que eres medio escéptico, puede interesarte el tema

\- Suena bien… - dijo mirando con miedo el libro

\- Si eres lo suficientemente curioso lo puedes terminar en dos días, pero si eres paciente, que lo dudo, una semana sin amanecidas

\- Tendrá que ser en los dos días, hoy y mañana tendrá sus días de sangre y debo entretenerme con algo - la cara de Camus fue de disgusto, la cara de Milo cambio a una traviesa – nadie entiende lo genial que es hacerlo en esos días… pero…

\- Detalles Milo, estoy seguro que puedo seguir siendo tu amigo sin esos detalles

\- Esa fue mi venganza por el sermón – dijo el menor con el libro en las manos, saliendo de la biblioteca

\- Te mato si le pasa algo al libro

\- Deberías tratarme mejor ya que tengo a unos de tus hijos favoritos entre mis manos – el acuariano gruñó ante el comentario

 **Templo de Escorpio, 23 de marzo, 3:00 a.m.**

\- No voy a poder venir en la noche – dijo ella vistiéndose, mientras que el caballero la miraba desnudo desde el filo de la cama

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo algo desilusionado

\- Voy a ir a Rodorio con mi equipo y las korees, voy por unos tragos – ella no quería que el supiera que la razón de esa salida era su cumpleaños, así que no iba a darle mayor detalle

\- No importa a la hora que sea… solo ven – la tomó por la cintura y la arrimó a su cuerpo

\- No puedo prometerte nada – dijo ella en un susurro, Milo había encontrado la manera de que ella no pudiera decirle que no

\- Así sea a las 4 am… ven – puso esa mirada que ella no podía negarse

\- Está bien – suspiró en derrota – vendré… al menos lo intentaré

\- Te estaré esperando – ella caminó semi-desnuda huyendo del tacto del caballero y el la tomó de la muñeca y la tumbó al colchón y acarició la máscara, ella sintió la uña del escorpión rodando por la frontera entre la piel y el metal, vio en su mirada fuego y la curiosidad que lo caracteriza

\- La manera que me miras, no está bien, no puedes – ella sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la garganta

\- Lo sé, promete que vendrás – la voz era ronca y seductora

\- Vendré – esta le acarició el rostro, el cuerpo le pedía un beso, el momento demandaba que se arrancará la máscara y le dé un beso, ella lo empujó y el santo se dejó caer en el colchón – no juegues conmigo Escorpio

\- Yo solo juego con gente que no me importa y ese, cobra, no es tu caso – este se levantó sin mirarla y se dirigió a la ducha dejándola sola

 **Bar Rodorio, 23 de marzo, 22:44**

Shaina estaba con Geist y Junet en la barra, mientras que los caballeros de plata estaban ya pasados de tragos, Jamian era uno de sus compañeros más cercano, pero el veneno por los dorados era inmenso, ellos habían muerto en el reinado de Saga como Patriarca y la imagen de los guardianes de las doce casas era de seres despreciables, que se los llenaba de placeres y favores, pero las batallas peleadas junto a ellos la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Y aunque los comentarios de los dorados nunca le parecieron algo muy inteligente ya que cualquier santo de la élite dorada podría matarlo por comentarios de esa índole, desde que iba a Escorpio ese tipo de críticas la encolerizaba, Milo le había mostrado con hechos de que no solo pasaban durmiendo en sus templos como solían decir sus compañeros de rango, ella le consta que él entrena con Camus o Aioria. Un día pudo ver las heridas que el león había infligido en el escorpión, y aunque era "entrenamiento" los más jóvenes del Santuario a veces se lo tomaban en serio.

 ** _Flashback, Templo de Escorpio 20h46_**

 _Entro al templo con el sigilo de siempre, encontró al Escorpión tratando de coser una herida del lado de sus costillas_

\- _Llegaste temprano hoy – la voz de él había enojo, estaba más grave y serena de lo normal_

\- _Me desocupe temprano – dijo ella secamente arrimándose al marco de la puerta_

\- _Hmm… voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero te voy a pedir si por hoy podemos pasar_

\- _¿Qué ocurrió? – la voz de Shaina era más suave de lo normal, ella lo podía ver claramente lastimado, pero quería saber que le molestaba tanto_

\- _El gato – dijo enojado – jugó sucio hoy, aunque le di una paliza por esto, igual se salió con la suya – dijo refunfuñando_

\- _Así que el gato – Shaina trataba de contener la risa, le daba gracia los apodos que se ponían – ¿te arañó? – hizo una pausa y vio al escorpión enojado - ¿Quieres que te ayude? - dijo acercándose un poco_

\- _¡Claro que no! – ella se detuvo, sabía que debía darle espacio, toda su vida lidió con Cassios y aún después de años de entrenar, aún se seguía reusando a que ella lo curará, no le sorprendía nada que el santo se negara_

\- _Milo – hizo una pausa y respiró – prometo tener mucho cuidado – se notaba preocupación en el tono de la fémina_

\- _No necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo – Shaina vio los dos primeros puntos mal hechos_

\- _¿Confías en mí? – dijo ella con voz serena_

\- _Lo hago – dijo el seguro, lo dijo sin titubear y esto provocó una sonrisa en la amazona_

\- _Me creerías si te digo que soy buena cosiendo heridas – no podía verle el rostro, pero podía visualizar una sonrisa en el rostro de la cobra_

\- _Te creo – dijo el apartando la mira de ella_

\- _¿Me dejarías ayudarte? – los dos sé quedaron en silencio - Si te hago daño te recompensaré – dijo coqueta_

\- _¿Me recompensarás? – dijo el santo divertido_

\- _Si – se arrodilló en frente de él, le tapo los ojos con la mano, se quitó la máscara y le besó los labios, fue un beso casto, fue lento, pero había ternura en la forma que lo hizo - él sonrió, ella se puso la máscara y apartó la mano del rostro del peliazul, le causó gracia ver sus ojos llenos de luz – ¿me dejas? - ella sabía que estaba jugando sucio, sabía que el caballero no podía resistirse a sus labios y se aprovechó de esto_

\- _En este momento podrías matarme y te dejaría hacerlo – dijo el divertido_

\- _Voy a deshacer lo que hiciste, ¿vale?_

\- _¿Tan mal esta? - dijo fastidiado_

\- _No está mal, si tenemos en cuenta de la posición en que esta la herida y como evita que lo hagas como deberías - dijo acariciándole el rostro_

\- _Que amable – dijo sarcástico interrumpiendo la caricia_

\- _Solo no llores – dijo ella empujándolo despacio, se acomodó, saco del botiquín los materiales, con unas tijeras cortó los hilos que el escorpión tenía en la herida, la limpió delicadamente, él no la miraba, miraba al frente, ni se inmutó cuando la aguja perforó su piel, cuando la cobra terminó de coserlo, esta empezó a cubrió la herida_

\- _Tenías razón eres buena_

\- _Cassios fue mi almohadilla de alfileres durante años – dijo con orgullo – el pobre se calaba mi entrenamiento y después mis puntadas_

\- _Eso no suena tan mal – dijo el tranquilo_

\- _¡Terminé! – dijo triunfante, en un movimiento se subió a horcajadas en él – ¿aun quieres que me vaya?_

\- _Ahora te esperaré para que me cures las heridas que me haga – las manos de él recorrieron el cuerpo de ella sin piedad_

\- _No te acostumbres – dijo ella divertida – te vas a cansar de mí, algún día, lo sé..._

\- _¿Y si eso nunca pasa? - el guardián de la octava casa se serenó_

\- _Yo me aburriré de ti – esta sacó el pedazo de tela de su cintura y él se dejó cubrir los ojos_

 _Fin del flashback_

 **Bar Rodorio, 23 de marzo, 23:17**

\- Esos dorados se creen la gran tontería y no son nada

\- Milo de Escorpio le dio una paliza a Aioria por lastimarlo, pero sus ataques eran tan lentos hasta yo pude haberlo hecho

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Shaina sarcástica – me encantaría que se lo dijeras a al menos uno, para ver cómo te dejan, ¿te matarían? Yo creo que no, apuesto que Máscara Mortal le encantaría dejarte invalido... o Afrodita... talvez el disfrute más envenenándote lentamente

\- ¿Los estas defendiendo?

\- Claro que no, yo más que nadie quisiera hacerle morder el polvo a al menos un Caballero de Oro, pero después de lo del muro de los lamentos, me di cuenta que nos falta millones de kilómetros para si quiera alcanzarlos, en vez de ponerte a beber, amigo mío, deberías ponerte a entrenar

\- ¡La cobra los está defendiendo! ¿De quién eres amiga? ¿De Afrodita? ¿Tal vez de Mu?

\- ¿Amiga? No me hagas reír, simplemente soy lo suficientemente inteligente para controlar mi lengua con respecto a ellos, cosa que tú no eres, porque si tuvieras dos dedos de cerebro no me llevarías la contraria, porque yo, siendo una koree, te puedo matar si sigues hablando – el silencio reino en el bar – además es mi maldito cumpleaños hablemos de otras cosas – los caballeros de plata sé burlaron un rato más y cambiaron de tema, Shaina vio el reloj y Geist a su lado la miro

\- ¿Vas a ver a tu amante?

\- Tal vez no – dijo aburrida

\- ¡Shaina! No sabía que tenías un amante– Junet siempre ha sido muy entusiasta con respecto a estos temas

\- Tampoco deberías saberlo – dijo relajada

\- No le voy a decir a nadie Shaina, sabes que soy discreta – dijo la rubia un poco ofendida

\- Sino lo fueras, ya te hubiera matado – casi y se podía ver la sonrisa sardónica a través de la mascara

\- Bueno y ¿cómo es?

\- Es guapo – Shaina se mostraba sin interés

\- Ya… ¿qué más? ¿a qué se dedica? – Junet dijo expectante

\- ¿Debería tener otra característica? Solo follamos y lo hace más que bien, de eso no creo poder quejarme nunca

\- Yo quiero saber detalles – Junet parecía una niña traviesa esperando por la golosina del día

\- Es un amante atento, aunque le gusta brusco, siempre busca que yo también disfrute

\- No esperaría menos de ti, pero que suerte, nunca he oído que has tenido amantes antes

\- Eso es un tema que no le compete a nadie… Ni siquiera cuando vivía con Cassios, este hacía tantas preguntas como ustedes dos…. – dijo ella sarcástica

\- Hablando de Cassios – el caballero entró al bar y se dirigió a donde Shaina

\- Chicas – este le dio un beso en el filo de la máscara a Shaina, bebieron unas cervezas más, Junet emocionada detuvo la tranquilidad

\- ¡Ya son las 12! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shaina! – esta se guindó del cuello de la peliverde, cuando la cobra logró soltarse del agarre, todos se acercaron a felicitarla, después de un tiempo volvió a ver el reloj

\- ¡Simplemente vete! – le dijo Geist divertida – capaz y alcanzas algo de diversión y estrenas esa atrevida prenda que te regalé

\- Tienes razón – dijo ella divertida y se escabulló fuera del bar, caminó y entró a otro bar esperó un poco y se dirigió a Aries

 **Templo de Escorpio 01H30**

La cobra al entrar a Escorpio se sintió tonta, ya que todo estaba oscuro, llegó a pensar que Milo estaba dormido, al intentar entrar al habitación principal, sintió que el caballero la abrazó desde la espalda y le dio un beso en la nuca

\- Acompañame a la sala – la guío hasta el sofá en la oscuridad, ella no podía ver nada, cuando vio como Milo encendiendo unas velas sobre un pastel, la máscara se iluminó, el silencio reino en la sala – Feliz cumpleaños Shaina – dijo el escorpión amablemente – deberías pedir un deseo – al ver que la amazona no reaccionaba se preocupó - ¿Esta todo bien?

\- Nunca he tenido un pastel de cumpleaños – susurró perpleja

\- ¡Otra primera vez! ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo Milo divertido

\- Muy gracioso – dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro

\- ¡Vamos! Pide un deseo, debes cerrar los ojos y decirlo mentalmente, si lo dices en voz alta no se cumplirá, pasó unos segundos y ella sopló las cinco velas sobre el pastel, el caballero prendió las luces y ahí estaba una torta pequeña, decorada con frutas

\- Es muy hermosa

\- ¿Empezamos?¿Quieres un pedazo? – la koree asintio con la cabeza – tambien tengo ¿vino? ¿brandy? ¿vodka? ¿whisky?

\- Nada, ya vine bebiendo cerveza del bar

\- ¿Segura? Tengo un vino espumante, para estos casos – dijo el con esa sonrisa difícil de ignorar

\- Te acepto ese vino, espero no caer dormida – el volvió con platillos, un cuchillo y las copas, los dos conversaron por más de una hora, comiendo pastel y bebiendo vino tranquilamente, no sabe como pero termino acostada en el regazo del santo contándole los pocos recuerdos que tiene sobre sus padres en Italia, la amazona vio su reloj marcaban las 3

\- ¿Ya te quieres ir? – pregunto preocupado

\- No es eso – dijo ella sonriendole incorporandose

\- ¿Esperabas algo más divertido? – dijo él coqueto

\- En realidad si, no digo que esto esté mal, de hecho estoy muy contenta y esta alegría es distinta a cualquiera que he experimentado antes en toda mi vida, pero vine preparada para que nos divirtamos como siempre – este se mordió el labio y arrodilló entre al frente de las piernas de la cobra, desabrochó el jean y mientras bajaba los pantalones, este besaba las largas piernas, cuando lo sacó y ella abrió las piernas los ojos del escorpión se llenaron de fuego y se relamió los labios, la ropa interior eran unas bragas de encaje de color negro, que dejaba ver mucha piel, era diminuta y delicada, que placía arracarsela con los dientes

\- Aparentemente también es mi cumpleaños – el tenía esa sonrisa que lo hacía parecer dios recién bajado del olimpo, tomó los muslos de ella y la acercó a el

\- Vamos al cuarto – ella intentó cerrar las piernas, pero él se lo impidió con un agarre firme sobre sus rodillas, la miró interrogante - Podría entrar alguien

\- Son las 3, nadie va a entrar - y le volvió a sonreír y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ante esta mueca de permiso, el caballero apartó las bragas hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto la intimidad de la amazona, hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, devorándola con ansias. Es todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que deseaba; saborearla, llenar sus fosas nasales con el olor de su excitación, escuchar su respiración agitada, que al alzar la vista y poder ver como se muerde los labios intentando fallidamente ahogar sus gemidos, ella estaba meciendo sus caderas contra sus dedos que continuaban con su trabajo, la cobra no tardó en llegar al clímax, y entonces el santo se detuvo. Esa mujer iba a ser su perdición y él lo sabía, sabía que podría pasarse horas venerando su cuerpo, pero la noche no es eterna, y se le estaba agotando el tiempo. Le quitó la blusa y vio como el conjunto completo de lencería, ella sintió nervios ante la mirada de Milo, él ya la había visto completamente desnuda, pero aun lograba ponerle los nervios de punta, el instinto cazador del escorpiano le era irresistible como amenazante, en consuelo, la cobra se le acercó en busca de sus labios y este la tomó de las piernas la hizo arrodillar en el piso, negándole tal alivio, ella tenía el pecho contra el sofá, se sentía confundida, este volvió a meter los dedos en esta posición, podía sentir como los jugos de ella rodaban por los muslos. La koree perdió la paciencia y sostuvo el brazo del hombre

\- ¡Basta con los jodidos dedos! Te quiero a ti – el caballero volvió a sonreír divertido y este rodo la ropa interior, la penetro de un golpe y esta gimió, este se inclinó encima de ella, besando la espalda, las manos peñizcando los pezones por debajo de la delicada tela, cuando los dejo descansar el roce con el sofá hacía que su piel se eriza rápidamente por la sensibilidad obtenida, el caballero se enderezó, tomo los brazos de la cobra por la espalda y los sostuvo con una mano y con la otra acarició el otro orificio – Milo – el caballero no se detuvo ante la advertencia, este seguía envistiendola y siguiendo con el juego – si haces algo más, te mato – dijo ella entre jadeos y el soltó una risita, metió la mano al pequeño nudo entre su piernas y esta suspiró, el cuerpo de ella no tardó en darle las señales que él quería sentir, la sintió temblar, tener esas pequeñas pulsaciones ya conocidas, la piel de ella estaba llegando a esa temperatura que le decía que estaba cerca, aceleró el ritmo quería que los dos llegarán y él ya estaba aguatándose, esta gime cuando el orgasmo llega recorriendo su cuerpo en un intenso placer, él seguía dentro de ella, quería disfrutar hasta la última contracción, hasta que ya no aguantó más y se dejó ir en su interior, llenándola mientras aún sentía las últimas réplicas. Mientras ella recuperaba el aliento empezó a besarle la espalda y se encontró con algo que cuando estaba a ciegas siempre le llamaba la atención, esa herida de batalla, la flecha que había recibido tratando de proteger a Pegaso en la pelea contra Poseidón, se quedó mudo acariciando la pequeña imperfección, la pudo imaginar sin mascara abrazando al santo de bronce, y se sintió confundido, sintió enojo descontrolado, ¡no! Él no estaba enamorado de Shaina y él no podía estar sintiendo celos en estos momentos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la amazona – ¿Encontraste algo que te gustó? – la voz de ella era divertida y el guardó silencio, lo que hizo que ella se preocupara - ¿Milo? – este se levantó y se fue al cuarto - ¿Milo? – esta se puso de pie, se arregló la ropa interior y siguió al santo a la habitación, se acercó sigilosamente - ¿Milo? – y lo encontró sentado en la cama, vio en el colchón, un ramo de rosas, y dos objetos envueltos en papel de regalo, se puso frente a él enfrentándolo – Algo no esta bien, puedes decirme que paso

\- Estoy bien Shaina

\- No lo estas, te conozco

\- Tu no me conoces

\- ¿Ah si? Que tal si lo te repites hasta que te lo creas

\- Bueno si tanto me conoces, dime que me pasa

\- Puedo adivinarlo si quieres… - el caballero rodo los ojos - tienes miedo – este tensó los musculos

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? – dijo el tratando de disimular este movimiento

\- Miedo porque te gustan mucho mis besos – dijo divertida, el rostro de el se serenó mirandola directamente a la máscara- ¿acerté? ¿Eso te preocupa verdad? Que te gusten más de lo que deberían – paso las uñas por los hombros de él

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es eso?

\- Porque me pasa lo mismo – dijo ella subiendose al regazo del santo - follamos, es normal que me guste como lo haces, sino me gustara, no estaría aquí

\- Siempre me aburro de las mujeres, han pasado más de 3 meses y aún no me aburro de ti – dijo con seriedad

\- ¿Estas enamorado? ¿Me estas tratandonde decir eso? – dijo ella alejandose de él

\- No te amo Shaina – dijo desviando la mirada

\- ¡Bien! porque yo tampoco… si es así… ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo ella seria

\- Me gusta mucho tener sexo contigo – ella movió sensualmente sobre él

\- ¿Eso está mal? – dijo ella sensualmente

\- Si, porque me desquicia que no vengas, me desquicia tener que esperar hasta la madrugada, me desquicia saber que debo tratar de saciarme de ti antes de las 4 – esta lo besó y este la separó de él inmediatamente

\- ¿Por eso estás enojado? – dijo ella ya fastidiada

\- Yo no estoy enojado Shaina, solo…

\- Solo cuéntame que te pasa, hoy has estado tan extraño, solo Athena sabe lo mucho que te quejas de la máscara y hoy no me has besado y se que te gusta mucho besar, Milo, algo esta muy raro contigo

\- No te quiero besar porque no te voy a querer dejarte ir es todo, hoy no quería hacerlo, porque… quería que la pasáramos bien fuera de la cama, quería…

\- ¿No te querías acostar conmigo hoy? Eso es preocupante, ¿Debo preocuparme?

\- Soy tan malo con las palabras, ni siquiera se si tiene sentido lo que te estoy diciendo… quiero que seamos amigos

\- Y lo somos, por eso te estoy preguntando que te pasa… - se quedó callado, sabía cual era la respuesta a la pregunta de la cobra, pero la respuesta lo aterraba a él, no se imaginaba la reacción que ella tendría si lo decía en voz alta

\- No quiero que solo me veas como alguien con quién solo tienes sexo

\- Bueno, ya me habría ido si solo te viera como un juguete sexual – dijo ella con un tono suave, puso las manos sobre los hombros del caballero confortándolo – Milo confío que no abrirías los ojos cuando estoy sin máscara y tu sin vendas… nunca había confiado así en nadie, dejo mi cuerpo a tu merced - ella posó su mano en los ojos del santo y se quitó la máscara y lo besó, en la danza de lenguas había necesidad tanto de ella como de el, había un juego de dominio entre los dos y este de un movimiento la enterró en el colchón

\- Maldita sea, ponte la máscara, te adoro, pero no estoy hecho de piedra – dijo el agitado, ella busco la máscara y volvieron a quedarse en silencio y este se apartó de ella alcanzando las cajas – tengo regalos – los dos se sentaron en la cama

\- No esperaba regalos

\- Yo esperaba tener más tiempo…

\- No puedo aceptarlos

\- Te daré uno por uno, si te disgustan… se quedan en Escorpio… - la amazona se quedó muda ante la proposición - empecemos por el más fácil – le dió el primer regalo envuelto, esta lo abrió con curiosidad y encontró una novela que nunca había visto, sus libros siempre eran de segunda mano, pero este era completamente nuevo, tocó el relieve de las letras – me muero de ganas de ver tu rostro en este mismo momento

\- Sabes que no puedes…

\- Lo sé - los dos se quedaron en silencio

\- Este lo voy a conservar… - Milo sonrió y le dio las rosas – Estas no puedo aceptarlas – dijo ella cortante

\- ¿Porque no?

\- Son TAN hermosas y huelen deliciosas, que solo pueden ser de Afrodita

\- Lo son

\- No puedo aceptarlas, se darían cuenta

\- Nadie tiene que saberlo, cualquier hombre podría regalarle unas rosas hermosas a una mujer

\- Estas sobreviven con cosmos, por eso su belleza, Milo… me encantan pero…

\- El mundo no puede saber que son tuyas – esta le tomo las mejillas entre sus palmas y vio la mirada triste del caballero y suspiró en derrota

\- Está bien, me las llevaré – este sonrió de medio lado – solo dime que el siguiente regalo es menos escandaloso

\- Es más un auto-regalo – dijo algo divertido, cuando ella abrió la caja el aura le cambió

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una máscara, para que yo pueda besarte y tu no descubrir tu rostro

\- Esto muestra un poco de mi cara, aparte de mis labios

\- Ya he visto tus labios cariño… y casi y me los se de memoria - la máscara tenía descubierto un medio circulo dejando descubierto la barbilla y los labios, rozando la punta de la nariz, dejando las fosas nasales a la vista, las puntas caían a la mitad de la mejilla, tenía el mismo detalle de su máscara pero en grabado, creando un relieve en sus ojos, completamente plateado, brillante y en el filo de la pieza tenía una especie de textura de serpiente, a ella le parecía preciosa, y le frustró de sobremanera desperdiciar semejante pedazo de arte en la oscuridad del cuarto de Escorpio – bueno y que te parece

\- Es hermosa

\- El herrero de Rodorio cree que soy un tipo de sadomasoquista de algún culto o algo – dijo divertido

\- Milo, ¿por qué?

\- La respuesta es sencilla Shaina… me gustas – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – y quiero verte, pero también quiero besarte – los sé quedaron en silencio

\- Debo irme – dijo ella cayendo en cuenta del tiempo

\- Lo sé… la máscara puede quedarse aquí si quieres

\- Dalo por hecho, no me imagino lo que Geist dirá si la encuentra – Shaina le sonrió y se dispuso a buscar su ropa y este la sostuvo desde la espalda, de un movimiento tomó las bragas y las dejó caer al piso, el santo se estiró a recogerlas

\- Este es mi regalo… - dijo el dándoles un beso

\- ¿Me voy sin bragas?

\- ¿También quieres que te deje sin brasier?- Shaina se lo quitó lo lanzó en la cara del santo y corrió desnuda a la sala en busca de su ropa y este volvió a soltar una risita, a veces le sorprendía los altibajos de la cobra, podía ser traviesas, coqueta, y amable como puede ser despiadada, sería y hasta amargada

 **Recinto de las amazonas, 4:48 am**

\- Son hermosas – dijo Geist con asombro al ver como Shaina acomodaba las flores en un jarrón

\- Lo sé

\- ¿Son de Afrodita?

\- No lo creo, él no tiene ninguna conexión con el santuario

\- Su aroma es exquisito – dijo tratando de tocarlas

\- No las toques – dijo ella alejándolas – mencionando al caballero, tal vez si yo les doy algo de mi cosmo puedan hasta hacerse venenosas como las de Piscis

\- Sueñas mucho Shaina – esta les puso cosmo y estas brillaron de vuelta y esta se sorprendió – nada me quita que son de Afrodita ¿crees que las haya comprado?

\- Afrodita nunca vendería sus rosas Geist, no seas tonta

\- Tienes razón – dijo ella volviéndose a dormir, Shaina miró con preocupación las rosas

… Continuará

 **Notas de Autora:**

¡It feels so good to be BAAACKKK!

Me he atrasado y soy la más consciente de esto, aparte de que todo se alineo para que las cosas me salieran mal XD, para no alargarles la historia, me fui a USA de improviso, no lleve mi laptop y solo me tocaba escribir en mi cell. Llegué el día 21, que por atraso de la aerolínea me quede en Panamá un día, y se pueden imaginar que morí de cansancio durante el fin de semana.

Bueno aquí estoy leyendo con más tranquilidad los reviews, y estoy más que feliz de verlos, no hay palabra que puedan describir mi entusiasmo al ver tanta gente dando su apoyo y opiniones, y en agradecimiento por su espera un capítulo largo :D y actualización pronta…

Pido disculpas de antemano si existe algún detalle que no tiene sentido, o faltas de congruencia, escribir el capitulo en 5 partes en 5 documentos distintos, y bueno, lo más difícil ha sido mezclarlos

* * *

 **Respuesta Reviews (Guest)**

 **Carla:** Ae Camus *suspira* pues solo son amigos el fic es de ShainaxMilo, pero me llegó a gustar la química entre ellos, espero que te haya gustado la actualización, hazme saber tus opiniones

 **Serena:** ¡CAPITULO NUEVOOO! Espero que te guste el capítulo nuevo y toda sugerencia es escuchada especialmente si es para mejora

 **Guest:** Que te puedo decir, en serio espero que dejes de leer mi historia lo antes posible, ha de ser súper frustrante para ti leer algo como este fic de TAN MALA CALIDAD *leaseconsarcasmos*

 **GrassHopper:** ¡No juego con tu cabeza! Además Camus quiere ayudar, un poco, no tanto, no le cae bien Shaina… ¡y la actitud de su mejor amigo no ayuda nada! Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización y espero con ansias tu próximo comentario, me gustan un montón, son como si me estuvieses hablando… XD Me lo he pensado mejor y no borraré ningún comentario, todos son importantes, y si se desata Troya, yo quiero quedarme con Aquiles… hablando en serio nunca pensé en borrarlos de hecho me gusta que tus comentarios sean ASÍ DE HONESTOS :D

* * *

Haber vuelto y mostrarles lo que he escrito en este periodo de desaparición me es emocionante y me llena de felicidad saber que hay personas leyendo este fic

Un abrazo (ahora si) desde Ecuador

Gigi


	7. Problemas de Oro

Nota de Autora: No me gustaría llamar a este capítulo como "relleno" porque tiene interacciones importantes para mi, pero no hay mucha de trama o acción aquí, debo advertir que hay mucho dialogo y poca acción XD

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Problemas de Oro**

 **Resinto de Amazonas, 8:30 a.m.**

Shaina y Geist se pusieron alertas al escuchar golpes en sus puertas, las dos amazonas salieron en modo de defensa y se encontraron con una vestal del templo principal (no sabía porque le seguían llamando así a las ayudante de los templos, era conocido que ya ninguna era virgen). Ella era bastante famosa por haber sido la favorita de Saga en sus tiempos de Patriarca. La mujer de grandes ojos verdes, llamada Heda, tenía papel en sus manos, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- El Patriarca me dejó este sobre para usted amazona de Ofiuco y me pidió que suba cuando pueda para una reunión y tomar el té, así que lleve su máscara de comida – la "dulce vestal" tenía algo hipnótico en la manera de hablar, no le sorprendía que haya sido presa de casi toda la orden dorada, la koree se puso a pensar si ese pequeño ser fue amante de Milo y el solo pensarlo la molestó de sobremanera

\- Subiré lo más pronto posible – el tono de Shaina era rudo, tomó la envoltura y las mujeres se quedaron en silencio – ¿El Patriarca le pidió que me acompañe al Templo Papal?

\- No – dijo confundida

\- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Márchate! – el rostro de la "vestal" no disimuló molestia y se marchó

Shaina y Geist se miraron en sincronía. La peliverde abrió el sobre sin delicadeza y encontró una carta y dinero. La carta decía:

 _"Este dinero tiene el propósito de ayudarte a ayudar, y que sea una muestra de mi aceptación y no castigo para tu "proyecto personal". Sube al Templo Patriarcal y te explicaré todo, junto a Athena._

 _Atte._

 _El Patriarca"_

Había confusión en el lenguaje corporal de Geist, mientras que el de Shaina derrochaba enojo. Ella iba a matar a Milo, no solo lo iba a asesinar, ella lo iba a torturar, lo iba a dejar encendido, y abandonarlo por dos semanas, la máscara de Shaina cubría su furia, pero sus puños no.

\- ¿Cómo se enteró? – la voz de Geist era baja, lo último que quería era hacer enojar a su compañera de cuarto

\- No lo sé

\- Pero esto es bueno, te va a apoyar, siempre pensaste que te iba a castigar

\- Lo sé, pero no entiendo como se enteró

\- Eso no importa

\- Significa que alguien habló

\- Shaina, eso no tiene importancia, significa que te van a dar libros, apoyo, tal vez un lugar decente, una pizarra, horarios de estudio. Si Athena lo desea capaz y te capacita para que nos eduques como lo hicieron con los dorados – hubo un largo silencio y la cobra se calmó

\- Tienes razón Geist – dijo tranquilizándose; la peliverde cambió su atuendo de entrenamiento por algo más formal y emprendió su camino a las doce casas

 **Casa de Escorpio, 9:00 a.m.**

Milo la vió y encontró agresividad en su cosmo y le cerró el paso

\- ¿Todo bien cobra?

\- Hoy no estoy de humor para tus juegos caballero de oro, ¡Alguien! Le contó sobre mi proyecto personal al Patriarca y ahora debo reunirme con él ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

\- Yo no fui, nunca le compartiría nada tuyo al viejo

\- JA JA JA – en la voz de la cobra había veneno y cinismo– No te creo

\- Debes hacerlo, no fui yo

\- Eres el único que tiene acceso a él y que tiene esa información

\- No fui yo – trató de cruzar y el santo le volvió a cerrar el pasó; trató de sostenerla del brazo y esta lo rechazó contundentemente

\- ¡Te golpeaste la cabeza de niño o simplemente naciste estúpido! – la cara de Milo era incrédula

\- No fui yo, debes creerme – su cara se serenó

\- Solo apártate y no me estorbes

\- Debes pedir permiso para cruzar – dijo un poco molesto

\- ¿Es en serio? – El rostro de Milo se endureció, esta rebuznó de iras y los dos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos - Pido permiso para cruzar caballero de Escorpio – dijo dando un suspiro de resignación

\- Pase caballero femenino – dijo cediéndole el paso en una reverencia, Shaina estaba histérica por la actitud del escorpión y aunque quería creerle, él era su único confidente con acceso a Shion. La amazona avanzó por los siguientes templos sin problema a paso firme.

 **Casa de piscis, 9:15 a.m.**

\- Buenos días Shaina – dijo Afrodita cordialmente, este siempre había sido amable con ella sin ninguna razón, por eso lo consideraba el menos fastidioso de todos los santos, a veces cruzaban palabras y este siempre le pedía que se quedara a tomar el té, ella amablemente lo rechazaba como siempre. Sabía que el caballero no la miraba con deseo, por el contrario no entendía porque quería establecer una amistad con ella.

\- Buenos días caballero de Piscis, pido permiso para cruzar por su templo

\- Dale, adelante – el rostro desinteresado del caballero cambió bruscamente soltando una risita, Shaina paró su paso encarando al caballero de oro

\- ¿Qué le es tan gracioso santo? – sin quitar la sonrisa se acercó a ella con la intensión de intimidarla

\- Ayer… cierto caballero dorado vino a mi por una de mis rosas, me comentó que era un regalo para su amante de turno, debes imaginar que yo no suelo ser amigable con nadie, a excepción de unos cuantos, por lo que este caballero se tuvo que no solo aguantar mi burla, sino mi interrogatorio. Le dije que si quería una rosa me debía decir como era ella, se que a él no le gusta las preguntas, así que solo le hice una, no por la información, sino para saber la manera de que hablaba de ella, esperaba detalles sucios, historias de su aventura sexual, pero por el contrario, me contó la parte humana de esta… Me contó de una chica que conoció en Rodorio, que le gustaba leer, que era altanera a veces, una mujer hermosa que besa como diosa. No sabes como me conmovió el hecho de que de todos, él viniera, nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos. No sólo le di una rosa, le di un ramo, porque esa "chica" estaba domando al devorador de mujeres, eso no era un logro, era una especie de milagro, algo que merecía más que una sola flor. Honestamente nunca pensé que él iba a regalarle algo tan valioso como una de mis rosa, un ser creado desde cero con energía cósmica a una simple mujer, ¿te imaginas? Un pueblerina de Rodorio.

\- Caballero de Piscis – dijo interrumpiendo

\- Debo contarte un secreto, hay algo curioso de las rosas demoníacas que es la razón de mi risa, cuando las alimentas empiezan a ser parte de ti, por eso mi cosmo, mi sangre, mi piel, mi esencia huele a su dulce perfume

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – interrumpiendo, sabiendo a donde el santo de la última casa quería llegar

\- ¿Te aburrí con mi historia? Siempre me consideré un buen hablador

\- Caballero, no quiero molestarlo, solo quiero pasar, tengo una reunión con el Patriarca – el caballero se acercó sin piedad invadiendo el espacio personal de la amazona, olió el hombro de la amazona con fascinación, había una sonrisa burlona en los labios del santo

\- Pasa, perdóname por reírme y contarte mi aburrida historia - Afrodita se hizo a un lado y esta siguió caminando - Por cierto Shaina… feliz cumpleaños y gracias por no dejar morir mis rosas – la amazona alcanzó a escuchar antes de dirigirse al templo papal y aunque la máscara ocultaba su rostro, estaba lleno de horror.

 **Templo Papal, 9:30 a.m.**

La Santa de Plata caminó hacia al altar en donde se encontraba Saori y Shion, esta se ahincó ante ellos. El Patriarca le hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie.

\- Su Majestad, su Gracia – la amazona se enderezó

\- Recibiste mi carta

\- Lo hice…

\- ¿Y qué piensas?

\- Pido disculpas por hacer actividades clandestinas en el recinto – ella recordaba que su época de crecimiento, durante el reinado de Ares, la educación de las koree era prohibida – entiendo que son las reglas

\- Nada porque disculparse, debemos aclarar que esas reglas ya están abolidas… debo admitir que hemos descuidado los sectores humanos. Entre la reconstrucción de los templos y del Santuario en general este año se ha pasado volando, pero me es muy satisfactorio que tengas esa iniciativa propia con respecto al recinto… Debo admitir que cuando Camus de Acuario vino a mi a decirme que te había encontrado alfabetizando a las aprendices de las amazonas, no solo fue una grata sorpresa, sino que me comprobó que en realidad, después de tanto tiempo entre todo este desastre, tu vas a ser la futura Matriarca del Recinto – la máscara cubría su rostro pero su emoción y sorpresa no fue ajena al Patriarca.

\- Eso sería un honor - dijo haciendo una reverencia

\- Debes saber que aún te falta, pero me encargaré de educarte para que eso sea posible - aunque el tono era severo había un rastro de ternura en las palabras de Shion

\- Tendrías tanta responsabilidad como en el santuario como en el recinto - complemento Saori - tendrás obligaciones con los caballeros masculinos y femeninos, tendrías la oportunidad de reunirte con Shion en ciertos aspectos del Santuario que no solo involucran a las amazonas, sino a los de bronce, plata e incluso los dorados

\- Entiendo

\- Debes esforzarte mucho a partir de hoy, no solo debes hacerte más fuerte y más sabia, sino que debes ser un ejemplo de sabiduría y rectitud, que no dudo que eso ya se estés cumpliendo

\- Me alegra que piense eso de mi, su Santísima

\- Hablando de la alfabetización, Camus y yo nos reuniremos mañana, tú estas invitada a esa reunión para hacer exámenes generales. Camus propuso dividir a todo en niveles y categorizar a cada guerrero o guerrera y darles clases. Aiorios y Mu se están uniendo para que sean maestros, junto a Camus, tú y yo.

\- Con todo gusto vendré mañana

\- Quiero que las amazonas y los santos estudien juntos, nuestros mayor defecto en nuestra guerra civil pasada fue nuestra división entre rangos y géneros, eso no puede volver a pasar, así que las amazonas tomarán los mismos exámenes. Empezaríamos en dos meses, así que mande dinero para que en estos dos meses no pares tus clases, compres libros y sigas educando – Shaina hizo una reverencia en aceptación – puedes irte Shaina, estoy contento que en esta generación haya una Matriarca y estoy convencido que Athena y yo hemos tomado la decisión correcta – la amazona de Ofiuco se estaba marchando

\- Shaina… - dijo Saori interrumpiendo la caminata de la koree – fue lindo verte, vuelve cuando quieras – Shaina volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marchó, aunque la felicidad invadía su corazón había un dolor que eclipsaba completamente su alegría

Cuando volvió a pasar por Piscis, el guardián del templo solo le supo decir "Cuando quieras puedes venir a tomarte el té conmigo". Toda esta situación la tenía con los pelos de punta, lo único que quería era llegar a Escorpio, correr de la mirada del caballero más hermoso del santuario y estallar, contarle al escorpión lo sucedido, echarse a llorar, darle un último beso y dejarlo, ¿iba a dejarlo? Porque le dolía tanto el pecho el solo pensarlo, ella no quería dejarlo… bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa.

 **Templo de Acuario, 10:12 a.m.**

Camus le cerró el paso, hoy todos los caballeros de oro estaban en contra de ella

\- Caballero de Acuario, pido permiso para pasar por su templo – el caballero de la onceava casa notaba a la cobra alterada

\- ¿Te negarías si te llevo a mi biblioteca? – tenía fascinación en los ojos, Camus nunca fue muy expresivo y esto le traía mala espina, nada podía ser peor

\- No entiendo – ella chocó contra la realidad supo que el acuario quería algo de ella y estaba aprovechando la oportunidad de su desestabilidad

\- Que si te gustaría conocer mi biblioteca – aunque el tono era igual de gélido que su portador, debía admitir que la mirada denotaba travesura

\- Debo seguir bajando, estoy apurada, gracias por la oferta – dijo algo arisca

\- Me sorprendió mucho saber que eras tú – dijo rodeándola

\- …

\- Cuando Milo, me contó de la chica de Rodorio, juro por los dioses que no se me hubiese ocurrido que eras tu, pensé en alguien más… delicado

\- Gracias – dijo sarcástica

\- No lo dije para ofenderte, solo fue un comentario, no significa que esta mal ser una mujer temperamental, solo que ante los ojos de él eres TAN distinta a lo que quieres demostrarle al resto del mundo – los dos se quedaron mudos, la cobra se dispuso a huir – no le dijiste que me encontraste en su sala esa mañana

\- Tú tampoco lo hiciste

\- Te dije que no le iba a decir a nadie, eso lo incluye a él

\- Gracias por eso, lo último que quisiera fuera un escándalo – Los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio, era curioso, pero no le desesperaba el silencio de Camus, para él, el silencio también formaba parte de la conversación

\- Creo que entiendo su fascinación por ti… - dijo con diversión

\- Caballero de Acuario, si desea fastidiarme no es el mejor momento, quiero irme…

\- No te estoy fastidiando, es mi mejor amigo y está cambiando y me alegra, a pesar de que sea por ti, que me sorprende… - suspiró – Pero debes saber que este cambio no le es ajeno a los demás caballero de la orden. En poco meses vamos a cumplir un año de haber vuelto y aunque hubo al principio asperezas que se fueron resolviendo, Milo como uno de los más jóvenes y entusiasta hizo que el DRAMA fuese más ligero, por lo que las relaciones con los demás, sin excepción, es muy buena; debes saber que él no pasa desapercibido ante sus compañeros.

\- El no está cambiando – dijo desafiante, Camus se le salió una risita ante las palabras de la amazona

\- ¿Te dio el libro?

\- Una elección exquisita, muchas gracias Camus

\- Gracias – dijo el burlona mente, haciendo una reverencia – ¿No lo sientes diferente? ¿En serio?

\- Él no esta cambiando, su esencia es la misma, supongo que solo esta mejorando, porque lo está haciendo para bien según me comentas – la koree relajó la postura

\- Me acabas de robar el corazón – dijo sin inmutarse, esta gruño fastidiada

\- Permiso me voy a retirar – dijo molesta

\- Tienes razón, es para bien, ya no coquetea con las ayudantes de los templos, ni con nadie en el santuario, ha venido por libros a mi biblioteca y le ha propuesto al patriarca entrenar a caballeros de bronce. Me sorprendió tanto su actitud que me ofrecí a ayudarte no solo a alfabetizar a las amazonas sino a todos los caballero que necesiten educación, deberías estar orgullosa, tú provocaste esto

\- No se que quieres que te diga

\- Nada, solo ten en cuenta que el te quiere, porque estás consciente de eso ¿verdad? - esto logró alterar a la cobra por un momento y esto le dio satisfacción al acuariano.

\- Milo de Escorpio no está enamorado de mi – dijo fastidiada

\- No he dicho que te ama, dije que te quiere y ahora entiendo porque

\- ¿Por qué? – la indignación de la amazona era evidente

\- Porqué eres diferente– esta se rió sarcásticamente

\- Que tan diferente, tengo senos, tengo un cuerpo, tengo labios, nada que sus otras amantes no hayan tenido

\- No es por tu cuerpo

\- Solo follamos, no hay nada más caballero de Acuario, solo follamos

\- No me mientas, se leer a las personas y de la manera que Milo se esta comportando contigo no es solo follar; el pastel, las rosas, que haya leído WestWorld y que haya vuelto por más, no amazona, ustedes no solo follan

\- En serio solo follamos, todos estos cambios no son evidentes en la habitación, lo prometo, tal vez no soy yo, no se te ha ocurrido…

\- Eres tu y el hecho de que no lo miras con fascinación

\- ¿Y eso es bueno? ¿Que no lo vea con fascinación?

\- Lo ves como tu igual

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de bueno? A mi opinión los dorados les encanta que los miren con fascinación en sus armaduras doradas y brillantes, con sus poderes casi divinos – el sarcasmos hizo que el caballero de la onceava casa contuviera la risa

\- ¿Sabes cuantas personas nos miran como sus iguales? No, solo entre nosotros hacemos eso… ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres se acercan a nosotros solo por las brillantes armaduras? Te sorprenderías… Dices lo que piensas sin miedo a represalia y en nuestro mundo eso es escaso

\- Si fuera un hombre, esa característica no fuera atractiva, fuera despreciada, solo les parece interesante porque soy una femina

\- No lo creo, si fuera, por ejemplo, Geist, tampoco fuera interesante, de hecho es atractivo porque los comentarios son inteligentes, con una lengua llena de veneno, pero inteligentes y eso es mucho más encantador que andar gritando insultos sin sentido – se quedaron mudos por unos segundos, vio como la miraba con curiosidad la máscara y eso le causó gracia, como si el santo de los hielos quisiera verle el rostro

\- ¿Ahora te has enamorado de mi Camus de Acuario? – dijo divertida, el no podía ver si rostro, pero podría jurar que la cobra tenía un expresión juguetona

\- Aprecio mi vida lo suficiente para saber lo problemático que eso puede ser, pero debo admitir que tu personalidad altanera tiene su atractivo – en el rostro del acuariano se le noto una ligera sonrisa – puedes pasar, pero deberías ir a mi biblioteca, podría prestarte unos libros. En la alfabetización tendremos tiempo para hablar – la cobra se marchó a toda prisa

Ahora no solo debía calarse la intensidad de Milo, sino los comentarios de Camus y Afrodita. Debía llegar a Escorpio lo más rápido posible, a ella le constaba que Camus iba a quedarse callado, pero Afrodita era un cuento totalmente distinto…

 **Templo de Escorpio, 10:38 a.m.**

Shaina entró y encontró a Milo arrimado en un pilar

\- Vamos a tu cuarto en este momento – demando la peliverde y el rostro del escorpiano estaba lleno de confusión – O a los túneles si tienes miedo de que alguien este curioseando

\- Anel está arreglando mi habitación – dijo secamente – No podemos entrar a los privados del templo a menos que quieras que ella sepa que has estado aquí antes

\- Necesitamos hablar – esto no le traía buena espina al caballero

\- La sacaré, dame unos minutos - esta se escabulló a las escaleras de Sagitario, esperando que el cosmo de Milo le diga cuando entrar, vio por la parte de atrás paso una anciana molesta y Shaina disimuló como si recién iba a pasar por el templo.

Milo la esperó, la amazona trató de mantener la compostura ante la situación, estaba nerviosa, quería huir, pero debían solucionar esto y lo sabía, Milo abrió la puerta del túnel y caminaron apartándose , asegurándose de que no haya filtración de la conversación.

\- Afrodita lo sabe – dijo Shaina, la cara de Milo se horrorizó

\- Es imposible, no le dije, lo juro por Athena

\- Lo sé, sé que no le dijiste, ni que fuiste el que le dijo a Shion para alfabetizar a las amazonas, pero lo sabe por mi olor, las rosas se impregnan en el cosmo que los alimenta

\- Y tú las alimentaste para que no murieran

\- Era tan cruel dejarlas morir, no sabía

\- Shaina

\- No se que hacer, no se como negarlo – se veía tan frágil, su semblante desesperado lo enternecía

\- Debo hablar con él

\- ¡NO! Sería más obvio que vine a contarte

\- ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

\- Nos separaremos y si corre un rumor, lo negaremos y botaré las flores y haré callar a Geist – la amazona estaba aterrorizada – No debí llevárvelas – dijo regañándose a si misma

\- Dame un momento, no estás hablando en serio

\- ¡Claro que si!

\- ¡PRIMERO! No estás pensando en abandonar esto sin buscar otra alternativa y SEGUNDO, si Afrodita te comentó algo, es porque YA LO SABE

\- Estás de broma ¿verdad?

\- Déjame hablar con él – Milo no podía aceptar esta opción, si tenía que irse al Hades de nuevo lo iba a hacer, pero no iba a dejar a Shaina, la idea lo aterrorizaba – ¿te dijo algo más? ¿te insinuó algo? Afrodita nunca es claro cuando habla, siempre sale con sus "historias" siempre te da una pista – dijo fastidiado

\- Me dijo que me iba a esperar al té – casi y la frase se le salió un susurro

\- No quiere hablar conmigo el maldito, quiere hablar contigo – Milo sonrío sarcásticamente – sabía que ibas a venir… esta rosa con patas…

\- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

\- Debes hablar con él, al menos eso quiere – dijo resignado

\- Entonces tu consejo es que vuelva y converse con él

\- Si quieres seguir asistiendo al Templo de Escorpio en las madrugadas – dijo resignado.

La mirada de Milo se posó en la máscara, el ver sus ojos aguamarinas de esa manera la mataba, este cerró los ojos y ella entendió, le tapó los ojos y esta lo besó apasionadamente, cuando la respiración se les acabó, se quedaron respirando el aliento del otro por unos segundos, la amazona se apartó, este volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la volvió a besar y ella se dejó, tuvo la confianza de soltar los ojos del caballero y enterrar sus uñas en la abundante cabellera de él, Milo empezó a besar el cuello de ella.

\- Milo, el sol sigue en el cielo – dijo ella entre jadeos, la mano del escorpiano ya había encontrado al camino a los pantalones de la cobra

\- ¿En realidad quieres que me detenga?

\- No, pero debes, las reglas, Milo, las reglas – este se apartó agitado

\- Avísame cuando te pongas la más… - los labios de la amazona lo interrumpieron y lo volvió a besar y se detuvo, se quedó confundido

\- Ya… - el guardián de la octava cuando abrió los ojos, ahí estaba ese pedazo de metal que en ese momento odió, estaba confundido… no la entendía, la koree vio esta expresión de frustración, tomó la mano del santo y la guío dentro de sus pantalones para que toque su intimidad empapada – No eres tú, también te deseo, es la hora… - este cruelmente se introdujo los dedos más profundo, lo que hizo que la peliverde saltará ante la acción y se le escapara un gemido – Para…. – sonrío de medio lado y se alejó de ella

\- Debes hablar con Afrodita… dime que lo harás – había suplica en el tono de su voz

\- Hablaré con él – ella salió del túnel al igual que él.

La amazona emprendió su camino a la última casa, los siguientes caballeros no pusieron resistencia ante el paso firme de Shaina, ni siquiera Camus, cuando llegó a su destino encontró en el jardín a Afrodita tomando el té

\- Debo admitir que demoraste más de lo que esperaba, así que empecé sin ti – había despreocupación en la voz del santo

\- No sabía que era en serio lo del té

\- Debes cuidarlas bien, puedes darle algo de tu sangre, tienes un veneno leve, pero el secreto está en el veneno, eso las hace más majestuosa.

\- Caballero…

\- No he terminado de hablar, no las sobrecargues de cosmo, pueden marchitarse – la caballero femenino asintió – debes cortarles las espinas, no quieres muertos y disfruta de su aroma, puedes dividir el ramo para ampliar la zona de perfume

\- Entiendo

\- Para lo que viniste a hablar, no me interesa destruir tu romance con Milo, debo admitir que no me es indiferente, por el contrario me parece muy curioso como ustedes dos terminaron en esto; pero le tengo mucho aprecio a Milo, aunque al único que considero un amigo cercano es a Máscara Mortal, el caballero de Escorpio me apoyó en mis momentos más bajos y oscuros cuando revivimos, hizo que no me sintiera una pieza fuera del rompecabezas, pero eso no solo paso conmigo, pasó con todos, fue el primero que empezó a formar lazos con los caballeros "más problemáticos" y le estaré eternamente agradecido que haya sido ese pegamento para que la orden dorada no se vaya al carajo – la amazona escuchaba con atención las palabras de Afrodita – por el respeto que le tengo a ese rebelde sin causa, guardaré silencio, sé que lo matarías después de romperle el corazón si esto se sale de control

\- Él y yo solo follamos

\- Tal vez para ti sea eso, pero tal vez para él no, solo… solo ten cuidado…

\- No entiendo por que me dices esto

\- Milo es alguien importante para la orden, no solo es un caballero de oro, es un hermano menor para todos, y yo te odiaría si lo lastimas, no me imagino el resto, como Camus, Aioria o Saga… pero si es solo sexo como dices, nadie debe preocuparse por nada… Solo adviértele a Milo que sea menos obvio, que le coquetee a al menos a alguien, ver un Milo fiel es preocupante, significa que tiene más que su cuerpo amazona, si ya no ve a otra mujer, es porque tienes su corazón … - la koree guardó silencio.

Entendió perfectamente la advertencia de los dos caballeros dorados, le estaban advirtiendo que Milo estaba enamorado y que se aleje... que aunque no se meterán, estarán siempre atentos a lo que pase.

... Continuará ...

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** si yo sé, es pronto… pero prometí recompensa y ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! Se que el capítulo es lento, pero estoy EMOCIONADÍSIMA de subir el 8 posiblemente este fin de semana (no prometo nada, sigo escribiendo) que ya que hice la historia más larga debo unir algunos arcos XD lamento si el ritmo ha bajado

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron Reviews y quería hacer mención a ellos, la razón por la que actualizo:

 **Aquila no Asuka , Grasshopper, Carla, Serena, utopia153, SabrinaLeStrange, Lady Yuu, beauty-amazon, Saga Dreamer, , Moon, Millyh Taisho, Amatizta, ScorpionMar, Archangel of Fire 777**

* * *

 **Respuesta a Reviews (Guest)**

 **Grasshopper:** ¡Chico! que te puedo decir... las cosas que vienen son un poco más densas... pero no por Afrodita... la aventurilla se va descubriendo poco a poco y eso me emociona... es raro, pero me emociona escribir la historia, es como si la estuviera leyendo, por eso pido paciencia para este capítulo que es bastante dialogo, pero quería poner las cosas claras con el Patriarca, y ciertos santitos. Agradezco de todo corazón tus comments... los aprecio un montón :D

 **Carla:** Milo ya lo sabe, esta en negación,NEGACIÓN EXTREMA, en realidad si estoy súper contenta de volver a casa y escribir en mi computador, en el celular es un dolor de cabeza... espero que te haya gustado el capítulo lentito y van apareciendo doraditos poco a poco :D

 **Serena:** Siii, alguna vez tuve un novio Escorpio, era... generoso y podía llegar a ser el ser más cariñoso y apasionado del planeta, pero cuando era cruel, era MUY cruel e investigando eso suele repetirse en cuestión a este signo...así que... que te puedo decir... Es lindo, porque la relación va bien... XD (no se si esto es spoiler... jajajaja) te confieso nunca he visto OMEGA, así que no tenía idea de que existía Sonia, pero dibujaré la máscara y la subiré a mi deviant ;) ahí te daré el link cuando lo suba

* * *

Emocionada y con muchas ganas de escribir...

Este viaje me dio la oportunidad de ordenar las ideas y poder darle un final a esta historia,

espero que el curso que este tomando la historia les guste, recuerden comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos

Los quiero un montón, debo ser honesta me sentí TAN extrañada que la felicidad me durará unos meses más

Un MEGA-ABRAZO desde Ecuador

Gigi

 **Canción recomendada: Sistek - Pitfalls (feat. Tudor & Amy J. Pryce) **

Creanme que usé esta canción de inspiración SÚPER RECOMENDADA


	8. Adicciones

**Nota de Autora:** Aquí hay un tema… un poco sensible… mi intención no es herir sensibilidades, es una historia y espero que siga la trama. Si algún lector siente que lo he herido, pido disculpas de antemano.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Adicciones**

En los siguientes dos meses Shaina tuvo 8 intentos fallidos de romper con el escorpión, cada vez que peleaban por la lista, porque era muy obvio con ella en el coliseo, porque él estaba enamorado y no lo quería admitir, el caballero siempre encontraba la manera de arrastrarla de nuevo a su cama y hacerla suplicar por más. El miedo de romperle el corazón a Milo era latente, sabía que era un buen hombre, el cual le había cogido aprecio a su humor y caricias. En julio decidió ya no resistirse, ella debía admitir que estaba igual de enferma que el peliazul, a veces su cuerpo la traicionaba, pensándolo durante sus rompimientos y no poder resistir la separación por mucho tiempo. Si él se estaba enamorando, no le importaba, ella se lo advirtió un centenar de veces, hasta que el santo se había tomado con humor el miedo de la amazona. Cada vez que la besaba con hambre y ella se queda sin aliento le susurra en los labios "no te amo Shaina" o "te quiero tanto como amiga" con una sonrisa en los labios, los comentarios llenos de burla hacían que sus miedos disiparan y alejaban esos pensamientos de que él buscaba algo serio.

 **Coliseo General - Junio 3, 9:00 a.m.**

Shaina llegó a la plataforma de entrenamiento, veía que había alboroto alrededor de la tarima principal. Alzó la mirada a las gradas, vio a Milo y Aioria que miraban con serenidad el estrado, por un instante cruzó miradas con el peliazul. Shaina aceleró el paso y logró ver cuál era el escándalo.

Máscara de Muerte, caballero de Cancer, estaba dándole una paliza a dos compañeros de plata, lo cuales pertenecían a su antiguo escuadrón, Jamian de Cuervo y Capella de Auriga. Los vio caer al piso, en malas condiciones, pudo ver algunos huesos rotos y sus cuerpos apaleados. Vio el rostro del santo de la cuarta casa, observó esa expresión traviesa que le dio escalofríos, él no los quería matar, solo buscaba divertirse un poco, como un gato que juega con una rata, no para alimentarse, sino solo para saciar su instinto cazador. La amazona de Cobra se puso entre el caballero de Cancer y los heridos, esto provocó una carcajada en el italiano.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo santo? – dijo de manera provocativa

\- Pregúntale a tus amiguitos de plata, tal vez te gustaría escuchar lo que me dijeron y de cómo se expresan de sus superiores, los Santos de Oro – Shaina conocía a lo que se refería, los comentarios de los caballeros de ese rango no le eran indiferentes, de hecho, si el santo hubiese escuchado, lo que ella en el bar, ya estuvieran muertos.

\- No importa lo que hayan dicho ¡Debes detener esto! ¡Porque no es el lugar! Tú, como un superior deberías poner el orden y no hacer esta discusión una pelea de colegio, en frente de los aprendices – dijo Shaina con voz molesta

\- ¡Eso estoy haciendo! ¡Estoy poniendo el orden!... además ¿Quién dice que no puedo educar a mis subordinados aquí? ¿tu? Una koree – el comentario despectivo de Máscara de Muerte hizo que Milo tensara los músculos, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a atacarla, iba a "divertirse" con ella, conocía a Ángelo y la rebeldía de Shaina no ayudaba, ella era una mujer muy tozuda y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera

\- Caballero, esta es una zona de entrenamiento, si quieres saldar cuentas que sea lejos del coliseo, lejos de los estudiantes – dijo ella serena, tratando de controlarse

\- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo nena? Dicen los rumores que tu rostro es tan hermoso, que hasta me gustaría romperte la máscara por accidente – una sonrisa cínica por parte del italiano hizo que Shaina se pusiera en modo de defensa

Máscara de Muerte la atacó con un golpe directo al rostro de ella, esta lo esquivó y bloqueó el ataque. De repente los golpes venían uno tras u otro, hasta que el Santo de Cancer hizo que Shaina retrocediera ante su posición. La cobra no lo atacaba, ella se movía con gracia y flexibilidad durante los ataques, y aunque ninguno estaba usando cosmo, el italiano era considerablemente más rápido que ella. Los ataques aumentaban en su intensidad, la cobra parecía tener todo bajo control, hasta que llego un punto donde no pudo más que aguantar. El guardián de la cuarta casa aprovecho para darle un par de patadas en las costillas y golpearla en los antebrazos que protegían la máscara. Estaba dispuesto a quitarle la máscara y ella lo sabía, pero no iba a darle el placer de descubrir el rostro en frente de nadie, esos tiempos ya pasaron.

\- ¡Defiéndete Cobra! – la cara de Milo no disimuló malestar, pero apretó los puños, el quería intervenir, pero si lo hacía ella lo mataría, y no se iba a arriesgar a molestarla cuando lo poco que tienen esta colgando de un hilo

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero pelear! Me niego a batallar una pelea que no es mía – seguían batallando, hasta que la cobra tomó la delantera y empujó a Ángelo para alejarlo de ella

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo burlón – Si te quito la máscara ¿intentarás matarme? _¿Ti piacerebbe se provo?_

\- ¡No! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡No voy a pelear contigo! ¡Tampoco te seguiré tu juego! Porque para ti esto es un juego, lo sé, estas jugando conmigo – hubo un silencio que parecía eterno, Shaina relajó la posición de ataque, apretó los puños del coraje e hizo una reverencia - ¡Caballero de Cancer! Si mis compañeros de plata lo han ofendido… pido disculpas en sus nombres – Angelo sorprendido antes la abrupta actitud de la cobra, bajó la guardia y se serenó. Había escuchado los rumores de la Amazona de Ofiuco, de su carácter inaccesible, de su lengua víperina y se su poca paciencia, lo que le indicaba que si ella estaba pidiendo una disculpa, la koree ya había descartado cualquier otra posibilidad de solucionar este problema. Ver una mujer tan orgullosa y temible pidiendo una disculpa era más que un logro, era prácticamente un milagro. El caballero estaba lleno de curiosidad ante esta demostración de solemnidad. Se rascó la cabeza relajando el cuerpo y chasqueó la lengua.

\- Eres tan aburrida ragazza, pensé que por ser venenosa, tendrías más fuego en la sangre, pero conseguí lo que quería, una disculpa y una buena pelea… - Ángelo se acercó a la amazona quedando frente a frente con ella - es hermoso ver como una fémina es mucho más fuerte que sus compañeros de equipo y sobretodo mucho más inteligente – el Santo de Cancer le guiñó el ojo – ahora más que nunca me gustaría ver que hay debajo de esa máscara – le tocó el rostro de metal, pero esta retrocedió al instante – tranquila, quiero verlo, pero de manera voluntaria – soltó una carcajada, negando traviesamente - si peleas de esa manera me encantaría ver en que más eres buena – el tono del santo era fuerte y coqueto, vio a todos los ojos curiosos sobre él – pero este no es el lugar correcto ni para peleas, ni para piropos – empezó a caminar y se marchó algo despreocupado, la cobra estaba muy enojada, pero que el santo se haya ido la relajó un poco, espero que la gente empezara a esparcirse, no quería más atención de la que ya obtuvo.

\- ¡Eres una tonta Shaina! ¡Nos hiciste quedar en ridículo! – gritó uno de los plateados

\- ¡Ustedes son los idiotas! ¡No pudieron derrotar a los de bronce y osan faltarle el respeto a Cancer! ¡Realmente no tienen ni una pizca de cerebro! Me he hecho la tonta para que no los mate, son unos imbéciles ¡quieren pelear con esas cosillas rotas y fracturas en las extremidades! Les acabo de hacer un favor – Shaina se frotó las sienes y suspiró en derrota, señalando a sus discípulas – Traigan vendas – señalo a los demás caballeros de plata – ¡Ayúdenme con estos medios muertos y llevarlos a la fuente de Athena! – todos siguieron órdenes y se movieron a voluntad de la cobra, miró a su alrededor, la pelea había llamado la atención no solo de los discípulos, sino del mismo Shion que veía fijamente a la cobra y esta lo ignoró.

\- Shaina sabe lo que hace – dijo Aioria dijo convencido

\- Ya era hora que alguien ponga orden en este maldito lugar – dijo Milo viendo que Shaina lo miraba, actuó indiferente y se marchó molesto, casi y pierde el control ante los comentarios de Ángelo, debía admitir que cuando este le tocó el rostro de plata, casi y lanza Antares desde donde se encontraba.

 **Templo Patriarcal – Junio 11, 10H09 a.m.**

Athena convocó a los implicados en el problema a través de un comunicado general. La cobra al llegar vio a la Diosa y al Patriarca sentados en los tronos correspondientes. Saori se veía serena, pero Shion estaba molesto, vio de inmediato a Cancer, Escorpio y Leo ahincados sobre una rodilla, ella se arrodilló al lado del León, después de unos segundos llegaron los dos caballero plata que no tardaron en imitar a la cobra.

\- Los caballeros de Oro me han contado qué pasó, pero les daré la oportunidad de contarme su lado, para llegar a una conclusión justa– los dos caballeros de plata miraban el piso dispuesto a seguir en silencio, Shion vio que no tenía respuesta se dirigió a la amazona

\- ¿Shaina? Quisieras… no sé, decir algo a favor de tus compañeros - dijo el lemuriano dudando.

\- Yo deseo retirarme – dijo ella parándose, esto sorprendió a todos, pero Shion no pareció molestarle, por el contrario se acercó a la amazona

\- Por lo que me cuentan los chicos, fuiste valiente al proteger a tus compañeros de equipo y tratar de salir de la pelea de una manera pacífica, incluso Angelo va a ser castigado por insinuar que te quitaría la máscara, aunque esa amenaza solo la hizo para provocarte, es una falta de respeto grave a tu rango como caballero femenino.

\- ¿Sabe cuántas personas me han amenazado con eso? – dijo ella sarcástica y todos se quedaron en silencio, ella entrando en su error al ver con quién hablaba bajó la guardia – Patriarca, solo no me parece gran escándalo. A los caballeros femeninos siempre se nos amenaza con ese tipo de cosas, puesto que se ve como una debilidad exponer nuestro rostro – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia de disculpas

\- Nadie tiene el derecho de hacerlo, ni siquiera un Caballero Dorado – dijo Shion apaciguado.

\- No castigue a Cancer, en tal caso, castigue a estos dos que no miden sus palabras, le han faltado el respeto no solo a Máscara Mortal, sino a todos y pienso que deberían recibir la sanción correspondiente – Shion la miró incrédulo

\- Pensé que no estabas durante el enfrentamiento – el tono era dudoso

\- No necesito ser una genia para saber lo que dijeron, si supiera lo que dicen en horas extracurriculares, no estarían aquí arrodillados – el tono de la peliverde era mordaz y travieso; el silencio volvió a invadir el salón - ¿Puedo retirarme? – la voz juguetona de la cobra confundía al patriarca, Milo la miraba, ella no podía jugar con Shion de esa manera, la cobra era insolente cuando la retenían y aunque el viejo era paciente, Shaina buscaba su aceptación para comandar a las amazonas, no le convenía contrariarlo.

\- Puedes retirarte- dijo Shion, la cobra hizo una reverencia y salió enfurecida del salón, Máscara de Muerte abandonó su posición y la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo y está se sacudió para soltar el agarre

\- _Ragazz_ a – lo miró directo al rostro y máscara de muerte tenía lujuria en los ojos

\- No me vuelvas a tocar – dijo ella amenazante, el sonrió ante el comentario

\- Ángelo déjala en paz – Shion gritó, Máscara de Muerte se relamió los labios y le guiño el ojo y volvió ante el patriarca, Shaina miro a Milo que junto Aioria habían abandonado su posición para detener al caballero de la cuarta casa, los ojos de Milo estaban oscuros lleno de furia, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, no estaba de humor para los berrinche de su amante.

 **Templo de Escorpio – Junio 12, 01H45 a.m.**

Esa noche Milo se transformó en un animal en celo, la tomó en todas las habitaciones del templo sin descanso, terminaron en la cama, pero algo cambió, algo durante las caricias cambió, empezó a embestirla de una manera agresiva y las caricias se transformaron en agarres fuertes.

\- Milo – era tanto la agitación que la cobra no podía hablar – Milo detente me lastimas – esta gimió de dolor y empezó a forcejear, pero el caballero no se detuvo – ¡MILO! ¡ME ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO! – era como si el caballero se había quedado sordo, esta le enterró las uñas lo más profundo que pudo y le rasguño los hombros, él gimió de dolor, en respuesta al daño le sostuvo las muñecas y las enterró en el colchón. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de ella pero la máscara evitaba que se vieran, ella relajó el cuerpo, sabía que sí seguía peleando la que tenía de perder era ella. Sus jadeos se transformaron en sollozos, y en cada movimiento sentía un dolor punzante en su intimidad, el caballero de oro no paro hasta que terminó llenándola por completo. La amazona aprovechó la relajación del santo y lo empujó con malestar. Este la vio con enojo, hasta que la cobra le volteó el rostro de un bofetón. Prácticamente la mujer brincó de la cama, se podía oler la furia en ella, pero el enojo se ablando por el miedo, miedo al ver unas gotas de sangre en las sabanas blancas del caballero. Milo se dio cuenta que había pasado la línea y su expresión cambio completamente.

\- Shaina – su rostro se lleno de mortificación

\- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! – advirtió ante el movimiento del caballero

\- Shaina – Milo apretó los puños de la impotencia y esto desconcertó a la amazona, esta se enfureció y empezó a vestirse

\- ¡No! ¡Te vas al diablo! – este trató de acercarse – ¡Ni un paso más caballero, si te acercas, si te mueves un centímetro, será la última vez que pise tu templo! – él se quedó inmóvil arrodillado en la cama

\- Lo lamento – me suplica conmocionado

\- ¡No! ¡No lo lamentas! Eres un maldito bastado tratando de marcar su territorio – Milo se ofendió ante el comentario – ¿Crees que enterrándomela más duro se te va a quitar el enojo? ¿O Máscara de Muerte va a dejar de fastidiarme? – esta se seguía vistiendo mientras el caballero seguía estático en la cama con cara seria y amarga – Esto que hacemos es por placer… y… te has pasado… lo que más me fastidia es que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada… ¡Si yo quiero en este momento mientras bajo de este maldito templo podría escabullirme en el cuarto templo! – los ojos de Milo se llenaron de rabia, estaban llenos de fuego, la respiración era sonora, como su tratara de calmarse y no lo conseguía – ¿Te enoja el pensar que puedo estar con otro hombre?

\- ¿Quisieras estar con él? ¿Aunque sea por curiosidad? ¿O ya te aburriste de mi? – la ironía se notaba en cada sílaba

\- ¿Tienes miedo que me aburra de ti ahora que tengo la atención de otro dorado? ¿Crees que tu rango es lo único que me importa? ¿Qué me atraen las brillantes armaduras doradas? – veneno, sus palabras tenían veneno, el santo se enfureció con el comentario y una chispa de cosmo se encendió y la amazona estaba más que enojada, la palabra correcta era histérica y esta acercó al santo y le apretó las mejillas con una mano - No soy tuya ¿escuchaste? ¡NO SOY TUYA! – la tomó del brazo y la beso y esta le mordió los labios más histérica, hasta que el escorpión ya no pudo retenerla, esta empezó a pelear y esta lo cacheteo nuevamente – Olvídate que vuelva, eres un imbécil, ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL!

\- Shaina

\- ¡No!¡J*DETE! ¡No hay "Shaina" que valga! ¡No vas a volver a llamar Shaina de esa manera! ¡Esto pasó porque no solo es sexo! Tú te estas metiendo en un lugar que yo jamás pisare, se te está saliendo de las manos ¡No puedes enfurécete!

\- ¡Claro que puedo!

\- ¿Porque? – Milo se quedó mudo – ¡EXACTO! ¡NO PUEDES!, no soy nada para ti y tu no eres nada para mi – la expresión de Milo se sereno y esta se tranquilizó – Estoy tan enojada contigo, no te puedes imaginar lo cabreada que estoy, me siento sucia, utilizada y simplemente asqueada, ni si quiera se si quiero volver algún día aquí o si quiera volver a verte en mi vida – los ojos de la cobra le ardían, pero su rostro seguía protegido y ella lo agradecía

\- Siento haberte hecho daño, en serio – la angustia en la expresión del peliazul era palpable

\- Estoy convencida de que querías lastimarme Milo, lo sé – la cobra con estas palabras se marchó

Eran las tres de la mañana, debía tranquilizarse, no podía cometer el mismo error de la primera pelea, Geist no se podía enterar de que estaba llorando, ni que habían peleado. Al salir de las doce casas, se metió a la fuente de Athena, donde lloró a mares, se dice que ese templo sirve para reconfortar y sanar heridas de caballeros de la diosa. Shaina estaba tan adolorida que le costaba caminar, no se imaginaba lo que le iba a doler sentarse, así que decidió simplemente dejarse caer sobre las rodillas, encendió su cosmo en busca de consuelo, que la diosa la ayudara a curar los morados de las muñecas y el leve desgarre interno. El cuerpo adolorido de ella empezó a coger fuerza, incluso su intimidad dejó de arder, pero el alma la tenía partida y eso ni todos los dioses iban a poder ayudarla.

 **Recinto Amazona – Junio 17, 9H03 a.m.**

La amazona de Ofiuco recibía un ramo de la florería de Rodorio junto con un nota de disculpas, todos los días ceremoniosamente.

\- La florista llegó – dijo Geist fastidiada

\- Dámelas – dijo ella recogiendo las flores de la dulce florista. Las puso en su cama y se corto el índice, dejando caer veneno en las flores haciendo que se marchiten

\- ¿Vas a hacer eso siempre? ¿Qué haces con ellas? – preguntó la compañera de cuarto

\- Se las dejo al pie de su casa – dijo ella tranquilamente

\- ¿No te parece cruel?

\- Cruel, es que mande flores después de lo que pasó, después de lo que me hizo – había odio en las palabras de la cobra

\- No te voy a preguntar que pasó, pero el hombre esta mortificado – Geist no podía imaginarse el porque del comportamiento de su compañera. Solo sabía que era grave, porque después de todas la peleas, esta vez no solo estaban distanciados, ella se estaba "vengando"

\- No me importa

\- Sino te importara las botarías, pero las envenenas y se las devuelves, eso es una especie de desquite

\- ¿Y? No es tu asunto

\- ¿No lo extrañas? Comes poco y aunque trato de hacerme la tonta, te escucho llorar en las noches – los ojos verdes de Shaina se pusieron rojos, pero tenía la cabeza en alto

\- No voy a volver con él, estoy mejor así, sin nadie, especialmente ahora que Shion me va a educar, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar

 **Recinto Amazona – Junio 20, 8:54 a.m.**

Geist se fue de misión con Shura de capricornio y Agol por órdenes del Patriarca, esto afecto a la cobra de sobremanera, se sentía más sola de lo normal. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, era Camus, los ojos de él mostraban enojo, tenia el ceño fruncido.

\- Te odio – dijo secamente

\- Como una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, deberías saber que mi decisión fue la más sensata – dijo ella casi sin emoción

\- Ese es el problema, no se que diablos pasó, Milo esta encerrado en su habitación hecho un zombie y te lo advertí cobra, te advertí que te quería y te valió – el caballero de Acuario no era muy expresivo en su rostro, pero el tono severo hizo que la piel de la amazona se erizara

\- Porque te enojas conmigo, yo… yo no tuve que ver con que el fuera un completo imbécil

\- ¿Te golpeó? – preguntó incrédulo

\- ¿Porque todo el mundo piensa que me ha alzado la mano? Creo que ni siquiera me hubiese molesta si hubiésemos peleado físicamente, también soy un caballero y aunque soy más débil que ustedes los de la élite, puedo perfectamente defenderme al menos

\- ¿Qué hizo entonces? – hubo un silencio incomodo, y la cobra llena de vergüenza confesó

\- Cuando estábamos teniendo relaciones, de repente se le ocurrió ser un completo imbécil y pasarse de la raya – no quería darle detalles - por más que le dije que me estaba lastimando, forcejee, le enterré mis uñas con veneno y me puse a llorar, no se detuvo, tuve que ir a la fuente de Athena a ver su salían los morados de las muñecas – los ojos de Camus estaban abiertos como dos platos

\- ¿Qué más paso? ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera? Él no es así y peor si es contigo

\- Por Máscara de Muerte, de repente ahora parece que todos los dorados tienen una fijación en mi, me ha coqueteado varias veces y eso hizo enojar a su QUERIDO AMIGO - hizo una pausa - Estaba TAN ENOJADA, no estaba, ESTOY TAN ENOJADA, había hasta sangre en la cama – el recordarlo hizo que la voz de la cobra temblara, el silencio hizo que la fémina se incomodara, la cara serena de Camus tenía una mirada de dolor – No pude detenerlo, no quise encender mi cosmo por obvias razones, llego un punto donde dejé morir mi cuerpo iba a ser peor… si yo… - había dolor en las palabras de ella

\- Si fueras mi mejor amiga te diría que jamás vuelvas a cruzar si quiera una mirada con él, nunca debió hacer lo que hizo – dijo contrariado

\- Pero eres SU amigo ¿verdad? Y estás preocupado y vienes a abogar por él. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes – dijo ella un poco más relajada

\- No se como ayudarlo, en serio, es obstinado…

\- No voy a volver con él – Camus arrugó todo el rostro

\- Lo sé, te recomendaría no hacerlo, no se si eres igual de vengativa que él, pero no quiero que le hagas pagar lo que te hizo

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo – escuchó los golpes en la puerta, el santo brincó del susto. Shaina señaló al santo y le señaló el baño, este entendió y se encerró

\- ¿Es verdad que las mata? - susurró la florista tristemente

\- Lo siento Agatha, para eso me las regalan – dijo la cobra serenamente y cierra la puerta a lo que la muchacha se va, Camus sale de su escondite y ve el ramo de rosas en los brazos de la amazona, junto con la tarjeta de Milo

\- ¿Matas las rosas que te manda?

\- Con veneno y se las voy a devolver al templo, ya le he mandado notas que no quiero nada de él, y si sigue mandando estas hermosas rosas, entonces les doy veneno, para que vea que le pasa a algo que es hermoso y se lo lastima

\- ¿Porque aun conservas las de Afrodita?

\- Porque ya son parte de mi, tienen mi veneno, mi cosmo, ya dejó de ser un regalo, además me recuerda que no todo fue malo

\- Él no es malo

\- Lo sé, es lo que más me molesta de todo este asunto, no puedo odiarlo, él solo quería desquitarse

\- El no quiso lastimarte

\- Si lo hizo, es un maldito Escorpio, si quiso hacerme daño, solo que no se midió. Quiso lastimarme pero no perderme, debiste ver su rostro cuando me fui, me destrozó

\- ¿Vas a hablar con él? – Camus estaba confundido con la narración de la cobra

\- No lo sé – hizo una pausa meneando la cabeza en negación - Aún no

 **Túnel entre Libra y Escorpio – Junio 21, 2H00 a.m.**

La cobra se escabullo en el túnel para volver a dejar las rosas en el comedor de Escorpio y se lo topo a él, era un fantasma del esplendor del caballero que ella recordaba

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la amazona, él avanza e, instintivamente, la peliverde retrocede. Se detiene y el dolor en su rostro el visible; ve directamente a los ojos cansados del santo con terror, esto la distrajo

\- …. – el santo seguía sin responder

\- Milo – se acercó con miedo y la abrazo y ella se dejó

\- Lo siento, en serio, lo siento, en toda mi vida jamás le he hecho esto a una mujer, me siento tan mortificado – susurró contra el cabello verde de la amazona

\- Milo – trató de tranquilizarlo, la ira de ella se había esfumado

\- Lo peor, es que fue contigo, yo… - se quedó en silencio unos segundos – yo quiero que vuelvas, hablemos, por favor, tenemos que hablar

\- No se si puedo – cerró los ojos y le quito la máscara y la beso, los dos se besaron, el cuerpo de ella reaccionó de una manera distinta a la que esperaba. Esperaba que los recuerdos volvieran, que el dolor la invadiera, pero el deseo en el cuerpo estalló como fiesta patronal. Ella respondió con el mismo fervor, dejó caer las rosas al piso y entrelazó los dedos por los mechones del dorado y tiró de ellos. El caballero gruñó ante esta acción, este deslizó sus manos en el cuerpo de la cobra, el tacto que ella tanto extrañaba. Los cuerpos de los caballeros se dejaron guiar por la pasión ciega y ella de una empuje interrumpió el beso, jadeante – No – susurró en contra de su voluntad

\- No me rechaces, no te voy a lastimar, confía en mi, te lo ruego, confía en mi – el seguía con los ojos cerrados y esta le dio un beso casto y él se tranquilizó, sabía que este movimiento no era una despedido, sabía la cobra estaba dispuesta a conversar con él. Ella se puso la máscara inmediatamente

\- No soy tuya Milo- esta acarició la mejilla y este abrió los ojos tristes

\- Lo sé

\- Y no te puedes volver molestarte por este tipo de cosas, lo prometiste, prometiste no enamorarte y los celos, LOS CELOS, están prohibidos, no voy a soportar ningún tipo de desquite como el que ya pasó – dijo ella más calmada

\- Entiendo

\- No puede volver a pasar… nunca… - la voz de ella era entrecortada

\- Nunca…. – ella lo deseaba, hubo un silencio infernal, esta le pellizcó la nariz al hombre enfrente de ella en manera de broma

\- Vamos a Escorpio, me debes mucho Caballero

Los dos caballero llegaron al octavo templo, y entraron a los privados de Escorpio. Shaina se dirigió al cajón y sacó la máscara que el hombre ante ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Quería estrenarla en una ocasión especial, pero los dos estaban muy tensos y quería darle algo divertido a la noche de hoy. Él la miró con miedo

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? – vio como la expresión de dolor cambió drásticamente al de una sonrisa llena de travesura

\- Debo ser honesto, es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora – posó la mano en la barbilla, con el pulgar acarició los labios de ella y esta mordisqueó levemente.

La amazona lo besó llena de deseo y el dejó la tensión, aunque la atmosfera mejoró durante el beso, sentía como el caballero tenía miedo de tocarla

\- Si quieres que confíe en ti… debes confiar en ti mismo… Conozco lo peor de ti, no puede empeorar mi imagen de ti… - le dio un beso casto en los labios – Sabes que hacer Milo – la voz era sensual, la tomó entre sus brazos y la enterró en el colchón

\- Puedes decir que no – dijo mirando los detalles de la máscara

\- Estoy en tu maldita cama, Milo de Escorpio, fóllame… - este sonrío y la besó

Los miedos fueron desapareciendo ante las caricias. El ritmo era lento y sensual, a Shaina no le molestaba, solo era un poco extraño para ella, estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de roce. Él la besaba con adoración y eso hizo que el corazón de ella de aplastara un poco, se empezaron a desvestir mutuamente. Cuando sintió la lengua del escorpiano en su intimidad, se le escapó un gemido de excitación, el tan anhelado toque hizo que esta arqueara la espalda de manera inmediatamente, este metió los dedos cuidadosamente de manera lenta, el ritmo la estaba desesperando.

\- Por favor… te necesito

\- Pero debo asegurarm..

\- No me importa, te quiero dentro de mi, AHORA

\- ¿Segura? – esta se acomodó para besarle los labios

\- Confía en ti, me encanta como me haces sentir, no me voy a romper, no me voy a ir - esto provocó una sonrisa en él y se besaron nuevamente.

La viró por la cintura, dejándola boca abajo y este se hundió en ella, entrando y saliendo con un ritmo constante, pero cuidadoso , metió su mano al botón que hizo que los jadeos sean más sonoros, con la otra atrapó uno de los pechos de ella, apretó el pezón, y esta soltó una queja, el caballero empezó a bajar el ritmo

\- No te detengas

\- Shaina

\- Hazlo - pellizcó el otro lo que hizo que la temperatura de ella subiera, ella sintió como su excitación aumentaba, el cuerpo de él le indicaba que también estaba a punto de llegar, aumentando la velocidad. Ella tuvo que ser fuerte para no desparramarse en el colchón por la sensación, las piernas le temblaban y la tan esperada corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que ella llegara al paraíso, segundos más tarde durante los espasmos sintió como el guardián del octavo templo llenaba su interior y se dejó caer al colchón, retorciéndose y sintiendo el néctar del caballero rodando por sus muslos. El santo se dejó caer al lado de ella, la amazona por su parte se puso boca arriba, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y apretando las piernas para disfrutar de las réplicas del orgasmo, este volvió a meter la mano en la intimidad de ella

\- No empieces algo que no vas a terminar caballero, déjame disfrutar… - sintió los dedos dentro de ella nuevamente – de esto… - sin más llegó otra oleada de placer a ella

\- ¿Quien dijo que no quiero terminar? – la guió encima de él – ahora es tu turno – esta le sonrió y se sentó encima de él, haciendo que sus partes íntimas quedarán juntas. Ella empezó un baile sensual encima del regazo del santo y este la volvió a besar con urgencia, con algo de torpeza trato de alcanzar el miembro del santo con los dedos – no te pases, podría correrme en este momento - dijo agitado, aun tenía esa sonrisa triste en su rostro y esta lo volvió a besar

\- Te he extrañado Milo – esa confesión sorprendió al santo – creo que también soy adicta a ti – siguió con sus movimientos y sintió satisfacción como su caricias hacían que el caballero perdiera el control.

Sintió como el miembro de él volvía a recuperar sus rigidez, lo tomó de la nuca y lo volvió a besar, el apretó los muslos de ella y la ayudó a entrar en él. El gemido de Shaina interrumpió el beso, lo que lo hizo reír, esta volvió a los labios del santo devorándolo a su paso y la danza erótica empezó de nuevo, ella tiro su cabeza para atrás buscando aire y este atrapó entre sus dientes uno de esos hermoso botones rosáceos que rebotaban al son del movimiento. Él sintió como los músculos internos de ella se tensaron, haciendo que la fricción sea jodidamente deliciosa, prácticamente sus paredes lo estaban estrangulando. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con el otro, la reacción de ella fue volcánica, sintió como ella se venía y el simplemente disfrutara de la sensación. La cobra seguía sentada encima de su erección, sonrió al ver que la mirada triste desapareció, siendo reemplazada por los ojos llenos de lujuria

\- Te has metido en un terreno que no vas a poder huir – al escorpión aún le costaba respirar – no me vuelvas a dejar – este la abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en el valle de los senos, besando una de sus clavículas. Shaina trago saliva, no se lo dijo, pero sabía lo que significaba, sabía que esa era una declaración de amor, aunque trató de soltar el agarre, él se aferro más – cuando te fuiste, tal vez no lo entiendas pero me invadió la oscuridad, movería cielo y tierra para no volverme a sentir así – esta volvió a intentar salir del agarre, y este la embistió, recordándole en donde estaba sentada y que no había perdido la rigidez, este levantó la mirada y vio los labios de la amazona en una línea recta – ¿te molesta lo que te estoy diciendo?

\- Me asusta es todo – y este le sonrío, la jalo de nuca y la volvió a besar, esta interrumpió el beso – ¿me puedes soltar?

\- No… - dijo el divertido – aun no son las 4 y quiero disfrutar hasta que sean 3:59 – y la enterró en el colchón y ella soltó una risita, y ahí estaba el hombre vivaz y travieso que ella adoraba, le alzó las piernas al hombro – aún no estamos ni cerca de terminar – siguieron haciendo el amor hasta las 4:30 y ella volvió a su cabaña, ella lo había sentido, hoy las cosas cambiaron, pero aunque tenía miedo, Geist tenía razón, compartía esa oscuridad que le mencionó durante su incomodo abrazo y en el fondo no quería perderlo. Se acostó en su cama y hoy la sintió vacía.

 **Coliseo General - Julio 2, 9H46 a.m.**

Athena había convocado a todos los caballeros de todos los rangos e incluso aspirantes.

\- ¡Caballeros! Junto con mi consejeros y el Gran Patriarca hemos decidido que el Santuario necesita un cambio y uno para bien. Se que han tenido mucha heridas por la vida de guerrero. Ya que todo han vuelto a la vida y se les dio una segunda oportunidad, queremos que esas heridas sanen, y no me refiero a las heridas de batalla, sino a las que no sanan con medicina, he confirmado que hay heridas en sus corazones. Por lo que he decidido que este Santuario debe ser unido, por lo que haremos ciertos cambios. El primero es que nadie sabe trabajar en equipo, aquí cada uno se cuida su propia espalda, así que cada ser de este Santuario estará designado a un grupo – todos estaban confundidos incluidos los dorados - Estos grupos vas a ser seccionado dependiendo de sus habilidades y como sus cosmos conforman. Cada grupo tendrá un Santo Dorado encargado de los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce, y estos estarán guiando a los aprendices, ayudando a su líder de grupo – los murmullos empezaron – ¡Los caballeros dorados son la elite de este Santuario y deberían sentirse orgullosos de que tendrán maestros con un nivel de energía que se compare con un dios! – los murmullos no cesaban

\- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Shion – De aquí a una semana iré ordenando a todos los caballeros dependiendo de sus técnicas y como este se puede adaptar a los de sus maestros, por lo tanto ¡Hoy empezamos! – Shion fue convocando al azar a cada caballero y cuando se le designaba un dorado, este debía caminar hacia su nuevo líder.

Era el tercer día y no había visitado a Milo, tenía miedo, miedo de entrenar con él, no porque ella le temía al caballero de la octava casa, solo que los sentimientos del Caballero de la Octava casa se les estaban saliendo de las manos. El pensar que la gente empezaría a crear rumores de "su favoritismo hacia ella" la descolocaba terriblemente y hasta que no estuviera segura que ella no iba a entrenar con él, no se iba a atrever a volver a la cama del bicho.

\- Shaina de Ofiuco – la cobra caminó hacia el patriarca y se ahínco ante él, este hizo una seña de que se levante – eres venenosa Shaina y el proceso de tu veneno fue muy similar al de Escorpio… ¿cuáles son tus técnicas? – la amazona agradeció tener la máscara porque empalidecía ante las palabras del patriarca – ¿Shaina? – ella veía la sonrisa victoriosa de Milo – ¿Shaina?

\- Garra del Trueno y estoy tratando de hacer uso de mi veneno para desarrollar otra técnica – dijo casi en modo automático

\- Electricidad con veneno, podrías ser designada a Leo, tal vez a Escorpio. Si tiene interés en el veneno podrías tener como líder a Milo, pienso que él podría ser un buen maestro, aunque las amazonas estan baneadas de su equipo creo que tu podrías ser una pieza importante – esta estaba caminando rígidamente hacia él, casi y podría sentir como su sangre abandonaba su cerebro de la impresión

\- Patriarca, sugiero que cambie a la amazona de Ofiuco del grupo de Milo – dijo Camus sin vacilación

\- ¿Porque? – respondió Milo alterado

\- Aunque el proceso de los entrenamiento para las armaduras de la Ofiuco y Escorpio son casi las mismas, veo una oportunidad que Shaina mejore su veneno con otros procesos como el de Piscis - Afrodita se respingo ante la mención de su signo

\- Me parece interesante el punto de vista de Camus – dijo Shion

\- Entre las amazonas ella es la candidata a Matriarca del Recinto, puede ser beneficioso tener conocimiento de plantas y venenos

\- Es la única mujer en mi equipo, porque de las pocas de veneno, es la única a la que consideran inmune a mi ¿y la quieres sacar? – dijo el fastidiado él escorpión

\- Podrías tomarlo como proyecto personal, bicho – dijo Aioria divertido

\- Entre más difícil la _ragazza_ , más empeño le pones y con alguien como ella hasta yo quisiera correr el riesgo de ser envenenado – dijo Máscara de Muerte codeando a Aioria

\- ¡Tranquilos! moveré a Ofiuco a Piscis, si ella lo desea – si hubiesen podido ver el rostro, Shaina estaba llena de irás, esa discusión de niños de colegio que estaban teniendo y ella ahí parada en frente de los demás caballeros – ¿Qué te parece Shaina? – ella sentía como todos la miraban, y como Milo la perforaba con la mirada, si ella aceptaba a Milo, iba a ser sospechoso, muy sospechoso

\- Con toda sabiduría de los años que usted lleva, confío plenamente en su criterio, su excelencia - dijo fingiendo demencia

\- Espero que te lleves bien con tu nuevo maestro – dijo Shion con una sonrisa indicándole que camine hacia Afrodita

... Continuará...

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

¡POST- VACACIONES! Trabajo en la publicidad y como estuve de vacaciones estuve con mucho trabajo acumulado y no he podido actualizar, pero aquí esta, un capítulo larguito para ustedes. Con el paso de los capítulos los dorados se harán más presentes, especialmente Máscara de Muerte ;) No odien a Milo. Sigo entusiasmada por seguir con esta historia y sus likes y comments mantienen despierto a este pobre ser que esta lleno de pereza XD deben saber que nunca he escrito tanto y me sorprende cuando actualizo, porque llevo más de 20,000 palabras y todo es gracias a ustedes y su apoyo.

Por eso les dejo un regalito

caritop-gigi. deviantart art/Veneno-Birthday-Mask-712247821 - (quitale los espacios para que puedas ver)

* * *

 **Respuestas Reviews (Guest)**

Carla: Y vienen más dorados, así que prepárate XD espero que te haya gustado este chapter, te dejo un regalito arriba, dime si te gusta XD un MEGA-ABRAZO

Serena: No sé, espero no que haya tormenta XD pues si, por ahora, quiero seguir mostrando a los personajes que van a estar involucrados más tarde porque les tengo reservado algo para cada uno. Mira el regalo que estoy dejando en la nota de autora, espero que te guste, ya que lo he hecho por ti... te mando un abrazo

Aya: Fue lindo recibir tus comentarios seguidos *w* gracias por tus palabras, pues que te puedo decir, aunque Milo esta más adelante que la cobra, ella no se va a quedar atrás… un beso para vos

Grasshopper: Pues vienen más de capítulos diálogos, espero que no se quejen XD ya tengo el final y no quiero alargarlo, aunque las escenas HOT son interesantes de escribir, puesto que escribo mientras me muevo de un lugar a otro así que durante el día uso el Word en mi celular cuando estoy en el bus o taxi y en la noche lo acomodo en mi ordenador, entonces es divertido escribir ese tipo de cosas en el transporte público XD con toda esa gente al lado mío. Agradezco de todo corazón tu comment. Un apapacho para vos

* * *

Emocionada por subir el siguiente, aunque se me resiste un poco XD tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, espero que disfruten tanto como yo

UN MEGA-ABRAZO desde Ecuador

Gigi

 **Canción Sexy de la semana: Go F*ck yourself - Two feet**


	9. Derechos & Responsabilidades

**Nota de Autora:** Capítulo largo, con mucho dialogo y poca acción XD Llamémoslo capítulo puente ¿vale?

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Derechos & Responsabilidades**

 **Escaleras de las doce casas – Julio 2, 8:20 pm**

Justo después de designar a Shaina a Piscis, el Patriarca dio por terminada la sesión de ese día, cada uno de los rangos se dispersaban a sus casa. Los caballeros dorados estaban regresando a sus casas y Milo le sostuvo el brazo a Camus reteniéndolo

\- Debemos hablar

\- ¡Que sorpresa! Después de más de una semana ignorándome, que quieras hablar debe ser una especie de milagro

\- No estoy para juegos Camus, necesito hablar con alguien – el caballero del onceavo Templo, suspiro en derrota y siguió su camino. Los dos santos se quedaron en el octavo templo. El caballero de Escorpio le cedió una copa con un vino tinto que el francés adoraba

\- Vino fránces… ¿es una especie de disculpas? – aunque había sarcasmo en las palabras de Camus, su tono neutral casi y confundían al peliazul

\- Camus… tenemos hablar

\- Para que puedas usar esa frase conmigo, al menos deberías haberme invitado algo más fuerte, o ya haberme dado un beso o algo – el caballero de la octava casa le golpeó en el brazo. El acuariano miró a los ojos a su mejor amigo cediéndole la palabra

\- Empezaré por lo más difícil – hubo un pequeño silencio mientras el guardián de la octava casa se tomaba tres shots de tequila seguidos – creo que esto no es suficiente, pero debo decirlo en voz alta - el silencio volvió a invadir estoy enamorado de ella y tengo miedo – el acuariano sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro empezó a aplaudir sonoramente

\- Dime algo que no sepa – Milo trato de articular una palabra – te lo advertí, te dije que te alejaras

\- Ella no me ama – el tono del bicho era triste

\- ¿Como lo sabes? Osea aparte de que no quiere que nadie se entere de que ustedes si quiera se conocen ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que ella no siente lo mismo por ti?

\- Nos peleamos y cuando nos reconciliamos se lo insinué y si no la detenía, ella prácticamente hubiese salido corriendo

\- ¿Por qué se pelearon?

\- ¿Importa?

\- Si

\- Celos, estuve celoso de su novio – el peliverde asomó una ligera sonrisa sardónica

\- ¿Sabes que miras abajo antes de mentir?

\- Camus – suspiró en derrota

\- No te puedo obligar a decirme que pasó, pero..

\- Fui un imbécil con ella, fui muy agresivo. Por la furia en nuestro momento de intimidad la lastime, no me reconozco

\- Ni yo… ¿Te dejó? Espero que te haya dejado…

\- Lo hizo, pero volvió – los labios del caballero de los hielos estaban en una linea recta

\- Debes dejarla, por Athena, debes dejarla… - Milo se quedó mudo – No me escuches como siempre, pero si esto reinicia y se vuelven a pelear, no quiero que vuelvas a encerrarte, esto es demasiado obvio para todos, incluso para el Gran Patriarca, incluso Saga, siendo Saga estuvo persiguiéndome para ver que te pasaba, tus berrinches no pueden volver a pasar, ¡CRECE! Por el amor a Athena, eres un caballero Dorado

\- Lo sé – se quedaron en silencio

\- El silencio no ha sido tu mejor amigo Milo, sé que quieres contarme más, pero no puedes… ella no te deja… - debió de la copa de vino lentamente – ella te mataría si se entera que pensaste en pronunciar su nombre con alguien como yo… - sonrío con un poco de malicia mirando a su mejor amigo, los ojos del escorpiano estaban llenos de confusión y Camus ladeó la cabeza afirmándole sus sospechas

\- Sabes quien es – la cara de Milo no disimulaba confusión

\- De nada por lo de hoy, ya sabes lo de los equipos

\- Por eso hiciste que la cambien a Piscis

\- No debes de agradecer, toma un consejo de tu mejor amigo, nunca mezcles negocios con placer, se te puede salir de las manos

\- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

\- Febrero – la expresión de él no cambió

\- ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

\- Lo estoy haciendo – dijo desconcertado

\- ¿Por qué no antes?

\- Le prometí que no se lo iba a decir a nadie y eso te incluye a ti – dijo el bebiendo un sorbo más del líquido rojo

\- ¿Qué más sabes?

\- Que me encantaría darte un sermón por lo que pasó con ella, pero no es algo que pienso que debería meterme, son una pareja muy complicada, y tu ya estás lo suficiente mortificado para hacerte sentir peor. Ella es… difícil Milo… no tengo otro termino para expresarme de ella… pudiste tener a cualquiera, A CUALQUIERA y te metiste con ella – el peliverde suspiro en derrota – y que eres un imbécil, me hiciste sentir como un idiota al haber ido al recinto a abogar por ti y enterarme lo que pasó, no entiendo como volvió a ti, estaba muy enojada cuando hablé con ella y eso de las rosas envenenadas, que DRAMA…

\- Hasta sabías lo de las rosas – este volvió a beber de la copa y se quedó en silencio - ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

\- Lo estoy… He sido tu amigo por muchos años, pero lo que está pasando, no es bueno para ti. No puedo ayudarte, no quieres que te ayude, así que esperaré a ver como ella te destroza y ver como diablos vuelvo a pegar los rastros que queden de ti. Heda era una vestal, que no quería herirte, las circunstancia y su cargo hicieron que todo fuera un desastre, esto es totalmente distinto. Ella no va a dudar en lastimarte, estoy seguro de ello – Milo intentó articular una palabra – no te atrevas a decir que no la conozco como tú, ella lo haría, como ella estaba segura que la lastimaste a propósito y quería su desquite.

\- Me dijiste que no me ibas a sermonear – el acuariano dejó escapar una sonrisa vaga

\- Deberías estar preparado a estar sentado ahí más de dos horas, si te doy la charla que quiero darte – el tono de Camus fue severo, pero algo divertido y el caballero de Escorpio sonrio

\- Estoy siendo un idiota, lo siento – los ojos de Camus se ensancharon por un momento, pero transformó en una mirada de comprensión

\- Ya te disculpaste con ella, o simplemente tuvieron una noche de disculpas – dijo bebiendo el poco vino que le quedaba en la copa… Milo se quedó callado

\- Por ahora las cosas están relativamente bien, antes conversábamos más, ahora ella, esta aun un poco cerrada, como si me confiara su cuerpo totalmente, pero no su mente

\- Bueno, la razón principal por la que están juntos es su deseo carnal

\- Camus…

\- Eres un maldito ligón, deberías saber como conquistar a una mujer

\- Ya la tengo en mi cama, solo me volví ambicioso, quiero más, quiero más que su cuerpo y eso no sé como hacerlo

\- No tengo idea como ayudarte… solo espero que no te destroce…

 **Zona Privada de Entrenamiento Piscis - Julio 8, 17H30**

En el día 7, cuando todos los caballeros habían sido designado a su maestro. Afrodita llevo a su grupo al doceavo templo. Cada Templo de las doce casas tiene a su disposición una zona de entrenamiento, la cual los guío hasta la doceava plataforma.

\- Primero, solo vayan a donde yo les diga, hay rosas venenosas rodeando este templo y no quiero ningún muerto en mi casa. Los primeros días podrían sentir malestar por el veneno en la fragancia, que podría debilitarlos y hasta que su cuerpo lo digiera, acostúmbrense a venir alimentados, tampoco quiero desmayados. Me encantaría decir que estoy emocionado de ser su maestro, pero desde que volví a la vida me he hecho la promesa de no andar mintiendo por gusto. Sé que lo primero que debería hacer es extraer un poco de su veneno y medir su mortalidad, pero estoy consciente de que tampoco debo perder mi tiempo. Esperar es un desperdicio para personas como yo, así que empezaré a medir su veneno en un mes, tienen ese tiempo para empezar a hacer las cosas bien, seguir mis instrucciones y adecentar su sangre. Son tres, una de plata y dos de bronce. Shaina tengo entendido de que ya has tenido discípulos, que de hecho tienes dos amazonas aprendices a tu cargo

\- Así es

\- Ellas también estarán con nosotros

\- Muchas gracias

\- ¿Por qué agradeces? - dijo cínicamente

\- Por el honor de que mis aprendices sean entrenadas por un dorado – dijo serena, pero había rastro de ironía en su voz

\- Te vas a arrepentir de eso, ¿para que aplican?

\- Caleum y jirafa

\- Ninguna venenosa

\- No…

\- Bueno el entrenamiento físico les ayudará y desarrollar inmunidad ante ciertos venenos no las matará, bueno se tratará que las dos salgan con vida – hubo un silencio eterno – tal vez Shaina lo sepa ahora que quiere desarrollar una técnica de veneno, pero ustedes que son de bronce no… para que ustedes soporten el veneno interno, pues… deben desarrollar cierto nivel de cosmo para que no los mate, entre más fuerte el veneno, más fuerte debe ser el cosmo. Así que, si van a mejorar su sangre, deben mejorar cósmicamente. Aparte de Shaina ¿ustedes saben leer? – los santos negaron con la cabeza y Afrodita sobo sus sienes – ¿tus aprendices saben leer?

\- Lo hacen… - susurró la cobra

\- Tráelas – esperaron a que las jovencitas llegaron a Piscis - ¿Cuando es que empieza la bendita campaña de alfabetización que el témpano de hielo iba a dar?

\- Este fin de semana, sábados y domingos – Afrodita rebuzno enojado

\- Mientras puedan leer sus propios libros, Shaina lo hará de 8 a 10, me es importante que conozcan su veneno, su composición y aprendan como mejorarlo, podría decirles la respuesta, pero es mejor que aprendan como hacerlo solos y así algún día cuando pasen esa armadura, sus alumnos no solo se dediquen a dar golpes débiles y pasen lo que les voy a enseñar a nuevas generaciones – Afrodita dio un suspiro de resignación – Cuando se tiene veneno en las venas, deben saber que su cuerpo lucha día a día para que el veneno no se haga más fuerte y los mate, por lo que deben ayudarlo, dándole los alimentos necesarios, para que si su cosmo no es fuerte, al menos el usuario no se rinda… así que les daré una dieta y una serie de jugos para mejorar su sistema inmunológico… ya que la más estudiada es la amazona, le cederé la palabra ¿Qué es veneno?

\- Todo es veneno, lo que hace mortal es la dosis, incluso el agua en exceso puede ser veneno, pero comúnmente sólo se le llama así a la sustancia que en una mínima cantidad puede ser mortal

\- El comentario más inteligente que he escuchado en muchos años, sigue no te interrumpo

\- Hay cuatro clases se veneno, mineral, vegetal, animal y los sintéticos

\- ¡Bien _Karë_! – dijo aplaudiendo - Shaina tiene razón, y mientras leen acerca de sus propios venenos, tendremos plantas venenosas como siguiente clase. Cuando descubran cual es su tipo, encontrarán las plantas más adecuadas para ustedes. Cada veneno tiene una característica única, hay venenos que se parecen, hay venenos que se complementan, por ejemplo el Patriarca mencionó que el proceso de Ofiuco, es parecido al de Escorpio, lo que los hace parecidos en forma – había una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro del peliceleste – Deben probar su propio veneno y asegurarse de no estropearlo, por ejemplo mi veneno, no arde, pudre, marchita, mata, no tortura, de hecho puede llegar a gustarte el olor y sensación de las rosas demoníacas, en cambio por suposición al olor de Shaina, su veneno arde, quema, duele. Después de las clases de las mañanas veremos como mejoramos su cosmo para que no mueran. Alguno de ustedes saben lo que es el cosmos

\- El universo interno – dijo Arachne

\- ¿Algo más específico? – preguntó mirando a los santos de bronce… suspiro en derrota – Shaina ha hablado mucho el día de hoy, me tocara dar esa clase a mi, tal y como dijo el caballero de tarántula, el cosmos yace dentro de nosotros, para poder encender tu cosmo debes despertar tu séptimo sentido, ya que los tres tienen armaduras y ustedes no, significa que de alguna manera lo lograron – dirigiéndose a la peliverde – ¿alguna de las tuyas ya enciende el cosmo?

\- Mara la aprendiz que aplica para la de Caleum, Callista la aprendiz de jirafa aun no lleva ni seis meses en el Santuario y tiene 6 apenas – Afrodita se acercó a las niñas que se escondían detrás de la cobra, la chica de aparente edad de 10 – 11 salió con la cabeza en alto dejándose observar por el Santo, mientras la más pequeña abrazo más fuerte la pierna de su maestra – Callista... - dijo reprochando Shaina

\- No quiero dejar de ser su alumna – dijo abrazándola con más fuerza

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? – preguntó el peliceleste acercándose a ella

\- Es relativamente nueva maestro y aún es pequeña – justifico la peliverde, poniendo el cuerpo para que el guardián de la doceava casa no intimide a su pequeña aprendiz

\- Para tu alivio, Shaina sigue siendo su maestra, PERO ella ahora es mi alumna y yo guiaré los entrenamientos de hoy en adelante

\- Aunque yo aún no soy un santo femenino sería un honor ser entrenada por usted, ninguna aprendiz de la antigua generación tuvo ese privilegio – dijo Mara haciendo una reverencia

\- Ella me agrada... - dijo alejándose arreglándose el cabello - He solicitado que entrenemos en Piscis por el jardín y las plantas que quiero que manipulen, además somos pocos y no me gustaría tener que lidiar con mis compañeros mientras entrenan. Los caballeros de oro ya están familiarizados con esta petición, así que no les harán problemas, si es que se encuentran en sus templos – el caballero dorado se acercó sin piedad a la amazona - Shaina si Ángelo, Máscara Mortal, te molesta, házmelo saber, no quiero que tu subida a Piscis sea una excusa para que te corteje – tenía cara de fastidio, mientras sus compañeros susurraban divertidos – ¿Les parece gracioso? ¿Quisieran terminar como sus compañeros que pasaron una semana en la Fuente de Athena? - los dos caballeros quedaron en silencio - Eso pensé, desde mañana los quiero acá a las 7:30, durante la primera media hora haremos un recapitulo de lo que se aprendió el día anterior, ¿queda claro?

 **Zona Privada de Entrenamiento Piscis - Julio 9, 7H28**

Shaina ya estaba en la zona de entrenamiento de Piscis con sus dos alumnas, estaban sentadas en el piso. La cobra estaba ayudando a Callista a ponerse la armadura de entrenamiento.

\- Pero es tan hermoso y ya a mi edad era caballero…

\- Mara, Afrodita es una persona que no le gusta que lo adoren, está bien admirar, pero nada de adorar, algún día serás fuerte y debes estar orgullosa de que a tu corta edad y siendo aspirante de plata, ya prendas el cosmo, eres fuerte y puedes aprovechar esto para mejorar y pulir, tratemos de no incomodar al santo ¿vale?

\- Tu maestra tiene razón no me gustan las adulonas, ni tampoco que me digan que soy hermoso. Aunque me gustó que reconozcas que nunca un aprendiz de amazona de nuestra generación ha entrenado con un dorado. Escucha al maestro de tu maestra. Shaina a la corta edad de 13-14 años ya estaba en líos, no sigas su ejemplo.

\- Gracias por lo que me toca - dijo Shaina neutralmente

Ese día Afrodita los hizo leer sobre el veneno, las encimas, las vitaminas, la planta del día fue el Acónito común, y en la tarde entrenamiento físico. En el recinto y en el coliseo general Shaina había sido piadosa con Callista, le parecía muy dulce y pequeña para empezar a desbaratar su cuerpo con exhaustivos entrenamientos, los ejercicios lograron cansarla a ella, no se imaginaba a la pequeña. La menor de las aprendices de la amazona cayó exhausta durante la conversación final de Afrodita. Los caballeros de bronce y su aprendiz mayor ya habían abandonado el templo cuando la peliverde se dispuso a llevar en brazos a la más pequeña

\- Lo han hecho bien

\- Gracias - dijo ella

\- Tengo esperanza de que esto será productivo para todos

\- También lo creo

\- ¿Cómo está Milo? ¿No se le rompió el corazón cuando le dejaste en las manos al viejo tu destino?

\- No he visto a Milo en días

\- ¿Peleados?

\- No - suspiró mirando a su alumna para verificar que siguiera durmiendo - Ahora tengo más responsabilidades - dijo trepando a la cintura a su alumna, recostándola sobre su pecho - tengo cosas y personas que cuidar. La próxima semana tendré que ir a Star Hill a recibir clases desde las 7 hasta las 10 de la noche por parte de Shion y fines de semana daré clases en el nivel 2, creo que las horas de día no me están alcanzando - dijo con tono divertida

\- Mara es una buena luchadora, tiene buena resistencia, has hecho un buen trabajo, espero que Callista saque provecho de esto

\- Tengo debilidad por esta nena, la vida la ha tratado tan mal y es diminuta. Mara tiene un buen carácter, va a ser mejor que yo - dijo orgullosa, la pequeña balbuceó algo - Creo que me tengo que ir - la amazona veía la hermosa vista que daba las doce casas al atardecer, al entrar al templo de Acuario, Camus la saludo cortésmente, viendo que estaba ocupada no la molesto mucho, al igual que Shura y Aiorios, al llegar al templo de Escorpio la respiración de ella se detuvo al ver a Milo con su sonrisa de siempre en medio del templo

\- Se te ve tan hermosa cargando a esa niña - soltó él sin meditar sus palabras, Shaina se aseguró que Callista siguiera dormida

\- Caballero de Escorpio, ¿lo puedo ayudar? - se colocó a espaldas de ella y le susurró en el oído

\- ¿Cuándo vendrás? te he extrañado

\- He estado ocupada con lo de las clases para la alfabetización y Afrodita nos va a hacer madrugar y pronto empezarán las clases con Shion

\- ¿Ya no vendrás?

\- Ya no tan seguido, pero vendré hoy - la amazona reanudó su andar - Milo... también te he extrañado - este le brindó una amplia sonrisa

 **Templo de Escorpio - Julio 10, 1:30 a.m.**

\- Pensé que no ibas a venir

\- Hoy fue un día complicado

\- No sabía que tenías una aprendiz

\- Tengo dos - dijo ella en busca de la tan ansiada máscara

\- ¿Como se llaman?

\- ¿Porque preguntas? - Ella se guindó del cuello del santo con una sonrisa en los labios

\- ¿Curiosidad?

\- Mara y Callista, tienen 11 y 6 años, Callista es la rubiecita que viste

\- Supongo que la pelirroja con mal carácter es Mara

\- Si... - esta lo beso apasionadamente y él la detuvo - me encantaría contarte todo sobre ellas, pero... te he extrañado y no sé si pueda venir mañana, Afrodita me va a dar tarea

\- ¿Debo hablar con la rosa con patas? - dijo divertido

\- Te mato si siquiera le insinúas algo - esta sostuvo la nuca de él con las dos manos acariciando sus mejillas - déjame encargarme de mis problemas - lo beso tiernamente y este empezó a despojarla de sus ropas dejándola desnuda completamente y este la abrazó por la cintura arrimándolo a su cuerpo y él divertido le dio una vuelta, admirando la piel de la cobra... - ¿que haces?

\- Camina para mi – esta se mordió el labio y empezó a caminar sensualmente hasta la cama, sintió como los ojos de Milo la estaban cocinando, este se acercó a ella y está lo detuvo antes de que se metiera a la cama

\- Desnúdate – el caballero tenía una expresión traviesa en el rostro, mientras se quitaba lentamente la ropa, cuando terminó la besó y ella de un golpe se puso encima de él – Ahora me toca a mí - le dijo, echándosele encima para comenzar a besarlo pasionalmente la boca.

Milo sintió cómo su cuerpo entero se estremecía mientras que la cobra seguía bajando por su cuello y su pecho, deteniéndose en sus tetillas para lamerlas y mordisquearlas, tocándolo en los costados con sus suaves manos. El caballero de Escorpio cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio cuando la sintió entre sus piernas, las que ella acariciaba delicadamente, primero por dentro y luego por fuera. El miembro del dorado ya se encontraba totalmente erecto para cuando la amazona comenzó a lamerlo por detrás del glande, con la punta de la lengua. El peliazul se contuvo para no acabar ahí mismo, aferrándose al colchón con todas sus fuerzas, ya que la sensación de placer era demasiado intensa. La koree siguió lamiéndolo, de arriba abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, algunas veces con la punta y otras con toda la superficie de la lengua. Por su parte, el santo se agarraba de las sábanas, jadeando fuerte y arqueando la espalda con cada estímulo. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirarla, la visión de verla meter todo el miembro en su boca lo hizo desear de manera incontrolable penetrarla ahí mismo. Quería decirle que se detuviera, normalmente en sus noches de pasión el tenía el control y ella en ese momento le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, ya no podía soportarlo más, intentó detenerla, pero ella no lo dejó, tratando de mantener la compostura se dejó guiar ante las caricias de la amazona, después de unos segundos desencadenando lo inevitable: acabó en la boca de ella. La siguiente escena hizo que casi volviera a recuperar la rigidez de inmediato la vio tragar y lamerse los labios, se puso a ahorcajadas sobre él y lo besó nuevamente, él pudo sentir el ligero sabor salino que aún quedaba en su labios y sonrío traviesamente

\- Definitivamente sabes mejor que yo

\- Podríamos discutir acerca de eso toda la noche – contesto con voz grave y coqueta – pero no he venido necesariamente a hablar - dijo ella moviéndose sensualmente sobre él, este la tumbó al colchón

\- No sabes lo que estas pidiendo… - ahora era turno de él hacerla retorcerse.

El escorpiano hizo un camino de besos desde la boca de la cobra hasta su intimidad. Aspiró su aroma embriagador y, separando los delicados pliegues, deslizó la lengua de arriba abajo, lamiendo con insistencia, hasta que la sintió retorcerse y vibrar contra él. Volvió a la boca de la peliverde

\- Estás tan mojada… necesito hacerte mía… - le había susurrado al oído, ella con sus manos apretó contra su cuerpo la espalda baja del guardián del templo y le sonrío ante la declaración muda. Continuó besándola en la boca, el beso era apasionado y húmedo.

Shaina gemía bajo el cálido cuerpo del dorado, sintiendo cómo éste dejaba pequeños rastros con sus dientes en el cuello, a la vez que le masajeaba uno de sus senos. Cuando se abrió de piernas, el caballero ya estaba listo, así que las embestidas comenzaron de inmediato, sin demora, lentas al principio, y aceleradas después. Él contraía y relajaba los glúteos cada vez que entraba y salía, sacudiendo a la peliverde con fuerza, quien se agarraba de las sábanas para poder contener el placer, había visto lo que era capaz de hacerle a la espalda y no quería que el escorpiano la hiciera pagar por eso. De pronto, los dos comenzaron a gemir fuerte, uno primero y otro después, adoptando un ritmo acompasado que poco a poco se fue acelerando. El ritmo de las embestidas se emparejó con igual entusiasmo y entrega, con el mismo ardor y sentimiento. La amazona olvidó por completo la consideración con el cuerpo de su amante y se aferró con las uñas, mordiéndolo en el hombro para intentar reprimir los gritos de placer. Milo jadeaba contra su cabello, repitiendo su nombre infinitas veces. El definitivamente la había extrañado, pronto la estrechez de la muchacha le aprisionaba dolorosamente el miembro, que entraba y salía entero. No pudiendo contenerse más, soltó un último gruñido al momento de llegar al climax, ella por su parte convulsionó al momento de terminar también. Exhaustos de tanto hacer el amor, se tendieron en la cama. Los dos se quedaron desnudos uno al lado del otro, ella buscó los labios de él y este le sonrió. Al ver que el escorpión no iba a volver a tomarla, se dio la vuelta y trató de irse, pero este la atrajo desde la cintura.

\- Aún no son las 4

\- Si, pero faltan 15 minutos – sintió un beso en la nuca

\- Quédate – dijo el mordisqueando el lóbulo izquierdo, sin decir nada se acurruco en los brazos del santo de oro – me parece injusto que Ángelo te este cortejando públicamente y yo no pueda hacerlo – huyó de los brazos y se puso de pie buscando su ropa fastidiada ante el comentario

\- ¿Quieres que te rechace públicamente como a él?

\- No… solo me molesta, solo era un comentario

\- ¿Quieres molestarte más? – dijo ella traviesamente

\- ¿Se ha tratado de pasar contigo? – dijo calmado, el visualizaba una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de la cobra, ella lo tenía en su control, sabía que esas cosas lo lastimaban, tal vez y Camus tenía razón y ella solo buscaba vengarse

\- El otro día me dio un regalo en señal de su interés ¿quieres adivinar que fue?

\- No ando muy imaginativo ¿algo de Italia?

\- Una rosa demoníaca sin veneno – la cara de Milo cambió drásticamente había confusión en sus ojos – ¿Sabes lo que hice? Se la devolví – se trepó a horcajadas sobre el santo – porque no la iba a poner al lado de las tuyas, me ofende que pienses que estoy interesada en él, cuando, aunque no somos nada, te aprecio lo suficiente para respetar lo que sientes – este apartó la mirada, esta le sostuvo el rostro con una mano – no soy tuya… pero no estaría con los dos al mismo tiempo ¿vale? Mírame – este alzó la mirada y vio esa máscara que le había regalado, se veía hermosa con ella, pero en ese momento quería deshacerse de ella – no quiero lastimarte, por más que él me corteje, el no me interesa

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Te intereso? – ella lo empujó y se bajo de él

\- Eres el campeón para romper la magia Milo de Escorpio – la tomó de la cintura y la aferró a él, besándole el abdomen plano

\- Cuéntame de tus alumnas, cuéntame de Callista

\- Cuéntame de ti… quiero saber de ti… ¿te has enamorado alguna vez Milo de Escorpio? Todos saben lo de Pegas y las cosas que dicen pero tu… ¿Has sufrido alguna decepción amorosa? ¿Al devorador de mujeres le han roto el corazón? – ella estaba sentada sobre regazo del caballero con cada pierna en cada lado

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

\- Si

\- Si, ya me han roto el corazón, fue hace como diez años. Cuando vine de mi primera misión, el patriarca me dio un "regalo" puso a mi disposición a una de sus amantes, aunque la armadura la obtuve a los 8, no la porte hasta los 14 y a lo que regresé fue que la encontré en mis aposentos. No me extrañaba, a Camus lo premiaron de la misma manera y me contó su experiencia, para ese entonces jamás había estado con nadie. Cuando la vi, sentí desprecio, esa mujer diminuta estaba siendo obligada a seducirme y eso me desagrado de sobremanera, puedo seducir una chica si lo deseaba no necesitaba "un regalo" para llevarme a alguien a la cama. Pero el Kyoko le dejó indicado que ella debía volver a mi templo hasta que yo la aceptará, pero no lo hice y ella no se rindió, con el tiempo descubrí que ella tenía un alma hermosa, no solo era una mujer que daba servicios carnales, era inteligente y graciosa. Después de seis meses, caí, ella me juro que me amaba. Shaina, yo la amaba con toda mi alma y se lo dije, un centenar de veces, no quería acostarme con ella sabía que ella iba a volver si cedía, cuando logró seducirme, le dije que sea nuestro secreto para que ella volviera, pero esa mañana amanecí solo, ella había vuelto al templo Patriarcal y no regresó. Después me enteré que las vestales recibían mejor paga si lograban satisfacer a los caballeros de Oro y como yo me negaba a hacerlo con alguna de ellas, le pusieron el doble de precio a mi cabeza. Ella lo hizo por la recompensa. Así que desde esa noche lo hice con cada una de las ayudantes del templo principal y de las casas. No me gusta admitirlo, pero quería hacerlo con todas, tenía el ridículo pensamiento de que ella se sentía especial por hacerme flaquear. Extrañamente ella volvió a mi templo después de dos años… tal vez menos… no lo hicimos, no la iba a tocar, pero me lloró a mares, dijo que, aunque ella me amara, su deber era volver, prestar servicios, que, aunque al principio se sintió bien con el dinero, no pudo volver a su trabajo sin sentirse sucia. Así que terminó por ser una de las exclusivas de Saga.

\- Y no me dices su nombre porque es una de las chicas de servicio de Shion

\- No es necesario que sepas su nombre, sabes lo que me hizo… sabes que me rompió el corazón

\- ¿Ella publicó tu lista?

\- No, ella se llama Helena, la ayudante de Aries. Helena fue difícil, ella pensó que me había enamorado cuando le dije claramente que yo no buscaba una relación…

\- ¿Solo un resbalón? – dijo Shaina divertida – ¿Siempre utilizas ese truco?

\- Seré honesto, estaba fastidiándote, estaba seguro que estabas fuera de mi alcance – la beso en los labios y ella no resistió, pero interrumpió abruptamente

\- ¿El nombre de la innombrable es Heda? – los ojos de Milo no disimularon sorpresa

\- ¿Para ti eso es importante? Se supone que no soy tuyo

\- Solo me siento en desventaja que sepas tanto de mi corazón roto y yo casi nada de ti, solo quiero saber si es ella, lo entendería, es hermosa y hay algo en sus labios que es hipnótico… - el rostro del escorpión no disimuló malestar, su expresión se sereno

\- Eso queda en mi… no te lo puedo decir – pero con esa frase no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas

\- Está bien respetaré su privacidad, santo de oro – este sonrió ante la burla de la peliverde – procederé a marcharme para no seguir molestándolo con mis preguntas

\- Sabes que no soy tu superior en estas paredes

\- Lo eres, que no me importe es diferente, pero debes entender que lo eres – dijo ella lista para marcharse, la siguió hasta la salida y la abrazo por la espalda

\- Vuelve…

\- Volveré

El siguiente mes fue complicado para la amazona de Ofiuco, los entrenamientos con Afrodita no eran exhaustivos pero la cantidad de información que recibía diariamente era agotadora, sumándole las clases de historia y política de Shion y la alfabetización de los fines de semana, sin contar que estaba ingiriendo tres tipos de plantas para mejorar las proteínas y enzimas de su veneno que la habían debilitado. Las visitas a Escorpio se redujeron a miércoles, viernes y sábados. Aunque Milo no se quejaba, ella en mente y cuerpo estaba cansada.

 **Templo de Escorpio - Agosto 10, 3:42 a.m.**

La amazona estaba en un sueño profundo y sintió como alguien le besaba la espalda y esta se levantó asustada de sobremanera

\- ¿Sigo en Escorpio?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- 3:50 a.m.

\- ¿Me quede dormida? – él sonrió ante el miedo de la amazona

\- Si, desde las 2, te acurrucaste y no quise levantarte – esta se mordió los labios mortificada – está bien sé que tienes muchas cosas encima – ella se quedó muda, había ternura en los ojos de él – sé que esto no es beneficioso para mí, pero me ha encantado tenerte dormida en mis brazos – esta lo empujó fastidiada y este la abrazo instantáneamente evitando que saliera de la cama

\- Debo irme

\- Lo sé – la beso en el cuello y ella acepto la caricia, suspirando, sintiendo como las manos del Escorpión estaban en sus pechos y tratando de llegar a su entrepierna, esto hizo que la temperatura aumentara, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer en la tentación

\- Lo siento, prometo recompensarte

\- Sé que lo harás – dijo el divertido, este se detuvo y soltó un suspiró de frustración – puedes venir después de las clases con Shion, nos divertimos un rato y duermes hasta las 4

\- Estás loco

\- Hablo en serio, no quiero que el horario sea un problema y si puedes venir a dormir, estaré encantado de que lo hagas en mis brazos – la amazona negó con la cabeza y se marchó, aunque al principio le pareció una locura, al pasar de los días, le gustaba hacer el amor y dormir en los brazos de él. Sabía que su conexión sexual siempre había sido fuerte, pero la conexión emocional cada día crecía más y esto aunque asustaba a la amazona, ya que los días que no llegaba a los brazos del caballero se sentía sola.

Sus dos nuevos maestros se veían complacidos con ella y su desempeño. Según Afrodita su veneno era poderoso, ardiente, pero aún bajo en mortalidad, cosa que se podía mejorar. Los entrenamientos en Piscis eran rutinarios, eran cansados, pero moderados y lo agradecía. En cambio, las clases con el Patriarca le eran sumamente interesantes. El lemuriano era un buen tutor y el agradecía tener una alumna tan dedicada y curiosa. Hubiese agradecido que algunos dorados hubiesen sido la mitad de entusiasta que era Shaina. Los dos arianos se llevaban bien en general, la cobra solo tuvo un pequeño roce con él. Ella estaba arrepentida de haber hecho enojar a su maestro por esa ocasión, especialmente si la razón fueron los celos…

 **Recinto de las amazonas – Agosto 12, 6:20 p.m.**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – El rostro lo tenía cubierto, pero al ver a ese pequeño ser llamado Heda parada dentro de su cabaña la fastidió completamente después de la conversación que tuvo con Milo.

\- El Patriarca me ha mandado para ponerme a sus servicios, como futura Matriarca, puede necesitar que le ayude limpiando su cabaña o que cocine sus alimentos, o consiga libros de la biblioteca Central

\- Vete no necesito ayuda – dijo prácticamente esquivándola, estaba apurada, regresó por sus libros, tenía clases con Shion y lo último que quería era llegar tarde

\- Futura Matriarca… - insistió

\- ¡Quiero que te vayas! – el tono de fastidio, se transformó en uno más agresivo

\- Deseo ser de su agrado, para cuando sea Matriarca, estar a su servicio, tal vez llegar a ser su confidente – Shaina se quitó la máscara enfrente de la chica que no tenía más de un par de años más que ella y se acercó al rostro de muñeca desvergonzadamente, se quedaron un rato mirándose y la cobra sonrío de una manera coqueta con una mano, le sostuvo el brazo y beso sensualmente la muñeca de la ayudante.

\- Eres un tipo de regalo – el tono era sensual, con la otra mano tomo la barbilla y con el pulgar le acaricio los labios, tal y como Milo le gustaba acariciar los de ella, trató de imitarlo, relamerse los labios, tener la mirada fija. La ayudante abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante estos movimientos – puedo requerir de TODOS tus servicios cuando sea MATRIARCA, tal como el antiguo Kyoko – se acercó descaradamente a los labios de ella, no tenía intenciones de besarla solo de fastidiarla, la "vestal" cerró los ojos con fuerza y la amazona dio un paso atrás viendo como la mujer reflejaba malestar y dolor en su rostro, tal vez era verdad ella era obligada a dar esos servicios, sintió rabia, no quería verla, el fastidio hacía ella era latente, pero tal vez ella no tenía la culpa o tal vez si, dejó a Milo por riqueza y eso le revolvió el estómago – ¡Lárgate!

\- Amazona de Ofiuco, yo no quiero molestarla, no sé qué he hecho para que me trate de esa manera, yo solo vine a ayudarla, el Gran Patriarca me mandó a ser su soporte

\- Dile al Patriarca que no necesito que me mande una sirvienta a mi cabaña

\- Yo soy una vestal de Templo, no soy una simple sirvienta – la castaña estaba ofendida y esta le sonrió sardónicamente

\- El término correcto sería _hetaira_ , no vestal de templo, porque virgen no eres y agradece que el término, ¿vale?, podría llamarte perfectamente una _pornai_

\- ¿Cree que porque antes mis funciones eran otras merezco menos respeto?

\- He vivido en esta cabaña por muchos años y he limpiado y cocinado mis alimentos para mí y mis alumnos yo sola, no necesito ayuda, ahora si ¡lárgate!

\- Solo una persona en este mundo me ha llamado regalo con el mismo desprecio que usted

\- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando

\- Y me ha sostenido la barbilla y mirado a los ojos como lo ha hecho usted – la expresión de miedo volvió al rostro de la joven vestida de blanco

\- ¿Quieres que te bese niña?

\- Solo me dio escalofrío, al ver como se movía igual que él, como si conociera su manera de… debo estar alucinando, lo siento me marchare – la mujer de ojos verdes prácticamente salió corriendo del recinto, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Templo Patriarcal – Agosto 12, 9:20 p.m.**

Shaina leía un texto acerca de las distintas clases sociales de la antigua Grecia. Shion ya había acabado con sus clases y le dejaba los últimos minutos para que ella, leyera algo de historia por su cuenta.

\- Me enteré que no te agradó Heda, puedo mandarte otra ayudante, aunque ella es la mejor de todas, no solo es servicial, es inteligente…

\- No necesito una sirviente – dijo interrumpiendo, sin quitar la mirada del libro

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy has estado peculiarmente enojada

\- No quiero tener privilegios, seguiré siendo una amazona y seguiré a las órdenes de Athena, aunque lo ayude con el Recinto no quiero que nada cambie. Mi intención es seguir mi vida como la que he estado viviendo – dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención

\- No sé qué le hiciste a Heda, pero llego aterrorizada ¿puedo saber qué pasó? No quiere decirme que ocurrió, tiene miedo

\- Le pregunté si podía adquirir todos sus servicios cuando sea Matriarca – la amazona tenía clavada la mirada en el libro, como si lo que había dicho no era grave y el peliverde suspiró en derrota, pudo sentir en el cosmo del apacible Patriarca algo de enojo

\- La vida de ellas no fue fácil, no creo que hacerle recordar ese tipo de cosas sea justo para ella, hubo algunas vestales que sacaron provecho de estos servicios que se les obligaba a hacer. Heda tenía 12 años cuando empezó, tengo la impresión que no tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía, o si se podía oponer a hacer ciertas cosas que ante tus ojos son desagradables ¿te imaginas a Mara siendo obligada a dar su cuerpo? ¿a su edad? – el comentario la descolocó totalmente

\- Lo admito estuvo mal – dijo ella neutralmente, alzó la mirada hacia el lemuriano – Si te hace sentir mejor puedes llamarla y le pediré disculpas

\- ¿Le pedirías disculpas?

\- Lo haría – hizo una seña y Heda entró con miedo, Shion miró a Shaina y la cobra suspiró

\- Discúlpame, nunca fue mi intención intimidarte o hacerte recordar cosas que no querías

\- Lo siento si la hice sentir mal – dijo la castaña con dolor y huyó rápidamente

\- No la culpes, yo la mande al recinto

\- Lo sé, no me vuelvas a mandar ayuda, a menos que la necesite

\- De acuerdo

Habían pasado los meses y tanto como el santuario como la relación de Milo y Shaina estaban en una especie de paraíso

 **Templo Patriarcal – Octubre 22, 10:20 a.m.**

El Patriarca había llamado a Milo y a Afrodita al templo principal. Desde hace unos meses Shion estaba recibiendo señales de Star Hill que no involucraba guerra, pero si ciertas alteraciones. Los caballeros de Escorpio y Piscis estaban ahincados ante su líder y este le hizo la seña para que se levanten.

\- Van a ir a una misión a Polonia, las estrellas nos han indicado que hay un oráculo, los reportes dicen que ha estado huyendo, porque la acusan de bruja, dice que tiene con ella unas flores mágicas que curan todo. He considerado que son los más indicados, aunque la misión no es de alto riesgo, deben encontrarla, van a llegar al ultimo pueblo que se escuchó de ella, así que es posible que ya haya huido de ahí.

\- ¿Puedo llevar a alguien? - pregunto Milo con duda

\- No creo que haya problema - dijo el Patriarca ladeando la cabeza

\- Desearía llevar a Camus, algo de frío le vendría bien – Shion sonrió ante el pensamiento de Milo, sabía como el acuariano se quejaba del intenso sol griego y le pareció todo un detalle que el peliazul pensara en su mejor amigo para que los acompañara. Shion hizo llamar al guardián de la onceava, el cual estaba contento de darles unas vacaciones a sus alumnos para ir por un poco de frío. Luego de asegurarse que las responsabilidades de Camus serían reemplazadas

\- Yo también puedo llevar a alguien- dijo sorpresivamente el peliceleste, lo cual sus compañeros lo miraron con admiración. Afrodita nunca había abogado por nadie y que ahora lo hiciera era muy extraño

\- Y toda la orden dorada pronto hará un tour NorEuropeo - dijo Shion divertido

\- Yo no quiero llevar a un dorado, quiero llevar a Shaina - dijo relajadamente, incluso la fría expresión de Camus había sorpresa

\- No - la respuesta de Shion fue contundente, incluso con algo de enojo

\- ¿Porque no? Es simplemente una amazona de plata ¿Vas a dejar ir al líder de la alfabetización, líder de un grupo completo de santos y el que te da reportes de los guardias del ala norte y no puedes dejar ir a una koree?

\- Ella dejó de ser una simple amazona, ahora esta encaminada a ser la Matriarca del Santuario y esta estudiando conmigo, ese viaje interrumpirá sus estudios - cuando se pensó que el Patriarca había ganado la contienda, el caballeros de las rosas volvió a insistir

\- Shaina también esta estudiando conmigo y seria interesante que si esta muchacha lleva plantas especiales tener a mi mejor alumna – Shion rebuzno ante el comentario del peliceleste. Shion debía admitir que le había cogido afecto a la huraña de aprendiz y no quería que vaya con ellos, pero hubo algo que lo descolocó completamente y es que Afrodita JAMÁS había abogado por nadie que no haya sido él y que lo haya hecho por la peliverde no solo era reconfortante, sino MUY SOSPECHOSO. Se quedaron mudos por un largo rato

\- No pueden demorarse más de dos semanas – Afrodita sonrío ante la derrota del viejo. Los caballeros hicieron una reverencia de aceptación, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras y Afrodita sonrió pícaramente mientras sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados por su comprtamiento. Milo lo detuvo y la cara de Afrodita no disimulaba burla

\- Estaremos en el viaje hasta como el 8 - 9 de Noviembre... Considera esto un regalo de cumpleaños – Afrodita le guiñó el ojo y soltó la carcajada retenida, Milo se río ante la declaración de su amigo, y Camus rebuzno, rodando los ojos

\- Son un colegiales – dijo fastidiado el peliverde aumentando la velocidad dejando atrás a sus compañeros

... Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Capítulo largo XD con mucha info, me gusta llamar esto como capítulo puente… :3 espero que sea de su agrado

Un agradecimiento especial a: Beauty-Amazon que me ha escrito a preguntarme si no me he muerto XD

* * *

 **Respuesta a Reviews (Guest)**

Guest: Gracias! Puedo dibujar un poco, pero me da TANTA pereza, pero ahí veré si puedo seguir subiendo cositas al deviantart. Los celos son cosa seria… especialmente si es con un Leo o un Escorpio… Estoy TAN feliz que te guste mi historia, porque esta a punto de entrar a un lado medio pesado de leer, ya no solo se va a concentrar en las noches de pasión, espero no perder audiencia por esto… :D

Carla: Si, y lo de Mascara Mortal no esta ni cerca de terminar. Si al paso de los capítulos al menos espero poder mencionar a todos los doraditos ;) gracias por dejarme comment siempre

Aya: Si, *spoileralert* Afrodita es el responsable del nombre del fic, y con el tiempo se darán cuenta porque lo digo. Si Máscara Mortal será un problemilla un rato más, te mando un abrazo

Grasshopper: Afrodita definitivamente se va a meter para bien en esto y si Shaina para Matrairca no ayudará a la relación con el bicho tampoco. Con el tiempo la pareja principal se darán cuenta lo poco que se conocen. La cobra esta comenzando a sentir que es lo importante. No odies a Milo, ya se siente lo suficientemente mal. Gracias por pasar por mi pagina de deviant a ver la máscara ^/^ la dibuje para que todo sea más creíble, estoy animándome seguir dibujando a ver que pasa. Gracias por siempre estar atento a las actualizaciones y si esos plateados merecían un pequeño escarmiento

* * *

Se acerca el cumpleaños de Milo en la historia y ya lastimosamente ya pasó en la realidad… :( espero que el siguiente capítulo de demore tanto como este…así como el bicho le tuvo algo especial a la cobra. Ella también verá la manera de sorprenderlo

Un MEGA-ABRAZO desde Ecuador

Gigi

Canción recomendada para escene HOT: Movements - Pham


	10. Un viaje con muchos caminos (Parte 1)

Notas de Autora: Se estarán preguntando quien soy yo y que hago aquí, esa es la pregunta que me hago todos los días desde fines de Noviembre…. no sé porque siento tanta confianza con ustedes, mis lectores, pero estoy pasando un mal momento en mi vida y eso ha puesto la historia en un hiatus. Yo no me considero alguien que escriba, de hecho, me considero más una lectora fan… Escribir nunca fue mi fuerte, creo que escribo desastroso y ustedes que me leen deberían saberlo. Escribo cuando estoy feliz y eso hace que mis emociones se reflejen en mis palabras… mi actual situación ha dejado las páginas en blanco que con tanta inspiración hace un mes escribía. Si realmente te gusta este fic… espero que tengas paciencia… las historia que tenía en mi cabeza tiene un final y por mis emociones no quisiera arruinarla o forzarme a escribir cosas que se van a sentir frías… como siento que es este capítulo… en mi opinión no tiene la emoción que debería, pero he actualizado por ustedes, porque me siento en deuda, porque en toda esta tristeza que tengo, me dan felicidad… Realmente espero sanar pronto, debo agradecer a todas esas personas que me han escrito… y han evitado que me rinda de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Un viaje con muchos caminos (Parte 1)**

 **Zona de Entrenamiento de Piscis – Octubre 23, 7:35 a.m.**

Afrodita se reunió con su grupo como de costumbre, le habló directamente a Shaina

\- Dentro de dos días nos iremos de viaje – este se dirigió a sus aprendices de bronce - ustedes dos quedarán a cargo a Mu, Shaina puedes elegir a quien dejarles a tus estudiantes, pero…

\- No quiero ir, no puedo dejarlas solas – interrumpió la peliverde

\- Puedes y debes – dijo algo molesto el peliceleste, hubo un silencio acusatorio en la atmósfera, Afrodita suspiró y siguió hablando - me han mandado de misión al exterior y le he pedido al Patriarca que te deje ir conmigo y lo he peleado, así que no voy a permitir que te quedes – la peliverde rabiaba en silencio – he hablado con el caballero de Aries y estaría encantado de tener a tus alumnas bajo su mando, además tiene experiencia con niños y Mara que aplica a Caleum puede dar utilidad estas dos semanas para repasar algo de reparaciones de armaduras y polvo estelar, ya que su constelación se alinea a estas habilidades. De hecho, no sería mala idea que se quede con Mu por un tiempo prolongado – Shaina y su alumna se respingaron ante el comentario.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- Dentro de dos días, en la noche

\- ¿Vamos solo nosotros?

\- Dos personas más – Shaina estaba interrogante y vio la sonrisa traviesa de su maestro y lo supo, supo que Milo iría – ¿Esperas que te diga quién más va?

\- ¿Voy a ser la única amazona?

\- Somos tres dorados y tú, para saciar tu curiosidad Escorpio y Acuario – la máscara ocultó su malestar, no quería hacer un escándalo con sus alumnas y compañeros presentes, así que por el momento se mordió la lengua

\- Solo una pregunta… ¿Por qué yo?

\- Podemos conversar de la misión hoy antes de que vayas al Templo Patriarcal – Afrodita dio por terminado el interrogatorio y le entregó el libro de venenos animales con una sonrisa sarcástica.

 **Templo de Acuario – Octubre 23, 6:32 p.m.**

\- ¿Qué tanto la amas? – Milo sonrío mientras tomaba el vino en la casa de Acuario – Milo…

\- Estos meses han sido hermosos, si tengo que callarme la vida para que esto no cambie, lo haré…

\- Debes decírselo

\- Cuando lo digo, las cosas me salen mal Camus, no quiero cometer el mismo error

\- Si ella te correspondiera…

\- Ella lo hace, ahora lo sé... antes estaba convencido que no, pero lo hace, solo no lo dice es todo, tal vez no tanto como yo… pero sé que lo hace

\- Solo dime que tanto la amas

\- Vas a molestarte conmigo, siempre me dijiste que no lo hiciera, pero creo que era muy tarde cuando me lo advertiste

\- Solo dilo, al menos trata de explicármelo

\- Siempre baja con su aprendiz más pequeña en brazos, cuando el entrenamiento en Piscis es fuerte… no me molestaría que esa fuera nuestra hija, no me molestaría tener uno, dos, tal vez tres hijos con ella – tenía una sonrisa en los labios meneando la copa entre sus dedos, la cara gélida de Camus cambio a una de sorpresa, sus ojos estaban como platos y la temperatura bajó drásticamente – brrr… tranquilo… no es tan alarmante… controla ese genio o terminaremos en la segunda era de hielo

\- ¿No es alarmante? – dijo subiendo el tono, cosa extraña en Camus

\- Ella no quiere las mismas cosas que yo… lo respeto, lo acepto, y con ella me basta ¿vale? Somos guerreros de Athena… podemos morir en cualquier momento y si mañana me dicen que Hades ha vuelto, pasaría mi última noche con ella haciéndole el amor, ¿eso resuelve tu duda? Ya lo sabes… ahora sube la maldita temperatura o me pierdes… Odio el frío y lo sabes… - Camus se tranquilizó y la temperatura se normalizó

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo normal

\- Es algo normal… en serio no cambiaría nada de lo que tenemos ahora

\- Ni siquiera el no saber cómo es su rostro

\- Si ella lo prefiere así, así será – soltó una carcajada ante las expresiones del rostro de Camus, verlo con esa cara era algo que no pasaba todos los días – llámame como quieras… Sabes que soy masoquista…

\- ¿Vas a dormir con ella durante el viaje?

\- Se va a molestar tanto si cree que la han llevado como ofrenda, tal vez la razón principal de Afrodita es llevarla con fines académicos al fin y al cabo y casualmente es mi cumpleaños… No la tendrá desocupada… Esa bromita fue buena, pero creo que él es más consciente que yo, que ella sería una víbora durante todo el viaje, si alguien si quiera insinúa que la trajeron por mí – Se relajó en el mueble suspirando – De hecho, apuesto que ahora están teniendo una discusión por eso, ella es difícil… EN TODO...

 **Templo de Piscis – Octubre 23, 6:32 p.m.**

\- ¡No quiero ir! – dijo ella gritando

\- No hay vuelta atrás _Käre_ – el peliceleste estaba tranquilo recogiendo los libros

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Milo va a ir! – el reclamo le fue indiferente a su maestro

\- Les voy a dar privacidad en la noche con tal de que en el día todo esté en orden

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Me estás llevando por eso! ¡Por Milo!

\- ¡No! Te estoy llevando porque te voy a enseñar como extraer propiedades de las plantas, aparentemente este oráculo tiene plantas curativas, que es la razón principal por la que voy yo… si hacemos la extracción correcta, podemos crear antídotos más potentes, esto te interesa… Tengo planes para ti Shaina y este viaje puede ser de bueno para tu futuro.

\- ¿Hasta cuando nos vamos a quedar? – ella calmó el semblante esperando que la fecha fuera antes del cumpleaños del escorpión

\- 8 - 9 de noviembre, tal vez más – Afrodita vio como los músculos se le tensaban a la amazona, y sonrió

\- Sabes que… – lo vio sonreír más notoriamente – lo sabes… Sabes que es su cumpleaños

\- No fue a propósito, podría bromear con respecto a eso, pero no fue apropósito

\- Prométeme que no me llevas de ofrenda de cumpleaños – el tono desafiante hizo que su maestro dejara las cosas y se acercara a ella

\- Nunca lo haría, lo sabes, pero tampoco sé porque te alteras, no veo nada de malo que pases su cumpleaños lejos de todo lo que quieres evitar, los plateados, Shion… el Santuario en general

\- Si… con un oráculo con nosotros, con una extraña que no sabe lo nuestro y de repente le pediremos que guarde el secreto - las palabras de la cobra llevaban veneno

\- Si realmente es un oráculo, lo sabrá y sino Camus y yo siempre seremos buena compañía – Shaina rebuzno de Frustración – _Käre_ míralo como unas vacaciones

\- ¿Qué dijo Shion de esto? ¿No te detuvo? – la indignación de este viaje sin sentido se hacía notar en el lenguaje corporal

\- Debes volver antes de las 2 semanas, honestamente el viejo estaba más antipático que nunca, me molestó que no le haya hecho problemas a Milo, por llevar a Camus, cuando de repente cuando le solicité tu partida, se puso quisquilloso, tuve que pelearte y por eso… si tengo que arrastrarte a ese avión… LO HARÉ – la cobra suspiró en derrota y se quedó en silencio

\- Todavía no me acostumbro que le llamen _viejo_ al Gran Patriarca

 **Templo Principal – Octubre 24, 11:18 a.m.**

Los caballeros involucrados en la misión de Polonia habían sido interrumpidos de sus entrenamientos y convocados ante Shion. Cuando Shaina entró al templo Papal, mantenía una distancia de dos pasos atrás de Afrodita, vio como Milo, Camus y Mu estaban arrodillados en frente ante su superior. El ver al caballero de la primera casa la aterrorizó, el pensar que podían cambiar los planes iniciales, como que Camus tenía que quedarse y lo enviaran a él hizo que su corazón se inquietara, tenía planes para el 8 de noviembre y nada iba a evitar que sucedieran. Afrodita se arrodilló, antes de que ella imitara a su maestro Mu la miró sobre el hombro y le sonrío. La paranoia que ya todos sabían de lo Milo la volvió a invadir.

\- Mu, ha estado teniendo sueños complejos, pero ayer tuvo un sueño con la vestal que van a traer – la voz calma de Shion hizo que Shaina relajara el cuerpo, el ariano mayor podía leerla a la perfección y no podía darse el lujo de que el Patriarca se diera cuenta de su malestar

\- ¿Se puso en contacto con Mu? – dijo Milo incrédulo

\- Si, le dio indicios en donde está y como les irá en el viaje

\- ¿Significa que Mu nos acompañará? – dijo Camus rápidamente

\- No caballero de Acuario, me quedaré, este Oráculo me dejó indicado que debo quedarme y que espera su llegada. Que está aliviada que su huída haya llegado a su fin y aunque no le será de mucha utilidad a Palas, dice que su destino siempre estuvo atado al Santuario. Espera encontrar paz...

\- Y Si Mu va en vez de mí, aparentemente tiene mucha más información con respecto a la misión – dijo Shaina en voz alta, los ojos de Shion demostraron sorpresa y en el guardián de la primera casa una sonrisa sincera

\- Maestro dígale a la amazona de Ofiuco lo que le comenté

\- Estos sueños se han estado dando durante semanas, Mu, no tenía idea de que los iba mandar a Polonia, la pitonisa le dejo a Mu un mensaje, le dijo que será un gusto conocerte, que aunque trates de cambiar puestos con Mu, tu destino esta que vayas a las tierras frías.

\- Por ahora, ella me dijo que está ayudando en un pueblo que está infectado con una plaga controlable, los espera los primeros días de noviembre

La reunión siguió dando, con detalles de Mu, de cosas que iban a suceder y en donde se deben encontrar, esta pitonisa prácticamente había llamado por teléfono a Mu desde sus sueños y le dio todas las indicaciones para que no haya pierde. Al terminar la junta Shaina siguió a Mu, hasta que lo detuvo.

\- Caballero de Aries

\- Amazona de Ofiuco – dijo algo serio

\- ¿Que fue eso? – en la voz de la cobra había preocupación

\- No te miento, todo lo que dije en la reunión es verdad, no sé porque me escogió a mí, ni que intenciones tiene con el Santuario, pero a ser sincero su voz es calmada y su aura es tranquila. No parece un ser maligno y si lo es, pues hay tres caballeros de oro y una amazona de plata que pueden derrotarla

\- ¿La vidente te dijo algo más?

\- Solo que está ansiosa de que se conozcan es todo – hubo un silencio entre los arianos

\- Hay otro tema que quisiera conversar contigo... Te dejaré a mis niñas, confío que el caballero de Piscis te escogió como su tutor suplente porque confía en ti.

\- Si, Afrodita me pidió que las entrene en tu ausencia

\- Quiero hablarte de ellas… Mara, la mayor, tiene 11, es fuerte, exígele, cuando ve un reto se propone a escalarlo, es buena en combate, ya enciende su cosmo y tiene muy mal genio, por el contrario, Callista tiene 6 años, tiene 7 meses aquí, es diminuta de estatura, tiene miedo, tenle paciencia, se amable – Mu asomó una sonrisa

\- ¿Estas preocupada porque piensas que yo puedo maltratar a tus alumnas?

\- No hablo de maltratar… Callista es introvertida le cuesta hacer amigos y aunque mis dos alumnas entrenan juntas, Mara no soporta que Callista sea tan débil y se le puede cargar en mi ausencia, me cuesta admitir, pero es peor que yo a su edad y temo por la más pequeña…

\- Me da gusto ver un semblante maternal y que no seas la víbora que todos dicen. Tendré cuidado, Kiki va a cumplir los 12, le encantará tener a alguien de su edad como compañera… siempre ha sido un niño entre adultos

\- Mara no es de grupos, me respeta como maestra, pero ella vive en su mundo, cree que tener amigos la hacen débil.

\- Cuando estas en el santuario no es una obligación estar solo o aislarse solo porque seas un guerrero… cuando era joven me autoexilie y sé lo doloroso que puede ser. La pequeña no me preocupa, es dulce y dócil, pero Mara no debería ser tan arisca – le brindó una sonrisa cálida – Tu tampoco deberías ser tan arisca con tus compañeros de orden, tu y yo podríamos ser amigos sino te molesta, me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre

\- Puedes hacerlo

\- Bien Shaina, tú también podrías llamarme Mu, si no te molesta… Eres un ser interesante... No solo has conseguido robarle el corazón a Ángelo, sino Afrodita te aprecia, no solo te aprecia, te llama _Käre_ y eso es terriblemente raro. Mi maestro, el Gran Patriarca me ha comentado lo contento que está por tus pasos agigantados en tus estudios para Matriarca… estas mostrando una fase no antes vista tuya y eso es bueno, pero también me es curioso… estos meses has cambiado ante la percepción de todos y desde la pelea con Ángelo… has sido signo de admiración entre las doce casas… pero lo que me es más curioso es que creo que este cambio está conectado con otra persona y esa es la razón por la que siempre subes a los entrenamientos y al templo Patriarcal, pero nunca bajas en la noche…

\- Tomo otro camino caballero, las clases en el templo Patriarcal terminan tarde y no quiero molestarlos, mucho menos tener al caballero de Cáncer haciéndome insinuaciones en la oscuridad de su templo…

\- No me debes explicaciones Shaina… como te dije, intuyo lo que está pasando… me sorprende que mi maestro ya no lo haya hecho

\- Que es lo que intuye – Mu le sonrío

\- No eres la única mostrando capas nunca antes vista… y estoy muy contento por ustedes

\- No tengo idea de lo que hablas, en serio – Shaina se tenso

\- La otra persona que está cambiada, logró que fuéramos los hermanos que nunca fuimos, y aunque algunos nos llevamos mejor con unos que con otros… verlo enojarse con Máscara de Muerte por algún comentario fuera de tono con respecto a ti, confirmo todas mis dudas, sus celos cuando te corteja el caballero de Cancer son adorable – la cobra se quedó en silencio – puedes seguirlo negando, si quieres... Entenderé que no soy digno de confianza, aunque negarlo no me va a quitar de la cabeza lo que pienso...

\- ¿Es demasiado obvio?

\- No, el confirmó que estaba enamorado… ESO es demasiado obvio, pero nadie se da cuenta que eres tú… Nadie te mira de esa manera, la mujer que el describe es tan distinta a lo que muestras como persona... que hasta yo tuve mis dudas al principio... Pero lo que me contó Heda... unió todos los hilos...

\- Ella te dijo algo

\- Como sabrás ella nunca fue mi regalo, por lo que puedo ver más allá de su antigua posición en el Santuario... Es una buena amiga, y la dejaste aterrorizada... a ella le parece imposible que estés con el... y la convencí de que así era... lo último que quiero es que lo suyo termine por rumores de ayudantes ardidas

\- ¿Esperas que te agradezca por eso?

\- No, solo te estoy diciendo que tu ataque de celos te dejó al descubierto, solo se más cuidadosa

\- ¿Quién de los dorados ya lo sabe?

\- Supongo que Camus, aparte de mi... no creo que nadie más sospeche, Milo los tiene convencidos de que estas a punto de casarte... Aioria le dijo que le iba a quitar el habla sino le enseñaba al menos una foto – dijo divertido – Kanon lo molesta, trata de sacarle detalles sucios y junto a Saga lo tachan de perro fiel… porque al menos en el comedor no habla de ello - apartó la mirada mirando el vacío – ¿te relaja saber que por primera vez en la vida Milo de Escorpio está siendo discreto? a personas como yo les alegra, y a personas como Camus les preocupa… ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? Milo y Aioria, fueron mis hermanos mientras Aioros vivía, la mayoría de mis recuerdos de infancia van ligados a esos revoltosos… Quiero saber si Milo estará igual de mal cuando la Heda lo dejó

\- Él y yo no estamos en una relación Mu… y no la estoy buscando

\- Entonces, como siempre, Camus tiene razón… - el silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente - ¿Por qué no lo has dejado? Eres inteligente, sabes que quiere más de lo que tiene, lo quiere todo

\- Cada vez que lo trato, siempre hace que vuelva… Me he rendido, me gusta pasar tiempo con él, no busco destruirlo…

\- Pero sabes que esto no va a terminar bien… ¿verdad?

\- Yo lo quiero… lo último que quiero es lastimarlo… - la cara de Mu mostró sorpresa

\- Sino lo quieres como él te quiere – el caballero de Aries le sostuvo el hombre – Deberías dejarlo o si lo quieres de la misma manera, amarlo con locura, sé valiente Shaina... no dejes que el miedo te aleje de las personas, te lo digo por experiencia... - el pelilila se marchó

 **Afueras del Santuario – Octubre 25, 6:16 p.m.**

Antes de subirse al carro que los iba a llevar al aeropuerto, Mu y las dos aprendices los acompañaron al auto negro, Milo estaba al lado del Tatsumi, Camus y Afrodita estaban en la parte de atrás

\- Escúchame bien Mara, no vas a ser una carga para el caballero de Aries, esto es beneficioso para tu formación, aprovecha cada instante de entrenamiento y sobretodo debes proteger a Callista – la pelirroja agacho la cabeza y la amazona la sostuvo del mentón obligándola a mirarla – DEBES proteger a Callista ¿Entendiste? Es tu hermana de entrenamiento y tu responsabilidad

\- Entendido – la niña retrocedió, la peliverde se acuclilló para estar a la altura de la menor y la rubia no resistió y se arrojó a los brazos de su maestra

\- No llores – la menor se puso recta y dio un paso atrás – lo mismo va para ti, no quiero llegar y saber que retrasaron el entrenamiento del Santo de la primera casa… deben ser un ejemplo y hacerme sentir orgullosa cuando llegue

\- Si maestra – dijo la pequeña en un susurro

\- Mu… muchas gracias por venir con ellas… - el rostro del ariano tenía una sonrisa cálida ante la actitud de la cobra

\- Todo estará en orden cuando llegues, no parecen ser problemáticas…

\- No te confíes por las apariencias – la mirada de la peliverde se dirigió a Mara y esta rebuznó ante esta aclaración

\- _Käre_ no podemos demorar más – dijo Afrodita llamándola

Shaina se sentó al lado del peliceleste, el cual la miró acusatoriamente

\- Sabes que tengo debilidad por mis discípulas, no me culpes… TÚ me trajiste aquí – dijo en tono gélido

\- Me agradecerás por esto después – Afrodita pudo sentir la mirada de su alumna quemándolo a través del metal de su máscara y se río, esa mujer se moría por matarlo, pero lo respetaba demasiado como para decir una palabra más, lo cual hizo que Milo los mirara sobre el hombro sorprendido a la poca resistencia que le puso la cobra.

Tanto el viaje en el coche y en el avión se mantuvieron en silencio, a Shaina le pareció curioso la ropa de civiles de sus compañeros, incluso las de ella, pensó que en su vida iba a usar esos jeans que había comprado en Rodorio, a su lado derecho estaba Afrodita, cruzando el pasillo Camus y Milo. No podía ignorar como las azafatas se desvivían por atender a sus acompañantes y la extraña manera que miraban su máscara. Se puso los audífonos y trató de ignorar la situación. Aunque no había música en sus oídos, trato de aparentar que estaba descansando. Hubo una azafata que era insistente con Milo, y los gélidos comentarios de Camus no la ahuyentaban. Estaba muerta de las iras, trato de calmarse, cruzó los brazos y se dedicó a mirar el piso.

\- _Käre_ – ella lo ignoró, el guardián de la última casa, arrancó un audífono y ella lo miro bruscamente, no podía dejar que los celos se le noten… este le susurró en el oído - esto no es apropósito… tu aura despide muerte y exige una cabeza… cálmate… - Afrodita sonrío al ver a Milo por encima del hombro de Shaina mirándolo con celos, el escorpión estaba furioso por su gesto y eso lejos de mortificarle, le divirtió.

\- De acuerdo – dijo ella suspirando – estoy intentándolo…

\- No podemos matar a una azafata… especialmente cuando los pasajes los compró la señorita Saori Kido

\- Tienes razón

\- ¡Hey! No le des el placer de creerse el rompecorazones… - Shaina soltó una carcajada sarcástica… y el cosmo de Milo mostró molestia, lo cual guío a sus tres acompañantes a mirarlo, este se levantó y fue al baño – ¿No quieres a acompañarlo? – la amazona esperó que saliera del baño

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Me has ignorado desde que nos designaron esta misión – dijo el peliazul un poco molesto – La pregunta va para ti ¿todo bien?

\- Si… - hubo un silencio entre los dos – solo no quería interrumpir a Catherine con su plan de conquista de vuelo - dijo divertida…

El caballero de la octava casa la jaló al baño y los dos estaban metidos en el minúsculo cubículo, esta desató su bufanda se la puso en los ojos de él, sacó su máscara inmediatamente. Todo el lugar se llenó de un calor tan sofocante, que la ropa les quemaba, comenzaron a devorarse los labios, las manos del escorpión se metieron por debajo de la blusa de la cobra y ella jadeaba con ansiedad, trató de articular una palabra tratando de detenerlo, el peliazul evito que siguiera hablando y le besó con brusquedad los labios, desabrochando el pantalón de su compañera, esta también peleaba con los pantalones del caballero, cuando bajó las prendas se sorprendió de ver lo rígido que estaba, él no la vio pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Esta se apoyó al lavabo, amarró sus piernas a la cintura de su amante y comenzaron las embestidas, ella estaba lista, en realidad la adrenalina de hacerlo en un lugar como ese ayudó a las ansias de la pareja…Esta besaba los labios de él para amortiguar los gemidos, pero cuando el metió los dedos entre sus carnes tuvo que morderse la mano para no gritar, llevándola rápidamente a ese lugar de felicidad y placer al que estaba acostumbrada ante sus caricias. Él tenía razón habían pasado días sin que ella se apareciera en su lecho y eso hizo extrañarlo más. Cuando sintió los dientes del caballero en su cuello, la hizo retorcerse. Lo que más amaba Milo de ella, era la manera de que movía sus caderas, le obsesionaba sentirla moverse sobre su piel. Ella le dio espacio para que los dedos de él maniobraran con mejor agilidad. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar a la peliverde y fue tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en cada rincón de su cuerpo, el sintió que las paredes internas de ella lo aprisionaban y gruño, siguió embistiéndola un poco más… quería sentirla hasta el final

\- Ponte la máscara… - susurró demandante

\- ¿Qué? - la confusión invadió a la cobra

\- Ponte la máscara – ella siguió las ordenes, por su parte liberó sus ojos, salió del cuerpo de la amazona y terminó en el inodoro. Ella seguía agitada en el lavamanos y él trataba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, subió sus pantalones con agilidad y le sonrío lujuriosamente… - no quería arruinar tu ropa cariño – la beso en los labios traviesamente – se te ve tan bien en esos skinny Jeans – acarició los muslos de ella con sus manos y esta lo empujó

\- Debemos salir – dijo ella vistiéndose – Camus y Afrodita…

\- Deben saber que estamos acá, haciendo esto – dijo el evitando que salga - ¿Esperabas que salgamos por separado aparentando que no pasó nada?

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Shaina reconociendo la voz de la azafata

\- No… somos adultos, podemos salir juntos – el rostro de Milo mostró diversión, soltando una carcajada. Shaina abrió la puerta cogida de la mano de Milo, esquivando a la azafata que esperaba afuera del cubículo, que los miró sonrojada… antes de llegar a los asientos Milo la detuvo

\- Acabas de marcarme como tu territorio – dijo divertido

\- Pensé que eras tú el que quería demostrar que era un adulto y salir del baño juntos – dijo ella con sarcástica, este le beso los labios de la máscara y se le adelantó y se sentó en su sitio

\- ¿Se divirtieron? – preguntó Afrodita pregunto divertido, la sonrisa triunfante de Milo no se iba y Shaina solo se dignó a sentarse al lado de él sin decir nada y la azafata pasó furiosa por el pasillo a paso firme – Creo que la diversión se le fue de las manos

\- Para – Shaina empujó a su maestro jocosamente

Al final del camino todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro inclusive el caballero de Acuario

Continuará….

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Sin mencionar lo mal que estoy, vale poner de excusa que me he mudado. Tanto mi estado de ánimo, como este cambio de casa hizo que cambiara mi perspectiva de muchas cosas… Me di cuenta que todos necesitamos un cambio, en especial ese mal summary que tiene esta historia, por lo tanto, he decidido hacer una especie de concurso…

Instrucciones:

1\. Deja en los reviews un buen summary, que refleje la esencia de la historia

2\. El ganador, será el review oficial y podrá pedir un dibujo de su escena favorita del fic y será puesta como portada

3\. El concurso está hasta que termine Enero, anímense a participar… esta historia realmente necesita cambiar esa portada… y de summary

* * *

 **Respuestas a Review (Guest):**

Carla: Heda… también me cae mal XD ¿se nota? Jajajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir la historia…

Serena: Si, los capítulos que vienen tienen mucho más contenido de lo que esperaba, incluso dividí este capítulo en dos. Debo admitir que Afrodita se robó mi corazón desde que empecé este fic y si Shaina está mostrando diferentes capas. Aunque no sé si lo noten, la mayor de sus aprendices es igual que ella, por lo tanto, fue dura en actitud con ella, mientras que hace seis meses, el corazón le cambió con su nueva aprendiz… casualmente ya estaba en esta aventura con Milo. Y en el personaje significa que se está permitiendo sentir, no solo amor por Milo, sino otras clases de amor. Por otra parte, quiero que demostrar que el Caballero de Escorpio desde su despertar cambió como persona y que cambió la orden en general. No te puedes imaginar cómo amo a todos los dorados, incluso Shion, me duele no darle más protagonismo a mi gato favorito o a los gemelos… pero gastaría horas de horas escribiendo sobre ellos y realmente quiero seguir con la trama, podrás ver que este capítulo tiene interacciones desconectadas… no te asustes… en el siguiente capítulo las cosas se unen… CREO… XD Mi humor no es el mejor… espero hacerle justicia a la historia en serio.

Aya: Afrodita es pronto a subir al podio # 1 de personajes favorito de este fic… me estoy dando el gusto de transformarlo en alguien con mejor carácter que el que puedo esperar… Los piscis son lindos, dramáticos, pero muy lindos y creo Afrodita pudiera ser un personaje divertido…

Guest: Lo sé, lo siento, cuando termine la historia tal vez vuelva a subir todos los capítulos corregidos :D

* * *

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han escrito por interno a preguntarme que me ocurre... su preocupación por la actualización del fic, me es gratificante... me hace sentir que las cosas van tomando un buen rumbo


	11. Un viaje con muchos caminos (Parte 2)

**Nota de Autora:** Capítulos 2x1 ¡Lleve! ¡Lleve! Advertencia... muchas cosas cursis, nuevo personaje, ¡participen en el concurso!

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Un viaje con muchos caminos (Parte 2)**

 **Polonia, pequeño pueblo costero – Octubre 26, 8:16 p.m.**

Encontrar al oráculo no fue difícil, prácticamente ella los encontró a ellos… Era una mujer con cuerpo menudo, cabellos rubios, ojos azules blanquecinos, de una belleza mística. Les explico que debe quedarse hasta la quincena, en ese lado del país hubo ataques de guerreros en busca de ella y gente en un mercado salió lastimada. Inicialmente su llegada al pequeño pueblo tuvo razones médicas, quería curar una plaga controlada antes de asentarse junto a Athena. Como buena mujer de medicina, su casa tenía un invernadero, sus flores mágicas no eran más que plantas medicinales con lágrimas de ella. No podía llamarle cosmo, pero es lo más parecido a las rosas del jardín de Afrodita, seres que comenzaron como plantas normales y a base de cosmo y sangre, en su caso lágrimas, germinaron con otra belleza y poder. Por el contrario de la sangre del pisciano, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos muy avanzados. Al toparlos una plazoleta de comida opto por llevarlos a su casa directamente. La rubia vio como Shaina seguido de los santos entraron a inspeccionar su jardín, sonrió al ver como Afrodita olía y tocaba sus plantas.

\- Me hubiese gustado que Mu hubiera estado aquí… - todos se quedaron perplejos ante la afirmación – Shaina, corté estas rosas para ti, sé que te gustan – la máscara evito que el resto viera su sonrojo – no son tan bonitas como las de tu cuarto, pero sanan y pueden hacer el veneno más fuerte si mezclas su rocío, ya sabes entre más adversidad le das al veneno se hace más fuerte, puedes alimentarlas con cosmo, no le pongas sangre, la energía Palas debe ser suficiente

\- Me asustas – Shaina tomó las rosas entre sus manos mientras siguió a la sacerdotisa a un espacio en donde estaba recortando, majando y destilando algunas plantas

\- No es mi intención… - la sacerdotisa ignoró al resto y se puso a trabajar en unas flores

\- Si tanto sabes, dime mi futuro – dijo Milo dándole la mano

\- Así no funciona caballero de Escorpio – la peliverde golpeó su rostro en vergüenza, pero la pitonisa le brindó una sonrisa divertida

\- ¿Cómo funciona? Solo lo sabes y ¿ya? Sin ofender... no puedo creerte sin pruebas

\- Decirte el futuro puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, el destino es un viaje con muchos caminos, muchas líneas, por eso sino se busca cambiar el destino, no debo adelantar nada…

\- Sin detalles… ¿Seré feliz? ¿Tendré un aprendiz? ¿Tendré hijos?

\- Tendrás tres hijos que serán tus 3 aprendices, tu hijo mayor será tu sucesor – la respuesta le contento al peliazul y la pitonisa sonrió divertida – morirás siendo feliz con la vida que tuviste… ¿te contenta mi respuesta?

\- Eso es muy ambiguo… por ejemplo, de aquí en un año, ¿seré feliz? Finales de octubre del próximo año – el rostro de la pitonisa cambió drasticamente, sus facciones se endurecieron en cuestión de segundos

\- De aquí a un año estarás destrozado, eso cambiará, pero pasaras una época difícil antes de realmente ser feliz – los ojos blanquecinos no disimularon al ver a la amazona

\- ¿Lo sabes? – ella soltó una risita y se fijó en unas flores que estaban siendo machucadas

\- Sé tu futuro Milo de Escorpio, claro que lo sé

\- Bruja, yo también quiero saber mi futuro – Afrodita tenía un tono arrogante y la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció

\- Odio que me llamen bruja, especialmente por alguien TAN HERMOSO … - Afrodita frunció el ceño fastidiado y ella le sonrió levemente – yo no adoro al diablo… o algún demonio, el señor de la luz me muestra caminos... Y con respecto a ti, en menos de un año… tu investigación dará frutos, será difícil, pero funcionará, conseguirás de mi lo que quieres y estaré encantada de ayudarte – dijo ella sin quitar la mirada de las plantas

\- ¿Seré Matriarca?

\- ¿No les emociona las sorpresas del destino? - había desdén en sus palabras

\- Porque a él sí y a mí no…

\- Lo lograrás… pero eso ya lo sabías… Shion te lo ha dicho…

\- ¿En un año?

\- En Menos, no hagas la siguiente pregunta, no la voy a contestar

\- ¿Lees la mente ahora?

\- Claro que no… - ella sonrío con tristeza a la máscara – solo que… - esta suspiró – sé tus dudas… sé lo que quieres preguntarme y no te va a gustar la respuesta… - el silencio invadió el invernadero de nuevo - Camus de Acuario ¿alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Que será de tu vida en un año? – sonrió burlonamente

\- La pregunta más interesante que he escuchado… lastimosamente caballero, no puedo ver mi propio futuro

\- ¿Cuál es el futuro de Mu en un año?

\- ¿Estás tratando de incomodarme? ¿Te molesto?

\- No creo en el destino…

\- En esta vida no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable… crees que soy un fiasco ¿verdad? ¿Crees que me estoy inventando todo? ¿Me creerías si te digo tu pasado?

\- Puedes intentarlo

\- Te dicen el Mago del Hielo, tuviste tres alumnos en el pasado, Crystal, tu primer orgullo, Isaac y Hyoga. Un poco triste que te haya matado uno de ellos, dándole tu última y mejor lección… heredándole la mayor técnica de los acuariano, llegando al cero absoluto...la Ejecución Aurora… - los ojos de los santos se abrieron en par en par… - el pasado es más fácil de leer que el futuro… ¿quieres que siga?

\- Yo no quiero que siga… - dijo Milo asustado

\- Yo si… - dijo Camus seriamente

\- Reviviste, muchas veces… fuiste castigado por mi dios… - esta se le acercó al peliverde - tallado en una roca… junto a tus compañeros, meses de frío y agonía, que se sintieron vidas… - esta le acarició una mejilla y el acuariano se aterrorizó al ver en su mente como las lágrimas de sangre caían a la piscina que rodeaba el monolito

\- Para… - Camus retrocedió molesto – Eres una ilusionista

\- No lo soy, te estoy mostrando mis sueños – el ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio

\- Yo aún quiero saber cuál es el futuro de Mu… - dijo Afrodita

\- ¿Ya puedo empezar a cobrarles? – dijo ella divertida

\- ¿Porque no quieres hablar de eso? ¿porque lo evitas?

\- El saber tu destino debe ser algo personal… si él quisiera saber el suyo, me lo preguntaria ¿vale? – ella siguió cortando las amapolas - ¿no viniste a tomar muestras de mis plantas? Afrodita

\- Lo especial de tus plantas son tus lágrimas, así que no necesito tus amapolas, sino a ti… El resto son tus poderes trabajando…

\- Decir eso es como decir que no necesitas tus rosas, sino tu sangre… ¿porque concentrar veneno en las rosas? Puedes materializar tu técnica en lo que sea, una flecha, una aguja, unas garras, un látigo, ¿porque algo orgánico? ¿Algo que vive? – la pitonisa alzó una ceja - ¿Por qué es algo hermoso? ¿Porque es una técnica heredada por tu maestro? ¿o por el orgullo de Piscis? Sabes la razón de que sea orgánico, sabes la reacción bioquímica que tiene al mezclarse con el organismo humano, tu menos que nadie debería decir ese tipo de cosas

\- Nunca me lo había preguntado ¿Por qué rosas? – Afrodita empujó a Milo y se acercó a la rubia

\- ¿Cuales debo revisar? …

\- Las amapolas son mis favoritas, son concentradas, buena para hacer antídotos, tienen propiedades adormecedoras de sentidos – Afrodita la miró y ella sonrío – Pueden quedarse en mi casa, si quieren… tengo dos habitaciones extras, una de pareja y dos con camas separadas. Tengo un teléfono para que llamen a Shion y que le avisen que se van a quedar más del 8 de noviembre y… tengo té de jazmín – dijo ella dirigiéndose al caballero de Piscis

\- ¿Eres siempre así? Insoportable – dijo el peliceleste

\- Me hago de la idea

\- Creo que no tienes ni un poco de idea de lo incómodo que es, que una extraña te hablara como una mejor amiga… - dijo Afrodita

\- Como te dije, te voy ayudar… ¿Por qué aparentar que me agradas?

\- Debes esperar a que me agrades de vuelta, para tratarme así…

\- Está bien… entiendo – se quedó callada, el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar - No les hago perder más tiempo - y empezó a caminar hacia una puerta que conectaba con su casa… - Aquí están sus habitaciones, la de pareja y la doble, la mía queda al frente si se preguntan… aunque pasaré varios días creando remedios que son necesario para la gente infectada, queda a dos pueblos de aquí, así que debo salir temprano, si alguno quiere acompañarme estaré contenta de no ir sola…

\- Nos mandaron porque fuiste atacada… deberías saber que no te dejaremos ir sola a ningún lado – el gélido tono del acuariano contestó a la pitonisa y esta se marchó a su invernadero acompañada por Afrodita

 **Polonia, Casa de Evadne – Noviembre 7, 11:35 p.m.**

Los días pasaron y la confianza en la pitonisa fue creciendo, en las mañanas, salían a ayudar enfermos, en las tardes, Shaina, Evadne y Afrodita se dedicaban a probar y crear antídotos para ayudar a las personas, incluso los conocimientos de Milo, con respecto al torrente sanguíneo fue útil. La rutina se fue estableciendo hasta que la fecha tan esperada se acercaba. Afrodita le dio la tarde libre a Shaina… y ella a rabietas y besos se encerró en el cuarto del peliazul. Había hecho el amor toda la tarde y Shaina había aprovechado un descanso para tomar uno de los libros que su maestro le había encomendado. Cuando el escorpión volvió las atenciones a ella, esta lo ignoró vilmente

\- Estamos en una misión, lejos del Santuario, jamás volveremos a estar con tanta libertad y tiempo, deja de leer, aunque sea por hoy

\- Afrodita me dejo tarea antes de dejarnos solos, me dijo que hay algo escondido en estos libros que me interesa

\- O solo está tratando de lucir interesante

\- Milo, Afrodita dijo que tenía planes para mí y le creo

\- ¿Y si lo haces mañana? Pronto es mi cumpleaños – y este empezó a tratar de llegar a su intimidad

\- ¡Vale! dejo el libro – ella le mostró el pedazo de tela

\- ¡Odio que me cubras los ojos!

\- Tú te olvidaste de la máscara, no es mi culpa… - este cedió y esta se quitó la máscara y lo beso apasionadamente, ella debía admitir que el nivel de confianza entre ellos había incrementado exponencialmente, las caricias de él hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera volcánica, no importa las tantas veces habían hecho el amor, el tenerlo cerca, su aroma le era embriagador y sus manos la estaban volviendo loca. El caballero se puso encima de ella, sosteniéndole los brazos a los costados del cabello verdoso. Empezó besándola con suavidad e intensidad. Estaba probándola, degustándola, saboreando lentamente el momento... la penetró nuevamente, sin apartar sus labios de los de ella, los gemidos volvieron ante la ola de placer. Ella levanta sus caderas para aumentar la intensidad. El toma uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, haciendo que ella se retorciera. Succionó la piel dejando pequeños morados alrededor de los senos de la amazona. Ella le tenía prohibido dejar marcas en lugares públicos, así que se desquitaba con ellos. El ritmo de los embistes aumentaron y las manos de la amazona arañan la piel del escorpión, esta se aferró a su trasero cuando sintió que estaba cerca. Milo encima de ella la besaba tiernamente, mientras que las embestidas se estaban volviendo frenéticas, ella ya sabía el ritmo de el y por como esta la besaba y tocaba, sabía lo que venía, su cuerpo lo sabía, esta enredo los dedos en la cabellera de el y soltó las vendas y este con cara se shock se empezó a detener

\- No te detengas – este siguió, con ritmo más lento y esta apretó los muslos del santo con las manos – más rápido – dijo ella entre jadeos

Estaba hipnotizado al ver el hermoso rostro de Shaina, perdida en el placer, ella quería que ya terminase, el quería qué durase para siempre. Ver ese rostro dulce, que se ocultaba entre las tinieblas, mordiéndose el labio, con los ojos cerrados, casi y retorciéndose, esta aferró a la espalda baja de el, viendo como ella convulsionaba de placer y el aceleró el paso hasta que llego al climax, se quedaron por unos segundos en silencio, recuperando el aliento y ella se sonrojó, mirando a un lado huyendo de la mirada de el. El miedo de ella era tan grande, que juraba que podía olerlo, estaba sonrojada y le parecía jodidamente excitante, este acarició la mejilla, sostuvo el mentón y la besó

\- Que me perdone Athena y los demás dioses por lo que voy a decir… pero eres el ser más jodidamente hermoso que he visto

\- Milo… - esquivó los ojos de el

\- Juro por mi vida, que es verdad – ella seguía ahí, parecía un pequeño animal asustado acorralado, estaba tratando de grabar su rostro cada centímetro, cada detalle - Shaina, yo...

\- No digas nada de lo que te vas a arrepentir, Milo si lo dices, esto se acaba…

 **Polonia, Casa de Evadne – Noviembre 8, 6:05 a.m.**

Al amanecer, la cobra se acomodó, su almohada era el brazo del escorpión, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró los de él. La manera que la miro, la asustó completamente, estaba desnuda en cuerpo, pero él quería más, quería desnudarle el alma, lo supo en sus ojos y en el brillo en ellos. Le acaricio la mejilla y él se refugió en su palma dándole un ligero beso. Este le acarició los labios, típica jugada y ella sonrió. El movió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, pero ella pudo leer perfectamente lo que dijo, trató de alejarse y el la aferro a él, besándola en los labios, la dejó sin aliento… Ahora no solo movió los labios, sino que las palabras llegaron a sus oídos…

\- Te amo Shaina de Ofiuco – ahí estaba la sonrisa irresistible del guardián, la frase estaba en colgado en un susurro casi imperceptible

\- No me amas – dijo en respuesta, tratando de aflojar el agarre

\- Lo hago y tú también lo haces…

\- No lo podemos llamar a lo que sentimos así

\- Me amas y por eso me dejaste ver tu rostro – ella se quedó en silencio - ¿vas a matarme? – ella seguía sin contestar – si quieres matarme puedes hacerlo… te dejaría hacerlo, prometo no poner resistencia

\- Milo

\- Di algo

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – escapó y se sentó

\- La verdad… quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero que finjas – se sentó en la cama al igual que ella

\- No quiero una relación, no puedo darme el lujo de tener una

\- Esa no es la respuesta que quiero escuchar

\- No puedo decirlo en voz alta

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Que sientes por mí? yo lo tengo claro… estoy enamorado de ti, quiero que dejemos de escondernos, quiero hacer el amor y dormir contigo todos los días, y que seas la primera cosa que vea cuando amanezca y sé que no eres la primera de mi lista, pero estoy convencido que quiero que seas la última, que seas la madre de esos tres hijos que dijo la bruja…

\- Milo no sigas

\- Sé que no quieres lo mismo, pero dime… se honesta en lo que quieres, en lo que sientes, quiero que me digas que sientes por mí y si estoy loco

\- No puedo, en serio, tampoco deberías decirlas en voz alta… ¿Por qué quieres complicar las cosas?

\- No las quiero complicar… todas estas cosas son verdad, de un tiempo acá, no puedo evitarlo, los celos me consumían, tu ausencia me empezó a carcomer, y estas equivocada, no pretendo complicar las cosas, pero no estoy arrepentido de nada de lo que dije y si para mantenerte a mi lado, debes matarme… te dejaré hacerlo, te dejaré matarme, me quitaré la armadura y serás libre de hacer lo que quieras conmigo y sé que lo más peligroso que harás es darme un poco de veneno, porque estoy más que seguro que tu sientes lo mismo y es la razón por la que estoy viendo tus ojos, es la razón por la que puedo ver tu rostro

\- No me hagas arrepentirme de eso

\- Solo quiero que lo digas

\- Somos amigos Milo

\- No, nosotros no somos amigos, dime la verdad – ella se quedó muda – a mí me costó decirlo en voz alta, solo dilo – ella seguía muda perdida en su mirada, pasaron unos segundos y ella seguía sin decir nada, el suspiró en derrota y bajó la cabeza. Ella lo tomó del mentón y lo beso en los labios, era un beso casto, ligero, pero quiso transmitir sus sentimientos por ese método y él sonrió

\- Te amo – susurró la cobra, él atrapó la boca de ella, en un beso urgente y se alejó de ella de inmediato…

\- No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho

\- Te odio – dijo la amazona con todos los colores en el rostro

\- Acabas de decir que me amas, ponte de acuerdo – dijo el divertido y la volvió a besar con una sonrisa en los labios, ella se apartó y él la miró curioso

\- Hoy es tu cumpleaños y… tengo regalos…

\- Eso es interesante… - la cobra se envolvió en la sabana mientras él se colocaba su ropa interior y se sentó en la cama.

\- Puso en sus manos una caja, cuando lo abrió había un escorpión hecho de oro, era un collar…

\- Si lo uso durante los entrenamientos ¿te molestaría?

\- Claro que no – ella le sonrío – Ahora podrás sacarle pica a Aioria que tu novia no es imaginaria…

\- Para todos mis hermanos estas comprometida

\- ¿Así que el día del matrimonio, irán todos a que me ayudes a escapar del altar?

\- Es posible, al menos Aioria y Kanon – dijo divertido abrazándola

\- Para mi cumpleaños me regalaste una máscara, para tu cumpleaños ya no la necesitamos… - dijo sonriendo…

\- ¿Me vas a regalar flores también?

\- No… las rosas de Afrodita me persiguen… no quiero más, con las que tengo bastan… - le entregó una caja pequeña, cuando lo abrió vio un i-pod – es de segunda mano, no tiene mucha memoria… pero lo importante es lo que tiene adentro…

\- ¿Me vas a dedicar una canción? ¡Que romántica! – dijo jocoso

\- Siempre digo que soy mala con las palabras, resulta que no lo soy, solo soy mala expresando mis sentimientos, así que decidí hacerlo a través de 24 canciones

\- ¡24 canciones!

\- A través de 24 canciones, expresarte lo que siento… No iba a darte esto, estas canciones son mías, para mi gusto personal... Alguien me hizo cambiar de opinión, y ya que lograste que diga eso... debes escucharlas

Cuando el Caballero de Escorpio prendió el dispositivo, vio la lista de reproducción "Snake Skin" decidió callar sabía que una burla más al gesto iba a encolerizar a su pareja…

\- La primera canción dice "Please don't say you love me de Gabrielle Aplin" y queda descartada desde el principio por obvias razones… - ella lo miró acusatoriamente y él le brindó uno de los dos audífonos y este la empezó a escuchar

" _Heavy words are hard to take - Under pressure precious things can break - And how we feel is hard to fake - So let's not give the game away- Just please don't say you love me - 'Cause I might not say it back - Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping- When you look at me like that"_

\- ¿" Fall Out Boy – Hold me tight or don't"?

" _Realized I can't not be with you_ _-_ _Or be just your friend_ _-_ _I love you to death_ _-_ _But I just can't, I just can't pretend_ _-_ _We weren't lovers first_ _-_ _Confidants but never Friends_ _-_ _Were we ever friends?"_

\- ¡Esta esta genial!

\- Sé que hay algunas muy fresas…

\- Todas me gustan Shaina… estoy tratando de descubrir que me quieres decir con esto

\- Puedes seguir más tarde

\- No, ¿más tarde? Estás loca… estoy en busca de algo – las canciones pasaron y la cara de Milo cambiaba al paso de las canciones, ella veía como su rostro se expresaba al pasar de las tan variadas melodías, el trató de no hacer comentarios… cuando llegó al 20, ella lo detuvo

\- Esta deberías escucharla con los dos audífonos y solo, para mi es la más importante aparte de la 24

\- De acuerdo – ella se puso de pie y empezó a tomar una ducha… la canción decía In common de Alicia Keys

Cuando la cobra salió de la ducha, lo encontró acostado con los audifonos, le placía correr y darle un beso, pero quería darle espacio luego de abrirle su corazón de esa manera, cuando la vio, le sonrió

\- Encontré lo que quería… He escuchado esta canción 4 veces y es perfecta, creo que ahora tengo canción favorita - ella le sonrío

" _Said I'd be gone by five - But it's sun rise and I'm still in your bed - Goodnight usually means goodbye - Me re-playing memories in my head - Look at you, look at you - Look what you made me do - How do you, how do you think know my every move - Who are you Who are you You look so familiar - I know you, I know you, baby, I know the truth - We got way too much in common - If I'm being honest with you"_

" _We used to talk 'til midnight - All those days that you stayed at my house - We were just passing the time - When we were young and we ain't had no vows - Now, now, now maybe later on, I'll text you and maybe you'll reply - We both know we had no patience together day and night - Getting high on our supply, yeah, we ain't satisfied - I could love you all occasions"_

\- ¿Dijiste que la última iba a ser mi favorita?

\- No vas a saltarte las otras canciones… ¿Ya te aburriste?

\- Claro que no, solo tengo curiosidad

\- Escúchala… solo prométeme que las escucharás todas...

" _I wish you'd hold my hand - When I was upset - I wish you'd never forget - The look on my face when we first met - I wish you had a favourite beauty spot - That you loved secretly - 'Cause it was on a hidden bit - That nobody else could see - Basically, I wish that you loved me - I wish that you needed me"_

\- Di algo - dijo ella viendo la sonrisa en los labios de él

\- Definitivamente, tú vas a ser la madre de esos tres demonios

\- No, Milo.. En un año estarás destrozado… y creo que ella se refería a mi…

\- No hay manera de que después de esta canción, me digas que me vas a dejar

\- Milo, todo lo que dicen las canciones… son verdad… pero…

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!

\- La pregunta que me dijo que no le hiciera, fue… que si al ser matriarca renunciaría a ti - el silencio invadió la habitación

\- ¿Lo harías? - esta le sostuvo el mentón obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos

\- Milo, creo que sabes la respuesta

\- No la sé - el enojo en la voz de él se notaba - ¿tú la sabes?

\- Si decido hacerlo… no me odies… - ella lo besó y tomó, él estaba en silencio mirando el piso - te amo Milo de Escorpio… - la sorpresa en los ojos de él hizo que ella esbozara una sonrisa… - Disfrutemos lo que tenemos, no quiero darte alguna esperanza de que esto puede ser algo

\- Esto YA es algo, sino te diste cuenta

\- No quiero avanzar, quiero que esto se quede aquí, si quieres más de lo que te estoy ofreciendo, puedes irte, debes saber que esto tiene una fecha de caducidad…

\- No quiero irme…

\- Quédate entonces…

 **Polonia, Invernadero de Evadne – Noviembre 10, 8:05 p.m.**

\- Dijiste que iba a funcionar - dijo Afrodita mientras ayudaba a destilar algunas plantas

\- Lo hará… - la pitonisa siguió como si no hubiera dicho algo importante

\- No puedo ser yo…

\- No lo vas a ser… Él los va a ayudar, aunque pondrá resistencia inicialmente, no te rindas con esa opción…

\- No te perdonare si muere…

\- No lo hará… te dije que te iba a ayudar… una de mis razones de mi llegada al santuario es esa

\- ¿Cuándo es una buena época?

\- Siempre es una buena época, solo no dejes que él te detenga… Es todo… debe mejorar en muchos aspectos aún, pero te hará sentir orgulloso, lo que aun no entiendo cuál es el interés…

\- Inicialmente práctica, ahora por bien común

\- ¿Estas tratando de mentirme?

\- Ya sabes la respuesta ¿para qué quieres escucharla? - ella le sonrío

 **Athenas – Noviembre 15, 8:05 p.m.**

La llegada al Santuario fue calmada, Tatsumi los fue a ver una Van, la Luna de Miel que el escorpión y la cobra vivieron en Polonia llegó a su fin y aunque las siguientes noches durmieron juntos, la palabra con "L" no volvió a salir de los labios de la amazona. Esa noche ella le prometió visitarlo luego de llegar a ver a sus alumnas, saludar a Geist. Ponerse al día con las cosas, ver si el caballero de Aries quería atenderla. Había vuelto a la realidad, pero sobre todo había descubierto lo que Afrodita tanto esperaba, esa ligera insinuación, esa pista que le era muy obvia, así que también necesitaba hablar con el caballero de las rosas... Aunque por la hora esperaba tener algo de descanso fueron convocados por Shion, con la obligación de llevar a la pitonisa ante sus ojos y designarle un cuarto

 **Templo de Aries – Noviembre 15, 9:05 p.m.**

\- Mu, no necesitas ahincarte, soy una simple mortal

\- Eres la representante de Apolo en la Tierra – esta se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla y la sorpresa fue de todos

\- Ponte de pie Mu – el caballero siguió las órdenes, la vio sus cabellos rubio entrenzados en una larga cola, esta le tomó las manos y hubo un silencio y en vez de asustarlo por el contrario lo relajo y le sonrió – tal vez no lo recuerdas Mu, pero ya hemos sido aliados en otras vidas – esta le soltó las manos y siguió caminando dejando atrás a los caballeros confundido

\- A que te refieres con eso?

\- Que no es la primera vez que estas del lado de Palas, ni yo del de Apolo – los ojos de ella miraban el piso, hasta que se posaron en el – tampoco será la primera vez que les seré de ayuda – le sonrió y siguió su camino, los caballeros de Oro por orden de Shion, mostraron el debido respeto a la pitonisa de la misma forma que Mu, y aunque la chica se sentía incomoda por tanta formalidad, intento ser discreta y aceptar la cordialidad que se brindaba. Cuando llego al altar del Patriarca, Shion tenía puesto la máscara. La sacerdotisa iba a hablar y cuando el lemuriano se quito el rostro de metal, dio un paso atrás.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Me recordó a alguien maestro

\- De acuerdo a lo que el caballero de Aries me mencionó tu nombre es Evadne – esta se ahínco

\- Muchas Gracias por recibirme

\- Ponte de pie muchacha, como te fue en el viaje – la chica sonrió alegremente

\- Ha sido divertido, mi compañía fue adecuada, todo fue muy beneficioso, en especial el Caballero de Piscis y Ofiuco, me sirvieron de ayuda para los antídotos

\- Me alegra… te daremos una habitación de nuestras vestales y pondremos a una de ellas a tu servicio

\- No es necesario, ustedes me han dado un lugar seguro lejos de la persecución. Con un lugar donde dormir me basta, yo debí ayudarlos en su guerra santa. Las señales fueron devastadoras cuando me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde – la pitonisa miro a su alrededor y vio a los santos que la habían escoltado – por ahora la paz reinará por ahora en el Santuario. Así que mis servicios no son necesarios, por eso agradezco su hospitalidad

\- Le dijiste a Mu que no era la primera vez que te has topado con él - dijo Camus agresivamente

\- Así es, en mi vida pasada fui pitonisa de Apolo, a favor de Palas en el siglo XVI, a servicio del Patriarca Itia, fui asesinada a manos de espectros antes de que la guerra esté en su peor momento y si con otro nombre, Mu fue el caballero de Aries de ese tiempo – los ojos se Shion se ensancharon

\- Significa que conociste a Krest de Acuario - insistió el acuariano

\- En mi antigua vida, hay cosas que aún… aún no son claras, pero tengo ligeros recuerdos de las cosas que viví.

\- Camus... estas incomodándola... - dijo Afrodita ligeramente y Camus retrocedió

Shaina luego de hablar con Shion, que este le designe tarea, terminó en los brazos de Milo

 **Templo de Escorpio – Noviembre 16, 3:45 a.m.**

La cobra ya estaba dormida en los brazos del peliazul, este la empezó a besar para despertaral

\- Antes de que te vayas... Quiero llevarte a un lugar

\- ¿En medio de la madrugada?

\- Se ve mejor con la luna en el cielo

\- Shaina no conocía el camino, estaba asustada, habían abandonado los pasadizos secretos, habían pasado el templo Patriarcal y la estatua de Athena, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y estaban a vista de cualquiera, pero la zona estaba tan desierta que sintió tranquilidad. Las doce casas se veían hermosas bajo el manto plateado del satélite natural, la vista era espectacular.

Cuando lo vio se quedó inmóvil, la piscina que rodeaba el inmenso pilar, brillaba como diamante, no le costó reconocer que era, ahí estaban los 14 caballeros en una estatua de piedra. La luna bañaba sus rostros que parecían reales.

\- La sensación que tengo al venir aquí es indescriptible, me es doloroso estar aquí. Cada vez que me acerco es como si mi alma quisiera abandonar mi cuerpo. Mi esencia se inquieta y la angustia es tan grande que al respirar los pulmones me duelen.

\- Milo... - susurró en consuelo

\- Pasamos meses sellados, pero sentí que viví vidas completas, entre el frío, dolor y angustia. Ahora puedo controlarlo, pero al principio mi cosmo se descontrolada de sobremanera al estar cerca de este lugar… y a todos nos pasa lo mismo… ¿quisieras acercarte?

\- Milo no… esto no es bueno ¿Por qué quisieras acercarte?

\- Haz de pensar que soy masoquista, tal vez lo soy… - le tomo la mano y se acercaron hasta el puente y estaban a unos poco metros de la inmensa piedra… la sensación que Shaina tenía era abrumadora, sentía rastros de cosmo energía, triste, angustiada - ¿Puedes sentirlo? Aun hay rastros de nosotros aquí y si te acercas a mi lugar, podrías casi y percibir mi cosmo

\- Milo vámonos de aquí – la voz de la ella estaba entrecortada, sentía ganas de llorar, tenía un nudo en el estómago, el la abrazó

\- Shaina… este es el lugar que más miedo me da, ni siquiera me sentí así en el Inframundo - esta se quito la máscara y lo besó, el beso fue algo triste, casi reconfortante

\- Alguno de ustedes dos pudo ahorrarme el papel del ridículo que estaba haciendo – dijo máscara mortal atrás de ellos. La cobra inmediatamente se puso su máscara

\- Angelo...

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

Disfruten este milagro XD

La oráculo inicialmente estaba planteada para que se pareciera a Phineas de Doce Tareas Doradas de Sunrise Spirit... (Si aun no lo han leído, tienen prohibido seguir leyendo este fic) pero como las personalidades eran distintas, decidí cambiarle el nombre y la apariencia al final del camino... XD lean 12TD me encantaría poder debatir acerca de ese fic... aunque por ahora esta en un hiatus... ¡ES HERMOSO!

Quiero decirles que los quiero a todos, que lamento las faltas de ortografía...

Que participen en el concurso que los volveré a dejar aquí abajo...

 **Instrucciones:**

1\. Deja en los reviews un buen summary, que refleje la esencia de la historia

2\. El ganador, será el review oficial y podrá pedir un dibujo de su escena favorita del fic y será puesta como portada

3\. El concurso está hasta que termine Enero, anímense a participar… esta historia realmente necesita cambiar esa portada… y de summary

* * *

Algunas Canciones de la lista de Snake Skin:

In common - Alicia Keys

Nicest Thing - Kate Nash

Pitfalls - Sistek

Take Care - Drake ft Rihanna

Mirrors - Justin Timberlake

Si quieren les dejo el link de Youtube... de la lista :*


	12. El veneno que corre por nuestras venas

**Nota de Autora:** Cuando pensabas que la vida ya se había encargado de darte la paliza de tu vida, no lo digas en voz alta, que puede tomarlo como un reto... Nada puede hacerme más feliz que este año se haya acabado... Aunque el 2017 es un año que me dio tantas cosas, también me las ha quitado... y estos últimos meses han sido... sino decirlo desastrosos... Pero como dije... este año no solo fue malo... Ha sido de aprendizaje en muchos aspectos de mi vida, como esta historia... que se planeaba ser de 5 - 6 capítulos y termino siendo este MEGA-EXPERIMENTO que hoy leen y antes de que empiecen con este capítulo.

¡Feliz navidad! y ¡Feliiiiz año Nuevo! MUY ATRASADO... Por cierto este Capítulo es tedioso, pero IMPORTANTÍSIMO XD

 **Capítulo 12**

 **El veneno que corre por nuestras venas**

 **Monolito de la Orden Dorada – 16 de Noviembre, 4:05 a.m.**

\- Alguno de ustedes dos pudo ahorrarme el papel del ridículo que estaba haciendo – dijo máscara mortal atrás de ellos. La cobra inmediatamente se puso su máscara

\- Angelo – el susurro de la amazona fue débil

\- Tranquila _ragazza_ a penas y vi tu perfil – los tres se quedaron en silencio – fue sublime escorpión, la manera como lo explicabas, no hubo mejor descripción, yo no hubiera encontrado las palabras. Y de la manera de como le desnudabas tu alma, solo me dice una sola cosa, que la amas y como ella se quito esa máscara voluntariamente sin dudarlo para tranquilizarte, me dice que ella también escogió ese camino

\- Angelo – el que habló ahora era Milo

\- No me detuviste, cuando la amenace, ¿raro? Tampoco cuando la corteje…

\- Yo puedo pelear mis propias batallas caballero de Cáncer – la amazona se puso entre el escorpiano y el caballero de cáncer

\- Y por eso aún tienes mi corazón _ragazza_ – Milo no dudo en ponerse en frente de ella de manera protectora – Milo es tu chica, no busco arruinarte la velada – dijo burlonamente

\- Angelo, nadie puede saberlo – dijo Shaina alterada

\- ¿Quien aparte de mi lo sabe? ¿El viejo?

\- Solo Camus – dijo Milo cortante

\- Obviamente… - dijo sarcásticamente – ese ser es prácticamente tu consciencia ¿Y Afrodita? ¿En ese viaje de ustedes? ¿Él los ayudó?

\- Lo sospecha – Angelo sonrió sarcástico

\- No nena, Afrodita nunca sospecha nada, él sabe y ya, no está hecho de dudas

\- Digamos que lo sabe

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido

\- Angelo, nadie se puede enterar

\- ¿Qué te da miedo _ragazza_? ¿que tus compañeros de plata piensen que eres una hetaira de rango dorado? - Shaina apretó los puños de furia

\- Angelo es suficiente – dijo Milo enojado se puso enfrente de Shaina en posición protectora

\- Entonces si hablas, pensé que eras mudo al lado de la cobra

\- No voy a dejar que hables así de ella – el peliazul estaba a punto de encender su cosmo

\- Awww… ¿Iniciarías una batalla de 1000 días por ella? Los peores rumores dirán que traté de abusar de ella y la salvaste, los mejores dirán que te encontré besándote con la amazona de Ofiuco y me dio celos – la sonrisa del caballero de Cáncer era burlona, pero no maliciosa. El tono del italiano era tranquilo, sin señas de querer atacarlos. Milo relajo el cuerpo y Shaina hizo lo mismo, sabían que Máscara Mortal no los iba a atacar – me caes bien Milo… Ahora entiendo tu agresividad conmigo en la hora de almuerzo y tu enojo cuando hablaba de ella – Shaina lo miró casi enojada – y tu rechazo a mi, cuando antes habías sido muy confraterno con todos y ¡bum! Todo se alineó… Aunque me has hecho sentir como una mierda estos meses, porque realmente pensé que podíamos ser amigos… estoy contento por ti… lo que vi… es envidiable, todo… y _ragazza_ … - Shaina salió de la barrera que Milo estaba ejerciendo y se acerco a él

\- Ángelo

\- No le diré a nadie, no te preocupes… aunque me siento traicionado por Afrodita, ¡Admitamonos! la rosa con patas te tiene mucho aprecio, no me sorprende nada… ¿te tranquiliza eso?

\- Un poco ¿Por qué guardarías el secreto? Podrías hacer que se burlen de mí por rechazarte públicamente

\- Lo hiciste dignamente, nunca fuiste mala, solo cortante… aunque tu rechazo me excita – este soltó una risita al ver como Milo tensaba los músculos, trato de avanzar y Shaina puso el brazo para que no de un paso más – además le debo una a ese individuo de allá atrás, aunque ha sido un semejante imbécil… devolvió la autoestima a la orden dorada, escucha bien bicho… no lo diré de nuevo… te agradezco por transformar el tremendo desastre en un maldito equipo, por escucharme y hacer que mis miedos y el pánico a este lugar se vayan… estoy contento por vos, hasta tú, el devorador de mujeres merece algo amor, aunque sea de una cobra… - el caballero de Cáncer se marchaba y se regreso, la pareja volvió a ponerse en posición de defensa – ¿no te da envidia?… que el peor de los hermanos de la orden guarde su secreto y que sabemos que ninguno de tu equipo lo haría, ni siquiera tu compañera de cuarto razonaría y no dudaría en apuntarte con el dedo, que tus compañeros de equipo, tanto los aprendices de Afrodita, como los que salvaste de mi, o con los que vas a ese bar en Rodorio, te dirán cosas desagradables... Que tu sueño de ser Matriarca y poner orden en el recinto se puede desvanecer por si quiera una insinuación…

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – la cara de Milo mostraba malestar

\- Tal vez realmente no tienes amigos, o tal vez si… Tal vez tus únicos amigos son los dorados, porque debes admitirlo, los de plata no son tus amigos, ninguno aprobaría tu relación con él, por eso naide lo sabe… aun sabiendo eso ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a amarlo?

\- No fue una decisión… pasó y ya…

\- Seguro muchas cosas influyeron – ahí estaba de nuevo el tono lleno de provocación

\- Deja de molestarla – Milo bramó

\- Él no esta molestándome, el está en lo correcto, todo lo que dijo, es verdad – dijo ella mirando a su pareja

\- Me sorprende que no sepas lo que cuesta su aventura, tu eres intocable Milo, eres un dorado, el viejo no te quitará la armadura , pero a ella…

\- Él sabe el precio… ¿algo más?

\- Déjame terminar… o en este momento enciendo mi cosmo – el silencio invadió el lugar – Ella, ella podría perderá la oportunidad de ser Matriarca, las amazonas tienen un código bastante fuerte con respecto a meterse con los dorados y eso incluye a esas dos pequeñas niñas que tanto ama, las koree aunque son aliadas de Athena se manejan bajo sus reglas Milo… Geist le quitaría a sus discípulas…

\- Eso no es verdad - respondió el escorpiano confundido

\- Dile… dile que es verdad - Angelo sonreía triunfante - Realmente me interesa... quería saber los riesgos que implicaba estar en algo serio

\- Angelo tiene razón - dijo la amazona forzosamente

\- Ninguna amazona se dejará alfabetizar por ella

\- Eso no lo sabes… - dijo ella defendiéndose – He sido una maestra a esas guerreras durante años y cuando sea Matriarca las cosas cambiarán

\- Esto – dijo señalándolos – Va a evitar que lo seas… deberías poner tus prioridades en orden

\- ¡Basta Angelo! – la cara de confusión de Milo hizo que Máscara Mortal sonriera

\- Cuando este destrozada por haber perdido a sus niñas, espero que no te odie – hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Ella trató de hacer lo mismo y el caballero de Escorpio le sostuvo el brazo

\- No quiero hablar de esto

\- Shaina

\- ¡No! En realidad no quiero hablar de esto…

\- Debemos hablar de esto… ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? Siempre me hiciste pensar que era mi culpa, por mi reputación

\- Es una de las razones, si fueras Mu o Camus, las cosas fueran más fáciles, no las hubiera complicado Milo… Esto solo iba a ser una aventura… nada más un par de noches para pasarla bien y Ángelo tiene razón… No las voy a perder…

\- Eres la amazona más fuerte al lado de Marín, porque perderían el respeto del recinto ¿porque perderías a tus discípulas? Me es imposible creer que tener algo de amor las haga malas amazonas

\- ¿Has visto como tratan a Marín? La amazonas le rehuyen y los plateados la desprecian, yo soy lo único que ese ser puede considerar una amiga en el recinto, solo por estar con Aioria... y aunque ella nunca ha conseguido nada a través de él, tiene esa mancha… nunca te has preguntado ¿porque no tuvo más discípulos aparte de Seiya? El caballero de bronce que ha vencido a un Dios... Porque el código amazónico la considera inadecuada para eso... Si llego ser Matriarca y se enteran de esto… dirán que fue por que estoy en tu cama y no por mérito propio. Que le has pedido a Shion que vele por mi...

\- Shaina…

\- No lo entiendes… Incluso Shion puede estar dudando de darme el puesto… porque debo ser un ejemplo para mi grupo... Ángelo tiene razón no sabes el precio que debo pagar... - la peliverde se marchó y lo dejó parado ante el monolito que tanto odiaba

 **Templo de Piscis** **– 17 de Noviembre, 6:05 p.m.**

\- ¿Y?

\- Encontré lo que querías encontrar y debes saber desde el principio que él no va a aceptar

\- Lo sé, será con la mía

\- Estás loco ¿este es tu proyecto personal que decía Evadne?

\- Si, pero la escuchaste... no todo es certero, el destino tiene mucha líneas... la pregunta es... ¿Estarías dispuesta a correr el riegos?

\- No somos compatibles Afrodita... Nuestros venenos son completamente distintos, mi cosmo no podrá digerir tu veneno... - ella suspiró - Si fuera el veneno de Milo, las cosas serían más fáciles, creo, su composición es distinta, pero en si la forma es parecida... ¿El correrá riegos?

\- Esto no son los lazos carmesí Shaina, el proceso del Tósigo Adyuvante es una serie de cortadas en puntos vitales, si es muy fuerte podremos detenernos las primeras dos semanas

\- Sino muero desangrada o intoxicada en ese tiempo

\- Siempre pensé que eras valiente - dijo divertido

\- Idiota... sabes que acepto, sino lo hiciera me hubiese hecho la tonta, pero solo estoy llena de curiosidad... ¿Porque quieres hacer esto conmigo?

\- Práctica _Käre_ , conmigo entrenaron 4 niños más, los cuales murieron a causa del veneno de mi maestro y las cortadas - suspiró amargamente - Mi consciencia está bastante sucia y el regresar me ha dado una oportunidad de cambiar la cosas... No estoy con el corazón para matar niños

\- Entonces... ¿Soy tu conejillo de indias?

\- No, esto será beneficioso para ti, _Furia de Serpiente,_ es una buena técnica y si tu veneno fuera más potente fuera una técnica digna de un caballero de Oro

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si la técnica que estoy desarrollando se adaptará...Tu veneno no quema

\- Pero te aseguro que mata... y mata de la mejor manera, tu veneno solo tortura, no es mortal... No significa que perderás tu veneno... sino que obtendrá propiedades que le ayuden a mejorar... Vamos a tratar de que se mezclen... vamos a hacer funcionar esto Shaina... nunca pondría tu vida en peligro...

\- ¿Y si fuera el de Milo?

\- Si Milo aceptara darte su veneno... Furia de Serpiente fuera perfecta en su totalidad... Pero sabes que no nos ayudará

\- ¿Esto será secreto?

\- Debes decírselo... no podrás tener relaciones durante dos - tres meses, de hecho habrán semanas que agradecerás el respirar, habrán ocasiones que el solo respirar te dolerá

\- Se molestará, te matará

\- Me matará si mueres _Käre_ y Evadne me dijo que me ayudará con el antisuero... así podrás tener inmunidad natural adquirida, sin tener que arriesgar tu vida, al menos no tanto como los niños que murieron en vez de mi... Eres fuerte, tienes un buen cosmo, quiero probar el antisuero... quiero saber si funcionará

\- No necesitas convencerme Afrodita, estoy dentro... solo dime cuando debo empezar

\- Debo hablar con Camus, para poder tolerar mi veneno... debes hacer crecer tu cosmo... y no es mi especialidad... Camus es un buen maestro...

\- ¿Me vas a cambiar de equipo?

\- Si, de hecho el dejar a las chicas con Mu, no fue una decisión tomada al azar, las dos son signos de fuego, sin mencionar que Mara es Aries al igual que tú y sus técnicas tienen que ver con esa constelación... - Shaina se quedó en silencio... - Como te dije... habrán días que no podrás moverte... Serán solo seis meses...

\- No voy a renunciar a ellas

\- No lo harás, al menos pienso que Callista aún le falta - Afrodita le sostuvo el mentón a Shaina obligándola a mirarlo, aunque el caballero de Piscis solo veía su reflejo en la máscara de plata - por el contrario, sabes lo que pienso de Mara, ella es ideal para ser entrenada por Mu, Kiki de su edad, la supera notablemente, entrenar con Mu es beneficioso para su futuro y en uno o dos años obtener la armadura de Caleum que hace tanto tiempo no tiene dueña...

\- Sigue sin gustarme tu propuesta

\- No tiene que gustarte, solo debes confiar en mi...

\- ¿Le dirás al Patriarca?

\- ¿Estás loca?... esto es ilegal... Esta clase de experimento... sobre todo porque ya tienes una armadura

\- ¿Osea que está bien aceptado hacerlo con pequeños niños?

\- Al menos ya no tienes que matar a tu maestro para poder dar sucesión a tu armadura... No te imaginas como destrozó a Aiorios matar al suyo...

\- ¿Tú no mataste al tuyo?

\- Gracias a Athena no tuve que hacerlo

\- ¿Con que excusa me dejarás con Camus?

\- Me iré dos meses con Evadne... y los repartiré a todos, tus crías con Mu, a ti con Camus y a Sea Serpent, Cepheus y Arachne con Milo

\- ¿No crees que Milo peleará por mi?

\- ¿Porque crees que escogí a Camus como tu maestro?

\- ¿Cuando te vas?

\- Dos semanas... podrías darle un adelanto a Milo de lo que se viene para que no ponga resistencia, lo último que quiero es que se ponga a exquisito con esto...

 **Coliseo General** **– 18 de Noviembre, 9:05 p.m.**

Afrodita había decidido entrenar en el coliseo ese día, Shaina estaba con Mara y Callista vendando las muñecas en protección, cuando Mu se acercó a las amazonas

\- Buenos días niñas, Shaina...

\- Buenos días Mu... - el ariano le hizo una mueca para que se alejen un poco

\- Si no te agrada la idea, puedes negarte, te parece si Kiki y Mara tienen una pelea amistosa

\- ¿No es muy de mañana para tratar de humillar a los de plata? Caballero de Oro - dijo Shaina con veneno cruzando los brazos, la cara de Mu se llenó se sorpresa y lo dejó mudo por unos segundos, al entender la actitud de la amazona sonrío

\- Nadie está tratando de humillar a nadie... Kiki puede ser más rápido que Mara, pero esa niña pelea muy bien... y no está de más de que entrenen con compañeros de su edad... Tampoco estaría mal confraternizar un poco, sin mencionar que ellos ya han tenido peleas amistosas en tu ausencia... Se que estás tratando de protegerla y que tienes miedo de que esto le haga perder la confianza que tiene, pero créeme estará bien - la peliverde suspiró en derrota

\- Solo si Mara quiere, no me parece, pero si ella quiere no la puedo detener... - esta se acercó a Mu desafiante - Sé que Mara es compatible con tu entrenamiento y que extrañamente te admira y está contenta con la técnica que le enseñaste, pero es mi alumna... y no quiero que salga lastimada ¿entiendes? tendrás que pasar por mi antes de que pase eso...

\- No busco lastimar a Mara, es una excelente alumna, es ambiciosa en un buen sentido

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no lo estoy haciendo bien?

\- Tiene la capacidad de ser igual de fuerte que Kiki... Con respecto a fuerza y entrenamiento físico es indomable, pero con respecto al cosmo y sus técnicas... Veo mucho talento en ella y podría transformarse en una herrera tranquilamente si recibe el entrenamiento correcto... - Shaina se quedó muda, esa conversación ya la había tenido con Afrodita muchas veces... pero ella no estaba dispuesta a cederle a Mara tan fácilmente...

\- ¿No te basta con Kiki? Pensé que él iba a ser el próximo herrero del Santuario

\- Como te dije... no busco lastimar a Mara y tu eres la que tiene la decisión

\- ¡MARA! - llamó Shaina y su alumna se acercó - Mu... El caballero de Aries... quiere que tengas una pelea amistosa con Kiki... ¿te gustaría? - la aprendiz se quedó muda por unos instantes - ¿Vas a responder? Creo que tiene un grupo que entrenar y nosotras volver con Afrodita...

\- Déjala que lo piense - dijo Mu tratando de evitar que la cobra siga intimidando a la aprendiz

\- Está bien - dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia...

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si te parece... - los dos caballeros junto con sus aprendices se acercaron a una de las plataformas más vacías y los dos jóvenes. Los maestros se quedaron abajo, mientras que algunos guerreros sin armaduras se bajaban del estrado

Los aprendices hicieron cada uno una reverencia

\- Es bueno volver a entrenar contigo Mara - dijo Kiki animado

\- No hables, aprendiz de Aries - Shaina agradecía la máscara debía admitir de que Mara era una calco perfecto de ella a su edad y su sonrisa no se disimulaba - ¿Vas a empezar o también debo hacerlo yo?

Mara empezó con una serie de golpes, los cuales Kiki esquivaba con agilidad, este trató de atacarla y esta lo esquivó sin dificultad, aunque Shaina había escogido una plataforma algo aislada, las personas empezaron a rodear la zona de pelea, llamó la atención incluso de Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis que se encontraban mirando junto a Afrodita el duelo. Los dos aprendices empezaron a coger confianza a golpearse con un poco más de fuerza, Mara se alzó en el aire y le dio una patada a Kiki, lo cual aprovechó para tomarla del pie y tirarla al piso. Esta se levantó, Shaina pudo detectar furia en el cosmo de su alumna

\- Sin cosmo, Mara... - le recordó, los dos adolescentes caminaban en círculos, Kiki se secó la poca sangre que esa patada le proporcionó, la aspirante a la armadura de Caleum volvió a atacarlo más agresivamente y Kiki solo bloqueaba los ataques

\- Debes atacar Kiki - la voz del caballero de Aries escuchó y en ese instante Kiki golpeó a Mara un par de veces, la fluidez de la batalla hizo que los dos luchadores se adentraran en la pelea olvidando a su público, la agresividad del lemuriano hizo que la koree aterrizara en la piso, de un movimiento trató de patear las piernas del pelinaranja pero este alcanzó a saltar y esta le dio un codazo, lo cual lo levantó en el aire y alcanzó a darle una patada en el rostro. Kiki dio un brinco retrocediendo, viendo como Mara cubría su rostro

\- Dime que no la rompí - dijo asustado el joven

\- ¡CALLATE! - gritó la joven

\- Es suficiente Mu - dijo la cobra entrando a la plataforma

\- Mara, dime que no la rompí - volvió a preguntar Kiki tratando de acercarse

\- Kiki... aléjate - dijo la peliverde poniéndose en frente de su alumna

\- Fue un accidente, lo prometo, lo siento mucho... - el lemuriano hizo una reverencia

\- Eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien... solo aléjate aprendiz de Aries... - las personas empezaron a murmurar - ¡Qué miran!- la gente empezó a irse, los único que quedaban eran Mu y Kiki

\- Mara en serio lo siento mucho... - insistió el pelinaranja

\- Kiki... vámonos, déjalas... - Mu guió a su alumno fuera de la plataforma - Lamento mucho estas circunstancias Mara, Shaina - las dos arianas se quedaron en silencio

\- ¿Ya se fue todo el mundo? - preguntó con miedo la pelirroja, la peliverde se aseguró que no haya nadie alrededor

\- Ya no hay nadie... - la cobra trató de apartar las manos de su alumna de la máscara para ver en que estado estaba

\- Ni siquiera se si está rota

\- Mara... con esa patada debe estar rota, lo bueno es que alcanzaste a sostenerla contra tu cara...

\- ¿No se vio? - dijo con un poco de alivio

\- No...

\- Hubiera sido... Soy una tonta... - gritó furiosa

\- Mara escúchame... la ley de la máscara es una estupidez... a tu edad un chico me vio sin ella y por una extraña razón estuve en el conflicto de matarlo o amarlo... trate de matarlo... no pude, trate de amarlo, tampoco pude... nadie puede forzarte a nada... ¿entiendes? Es una ley, pero no puedes aplicarle una ley a tu corazón y cuando encuentres a la persona correcta le mostrarás tu rostro voluntariamente... al contrario de esto que fue un accidente... un muy buen accidente, estoy orgullosa de ti, estas a la altura del aprendiz del caballero de Aries y eso... mi niña hace que te haga la pregunta más dolorosa que te puedo hacer - Callista se acercó con una máscara la cual Mara reemplazó... - Déjanos Callista - la niña hizo una reverencia y se marchó - ¿Quisiera ser entrenada por Mu?

\- ¡¿QUE?! - la reacción de la niña

\- Mu ha hablado conmigo y me dijo que si recibes el entrenamiento apropiado podrías ser una buena herrera y mejorar tu técnica de Polvo de Estrellas

\- No... No me vas a abandonar... - dijo la pelirroja enojada - Sé que soy difícil, pero no puedes hacer esto

\- Te estoy preguntando, no te voy a abandonar, pero deberías verlo como una opción... el Caballero de Aries podría enseñarte a al fin materializar tu cosmo y crear un Muro de Cristal, me frustra, porque no puedo ayudarte en esos detalles

\- Lo voy a lograr, todavía me falta... pero lo voy a lograr...

\- Después de lo que le dijiste a Afrodita de que es un honor ser entrenada por un dorado, pensé que te alegraría que el caballero de Aries sienta interés en entrenarte... Lo dejo abierto a ti... Además Mara, nunca te abandonaría... - dijo la cobra guiando a su alumna, caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a donde todos estaban... y esta se detuvo

\- ¿Crees que será bueno para mi? - preguntó la niña

\- Estoy en igual de desacuerdo contigo... pero no quiero que te arrepientas después...

\- Solo contestame la pregunta - dijo Mara jalando el brazo de la Cobra...

\- Solo míralo de esta manera... si recibes el mismo entrenamiento de Kiki, no hay nada que te detenga el ser igual de fuerte que él... o al menos ser más fuerte que yo, ser más fuerte que otras amazonas... - dijo la peliverde secamente

\- No quiero entrenar con la sabandija esa

\- ¿No quieres entrenar con Mu por Kiki? - la ironía en la voz de su maestra preocupó a la menor

\- El estúpido quiere ser mi amigo y lo ultimo que quiero son amigos - dijo ella tratando de controlar su enojo - Ahora menos que nunca quiero ser su amiga

\- Hasta yo tengo amigos Mara... - dijo Shaina

\- Hasta un novio... Maestra.. pero tal vez yo no quiero eso - dijo ella un poco temerosa por lo que acabo de decir

\- Te sorprendería lo bien que se siente en confiar en alguien, contarle tus miedo y tonterías... así como me las cuentas... No quieres amigos, pero hayas una amiga en mi...

\- Es diferente

\- ¿En que? ¿Podrías confiar en Geist si fuera tu maestra?

\- No...

\- Bueno... si quieres entrar con Aries.. debes decírmelo para conversarlo con Mu... - Esta la detuvo - No vuelvas a insinuar que tengo un novio en tu vida

 **Templo de Escorpio** **– 18 de Noviembre, 11:12 p.m.**

\- Llegas temprano - dijo el caballero de Escorpio acercándose a la puerta donde estaba apoyada la peliverde

\- Hoy Shion me dio un respiro

\- Nada típico de él... - este la beso y sin romper el beso llegaron a la cama y el se detuvo... la mirada del escorpión denotaban fascinación, se quedó así por unos instantes. La amazona se le subieron los colores al rostro, aun no se acostumbraba a que él la mirara al rostro y la analizara de esa manera.

\- Deja de mirarme, me pones nerviosa - esta trató de taparle los ojos al caballero, pero este la detuvo divertidamente

\- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? eres hermosa, eres demasiado hermosa - la cobra se removió debajo de él tratando de huir de los ojos azules...

\- Milo, solo deja de mirarme – este empezó a tocar el rostro de ella, con el pulgar dibujó los labios de ella, estaba tan avergonzada

\- ¿Porque? - dijo el desafiante

\- Me estás incomodando – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

\- ¿Lo hago? ¿Quisieras que me ponga las vendas? - dijo el serenándose un poco

\- Me odiarías si te las hago poner

\- Igual, lo intentaría por ti, pero no creo que podría, haz creado un monstruo, no puedo dejar de mirarte

\- Lo sé y eso me preocupa, Milo - esta lo besó y este la detuvo...

\- ¿Por que?

\- Debo dejarte en algún momento - dijo ella dolorosamente

\- ¿Cuando es un buen momento? - en sonrió sardonicamente

\- Casi es un año desde que empezamos esto e iba a ser un resbalón...

\- Te amo, ¿no te basta? ¿No podemos olvidarnos que serás matriarca? ¿Del Santurio?

\- Vale... Igual quiero conversar contigo sobre un asunto...

\- Cada vez que te pones así, me molesta...

\- No vengo a hablar de nuestra futura ruptura... Milo es otra cosa

\- Nada puede ser peor que eso

\- Hay un procedimiento de transferencia de veneno, a través de la sangre que utiliza Piscis

\- Los lazos carmesí – dijo él algo fastidiado

\- Para Afrodita, se desarrollo un nuevo proceso, el proceso se llama Tósigo Adyuvante y son una serie de cortadas en puntos vitales, el procedimiento dura tres meses y es altamente riesgoso

\- Debes dejar de idolatrar a Afrodita y sus libros y sus tratamientos - los amantes se quedaron en silencio

\- Quiero intentar el procedimiento - el rostro del escorpiano cambió totalmente

\- ¡Estas loca! – dijo el alterado

\- Vamos a usar la sangre de Afrodita, empezaremos dentro de dos meses...

\- Estas de broma… ¿verdad? - furioso, era la palabra correcta para describir a Milo en ese momento - Todavía no eres Matriarca y Afrodita es tu maestro, es irresponsable que si quiera te insinue algo así...

\- Esto es de mutuo acuerdo, estoy desarrollando...

\- ¿Quieres morir? Tu que eres más comelibros, DEBES saber lo que le pasa a las cosas que se ponen en contacto con la sangre de la rosa con patas

\- Obviamente no quiero morir y vamos a tomar las precauciones que deben tomarse

\- Esta mal, tu veneno es muy distinto al de él, en acidez, en composición, en todo... puede matarte en serio

\- El me dijo que al ponerme a prueba con su veneno puedo hacerme inmune al pasar del tiempo, que se mezclarán y que...

\- Estamos hablando de teorías Shaina, tu veneno no se mezclará con el de él

\- Si logra...

\- Si es que sobrevives… Quieres decir... - este se alejo de la amazona - ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

\- No me lo puedes prohibir, no lo puedes hacer... Es mi decisión, no la tuya, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando - dijo ella molesta

\- El veneno de Afrodita… Es putrefacto, daña todo a su alrededor, no es ácido... es... mortífero...

\- Lo sé... sé que enzimas usa, se mucho de su veneno lo he estado estudiando

\- Si logras salir con vida, dañarías tu veneno, que aunque no es mortal, el tuyo tiene características propias, que hacen que tus técnicas fluyan, tiene que ver con como combinará con tu cosmo y como lo vas a fluir, debes poner todo sobre la mesa, ¿el no te hablo de esto?

\- Ya lo hemos estudiado Milo

\- Deberías respetar un poco más el veneno que corre por tus venas ¿No hay alguna otra manera de mejorar tu veneno?¿Otra opción?¿Algo... para no estropearlo?

\- La alternativa pensaba es imposible, así que está descartada

\- ¿Que tan imposible?

\- El único veneno que complementa el mío, en sentido de proteínas y polipéptido, es el tuyo, y sé... que no lo harás, este procedimiento puede matarme y aunque es mucho más digerible y parecido, no lo harás

\- No lo haría, la única manera de digerir el veneno de Escorpio es con cosmo, sin el entrenamiento necesario y correcto, morirías, y lo harás intoxicada lentamente… yo no seré el causante de eso

\- Lo entiendo , ya había descartado esa posibilidad, le dije a Afrodita que ni lo piense insinuártelo, te lo cuento, porque si empiezo el tratamiento, dejaremos de tener sexo por un tiempo – Milo se rió

\- ¿Crees que es lo único que pienso?

\- No, no siempre, pero mayoritariamente del tiempo- dijo ella en broma

\- Dime que no estás hablando en serio

\- Lo hago, Afrodita se irá un mes, tal vez dos y cuando regrese lo haré

\- ¿Puedo matarlo? Así no tendrías que iniciar ningún procedimiento suicida

\- No es suicida, Camus me va a ayudar con el cosmo...

\- Camus ya lo sabe - dijo el fastidiado

\- Si Afrodita conversó esto conmigo, significa que si

\- ¿Que hago para detenerte?

\- No puedes hacerlo... - este la beso fervientemente

\- ¿Si te encierro en Escorpio para siempre?

\- Milo... se que estás preocupado, pero no puedes detenerme... Pero sería de gran ayuda tu apoyo... estaré envenenada unos meses... - el peliazul suspiró en derrota y le beso los labios cuidadosamente

\- Si mueres, mataré a Afrodita ¿lo sabes?

\- ¿Como justificarías eso antes los ojos de tu diosa? ¿Del Patriarca?

\- La única razón por la que no le digo a nadie que estamos juntos, eres tú, si por mi fuera, ya fueras mi esposa... Así que ... No te atrevas a morirte

... Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¿Disculpa la demora? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo

Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que actualicé... no me maten... de verdad los adoro...

Primero deseo que este 2018 los trate con amor y que su futuro en este año sea realmente asombroso, también quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en esta aventura, la cual me encantaría poder actualizar con más frecuencia, por lo pronto es un propósito más del 2018 terminar Veneno. Espero poder hacerle justicia :D

Como siempre, a quienes me regalan algunos minutos de su día y me escriben comentarios, ¡miles de gracias! Son el combustible de esta historia. Cada vez que leo sus reviews, es una infusión de ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Que quede bien claro que cada comentario es muy importante para mí y que los leo _todos_.

* * *

Aunque ya tengo visto unos summaries ;) dejo aquí abajo el concurso, como prometí esta vigente hasta el final de Enero

 **Instrucciones:**

1\. Deja en los reviews un buen summary, que refleje la esencia de la historia

2\. El ganador, será el review oficial y podrá pedir un dibujo de su escena favorita del fic y será puesta como portada

3\. El concurso está hasta que termine Enero, anímense a participar… esta historia realmente necesita cambiar esa portada… y de summary

* * *

 **Respuesta a Reviews (Guest)**

Carla: Siii... Como ves no fue tan complicado... pero debía ponerle gusto al capítulo...

Moon: Gracias por la paciencia, espero volver al ritmo de antes... eso espero :D

Grasshopper: Tus comentarios me levantan el animo un montón, adoro tus comentarios, son tan divertidos y honestos XD Gracias por la buena vibra, te mando un abrazo

* * *

Hay muchísima faltas ortográficas, pero en realidad quería subirlo ya... sino me tomaba una semana más...y no...

La lista de canciones que sale en el capítulo anterior pueden encontrarla en youtube, les dejo el link (quítenle los espacios)

: / / www. youtube playlist?list= PL_IRfGe7j2V0z HdNQk1li9cmWs0r_ YIeV

(Me siento ilegal poniendo espacios en el link XD)

Muchas gracias a todos...

Agradecimientos especiales a Beauty-Amazon (Any) y Sabrina... en serio chicas las adoro 3 (Chicas: les debo reviews, pero las amo)

Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo porque ellas han sido ese empuje que he necesitado en estos meses y no rendirme con esto...

Un MEGA-ABRAZO a todos desde Ecuador

Gigi


	13. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Notas de Autora:** Está escrito sin correcciones... si hay errores... no duden en escribirme... puedo tranquilamente editarlo

Quiero terminar este FIC! Así que lo lograré... XD

Muchas Gracias por sus mensajes y reviews... son lo que aun me motiva a seguir escribiendo... espero poder contestar todos sus reviews

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **La calma antes de la tormenta**

 **Templo de Escorpio – 18 de noviembre, 11:12 p.m.**

\- Si mueres, mataré a Afrodita ¿lo sabes?

\- ¿Como justificarías eso antes los ojos de tu diosa? ¿Del Patriarca?

\- La única razón por la que no le digo a nadie que estamos juntos, eres tú, si por mi fuera, ya fueras mi esposa... Así que ... No te atrevas a morirte… - el escorpiano se paró, la cobra trato de calmarlo tocando la espalda seductoramente… ella sabía que Milo era un ser muy sexual – Quiero que te vayas

\- ¿Qué me vaya?

\- Estoy demasiado molesto contigo, puedo lastimarte…

\- No eres mi padre, no eres mi maestro, no somos nada… - Milo se río sarcásticamente – No puedes molestarte conmigo… no soy tuya, no soy una cosa o un animal que puedes controlar y simplemente porque te da la gana

\- ¡NO ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONTROLARTE SHAINA! Pero no puedes evitar que este enojado contigo… tu tampoco puedes controlarme Shaina de Ofiuco… así que vete… la última vez salió todo mal - Shaina en silencio se fue enojada…

 **Templo de Escorpio – 19 de noviembre, 6:28 p.m.**

Afrodita entro a Escorpio y Milo lo miro con desprecio al ver que se detuvo ante él… Los dos caballeros estaban llegando de sus entrenamientos respectivos…

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres?

\- Me voy mañana….

\- ¿y?

\- Solo quería que supieras que si es con tu veneno… - Milo no se controló y lo tomó del cuello furioso

\- No seré cómplice de esa locura…

\- Tiene menos posibilidades de tener un shock… - continuó el peliceleste

\- Te voy a asesinar… no… te torturaré tan lentamente que desearás haber muerto… - lo soltó con desagrado en el rostro

\- Me contenta saber que no tendrás el placer de torturarme… teóricamente si me das suficiente veneno, crearás un choque entre toxinas y moriré envenenado en unos segundos, pero no me retorceré…. Así que si ella muere y me matas… porque te dejaré hacerlo… sé que será rápido – dijo el pisciano acomodándose sus ropas de entrenamientos

\- ¡NO! De todo lo que esta resurrección me ha traído, ella es lo mejor, he tratado de ser un buen caballero, he tratado de ser un buen hermano para ti, para la orden, ¡No me la puedes arrebatar!

\- Ella lo descubrió, ella me lo propuso… yo no la estoy forzando

\- Debes decirle que no…

\- Va a ser bueno para ella…

\- Debes decirle que no…– el rostro del peliceleste se trastorno al ver tristeza en el rostro de su hermano de armas

\- Piénsalo Milo, si es tu veneno tendríamos más posibilidades de crear un antisuero, generar mejores condiciones… sus venenos son compatibles… son casi y perfectos juntos - el labio del peliazul le tembló y aparto la mirada…

\- Si es mi veneno le quemará las venas… pase por eso… es un dolor inimaginable… no es solo enfermedad, el veneno de Escorpio …

\- Provoca Inflamación, arritmia, fiebre, descoordinación de músculos, asfixia leve… - el guardián de la octava lo miró con desprecio, odiaba a Afrodita y su maldito ego – Para que te sientas un poco más tranquilo y sepas lo que tuve que pasar…los síntomas del veneno de Piscis provoca, dolor, inflamación, hemorragia interna, vómito constante, diarrea, falla del hígado, páncreas y estómago, desorientación y debilidad muscular… - el silencio invadió el templo del Escorpión – Debes estar consciente que con cualquiera de estos dos venenos… sin el nivel de cosmo correcto morirá… y si aceptas… podrás entrenarla físicamente y quitársela a Camus… hablaré con el Patriarca para que la entrenes… - la cara de Milo mostró confusión – eres el único que ha sobrevivido a tu propio veneno, te respeto eso…

\- Sigo sin entender tus razones…

\- No debes… solo piénsalo Milo, si tú la entrenas, puedes asegurarte que está teniendo el entrenamiento correcto…. – Afrodita cruzó al lado de Milo continuando a Sagitario

 **Coliseo General – 6 de Diciembre, 5:16 p.m.**

Afrodita con Evadne se marcharon esa noche y Shaina se sintió un poco traicionada, iban a buscar el antisuero de Cobra y ella más que nadie le hubiese gustado poder ir.

Habían pasado unas semanas, la cobra y el escorpión se evitaban a toda costa. Shaina estaba en el grupo de los caballeros de los hielos, era inevitable sentir frío en el alma y en el cuerpo.

Camus no era un maestro piadoso como lo era Afrodita y al parecer el distanciamiento con su amante hizo que su actual maestro tuviera una especie de resentimiento con ella. En las mañanas entrenaban técnicas, debía admitir que estar en el grupo del acuariano le abrió los ojos de como las técnicas de frío funcionaban y que el tener un solo ataque solo lo hacía "buena". En las tardes era entrenamiento físico y al finalizar era batalla uno a uno, todas esas semanas Camus la había hecho morder el polvo, tanto que Hyoga trató de abogar por ella…

\- Maestro…

\- Hyoga no digas nada – dijo Shaina

La cobra se levantó, y se volvió a poner en posición de pelea. Camus ni siquiera se inmutó. La cobra corrió hacia él y empezó una serie de ataques, los cuales el acuariano los esquivo con gracia, este le dio un codazo y la amazona alcanzó a arañarle la cara. El caballero de los hielos toco la sangre de su mejilla y una leve sonrisa se reflejó en los labios. La pelea había sido tan sonora que los discípulos de la onceava casa dejaron de entrenar e incluso los de Aiorios junto con el mayor se acercaron la plataforma. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la dinámica siempre era Shaina tratando de golpear a Camus, pero esta vez él se puso en posición de pelea. Se vio como el santo de la décima casa trató de decir algo, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de su compañero sobre él.

La serie de ataques entre los dos empezó, hasta que el acuariano le dio tres patadas en las costillas a la cobra y la mandó al otro lado de la plataforma. Shaina uso sus extremidades para detener la caída, y volvió a atacar a su maestro temporal. Los ataques eran cada vez más rápidos, el mayor golpeó de nuevo las costillas de la peliverde, esto, hizo enojar a la cobra y su cosmo se empezó a encender. Camus como medida, la tomó de un brazo y lo torció lo que le dio accesibilidad a hacerle una llave.

\- No puedes usar tu cosmo cobra, en el instante que el veneno de Piscis entre en tu sangre, tu cuerpo debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo – le susurró al oído – Ni Milo podrá salvarte de esa prueba

\- ¡SUELTAME! – gritó la cobra histérica, la soltó y este se volvió a poner en modo de pelea y ella también…

\- Camus para… ya está anocheciendo y creo que ya fue suficiente - dijo Aiorios entrando a la plataforma, el acuariano tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

\- Eso fue todo por hoy – dijo Camus, tanto el cómo sus alumnos se estaban retirando

\- ¿Tienes un problema con Shaina? – preguntó Aiorios deteniéndolo – He visto como la haces morder el polvo todos los días Camus

\- ¿Tu entrenamiento fue fácil? ¿Para conseguir tu armadura no sufriste?

\- Mi entrenamiento no fue fácil Camus, pero Orestes jamás buscó la manera de romperme las costillas… ella debe mejorar, no terminar lesionada… te estaré vigilando – Aiorios se fue molesto en busca de la plateada

Trotó hasta la peliverde y trató de detenerla

\- No debiste hacer eso, ya suficiente tengo que Camus me humille en frente de su grupo

\- Lo que estaba haciendo está mal, él estaba buscando dañarte y no enseñarte - el castaño sonaba enternecido

\- ¿Esta mal porque soy una mujer?

\- Esta mal porque eres su alumna y eres parte del ejercito de Athena

\- No debiste igual

\- Shaina, la razón por la que Camus entrena contigo, es porque eres la única que puede "divertirlo" en su grupo, ni siquiera Hyoga puede pelear con él cuerpo a cuerpo sin cosmo y simplemente no me pareció lo que hizo

\- Sigo sin necesitar tu ayuda

\- No la necesitas Shaina… Como consejo… si tienes una pelea con Camus, no deberías seguirle el juego

\- Caballero de Sagitario…

\- Aiorios, dime Aiorios, no creo ser distinto a la persona que te ayuda en las capacitaciones, para que de repente toda esta formalidad

\- Tampoco te he dado la confianza para que te metas en mis asuntos – Aiorios le sonrío

\- Está bien Shaina, igual le daré un ojo a su entrenamiento – la cobra se fue dejando al castaño con las palabras en la boca

 **Coliseo General – 9 de Diciembre, 9:22 a.m.**

Shaina estaba sentada en las gradas, podía ver como Milo bromeaba con Aioria, que todos se acercaban, incluso Saga, siendo el rey de los antisociales se acercó a despeinar sus cabellos azules, el escorpión trató de evitarlo… hasta que pasó Marín a saludarlos cordialmente y la cabeza de Aioria quería abandonar su cuello a la salida de la amazona y ahora las bromas eran para el león, Saga lo empujó, mientras que el guardián de la octava casa lo cogió del cuello para despeinar al castaño… parecían unos niños revoltosos… un comentario de Saga, hizo que la cara Milo se transfigurara y eso hizo que en la cara de sus compañeros hubiera preocupación… este le mostró una sonrisa y empujó al castaño…

\- Son unos críos - alcanzó a escuchar al Santo mayor…Milo y Aioria seguían empujándose, hasta que el león se fue detrás de Marín…

Nunca habían estado peleados tanto tiempo, la cobra realmente pensó que el escorpión ya había conseguido otra amante, la madre de sus tres hijos como dijo Evadne. Muchas noches maldijo su orgullo, incluso trató de acercarse a él, pero el caballero de la octava casa de rehuía de todas las formas. Lo vio mirar a todos los lados y se acercó a ella. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir, el verlo ahí sereno

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece caballero?

\- Me ha desilusionado el hecho de que no hayas ido a buscarme

\- No voy a cambiar de opinión – ella lo dijo en un solo respiro

\- Lo sé, solo quiero decirte que estás loca Shaina de Ofiuco

\- ¿Quieres que te mate por lo que acabas de decir?

\- Acepto, acepto a tu ridículo y peligroso experimento – dijo el guardián de la octava casa, la confusión del lenguaje corporal de la cobra se notó – no dejaré que el veneno de la rosa con patas te toque, así que acepto

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo ella sorprendida, sintió un enorme impulso de abrazarlo y guindarse de su cuello, pero resistió… estaban a la vista

\- Si, no me agrada, sigo molesto, pero lo he meditado, Camus me ha ayudado a ver los pro y los contra, he estudiado el proceso y lo he analizado en todas las aristas y definitivamente mi veneno es lo mejor que tienes - hubo un silencio entre los dos, Shaina se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada

\- Gracias - el susurro de la peliverde fue imperceptible

\- ¿Estas preparada para quedarte meses en cama? ¿Sin poder pararte? ¿Vomitar todo? ¿Sin sexo? – esta miró a los lados, aterrorizada y se calmó al no ver a nadie – nadie dijo que te estabas acostándo conmigo, solo que no podrás tener sexo– murmuró

\- Si estas haciendo esto para molestarme, no lo vas a lograr - dijo ella fastidiada

\- No te estoy molestando, es en serio... - la seriedad del santo la asustó un poco, solo ella sabía lo vengativo que podía ser Milo - No vemos – el se dispuso a marcharse y la cobra miró a todos lados, reviso que no hubiera nadie y sostuvo el brazo del caballero antes de que se marche

\- Te he extrañado - dijo ella avergonzada

\- Yo también - el silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente, esa camaradería se había esfumado...

\- ¿Hoy te puedo visitar sin que me botes? – el escorpión se quedó en silencio, al igual que la cobra - ¿o ya tienes otra amante?

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?¿Piensas que te reemplazaría tan fácil después de lo que pasamos?¿o solo Estas celosa?

\- Solo quiero saber... Solo quería...

\- No existe nadie Shaina - la seriedad del peliazul le hizo dar un escalofrío - y si te apetece, serás bienvenida en Escorpio

 **Templo de Escorpio – 9 de Diciembre, 10:15 p.m.**

\- M..Mi..lo…- gimió la peliverde y fue besada de nuevo, la había pegado contra la puerta apenas llegaron al cuarto y el escorpiano aprovechaba para besarla con fuerza y posesión. Mordió, chupó y jaló su labio para adentrarse más a su boca y en un osado movimiento atrapó por segundos la lengua de su amada entre sus labios para pronto pegarla más a la pared y que ella enredara sus piernas en su cadera, este empezó la tarea de desnudarla en silencio - Te extrañe - dijo la amazona con miedo de sonar necesitada, el escorpiano detuvo su tarea para mirarla a los ojos... y un silencio se apoderó de ellos, la cobra tenía miedo de ser rechazada de nuevo y sintió ganas de correr hasta que en un pequeño susurro se escucharon las palabras que tanto quería escuchar

\- Yo igual - ambos se ven y sonríen pero ella pronto gime al sentir la mano de él adentrándose entre su ropa interior, ella ya estaba demasiado mojada, pero al caballero le gustaba jugar más, besó y succionó el pezón haciéndola gemir más fuerte, el guardián de la octava casa sonrió con malicia. Milo siguió con la tarea como si su vida dependiera de ello, su lengua pasó con destreza por sus aureolas y sus dientes rozaban de vez en cuando sacándole gemidos que intentaba ocultar, pero ella no podía soportar cuando succionaba como si desease tragarse el pecho entero, un sollozo junto con un gemido de placer salieron de la boca de la peliverde, sus manos fueron a sus cabellos jalándolos y acercándole más en una súplica muda para que no parase, el peliazul succionó con fuerza y le soltó cuando su rosado pezón estaba erecto para ir al otro pezón, ella gimió y arqueó su espalda.

\- ¡Milo!- gimió su nombre al sentir como apretaba y devoraba sus senos de forma brutal llevándola a un fuerte orgasmo que empapó su ropa interior por completo, era la primera vez que se corría por culpa de sus senos. Shaina sabía que esta era la revancha de él, que hoy la iba a llevar al cielo, pero también iba a quemarla como si estuviera en el infierno...

Cuando llegaron a la cama, el escorpiano se quedó sentado en la orilla y la cobra se puso a horcadas sobre él, sintiendo dentro suyo el enorme miembro del anfitrión, cuando la cobra quiso moverse, el santo la sujetó de la cadera parando cualquier movimiento, una leve queja se escuchó de parte de ella pero él no le dejaba moverse torturándolos a ambos.

\- Milo por favor…

\- ¿Por favor? - le sonrió de manera pícara y ella siguió gimiendo silenciosa mente

-¿Qué quieres Shaina de Ofiuco?- susurró a su oído haciéndola estremecer.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- mordió y succionó el lóbulo de su oreja, ella gimió cuando sintió sus labios ir hacia donde estaba su pulso y lamer.

\- Suéltame - se mordió el labio, le daba pena decirlo.

\- ¿Segura?- preguntó en una voz ronca torturándolos a ambos - Te voy a soltar

\- ¡Milo! - la cobra trató de moverse, pero el agarre de su amante no lo dejaba

\- Dime que quieres - le besó las clavículas

\- Te quiero a ti…Por favor…- suplicó la joven

\- ¿Por favor que? - insistió él

\- Milo...

\- ...

\- Quieroquemefolles - el caballero sonrío ampliamente.

-Tu lo pediste - casi saliendo por completo de ella volvió a entrar de una fuerte embestida que le sacó el aire a la joven, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda y el peliazul ahogó un gruñido de placer al sentirla, la embistió con fuerza, cada vez más rápido cerca del clímax, podía sentir su interior comenzar a convulsionar lista para correrse.- Aún no…- le ordenó, la tumbo a la cama y la amazona gruñó de frustración, de un movimiento la puso boca abajo, alzó las caderas de la cobra y la atrajo hacia el, empezó a embestirla con fuerza. Llevó una de sus manos hacia ese botón de placer que la hacía retorcerse y gritar. Se puso sobre ella y con la otra mano sostenía una de las muñecas de ella

\- Milo...

-Aun no…- le susurró en el oído. Ella estaba al borde de la locura, tanto placer la estaba volviendo loca, se retorcía intentando aguantar, su interior se apretó más al miembro de éste en un intento de no correrse y cuando la vio así él no pudo más.

\- Cuando quieras... - en cuestión de segundos ambos llegaron a la cima del placer. Se dejo vencer entre las sábanas, el santo estaba sobre ella, sin recargar su peso completamente, le asustaba que aun podía sentirlo aun adentro, ella respiraba agitada contra el colchón... Podía jurar que había vuelto a los tres primeros meses de su relación, donde solo se trataba de follar... El se tumbó al lado de ella, por alguna razón se sintió utilizada... Escuchaba la respiración de él, no había señal de que iba a acercarse a ella, ni siquiera dijo una palabra

\- ¿Te divertiste con todo esto? - dijo ella levantándose de la cama, el no dijo nada pero la detuvo y la beso, esta lo empujó - Dime algo...

\- ¿Qué deseas que te diga? - dijo el serio, ella bajo la mirada, sintió que Milo la iba a quemar solo con la manera en que la veía...

\- Quiero que me digas que te ocurre... - el caballero se sumio en el silencio... - No me gustó, como...

\- Tu cuerpo decía otra cosa

\- Me siento como una... - Milo afilo la mirada

\- ¿Como una que? - Shaina y podría jurar que estaba enfrente de Camus... La frialdad de sus palabras le helaron el alma

\- Debo irme... Esto fue una mala idea... - el la detuvo y la atrajo hacia el

\- ¿Una que?

\- Dime que te pasa...

\- Sigo enojado contigo, y aunque lo medite de todas las aristas... Y estoy dispuesto a envenenarte, a entrenarte, te odio y me odio... Tengo el presentimiento que vas a morir y... Yo voy a ser el culpable y cuando mate a Afrodita... No sé que haré de mi vida...

\- Milo...

\- Sigo enojado contigo, porque el hecho de intentar de usar el veneno de la rosa con patas, por tu seguridad harás que yo sea el responsable...

\- Milo, sería completamente mi responsabilidad...

\- Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarme... Pensar en que pasaría con nosotros

\- Me dijiste que yo...

\- Este procedimiento es de vida o muerte... ¿Porque nos hiciste esto?... Debiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio, desde que se te ocurrió... Eres una mujer egoísta, jamás se te ocurrió pensar en mi, en Mara, en Callista, en las amazonas, en Shion que tanto te aprecia...

\- Si esto funciona... cambiará todo, romperá tabúes, transformará todo el sistema... - lo unico que escucho fue un gruñido por parte de su amante, esta le acarició el rostro... - Milo... hay algo es seguro... y es que te he extrañado... aun lo hago, y sobre todo... te amo... - las palabras salieron con miedo y el rostro de él se suavizó, lo besó en los labios lentamente - Hazme el amor, amame Milo... - los labios de los santos se unieron y disfrutaron de sus cuerpo y almas hasta que se cansaron...

 **Recinto de aprendices – 29 de Diciembre, 11:23 a.m.**

Era un día especial, Shaina lo recordaba, no sabía si Milo lo hacía, pero ella si. Un 29 de Diciembre, Shaina de Ofiuco decidió darle su cuerpo al caballero más mujeriego de la orden, hace un año había empezado eso que ahora sofocaba su alma. El caballero de Escorpio y ella siguieron teniendo encuentros amorosos y a ella le tocó demostrarle a Milo que realmente lo quería, el haber estado tanto tiempo sin él, le hizo imaginar el hecho de que estuviera con otras mujeres y eso LA MATABA. Era sábado, estaba tomando una prueba a sus alumnos, los más pequeños, Aiorios se acercó a ella con un poco de prudencia.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Creo que si... ¿Tomaste la prueba?

\- Si... de hecho la están haciendo

\- Se pueden copiar ¿lo sabes?

\- No cuando les mandé a escribir una historia de tres hojas sobre la persona que más admiran ¿y tú?

\- Lectura comprensiva...

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- hmmm...

\- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? - Shaina alzó la mirada al igual que sus alumnos

\- ¿Y lo quieres saber por?

\- Angelo dejó de buscarte...

\- Angelo entendió que eso no iba a ningún lado... Aun no respondes mi pregunta... - el tono de la cobra era provocativo

\- Quería saber si la razón por la que Angelo dejó de buscarte fue por alguien más

\- No, no fue por eso - dijo mintiendo

\- Después de las pruebas quisieras ir a tomarte un café conmigo - los alumnos contuvieron la respiración, Aiorios era una leyenda en todo el Santuario y para esos niño era como una especie de Dios...Shaina miró acusatoriamente a sus alumnos...

\- ¿Se desocuparon? ¿quieren que les quite 15 minutos de la prueba? - todos los alumnos volvieron a ver su examen y Aiorios sonrió nervioso...

\- Eres demasiado bueno Aiorios...

\- No es una cita, dijiste que no éramos que no éramos amigos y quisiera algún día poder serlo...

\- Eres tan bueno, que van hacer que te maten... - la cobra volvió desinteresada a los papeles del escritorio

\- No soy tan bueno como todos piensan... - el caballero de la novena casa volvió a tener la atención de la amazona, la cual se quedó en un helado y eterno silencio - Acepto, pero no hoy...

\- ¿Aceptas? - preguntó el santo sorprendido

\- ¿Acepta? - dijo una practicante de amazona sorprendida, miró en desaprobación a su alumna que clavó la mira en la hoja sin meditarlo... miró al castaño...

\- Largate... - le dijo al guardian de la novena casa y el se río y se fue...

Esa invitación la había tomado por sorpresa, no sabía que entre los dorados se miraban las espaldas de esa manera, el hecho que alguien como Aiorios se haya fijado en que Angelo dejó de molestarla y hacer una teoría, solo el faltaba unir los puntos y ya... lo tenía resuelto como Mu... Acepto para no levantar sospechas, lo rechazaría como lo hizo con el cangrejo y saldrá de esto triunfante. Su preocupación era Milo... a él no le gusta compartir, pero sabía que el mayor era demasiado amable para querer pasarse de la raya con ella...

...Malditos Sagitarios...

...Demasiados amables, demasiado ingenuos...

 **Templo de Escorpio – 29 de Diciembre, 08:15 p.m.**

\- Te esperaba más tarde... - dijo el caballero de Escorpio al encontrar a su pareja en las sombras de los pasillos

\- Milo... - susurró... El anfitrión se acercó como felino y la acorraló contra la pared del templo, la besó lentamente... - No en el pasillo, aun es temprano y alguien puede pasar y aunque estemos en tus privados, no se si pueda quedarme callada.

\- Hoy no te vas a quedar callada... ¿Sabes que día es hoy? - él tenía una sonrisa en los labios

\- Si... - dijo ella quitándose la camisa mostrando un nuevo conjunto de lencería... Los ojos del escorpiano le brillaron, como un niño abriendo los juguetes en la mañana siguiente de navidad... - Hace un año... - este no se contuvo y la besó con fuerza...

\- Hace un año alguien acepto darse un resbalón... pero no solo se resbaló sino que se lanzó de un edificio sin paracaídas...

\- Milo... - este empezó a devorarle el cuello y el valle de los senos... esta gimió tratando de contenerse... el caballero entró en un poco de razón y subió a la amazona a su hombro encaminándose a su habitación... la amazona no se quejó, incluso cuando el peliazul le dio un par de nalgadas sonoras, solo se limitó a gemir…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del escorpiano la acostó en su amplia cama y en unos escasos minutos el escorpión tenía a la cobra retorciéndose en la cama mientras devoraba su intimidad, la amazona no paraba de gemir y se retorció más al sentir dos dedos hundirse en ella mientras mordisqueaba y succionaba su clítoris sin piedad.

-¡Milo!- pero este no hizo caso y sujeto sus caderas con fuerza metiendo un tercer dedo y aumentando el movimiento de su mano que pronto se vio bañada en los fluidos de la peliverde que ahogó su grito mordiendo la almohada. De un rápido movimiento arranco el conjunto de ropa interior observando su cuerpo perfecto. Allí estaba ella desnuda, expectante y su único objetivo de la noche era hacerle gritar de placer.

Ella quería que el también disfrutara, aunque Milo adoraba mantener el control, también quería algo de venganza... Se dirigió a su pantalón, relamiéndose los labios y libero el miembro del caballero y se puso a gatas para comenzar a mimar tan dolorosa erección, le impresionaba lo duro y grande que ya estaba, lo acarició de arriba a abajo mientras su lengua pasaba por su punta y la succionaba de vez en cuando, su mano libre fue a sus testículos los cuales acarició y jugó con ellos antes de bajar y chuparlos para pasar su lengua por todo su largo, lo escuchó gemir y metió su falo en su boca hasta donde pudo. El pelizul hizo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su lengua acariciar su miembro, quería que se dejara de juegos, sentía la necesidad de enterrarla en el colchón y tomarla, pero se contuvo cuando sintió que metía más de él a su boca, sabía que Shaina le gustaba provocar y lo estaba matando sin siquiera saberlo. Lo sintió palpitante e hizo que la cobra aumentara la intensidad hasta que al fin el escorpión explotó en el fondo de su garganta y ella no se separó hasta que se aseguró que no quedaba nada, al separarse algo de la esencia rodó por sus labios que ella mismo limpio en un lento movimiento de su lengua, lo que hizo que la poca cordura que le quedaba al santo se fuera por la ventana. La tumbó a la cama y jaló los tobillos de ella llevándolos a su hombro y no esperó para hundirse en aquella ardiente y estrecha cavidad que le esperaba ansiosa, la cobra apenas pudo contener un largo gemido que le pareció de lo más sensual y aun no estaba satisfecho quería escuchar más, mucho más.

La peliverde debía admitir que estaba siendo más rudo que de costumbre, no entendía esa sobre excitación del caballero pero tampoco se quejaba, ya lo habían hecho rudo antes, pero aquello superaba sus anteriores encuentros. No le dio tregua, entraba y salía de ella con fuerza golpeando hasta el fondo su interior sintiéndose en el cielo. Ella amarró sus piernas a la cintura de él y el prácticamente se acostó encima de ella mordiéndole el labio inferior adentrándose a un fogoso beso.

\- Eres mía - la cobra escuchó ese susurro entre sus cabellos, la cobra se sintió desubicada por el comentario, pero no podía pensar demasiado porque en ese momento su amante aumentó la velocidad. Y tocó el cielo con los dedos, sintió como su interior entre espasmos lo estrangulaban, hasta que él terminó dentro de ella. El escorpiano enterró su rostro entre los senos de ella - No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí - desde su separación Milo había estado distante y muy escaso de demostraciones de amor y para Shaina esas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que él pensaba - Bueno... ¿tienes algo que contarme? - los ojos azules de él estaban oscuro con una expresión felina.

\- Ya entiendo porque estas así... - la voz de la amazona tenía sabor amargo, aunque ella entendía que el escorpiano prefería expresarse con su cuerpo y sabía que no estaba molesto, no estaba haciéndole el amor, estaba marcando su territorio... de nuevo... - Si ya te lo contaron ¿porque preguntas? ¿te importa mi opinión?

\- Si no me importara tu opinión, no te preguntaría - dijo el más serio... - Creo que me conoces lo suficiente, para saber cuando realmente no me importa

\- ¡Estas así porque Aiorios me invitó a salir!

\- Bueno, mi sorpresa al llegar a almorzar con mis compañeros de orden y que Aiorios le haya pedido consejos a Aioria de temas de conversación para su cita contigo y que... no sé Afrodita, Camus, Mu y Ángelo me hayan mirado instantaneamente... hasta Mu lo sabe... ¿cuando me lo ibas a decir? ¿o ibas a salir primero con él a ver como te iba? ¿Te gustan los sagitarios?

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso... Oh no...

\- ¿Toque una fibra que no debí?

\- El único nombre que gimo en esta maldita habitación es el tuyo y que insinúes que Seiya aun vive en mi... argh... Milo de Escorpio...

\- Mira, no quiero pelear, pero quiero hacer algo de lógica aquí ¿Estamos juntos verdad? - el silencio invadió la sala - Si estamos juntos, porque para mí lo estamos y aunque estes loca de remate, eres mi pareja... y aunque peleamos y hasta pensé que habíamos terminado... no he pensado en ir a buscar a otras mujeres, entonces... no entiendo porque repentinamente quieres salir con otro dorado...

\- Porque piensa que Angelo dejó de perseguirme porque descubrió que tengo pareja...

\- ¡Pues que buena teoría, porque tiene razón!

\- Lo dijo en frente de mis alumnos...

\- Y no quieres que tus alumnos supieran que ya estas con alguien saliendo con el caballero más admirado por la orden...

\- ¿Quieres que le diga a Aiorios que estoy acostándome contigo?

\- Tu no quieres eso y estoy respetando tus malditas exigencias, pero al menos lo que espero de ti es que no estes con nadie más...

\- Dijo que era en manera amistosa, que quería ser mi amigo

\- Y yo me voy a encerrar con Heda en este cuarto y solo conversaremos... - el rostro de Shaina se desfiguró - Sabes que no la tocaría, pero aun te quedaría el mal sabor... me pasa lo mismo con esa salida tuya... Sé que Aiorios no te arrastraría a su cama, y tampoco lo dejarías, pero sé que sus intenciones no son de hacer un bonita amistad...

\- ¿Quieres que le cancele?

\- ¿Quieres seguir conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que si! ¿No te he demostrado suficiente este maldito año?

\- ... - El caballero se alejó de ella... la cobra se le salió una lagrima, el se acercó de nuevo tratando de confortarla y esta le golpeó la mano...

\- ¿Que diablos haces? - dijo ella con rabia

\- Te amo... - ella dejó de llorar y lo miró extrañado...

\- Dime que pasa... Necesito saber que pasa...

\- No salgas con él... Sal conmigo... Estoy cansado de esto...

\- Milo... El plan era rechazarlo en la segunda cita, no cabe un hombre en mi futuro... No ahora... Ni siquiera tu... - ella tomo el rostro del caballero entre sus manos...

\- No salgas con él...

\- Te amo Milo de Escorpio, agradezco a los dioses haber estado suficientemente borracha para darme ese resbalón... - el sonrío y la volvió a besar

 **Coliseo General – 31 de Diciembre, 11:35 a.m.**

Shaina esta entrenando con los caballeros de hielo, las practicas iban a terminar al medio día y Shaina no esperaba que se acabara el día, esa noche iba ser la celebración de año nuevo, una banquete en el templo Patriarcal con todos, desde los aprendices, hasta los dorados, era la integración del Santuario y aunque debía ser de unión y un nuevo comienzo, la mayoría de caballeros y amazonas se juntan en sus grupos, se dedican a comer y beber. Camus se acercó a ella

\- Supe que vas a salir con Aiorios - dijo el con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, esto asustó a sus alumnos, Camus NUNCA sonreía en los entrenamientos

\- Maestro - trato de intervenir el caballero del Cisne

\- Ahora no Hyoga - Camus miró a su alrededor y no solo tenía la mirada de Milo sobre él, sino la del caballero de Sagitario, se acercó al oído de la cobra - solo falta Ángelo para completar el rompecabeza... - Shaina se sacudió aflojando el agarre del acuariano

\- ¿Que fijación tienes conmigo? Creí que ya habíamos superado esto...

\- No sabes nada Shaina de Ofiuco... ¿Te crees tan importante para que me fije en ti?

\- Dejame en paz entonces... - dijo ella con intenciones de marcharse

\- Ponte en guardia Cobra, que aun no es tiempo de irse...

\- ¿No te aburres de hacerme morder el polvo?

\- Y esa es la actitud de nuestra futura matriarca - Shaina se serenó, miró a su alrededor, los aprendices de hielo ya habían abandonado la plataforma y el caballero de Sagitario estaba mirandola al igual que Milo en el fondo...

\- Si tu que eres un caballero de oro te portas así ¿que esperas de una amazona de plata? - Shaina suspiró... - Si alguna vez, herí tus sentimientos de alguna manera, discúlpame caballero de Acuario...

\- ¿Herir mis sentimientos? Nunca me río pero estas apunto de hacerme reír... - dijo el gélidamente, cuando el caballero de Acuario de dispuso a atacarla

\- ¡Shaina! - gritó Afrodita entrando a la zona de Acuario, le hizo una seña de que baje del estrado

\- Estemos ocupados - dijo Camus, Afrodita sonrío con picardía

\- Puedo saber que interrumpo... y porque la gente de repente dejó de respirar - Afrodita se encontró con Aiorios y Milo camino a la plataforma y los alumnos de hielo en las gradas

\- Entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo... - dijo Camus sin inmutarse...

\- Bueno, lo que le tengo que decir a MI ALUMNA es mucho más importante que una pelea... - dijo sarcásticamente - Bájate de esa plataforma... - la cobra dudó un poco mirando a Camus - AHORA - Shaina no protestó y se fue, Camus tenía la mirada afilada

La amazona acompañó a su maestro que aun conservaba sus ropas del viaje y una seria Evadne los esperaba fuera de la plataforma, los tres caminaban por las escaleras del zodíaco

\- ¿Que diablos le hiciste a Camus?

\- Nada...

\- Tiene que ver más con Milo - dijo la vidente, los dos caballeros la miraron sorprendidos - Lo siento... no fue mi intención - Afrodita suspiró cansado

\- ¿Lo conseguiste? - pregunto expectante Shaina

\- Si, de hecho, quisiéramos empezar lo más pronto posible... - dijo el caballero de Piscis...

\- Milo, Milo se ofreció a dar de su veneno - pero Shaina no miró sorpresa en los rostros de sus acompañantes... - Ella ya lo sabía...

\- Era una gran posibilidad, no te enojes... - dijo la rubia calmada...

\- Por eso demoraste menos, el veneno de Escorpio es más fácil de manejar...

\- Käre... solo sé que va a funcionar y que tendrás muchas cicatrices...

\- Milo esta muy molesto

\- Lo sé, antes de irme me lo hizo saber... - le sonrío... - Hay que empezar con el entrenamiento y el envenenamiento... Debo hablar con Shion a decirle que Milo te entrenará desde pasado mañana hasta que te enfermes...

\- ¿Le vas a decir a Shion?

\- No... él no va a saber que te vas a enfermar... solo sabrá que un día dejarás de ir a sus clases, fuera más dramático si te desmayas en el Templo Patriarcal, que vaya a la cabaña de las amazonas a pedir explicaciones enfrente de Geist, es tu peor escenario...

\- ¿Cuando empezamos?

\- Te parece si desde pasado mañana...

\- Es perfecto...

\- Shaina - el oráculo la miró y le sonrió... - Vas a ser una Gran Matriarca... - susurró y aunque no podía ver el rostro de la peliverde sabía que estaba sonriendo...

 **Templo Patriarcal – 31 de Diciembre, 10:30 p.m.**

Saori estaba sentada en su trono junto a Seiya, cada caballero estaba sentándose en su sección, Shaina compartía la mesa con sus compañeros de plata y amazonas, todas con máscaras de comida... Entre Shaina y June hicieron que la mesa... estallara en risas... la peliverde vio a una aislada Marin

\- Me sentaré con Marin - le dijo a Geist

\- ¡NO! Estas loca, sabes que se acuesta con Aioria

\- ¿Y? es una de las amazonas más fuertes de nuestra orden y ¿la denigras porque está acostándose con alguien?...

\- No es alguien... es una caballero de oro - la cobra trató de pararse y la amazona de los abismo lo evitó - ¡SHAINA NO!- insistió Geist... - Los chicos pueden ser crueles...

\- Pues nosotras no... - Shaina se levantó y se acercó a Marin

\- Shaina si vienes a molestarme creo que has escogido el peor momento - a través de la máscara vio como la amazona del águila torcía los labios

\- En realidad vengo a sentarme contigo y quería saber si... quieres... que me siente... - Shaina podía sentir los ojos de su grupo sobre ella, el Patriarca, Seiya, la mismísima Athena, incluso Aioria se estaba acercando a ellas, siendo detenido por Mu y Milo...

\- ¿Estas segura que te quieres sentar aquí?

\- Muy segura...

\- ¿Quien soy yo para detener a la Gran Amazona de Ofiuco? - dijo divertida Marin, las dos amazonas comieron el silencio

\- ¿Que tal tu año? - empezó Shaina

\- Estoy... estoy feliz... volvió, está conmigo, mi hermana, mi discípulo, el hombre que siempre amé y aunque siendo amazona, el código no me deja tener más criaturas que entrenar... estoy contenta de tener a Aiorios como mi maestro, me acepta como parte de la familia y ¿tu? ¿existe alguien?

\- En mi corazón no, en mis pantalones si... - la pelirroja soltó una carcajada

\- Creo que desde allá abajo subió hasta tu pecho.. - dijo la japonesa... - ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que te acercarías a mi a comer en año nuevo

\- No tientes a tu suerte Marín... - dijo Shaina un poco seria

\- Los chicos están hablando de ti... ¿No te molesta? - la kore del águila dijo señalándolos con la cabeza

\- Incluso tu novio está hablando de nosotras... - dijo ella señalando a Milo, Aioria y Mu cuchicheando... lo cual hizo reír a Marin - Han de pensar que vine a atacarte

\- Sin ofender... pensé lo mismo... - la japonesa movió los cubiertos algo nerviosa

\- Un día seré Matriarca... - Marín alzó la mirada hacia Shaina... - y pelearé hasta que seas la señora de Leo... - susurró un poco enojada

\- ¿Porque harías algo así? - dijo la asiática... - Estoy con él, es lo único que me importa...

\- Marín, todos hemos sufrido muchas cosas, pero tú has sido la que ha peleado conmigo, HASTA en el inframundo y me fastidia de sobremanera como te tratan. Shion no puede reformar el código de las amazonas, porque el recinto no lo permitirá... - dijo ella enojada... - pero si soy Matriarca, eso... eso va a cambiar, tú has sido una de mis motivaciones para cambiar todas estas cosas...

\- ¿Porqué recién me dices esto? Desde Agosto eres estudiante de Shion...

\- El oráculo me dijo que lo iba a lograr... - le sonrío... - Adoro a mi grupo, Geist es como una hermana para mí, me recuerdan a la persona que fui antes de la Guerra Civil, pero... estoy consciente de que ya no pienso como ellos... Eres una de las amazonas más fuerte del recinto... tu vida sexual no debería intervenir...

\- ¿Ahora quieres ser mi amiga?

\- No tenemos muchas cosas en común...

\- Aún... me enteré que Aiorios te invitó a salir...

\- Eso es verdad...

\- Rechazaste a Máscara Mortal y no a Aiorios... eso puede generar una guerra entre santos... ¿nunca lo pensaste?

\- Aiorios me ofreció su amistad, si está buscando algo más, se va a estrellar... espero que le digas a tu maestro que no se haga ilusiones...

\- Es un buen hombre... ¿Porque lo rechazarías?

\- Por la misma razón por la que rechacé a Ángelo y rechazaré al resto de hombres en la faz de la tierra, debo ser Matriarca primero...

\- Pensé que tu vida sexual no debería intervenir en tus actividades...

\- Lo sé, por eso quiero hacerlo legal, eliminar estas malditas máscaras... que podamos casarnos... no se... tantas cosas... los caballeros dorados pueden hacerlo, nosotras nos quedamos atrás...

\- Algo irónico que debes ser casta e inmaculada para poder llegar a tus metas...

\- He tenido amantes... Casta e inmaculada no soy... pero a nadie le molesta por que no es un dorado... - Shaina se levantó - Terminé, iré por un trago, ¿se te ofrece algo?

\- Traeme uno como el tuyo... - Shaina se levantó de la mesa, cuando unos segundos más tarde vio a Asterion y Jamian sentado en la mesa de la águila... la cobra no fue una genio cuando escuchó al caballero del cuervo hacerle una pregunta sexual a Marín y llamarla hetaria de oro... Shaina se acercó sigilosamente y le vació el vaso de vino que tenía en las manos en la cabellera del plateado... el salón se quedó en silencio

\- ¿Alguien te invitó? - Aioria estaba a punto de estallar, Milo lo sostenía y ya los caballeros de plata se pusieron en modo de batalla

\- Todos deténganse... - dijo Shion firmemente... - ¡A MI DESPACHO!

Después de un largo sermón de Shion a los caballero de plata, recordándoles que Marin era una de su ejercito y que merecía el respeto debido, Shaina recibió un sermón personalizado, explicándole que esa no era la actitud de una Matriarca... fastidiada saliendo de la oficina, se encontró con Aioria, Milo y Mu estaban a una distancia prudente...

\- Gracias Cobra... - dijo el rubio - Por ordenes del Patriarca no puedo defenderla...

\- Debería valerte un poco menos la opinión del viejo... un poco de susto controlarían a esos imbeciles... - le dió dos golpecitos en el hombro y se marchó...

... Continuará...

* * *

Notas de Autora: Quiero anunciar al Ganador del Summary es SEBAS GG - Man lo he cambiado un poco... pero tomé tu idea... :D Escribeme por interno para decidir el dibujo ;)

Comentario General: Hace 20 días empecé a escribir de nuevo pues... metí mal el dedo y se actualizó una escena... XD gracias a los cielos nadie leyó, pero siento por eso...

Grasshopper: Estoy fuera de forma... así que me limitaré a actualizar una o dos veces al mes... :D Chamo... estoy intentando terminarlo... D: espero lograrlo

Marcela: Si, pues... el problema es que empecé a eliminar reviews... hasta que un día me detuve... pues... eso es lo que ves, pues... muchas gracias por tu opinión... espero que sigas leyendo... no por mi, ni mis creencias, ni las de las personas de los reviews... sino por mi historia...

Moon: Muchas gracias XD siento que estoy un poco perdida... pero supongo que voy bien... Acabo de pasar de mi cumpleaños y estoy tratando que este 2018... mejore...

Muchas Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta aventura, se los agradezco de todo corazón...

Un Abrazo GIGANTE desde Ecuador

Gigi


	14. Entrenamiento - Envenenamiento

Notas de Autora: XD solo espero que no se esten aburriendo de esta historia... XD Por cierto me encantaría que me recomendaran sus fics favoritos... debo admitir que mis autoras favorita son Sunrise Spirit y Dama de las Estrellas... Pues los fans de ellas, espero que se hayan dado cuenta... que me he tomado el atrevimiento de llamar al maestro de Aiorios "Orestes" que es un OC de su Fic "Donde Todo Empieza" (SINO LO HAN LEÍDO, tienen prohibido seguir leyendo) - Este fic es mi favorito de todos los tiempos... después de Doce Tareas Doradas

Este capítulo está sin corregir... las correcciones son súper bienvenidas :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 - Entrenamiento & Envenenamiento**

 **Templo de Acuario – 1 de Enero 11:43**

\- ¿Puedo saber porque te has dedicado a darle palizas a mi alumna? Hable contigo y pensé que habíamos llegados al acuerdo que su entrenamiento debía ser más de cosmo, que en sí batallas cuerpo a cuerpo - Afrodita entró sin permiso a la biblioteca del acuariano donde sin apartar la vista del libro que leía sonrío irónicamente

\- Va a morir… es débil… - dijo Camus sin inmutarse pasando la hoja– Milo te matará y es posible que se vuelva loco después de eso

\- ¿Ahora te llamas Evadne? Pensé que solo teníamos un oráculo en el Santuario - dijo el pisciano apoyandose en el marco de la puerta

\- No se que te ha dicho esa niña, pero aunque si entrené con ella su cosmo, que para ser una amazona de plata es excepcional, no llega a uno de Oro…

\- ¿Te fastidia? ¿Te gusta? - se sentía travesura en su tono

\- ¿Gustarme? ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo? ¿8?... - el peliverde alzó la mirada incrédulo - No puedes culparme, Milo ha estado insoportable con lo del procedimiento, digamos que me estaba vengando de él, más que de ella… verlo retorcerse a distancia, me entretiene, llámalo una especie de _Guilty pleasure_ …

\- Con esa respuesta... no se, tal vez tengas 14... - dijo irónico - ¿Quién iba a pensarlo el tan recto caballero de Acuario usando a mi alumna para su venganza?

\- No es gracioso - dijo el acuariano rodando sus ojos y volviendo a la lectura

\- Piensa que la odias…

\- No me vengas con que quieres que le pida disculpas

\- Para nada... - los caballeros se quedaron en silencio…

\- Me enteré que usará el veneno de Milo

\- Así supe… - Afrodita no podía revelarle las cosas que Evadne le había contado

\- Vas a necesitarme más de lo que pensaste… El efecto principal del veneno de Escorpio es una fiebre infernal… Es la razón por la que los caballeros de Escorpio y Acuario siempre estan unidos… Ni decir la gran leyenda que el Gran patriarca nos contó de Kardia y Degel… creo que eso hizo que Milo… se le subieran los humos a la cabeza… - dijo derrotado el guardián de la onceava casa

\- Nunca he visto a Milo en una crisis de fiebre…

\- Solo pasa durante los primeros meses… así que… si el súper suero que está creando tu, ahora, mejor amiga, la bruja adolescente… no funciona… seré yo tu plan b…

\- Ten claro que Shaina no será la siguiente caballero de Escorpio, no llega en cosmo, ademas está atada a la constelación de Ofiuco, así que es ridículo en pensar que ella será una especie de sucesora de Milo o algo por el estilo, solo vamos a, como decirlo, "espesar" las toxinas…

\- No quita los efectos que tienen el veneno del escorpión en la sangre - los dos caballero suspiraron en unisono

\- Esperemos que el suero funcione…

\- En mi defensa, con lo que dijiste anteriormente, la entrené, no solo físicamente, sino a mejorar su cosmo, de hecho creo que ya puede bajar uno que otro grado - a Afrodita se le escapó una carcajada

\- ¿Como la llamaremos? ¿Shaina, la princesa de los hielos?

\- A eso quería llegar, ni princesa, ni mujer, sigue siendo una amazona y deben dejar de tratarla con pinzas - el silencio se volvió a infiltrar en la dinámica - Cuando tenía 9, vi como el maestro de Milo le rompía las costillas durante una batalla de entrenamiento… ¿quieren que se haga más fuerte? Pónganle mejores retos… Solo piénsalo Afrodita... jamás pensé en que fueras alguien tan sentimental... - Afrodita arqueo una ceja y se marchó, entrar en debate con alguien como Camus, era un suicidio de tiempo y él no estaba para limar asperezas con su vecino.

 **Templo Patriarcal - 2** **de Enero 07:23 a.m.**

\- No estoy entendiendo Afrodita - el rostro de Shion mostraba enojo

\- Shaina va a ser la nueva Matriarca, es hora que entrene con Milo, sus procesos son parecidos, y siendo honesto, el debió entrenarla desde un principio, he hecho todo lo posible en materia de veneno, pero siento que se está quedando estancada, necesita un mejor entrenamiento de cosmo y físico. El veneno de Shaina no podrá ser más venenoso por métodos tradicionales.

\- ¿Ya lo materializa?

\- Si... Transfiere veneno a través de sus uñas…

\- ¿Furia de Serpiente ya es un hecho?

\- Es oficial, ya lo puede realizar, pero nunca fui un experto en golpes, su ilustrísima. Puedo darme el lujo de decir que el veneno de la sangre de Shaina mejoró y su técnica solo seguirá mejorando si la entrena el Caballero de Escorpio… ya que este tiene la experiencia para pulir un golpe así...

\- La delegaras pero sigue bajo tu tutela, debes asegurarte de que Milo no la lastime gravemente… Aioros me comentó lo de Camus y no he dicho nada porque no paso a una situación grave… y aunque ella diga que no dejara de ser una amazona, sus obligaciones como Matriarca serán más diplomáticas. Ella debe ser un ejemplo, alguien que el recinto admire, lo último que quiero que entre las amazonas se diga que... Los dorados destrozaron a la futura Matriarca… - Afrodita dio una sonrisa irónica - ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- Ella es todo, menos una muñeca de aparador y jamás dejará que la traten de esa manera, se puso esa máscara por algo… aun no es Matriarca... Y si debe morder el polvo para hacerse más fuerte, que lo haga...

\- Creo que estas tomando esta tarea por otro lado, los objetivos de una matriarca tienen más que ver con el recinto y no con su desarrollo de fuerza y cosmo, aunque ella y yo somos la última línea de fuego antes que Athena y es ventajoso que incremente sus habilidades, no es una obligación…. Sé que no es frágil, pero la quiero libre de problemas y por mucho que Milo se ha esforzado por integrar a la orden dorada y ha sido un bálsamo para las heridas pasadas, sabemos que nuestro camarada puede ser un infierno si se lo propone

\- Lo entiendo…- dijo Afrodita haciendo y reverencia - con su permiso me retiro - el caballero de la doceava casa se marchó, debía poner todo en orden

 **Templo de Piscis - 2 de Enero 8:10 a.m.**

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - la amazona estaba expectante

\- Debemos hablar con Milo, solo tiene dos discípulos, tu entrenamiento físico debe empezar lo más pronto posible…

\- ¿Sere transferida al grupo de Escorpio?

\- El Patriarca dijo que debo supervisar tu entrenamiento… - soplo un mechón de su rostro - como si ya no tuviera suficiente con mi escuadrón

\- ¿Porque?

\- ¿Camus? Shion no le gustó nada los rumores que se formaron luego de tu pelea con hielitos... se nota que el viejo te quiere mucho o se está volviendo más suave... cuando era pequeño Kanon quedó inconsciente por un mes luego de pelear con Saga por su armadura, el viejo no intervino, ni siquiera cuando el Maestro de turno de Milo le partió las costillas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Milo en ese tiempo tenía 9... - el peliceleste suspiró pesadamente - debemos tener cuidado... Shion puede interrumpir el proceso en las tres primeras semanas, así que debes lucir lo más sana posible en ese tiempo... debes comer bien, entrenar bien...

\- Lo haré

\- Hoy entrenarás conmigo, mañana será tu primer día con Milo, lo único que espero... y te lo advierto, nada de peleas matrimoniales, nada de tensión sexual, NADA... lo odias... lo odias porque es un dorado, lo desprecias porque usa a las mujeres, lo detestas por su larga lista y su coqueta actitud... y te provoca fastidio el hecho de que trate de ser amable contigo, porque lo único que busca es arrastrarte a su alcoba...

\- Lo intentaré

\- ¡NO! Necesito algo mejor que "lo intentaré"... cuando Shion se entere, porque lo hará porque no podrás pararte de la cama... nos castigará a todos, especialmente a mi... no lo arruines... estos meses eres invisible, tu enfermedad debe aparecer lentamente y sin que las personas vean un inicio y un final y eso incluye a Aiorios...

\- ¡NO! tengo suficiente con Milo, para que tu...

\- ¿Vas a jugar con él?

\- No... dijo que quería que fuéramos amigos... y yo acepté, es un café...

\- Aiorios es una celebridad... no puedes empezar un rumor ahora...

\- Esto no es por Milo ¿verdad?

\- Si él no te estuviera dando el veneno, te diría que es el momento oportuno de romper tu aventura... - Afrodita no podía ver el rostro de Shaina, pero notó que dejó de respirar... - Esto no es un juego _käre,_ puedes morir, de verdad...

 **Recinto de amazonas** **\- 2** **de Enero 07:21 p.m.**

Shaina estaba caminando a su cabaña, en busca de sus materiales para ir al Templo Patriarcal, ese día fue el último con sus niñas, pero ella no podía mirar atrás... estaba decidido... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pelirroja, lo primero que pensó es que estaba arrepentida de haber hecho lo que hizo en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, respetaba a Marin, mucho, pero ella nunca fue de "amigas intimas"

\- ¿Podemos conversar? - preguntó la pelirroja seria

\- Habla... - dijo cortante

\- Quiero disculparme, cometí una indiscresion y entiendo perfectamente que te molestes conmigo...

\- Deja los rodeos Marín, el Patriarca me espera...

\- Le comenté lo que me dijiste a Aioria, pues le hice prometer que no diría nada...

\- Pero lo hizo… ahora Sagitario sabe que no me interesa… de hecho gracias - dijo palpando el hombro de su compañera de batalla - No tengo el corazón para rechazar a Aiorios... y en realidad no estoy con tiempo para rumores tontos

\- Me dijiste que tenías novio - dijo Marín confundida

\- Yo no tengo novio, tengo un amante… - la amazona de la Cobra trató de corregir - Son dos cosas muy distintas, yo no siento nada por esta persona y nos satisfacemos. Se que para ti es imposible pensar en que rechazaré a Aiorios sin darle una oportunidad, pero no busco un hombre ahora, lo que tengo es suficiente…

\- ¿Te da miedo porque es un santo de oro? ¿Por miedo a ser como yo?

\- Para nada, me importa muy poco lo que dicen de mi, la única razón por la que no he buscado a alguien a quien querer es por Mara y Callista… No las abandonare, son mías, ni el mejor de los hombres me hará cambiar a mis niñas… y creo que ese era tu mayor miedo cuando entrenabas a Seiya… no estoy ciega y pude ver todos detalles que el joven león tenía contigo cuando Ares aun dominaba el Santuario… debo confesar que sentía envidia, se que rechazaste al joven león por tu discípulo y yo no tengo intenciones de poner en duda mi fidelidad a las reglas… Aunque por ahora están con Aries, hasta que termine mi entrenamiento para ser Matriarca… Cuando todo acabe, ellas volverán bajo mi ala, al menos Calista, tengo la esperanza de que Mara obtenga su armadura pronto…

\- ¿Era tan obvio? - Shaina soltó una carcajada

\- Te respeto Marín, pero a veces siento que empeoras todo. Los de plata te desprecian, pero tu solo te aíslas...

\- Siempre fui una forastera, siempre tuve lo que necesitaba, a Seiya, a Aioria... el resto está de más... Aioria lo vale... - las dos amazonas se quedaron en silencio nuevamente

\- En mi opinión...Te falta una nueva criatura que entrenar… - dijo Shaina y Marin soltó una carcajada

\- Sabes que no soy apta para tomar un alumno, y creo que como siguen las cosas... Seiya será mi única criatura… no se si podría tomar uno nuevo

\- ¿Por qué no? En el hipotético caso de que pudieras y se aboliera esa estúpida ley ¿Por qué no un discípulo?

\- Siempre fui una forastera y es la razón por la que molestaban a Seiya de pequeño, es la razón por la que tú nos molestabas, porque te dejábamos hacerlo...

\- Lo siento… - Shaina casi y podía sentir la sonrisa de Marín detrás de la máscara

\- Eso hizo de Seiya un rebelde sin causa… nada que lamentar…

\- ¿Y cuando se casa? tanta fiesta el año pasado, para no casarse... Raro ¿no? - Marín siguió sin contestar - ¿No te parece irónico? Nuestra diosa, la que debe permanecer casta y virgen, está a punto de casarse con un ex-caballero de bronce…

\- Lo siento mucho por eso… - la pelirroja tenía tristeza en su tono

\- ¿Por Seiya? Eso está más que enterrado… Ahora mi vida tiene otro tipo de color... otras preocupaciones y otras responsabilidades

\- Me alegra que hayas podido superar esa etapa de tu vida… - la peliverde se río entre dientes y se marchó

 **Coliseo General - Campo de Entrenamiento de Escorpio - 3** **de Enero** **11:34 a.m.**

Shaina había notado que desde que empezó a alfabetizar a los caballeros de bronce, estos abogaban por ella durante sus entrenamientos, con Camus y ahora Milo. Ella sabía que Milo estaba haciendo esto por su bien pero Ichi no dejaba de insistir que se detenga

\- Ichi… no te metas – la amazona dijo con tono amenazante…

\- No debería exigirte de esa manera

\- La cambiaron a este equipo para eso – dijo Milo sin quitar la expresión seria del rostro – el maestro de ella esta allá sentado, viendo que no me pase de la raya y la señorita no se lastime – dijo señalando a Afrodita – Va a ser Matriarca y debe tener un entrenamiento digno de un dorado, ¿te interesa? para ser su primer día ella lo está haciendo bastante bien, en cambio creo que tu morirías en menos de un hora – la diferencia en venenos se podía sentir, la ironía de Afrodita era dulce, para provocar, la de la cobra era un poco ácida pero con travesura… pero milo… Milo, cuando quería, podía reventar un hígado de lo amargo de sus comentarios… la peliverde trato de pararse y no pudo

\- Maestro… - insistió el caballero de bronce

\- ¡Ichi! ¡Por favor! ¡Vete! – dijo enojada la cobra

\- Ella puede pararse, o se quedará ahí hasta que lo logre… - la amazona trataba innumerables veces para pararse… hasta que lo logró, acomodo el pilar de metal y siguió con su entrenamiento…

Al terminar el día, después del ejercicio físico y entrenamiento de cosmo, Milo y Shaina estaban en una contienda cuerpo a cuerpo… no sabía si el resto del grupo lo notaba, pero los dos sabían como se movía el otro, el caballero era muchísimo más rápido que ella, pero ella podía saborear los golpes, los predecía, aunque sabía solo puedo esquivar algunos… Pero esa era su desventaja, Milo, por su lado la leía como un libro abierto, y eso la excitaba, la adrenalina entre los dos, los roces, el movimiento de cuerpos, hacia que la amazona quisiera arrancarse la máscara y besarlo, pero no podía y no era el momento ni si quiera de pensar en esas cosas. La patada del escorpiano hizo que cayera al piso… pudo ver la sonrisa irónica de Afrodita, sus nuevos compañeros no lo notaban, pero su maestro si… los estaba leyendo como un libro de medianoche, con determinación y esperando que sean de su entretenimiento… la cobra trató de pararse, pero las piernas le estaban fallando

\- ¡Mierda! - la peliverde golpeo el piso

\- ¡Levántate! Eres mucho mejor que esto… - Milo estaba enojado, y era normal, estaba distraída y él lo sabía, la miraba con desaprobación. Tenía ganas de soltar un comentario inteligente, pero podía notar en el cosmo de Milo su frustración y no estaba en posición de soltar veneno en ese momento y peor en frente de los alumnos de su pareja – suelta ese maldito comentario inteligente que te acabaste de tragar - La voz de Milo empezó a subir de tono, la cobra se levantó tambaleándose

\- No… - susurró la cobra, Milo se acercó a ella y la golpeo en el rostro y ella se dejó

\- ¡Defiéndete! - volvió a gritar el peliazul

\- ¡DETENTE! – La voz del allegado le hizo gracia, Shaina miró incrédula a lo que sus ojos veían

\- Tu no puedes estar aquí, renunciaste a tu armadura… así que fuera de los coliseos, largo de mi plataforma - la voz de Milo era ronca con tono de autoridad y prepotencia…

\- Athena sigue protegiéndome, sigo perteneciendo a este lugar y si algo no me parece bien, lo diré… - se veía a un Seiya en sus típicos jeans y camiseta roja

\- Bueno entonces deberías volver a la recamara de la Srta. Kido, que es el único lugar donde ella te protegerá… - la cara de Seiya mostró resentimiento ante el comentario

\- ¡Seiya lárgate! ¡Te diré lo mismo que a Ichi! ¡Esto no es tu problema! ¡No te metas! – el rostro del japonés cambio a sorpresa – mi maestro está vigilando y el caballero de Escorpio es incapaz de lastimarme de una manera grave - señaló a Afrodita con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa como si estuviese aguantándose una carcajada… el silencio invadió la plataforma, hasta que Milo se dispuso a continuar con la pelea

\- Ahora vete… - dijo más tranquilo el peliazul regresando hacia la amazona, trató de ser un poco de apoyo, las piernas de ella no iban a resistir por mucho tiempo

\- No te tengo miedo Milo de Escorpio… - cuando escucho esto, soltó a Shaina y camino de nuevo hacia el moreno y Afrodita empezó a bajar lo escalones, ya preocupado…

\- ¡Caballero de Escorpio! – insistió la amazona, pero fue tarde cuando el mayor le dio un golpe a Pegaso y le tiro al piso…

\- Si no estas entendiendo, esto, no es tu asunto, lárgate… - El guardián de la octava casa esta dispuesto a darle otro golpe, pero Afrodita sostuvo uno de sus brazos para detenerlo. Los dos Santos se miraron y el Escorpio soltó un suspiro – Se acabó la clase, menos contigo – señaló a Shaina… - quiero que todos se larguen de aquí – Afrodita ayudo a levantar al futuro esposo de su diosa y se marcharon… El peliceleste arrastró al Excaballero...

\- ExCaballero, te lo diré una sola vez… Vas a ser el esposo de mi Diosa, nadie aquí quiere verte la cara partida, no sabes nada...No sabes en que la has metido y de lo que has hecho… Shaina está entrenando con él por una razón, quiere hacerse más fuerte, desarrollar una técnica de veneno y Milo es el más indicado…- Afrodita lo empujó con desprecio – Así tenga que rodear el maldito coliseo de rosas envenenadas, no te quiero volver a ver aquí…

\- ¿Soy el único que ve lo mal que la trató? - la sonrisa sardónica de Afrodita apareció

\- Se nota que eres un caballero de Bronce… - el Pisciano le dio la espalda y volvió hacia la pareja... - No entiendo como Sagitario te escogió...

A unos metros en la plataforma de entrenamiento, la amazona se arrojó sobre sus rodillas en la plataforma…

\- Milo… - susurró con miedo de que alguien los viera, él estaba estático… como si se hubiera congelado… - Milo – lo vio sentarse a unos metros de ella y ella trató de pararse pero no pudo, así que resbaló y el hombre salió de su ensoñación por el sonido del golpe, este se levanto y ayudo a la amazona a sentarse en las gradas

\- ¿Todo bien? - y la pareja se quedó en silencio - ¿Qué diablos pasa ahora en el santuario? ¿Soy demasiado exigente?

\- Milo… - dijo ella tratando de que él se calmara

\- ¡A mi!¡De crío!me partieron las costillas ¡y tenía nueve!

\- Milo… tengo la teoría de que es porque estoy alfabetizando… tanto Ichi, como Hyoga, son mis alumnos del nivel tres…

\- Y de repente eres el ser más adorado del Santuario… - dijo irónico

\- Nadie entiende que debo hacer un entrenamiento express... - no podía quitarse la máscara, pero temerosa le acarició el rostro muy rápido - lo estás haciendo bien... porque no tengo idea como pararme - dijo algo divertida

\- Debes salir caminando sola de aquí o ¿prefieres te puedo cargar hasta tu cabaña?

\- Estás loco – Shaina suspiro – Gracias…

\- ¿Por?

\- Por no meterte en una pelea con Seiya… y no lo digo por él… lo digo porque hubieras estado en problemas en vano… - ella dijo calmada… y él la miro con desprecio – ¡Hey! Hasta yo tenía ganas de matarlo… Su actitud de héroe a veces es insoportable. Según yo uso esta maldita máscara para ocultar mi feminidad y de repente desde que quiero ser Matriarca, soy un dama, digna de coqueteos de dorados y ser rescatada por caballeros de bronce… Ya hasta parezco Saori Kido - los dos soltaron una carcajada y Milo se volvió a poner serio

\- ¿Segura que no le amas?

\- ¿Estas celoso?

\- No estoy bromeando...

\- Estoy segura… porque te amo a ti, Milo de Escorpio… - y el sonrío, el que haya dicho su nombre le dio puntos extras– no me gusta repetirlo, así que ya convéncete rápido … - y lo empujó tambaleándose…

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?

\- ¿Y me lleves cargada en frente de los demás?… NO GRACIAS… - La amazona se levantó con dificultad y soltó un grito mudo…

\- Si logras subir a donde el Patriarca, recibir tu clase y logras bajar, te espero en Escorpio

\- Afrodita dijo que no podemos…

\- No te voy a tocar si esa es tu preocupación… Solo ven a Escorpio… quiero revisar que todo esté bien... quiero ver si en verdad no me he pasado

\- Todo esta bien... deja de preocuparte...

Evadne había ido a ayudar a subir las escaleras a Shaina, incluso Geist las acompaño hasta entrar al recinto de las 12 casas, Shaina se apoyaba en el brazo de Evadne, podía caminar, era doloroso, por eso necesitaba algo de apoyo y equilibrio.

 **Templo de Aries – 3 de Enero, 7h35 p.m.**

\- Evadne…- el pelilila susurró al verlas a lo lejos, al ver que la pitonisa ayudaba a la peliverde, este salió de su templo a darle una mano a las mujeres - ¿Shaina te pasó algo?

\- Primer entrenamiento con Milo, digamos que se desquito con mis piernas - dijo Shaina en un tono monótono… Mu sonrío con preocupación

\- Vas a hacerte más fuerte Shaina, lo sé…

\- Gracias Mu… - las chicas estaban a punto de salir del primer templo hasta que la voz del lemuriano las interrumpió

\- Evadne, ¿Podemos conversar cuando termines?

\- Claro, Caballero de Aries… - Shaina miró extrañada al oráculo, la cual en su llegada se mostró extraña con su comportamiento con el ariano, pero a decir verdad… el aura había cambiado totalmente… cuando salieron de Tauro cuando Shaina habló

\- ¿Pasó algo con Mu? ¿Pelearon?

\- No lo entenderías… pensé que… yo… - la amazona soltó una carcajada

\- Podrías empezar por ser más clara

\- Mi alma siempre lo busca… siempre terminamos de la misma manera, siempre con el mismo destino, es como si estuviera maldita, como si mi dios me castigó por elegir a alguien del ejercito de Athena, en vez de a él…

\- No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que estás diciendo, pero veo que él tiene interés en conocerte y solo huelo miedo en ti. Cuando en Polonia parecía que lo conocías por siglos.

\- Lo hago, pero no puedo ver mi futuro, tampoco el de él, nuestras almas están unidad, pero en cada vida si me acerco demasiado a él siempre muero… Como si el destino siempre está fabricado para encontrarnos, pero nunca unirnos...

\- ¿Y qué esperas para desligarte del destino? Dices que siempre se repite, haz algo distinto...

\- No es tan fácil, uno toma decisiones… pero hay cosas que no puedes cambiar… como que Saori y Seiya iban a estar juntos - la cara de Shaina aunque estaba oculta tras las máscara, pero su asombro fue inmenso - hay algo en Athena y la constelación de Pegaso que los une, de la misma manera que la de Mu y la mía están unidas…

\- Una escoge su destino Evadne y si yo fuera tu, y como me cuentas se han amado por muchas reencarnaciones, en este momento fuera a Aries y me entregaría a él… - la sacerdotisa se sonrojo… - ¿en alguna vida lo han hecho?

\- Para... aun necesitas de mi Shaina… y para eso, aun necesito el apoyo de mi dios y te recuerdo que las pitonisas del sol, somos seres vírgenes y castas

\- ¿Por eso te alejas de Mu? ¿No quieres perder la bendición de tu Dios? Es un poco obvio, porque creo que si el caballero de Aries no fuera tan amable y cortés, con la clase de tensión que ustedes dos tienen, ya te hubiera tomado... - Evadne la miró sonrojada con sorpresa... - Si hubiera sido Milo o Aioria... ya no fueras virgen...

\- Es suficiente, necesitas de mi cosmo Shaina… tu serás mi última misión en este lugar…

\- ¿Porque no nos buscaste antes?

\- Mi propósito en este lugar era ayudarlos, no pude hacerlo… Pero encontré en mis sueños un propósito más, tu… en serio estaba dispuesta a envejecer… y pensar que solo fueron historias que Morfeo me contaba… En mi línea de tiempo, Aiorios era Patriarca… Era una bebe cuando Ares mató a Shion… y vida hasta hace tres años fue un infierno... en resumen, mis papás me creyeron loca y me encerraron en psiquiátrico, es triste decir esto, pero estuve años ahí, siempre traté de escapar… pero creo que eso empeoraba las cosas… Mis padres fallecieron hace tres años, y ya era muy tarde, no pude hacer nada… Al final si logré venir a Grecia y aunque nadie lo sabe, vine a llorarle a Apolo por sus almas… me sumergí en la piscina del Monolito y le lloré a mi Dios que los perdone, no merecían lo que les hicieron... cuando me marché a mi pueblo, de repente, mis sueños volvieron y lo volví a ver… Supe que no debía venir, supe que venía una epoca de paz, pero ibas a morir sino venía, y aunque estabas destinada a estar con Milo y Afrodita trató de preparar una solución, sin el antídoto, sin Apolo, ibas a morir… Si podía evitar un tragedia más, lo iba a evitar… Vas a ser una gran Matriarca… y con respecto a Mu, pensé que las cosas iban a ser fáciles, siempre supe que mi alma estaba unida a la de él, y es la razón por la que pude comunicarme y realmente necesitaba ayuda… No podía salir del país sin ustedes... pero pensé que como no me conoció en mi adolescencia, la maldición se haya roto

\- Todavía no veo el problema... Muestra interés en ti y no hay señales de guerra próxima…

\- Primero… aún tengo que salvarte y eso tardará un año sino son dos…

\- El entrenamiento es de seis meses... y la recuperación de máximo dos meses...

\- No hablo solo del veneno… - la pitia sentía que la amazona la estaba mirando profundamente - este es el momento que debo callarme

\- Evadne… dejemos de hablar de mi, si quieres, solo respóndeme algo ¿Lo amas?

\- No lo conozco, es un desconocido para mi...

\- Esa no fue la pregunta…

\- No lo se… Mi alma quiere salirse mi cuerpo cada vez que lo ve… y es hasta doloroso, alejarme…

\- Mu, es el caballero más discreto y amable que conozco… y JAMAS, en mi vida y creo que todo el santuario lo sabe… Ha estado interesado en alguien…

\- Tampoco lo conoces… Eso no lo sabes, tu contacto con él ha sido mínima...

\- Tienes razón, pero si sé… que en lo racional que es… debe saber que eres una mala idea… no solo porque eres una pitia del dios que lo encerró en un monolito por casi un año, sino porque eres oráculo del santuario ahora y aun así te invito a su templo...

\- Quiero dejar de hablar de esto Shaina - las dos mujeres siguieron su camino en silencio

Pasaron las horas y Evadne ayudó a Shaina a salir del templo Patriarcal, aunque se había recuperado, decidió bajar con ella

\- Me voy a quedar en Escorpio...

\- ¿No deberíamos bajar por el túnel?

\- No... no hay razón porque...

 **Templo de Escorpio - 3** **de Enero 10:12 p** **.m.**

\- ¿Como te sientes? - la voz del escorpión retumbó en su sala

\- Adolorida... - Evadne le sonrío...

\- Me marcho caballero... - dijo ella alegre

\- Gracias por escoltarla...

\- Cuida bien de ella... - la rubia siguió bajando las escaleras

Milo cargó a Shaina en sus brazos...

\- Estaba esperándote...

\- Hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento... no voy a ceder..

\- No voy a tomarte... Pero necesito que te quedes en ropa interior - la sentó en su cama y este le ayudó a quitarse la ropa de entrenamiendo, estando así de un impulso se besaron. El caballero se alejó de ella - No te voy a tomar - se recordó a el mismo, mirando el piso - dame un segundo... vio como él abría la puerta de su baño y le ayudo a llegar a él, la amplia tina del caballero tenía hielos en vez de agua...

\- ¿Me vas a meter ahí?

\- Los "baños de hielo" ayudan a los músculos, tendones, huesos, nervios y muchas otras partes a recuperarse después de una exigente sesión de ejercicios. Además cuando empieces a tener el veneno de Escorpio en tu sangre, te dará fiebres... y un baño así es lo mejor que tienes, no querrás a Camus para bajarte la temperatura... ya lo pasé yo, no lo volveré a pasar por ti...

\- No puede ser tan tortuoso...

\- Lo es... estar ardiendo y que la temperatura baje hace que te duela el cuerpo... y su rostro no ayuda en nada... - Milo ayudo a la amazona a entrar en la tina, la cual tapó su boca para que el grito no la delatara... se quedó sentada ahí temblando un poco y tratando de no quejarse...

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo debo estar aquí?

\- Una hora... - se sentó al lado de ella con los rostros frente a frente

\- Por Athena... - dijo ella temblando, este le tomo del mentón y la besó fue tierno... Milo unió su frente junto con la de Sha¡na

\- Nada de sexo, pero nadie dijo que nada de besos... - los dos sonreía, hasta que un nuevo escalofrío volvió a apoderarse de ella... - Cuando salgas de aquí te dare unas cremas que ayudaran con el dolor... me las hizo Camus, así que no pueden abandonar el templo... pero puedes venir... - el peliazul se apoyó como un niño en el borde de la tina sonriendo... - ¿Que me has hecho? - con una mano fría toco el rostro de él

\- Brrrr... estás bastante fría... - los dos ríeron...

 **Templo de Piscis - 1 de Febrero** **7:02 a** **.m.**

Habían pasado un mes desde que el entrenamiento físico empezó, ahí estaban Milo, Evadne, Shaina, Camus y Afrodita

\- Ya saben para lo que estamos aquí, el método tradicional es a través de cortadas, pero pienso que es mejor con jeringas... así podemos mezclar mejor el antídoto y la sangre del caballero de Escorpio - la rubia explicó animadamente

\- ¿Necesitas que sea sangre? ¿Puede ser dosis de veneno? recuerda que puedo materializar mi veneno en cualquier cosa... puedo hacer una especie de gotas

\- La sangre es mejor, por las medidas y porque estaría disuelta... - dijo ella un poco más tranquila - además tu sangre me va a ayudar a desarrollar el suero completo...

Evadne empezó a sacar sangre del caballero de Escorpio, tomó tres tubos y le sonrío. Tomó una jeringa y succiono una cantidad exacta y lo mezcló con una solución rosácea que tenía en otro tubo de ensayo, esta lo agitó levemente, miró a Afrodita y señaló ciertos puntos y Evadne empezó a inyectar cierta cantidad

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Mi sangre, antídoto para las propiedades de tu veneno, tu sangre... es una especie de vacuna que suaviza el impacto... lo hace más digerible...

Shaina esta sentada y Evadne le cedió la jeringa a Afrodita, el cual tenía un libro con los puntos, empezó por uno de los dedos, el codo, el hombro, el cuello, en la espalda, en el cuello, detrás de la cabeza, en la cadera y en la planta del pie derecho... Shaina empezó a sentirse mareada, Camus empezó a bajar la temperatura...

\- Shaina, es completamente normal que quieras vomitar... - Evadne llegó con un balde como sabiendo que iba a pasar... la amazona expulsó todo su desayuno...

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo debemos esperar?

\- Media hora... - dijo Milo sin pensarlo - Lo que me preocupa es la fiebre... si en media hora no tienes fiebre... estarás débil pero podrás entrenar... Camus está para eso... la fiebre de mi veneno es traicionero aparece en unos minutos... y sube cuando la temperatura pudiendo dañar tus órganos... - Evadne sonrío por la preocupación del caballero

 **Templo de Escorpio - 14 de Febrero** **11:16 p** **.m.**

Aunque habían quedado en abstenerse del cuerpo de otro, ese 14 de febrero decidieron dar una tregua, solo había pasado dos semanas desde que empezó el tratamiento y aunque se sentía debilitada, la amazona de Ofiuco estaba segura de que lo malo estaba lejos de suceder, pero como siempre se equivocó… en sus sueños sintió arder… que el cuerpo le quemaba y era así, cuando abrió los ojos sintió la cama humedecida por el sudor

\- Milo…. – trató de hablar, pero la pesadez no dejó que las palabras abandonaran su garganta. Quiso moverlo en advertencia, pero sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo… La visión se empezó a difuminar – Milo – volvió a susurrar. El caballero abrió los ojos y la vio horrorizado, tocó el rostro y sintió la fiebre

\- Por Athena… - prácticamente brinco de la cama y la ayudó a pararse… Los músculos estaban contraídos por la temperatura y le dolió cada movimiento...

\- ¿Qué haces? - se quejó

\- Voy a meterte a la ducha, debo llamar a Camus y a Afrodita... pero no lo voy a lograr si tu temperatura no baja

\- Dime que no me vas a enterrar en hielos...

\- Por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso y guarda silencio – trató de meter a la amazona a la tina que se estaba empezando a llenar pero no podía alzar las piernas – Vamos! Necesito que me ayudes… - lo volvió a intentar pero no lo logró pues la cargó, pero la amazona peleo y la volvió a dejar en el piso. Esta se estiró hasta el retrete donde empezó a vomitar... trató de que no los tocara, el la ayudo a acomodarse y sostenerle el cabello – déjalo salir todo – y ahí estaba, el agua, la comida, reflujo, bilis, pasaron algunos minutos y ella estaba débil. La cargó en la tina llena de agua, este regresó con unos hielos que no demoraron en derretirse – Debo ir por Camus y Afrodita... - le dio unas toallas - para que te cubras mandaré a Camus hasta que llegue la rosa con patas...

El caballero de Escorpio subió a toda prisa a Piscis

\- Esta pasando

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tiene fiebre y ya vómito todo

\- ¿Está en tu casa?

\- No me regañes solo ayúdame, ya mandé a Camus para que le ayude a bajar la temperatura

\- El antisuero lo tiene Evadne y no se si sea prudente internarnos en el templo Patriarcal a sacar al oráculo a esta hora…- los dos caballeros vieron a la pitonisa salir de los pasillos de Piscis con unas cajas

\- Llegue a tiempo – los dos caballeros la miraron con incredulidad

\- ¿Sabías que hoy se iba a enfermar? Pudiste ponernos en aviso

\- Mi deber caballero de Escorpio es ayudar a las personas no cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas – los santos y la sacerdotisa bajaron por los túneles y llegaron al octavo templo lo más pronto posible… Milo encontró a una Shaina acostada en su cama cubierta con toallas y siendo estabilizada por Camus

\- Me ha costado mantener su temperatura... - Milo se acercó a ver a Shaina - ¿Te trae recuerdos?

\- Deja de joder Camus... - Afrodita rodó los ojos acercándose a su alumna

\- ¿Cómo te sientes _käre_? - Evadne estaba en el fondo disolviendo su sangre en un líquido que había preparado con el guardián de la doceava casa

\- Mejor no preguntes

\- Denme espacio... - los tres caballeros le dieron espacio a la pitonisa que trabajaba con agilidad... - te pondré una intravenosa, esto te ayudará - la amazona sacudió el brazo en defensa de lo que estaba a punto de suceder - confía en mi – la amazona se dejó atender, cada célula del cuerpo la estaba matando, Camus hacía que la rodeara una aura fría, pasó aproximadamente cuando Camus dejó de ayudar a Shaina, su temperatura estaba empezando a bajar, y los cuatros acompañantes estaban respirando por fin

\- Debe volver a casa - dijo ella aun un poco débil

\- Con media hora más basta… no sé si podrás entrenar mañana… pero podrás caminar hasta tu casa hoy... - dijo la pitonisa tocando el cuello de la peliverde

\- ¿Porque esta pasando esto? Se supone que la fiebre empieza el segundo mes - los ojos de Evadne mostraron tristeza

\- Significa que no estabas lista para empezar el proceso, que mi veneno es muy fuerte para ti, tu cuerpo no es fuerte para resistirlo, ni tu cosmo para fluirlo, no podemos hacer mucho por tu cosmo, es excepcional para ser una amazona de plata, pero no te alcanza para soportar el veneno de un caballero de oro, así que mañana entrenaremos hasta que te falte el aire en los pulmones, esta clase de irresponsabilidades te puedo matar y eso… eso no va a pasar – Shaina se sintió reprendida y humillada, pero veía honesta preocupación en los ojos de Milo

\- Debemos esperar a ver si el veneno está cediendo, así que no te vas hasta que nos aseguremos que estarás bien – dijo Evadne

 **Recinto de las Amazonas, cabaña de Shaina – 13 de Marzo 8:45 a.m.**

Shaina cada día estaba más débil, por lo que Afrodita rondaba la cabaña de su protegida para asegurarse que estuviera bien, cuando Geist fue en busca de una ayudante de la Fuente de Athena, supo que el día había llegado. El envenenamiento había empezado y ahora solo venían días muy duros. Cuando llegó la enfermera Afrodita la escoltó hasta el lecho de la cobra, la cual no sabía la razón de la fiebre de la amazona... Después de media hora de tratar de bajar la fiebre sin éxito, la enfermera se retiró en busca de ayuda para llevar a la peliverde a la Fuente

\- Esto es tu culpa... Si estás aquí es porque sabes que le ha pasado... - dijo venenosamente la amazona de los abismos... - ¿Qué le has hecho caballero de Piscis? – la pelinegra estaba histérica

\- Me la llevaré, debe estar en mi templo para socorrer alguna emergencia como esta... - dijo sin inmutarse lo último que quería era formar un escándalo con en ese lado del santuario que en realidad no era bienvenido.

\- No puedes llevarte a una amazona - prácticamente escupió - las leyes del recinto prohíben el acercamiento de un caballero femenino con los demás caballero del Santuario

\- Esto no tiene razones personales, ni sentimentales, ella es mi discípula y puedo hacerlo. Está muy enferma y necesito que se recupere - dijo el sin dar detalles

\- ¿Qué crees que dirán el resto de personas?

\- No es tu asunto Geist - no miró a la menor, este acarició la máscara de la santa de Ofiuco

\- Sigues sin poder llévatela - gritó la pelinegra

\- ¡Geist! ¡Cállate! - gritó Shaina irritada

\- Hablaré con el patriarca, hoy no vas a ir a sus clases, así que prepárate para que el viejo esté muy, pero muy molesto. También quiero que estés lista para moverte a Piscis, Evadne también esta pensando cómo nos organizaremos

\- ¿Estás loco Caballero de Piscis? ¡Shaina recapacita!

\- ¡Geist cállate! ¡Harás enojar a mi maestro!

\- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia... Shaina... que te lleven a la Fuente, le pediré a Camus que pase por ahí, también le avisaré a Milo que no entrenaras hoy – piscis se marchó ignorando a la pelinegra y Geist no podía creerlo

\- ¿Te estás acostando con él? ¿Afrodita es el hombre misterioso?

\- ¿Que? ¡No! Geist si vuelves a insinuar algo así... te corto esa lengua que tienes...

\- ¡Entonces explícame! ¿Porque estas tan enferma? - la cobra se quedó en silencio - Tu y Afrodita se tienen algo entre manos y no me lo quieres decir...

\- No hay razón específica, solo lo estoy y ya... debo ser fuerte porque esto acaba de empezar...

 **Recinto de Amazona, Cabaña de Shaina & Geist – 14 de Marzo 9:23 a.m.**

Geist partió enojada de su cabaña, su compañera había pasado toda la tarde en la Fuente de Athena, en la noche, casi muerta, Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio trajeron el cuerpo de la amazona de Ofiuco agotado y húmedo, esto alteró a la amazona de los abismos, hasta que Milo le explicó que la fiebre era tan alta que Camus tuvo que usar "Polvo Diamante" para poder bajar la temperatura. El caballero de Acuario se mantuvo en completo silencio... durante el proceso

Esa mañana ingresó Shion, el Patriarca a su cabaña, lo cual hizo que esta se avergonzara totalmente, no solo porque era un lugar extremadamente angosto en comparación al Templo Patriarcal sino por su estado, la fiebre volvió a invadirla y nadie la estaba ayudando, porque Afrodita quería que su santidad la viera media muerta, quería apelar al corazón del más viejo de los caballeros con una Shaina casi destruída.

\- ¡Sabes en lo que te has metido Afrodita! - Shion siempre se caraterizó por tener un caracter sereno y siempre mantener la calma,a pero en este momento no era el caso, el cosmo del líder de la orden estaba muy molesto - Tienes idea que ella va a ser la Matriarca del recinto y aquí está envenenada en su propia cama - el lemuriano se quitó el casco en busca de aire... - ¡QUE INCONSCIENTE DE TU PARTE! Cada respiración atenta contra su vida ¡¿En que rayos estabas pensando?!

\- Fue mi idea – la voz de Shaina era agonizante; debían darse prisa, si Camus no bajaba la temperatura pronto, la vida de ella si estará en peligro

\- ¿El veneno es tuyo? - dijo apuntando a Milo de manera acusatoria - ¿Por eso Afrodita quiso que la entrenaras?

\- Su Santidad es mío – dijo Afrodita firmemente

\- ¡Esto es insólito! ¡IRRESPONSABLE! - el Patriarca gruñó

\- Santidad esto no es irresponsable, hemos entrenado a la amazona con todo el cuidado que lo amerita – dijo Camus sin perder su temple perfecto

\- Explícate, porque estoy apunto de quedarme sin un cuarto de la orden dorada

\- Afrodita está haciendo el proceso con Evadne, con un suero que ayuda a digerir el veneno para no matarla, Milo estuvo entrenando físicamente con ella, asegurándose de que Furia de Serpiente sea letal y yo estoy regulando su temperatura corporal para que no se dispare – dijo Camus seriamente

\- ¿Y este es el estado que debe estar según tu? - volvió a gritar

\- Si – respondió Milo – el proceso de veneno debe generar debilidad en el portador, para que su sistema inmunológico se desarrolle

\- ¡Quiero que esto termine!

\- Si el procedimiento se detiene a la mitad, el veneno puede hacerse más fuerte y matar al portador – la cara de Shion mostró fastidio

\- Todo estaba planeado con regla ¿verdad Afrodita? - Shion le dio la espalda a los caballero para acercarse a la peliverde que respiraba con dificultad - Tu viaje con evadne, el entrenamiento con Camus para desarrollar cosmo, el entrenamiento con Milo... ¡TODO! A nadie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de avisarme

\- Santidad, si hay que castigar a alguien que sea a mi, soy la de la idea – la voz de la cobra salió con esfuerzo y Shion enfureció más

\- Escúchame bien... aún no eres matriarca, por lo tanto ellos son tus superiores y si ellos te dejaron llegar hasta aquí, también es su responsabilidad

\- Su santidad – insistió

\- Shaina, deja de hablar – dijo seriamente Afrodita – es una orden

\- Esto no sólo es ilegal Afrodita, es sospechoso... una amazona de plata... tres caballeros de oro...

\- Es mi mejor alumna ¿que es sospechoso? – el tono del peliceleste era desafiante, Shion guardó silencio incómodo

\- ¿Quieres sacar a Shaina de su choza para llevarla a Piscis? ¡JA! no me imagino las cosas que se dirán, ya de por si se dice que es tu favorita

\- Que es mi favorita no es un rumor, eso es verdad – Milo se descojonó ante el comentario

\- Debo decir que estoy sorprendido ante tu comentario

\- Shaina es mi mejor alumna, es ambiciosa, inteligente, testaruda... - el lemuriano lo interrumpió cabreado

\- No necesitas halagarla como estudiante te recuerdo que también estudia conmigo y eso es lo que me molesta más, que nadie se dignó a avisarme – se acercó a la cobra – tus clases quedan suspendidas hasta que mejores o hasta que se me pase el enojo, veamos cual es más rápido – ustedes – suspiró en derrota – debo admitir que me parece curioso que tres santo de oro estén trabajando para hacer más fuerte a una simple amazona

\- Futura Matriarca - corrigió el acuariano

\- ¡Aun sigue siendo una simple amazona! pero en algo tiene razón Camus, ¿Que dirán los plateado cuando se enteren que la futura Matriarca este durmiendo en Piscis?

\- Si está tratando de defender mi virginidad inexistente es en vano, su santidad - la cara de Shion se sorprendió y miró a Afrodita

\- Conmigo no fue, nunca la he tocado – dijo divertido mirando a sus compañeros

\- Sino es una razón sentimental ¿Porque? ¿Porque sacrificar tanto por una amazona? Dame una razón para no expulsarte

\- Porque es mi mejor alumna, una especie de práctica para el siguiente santo de piscis

\- ¿Hiciste esto con fines académicos? Ya y yo tengo 25 años – vio que Camus trataba de articular una palabra – nada de comentarios inteligentes Santo de Acuario – sobo las sienes y frunció los lunares – me molesta de sobremanera decir esto, pero Shaina necesita de ustedes, de castigo ustedes tres deberán construir una choza en el jardín de rosas no venenosas, porque ni en un millón de años dormirá en los privados de Piscis, si no lo hacen en una semana, esto se suspenderá no importa las consecuencias – el ariano se marchó furioso y los tres se quedaron ahí

\- El viejo piensa que están juntos – dijo Milo irónico – mentirle al viejo no fue sabio Afrodita

\- Si el viejo se entera que es tu veneno y tu cambio de actitud estos meses, iba a unir puntos Milo, iba a unir todo, no seas estúpido Milo - Afrodita se acercó al peliazul - además nunca perdí el sueño por mentirle, si lo hago al menos hacerlo por los amigos – Milo le dio una palmada en el hombro a Afrodita y le sonrió

\- ¿Y bueno vamos por materiales? - dijo animado el escorpión

\- Los odio – sentenció Camus, la cabaña estuvo en silencio unos segundo

\- Lo siento – la voz de Shaina era apagada

\- No es por ti, el viejo prácticamente aprobó esto, pero jamás me han castigado por algo que no he hecho - dijo bufando el acuariano

\- Eso es un milagro siendo el mejor amigo de Milo – dijo extrañada la peliverde y Afrodita soltó una risita

\- Para estar media muerta, el cerebro aún le funciona – dijo Camus en un sarcasmo, mientras Afrodita no paraba de reírse. Los tres caballeros se quedaron mirando a su alumna y se quedaron en silencio. Camus se alzó las mangas y comenzó a enfriar el cuerpo de la amazona

\- Käre, saldrás de esto... me aseguraré de eso - algunas lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de metal de la amazona

\- Se ve tan mal - dijo el acariciando la máscara, depositando un beso en la frente revisando la temperatura, la amazona se rindió ante el cansancio y los caballeros se dispusieron a salir - Descansa cariño...

* * *

Nota de Autora: Estoy creando historias en medio de los capítulos... espero que les gusten...

Ale: Muchas Gracias... espero que sigas leyendo, te mando mucho cariño desde Ecuador

Millyh Taisho: Todos somos malos dejando comentario, dímelo a mi, soy una ingrata completa... XD Muchas gracias por considerar esto un buen fic.. y si, quiero resaltar la diferencia entre la epoca de Saga como Patriarca... y como todas estas cosas deben resolverse... No quiero meterme con Aiorios, pero lo amo, así que quería que tuviera un leve guiño ;) A Camus no le gusta... solo le gusta fastidiar a cierto bicho

Noelle 153: Milo puede ser a veces maduro, pero también puede ser un completo niño... y si a veces su actuar no es el mejor de todo, pero mi visión de Milo, no es de un principe perfecto, solo que es intenso, que ama con intensidad, que odia con intensidad... Camus suele mostrarse como un ser muy recto, pero ese tipo de personas son las que más me dan miedo, ¿sabes? son de las que pueden destruirte sin esperarlo... Metí a Aiorios porque quería hacer un guiño... XD no lo había planeado así que aun no se como se va a terminar eso XD Espero que Marín sea apoyo de nuestra cobra... XD Gracias por resaltar la escena de los plateados. Quise demostrar que la relación que tiene con Milo, la está cambiando... por el hecho de que antes no se molestaba en detener este tipo de actitudes, pero ahora si

Guest: ;) espero hacerte el día de hoy tambien

Sebas GG: Estoy escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo XD espero que me creas... XD no te hagas el duro y dime que quieres de portada... :D

Les mando mucho amor desde Ecuador

Un MEGA ABRAZO

Gigi

PD: No se asusten por lo que viene, los quiero un montón


	15. Interludio 1 - Entre la flecha y el Sol

Nota de Autora: He decidido poner cosillas plus en los capítulos, estoy super consciente que la historia es sobre Veneno, y sobre el veneno de la pareja principal… así que estas historias de personajes secundarios… que no relacionan a nuestra pareja principal… estarán puestas como "Interludio" y serán de una o dos escenas…

* * *

 **Interludio 1:**

 **Entre el Sol y el Arco**

* * *

 **Shaina & Aiorios**

 **Coliseo General, Plataforma de Escorpio – 3 de Enero, 8h43 a.m.**

\- Hola… - la amazona se asustó al escuchar la voz del griego, lo estaba evitando a toda costa

\- Buenos Días caballero de Sagitario

\- Sabes que puedes llamarme Aiorios - El caballero de Sagitario notó como la amazona se tensaba, sabía que era indiscreto conversar en público con ella, pero la peliverde ha resultado más escurridiza de lo que pensó

\- Buenos días Aiorios - la cobra miró a su alrededor, para encontrarse con sus alumnas que acababan de abandonarla, su pareja, su maestro y unos cuantos plateados mirando

\- ¿Estas ocupada? - pregunto sonriéndole tratando de suavizar la atmósfera

\- Hmmm… Un poco, estoy a punto de empezar mi entrenamiento - dijo cortante, amarrándose vendas en las manos

\- ¿Crees que sea un buen día para ese café?

\- Creo que no fue una buena idea aceptar ese café… ha habido rumores que no me agradan en lo absoluto

\- No sabía que te importaban tantos los rumores - había preocupación en el tono de él

\- Podemos ser amigos Aiorios, pero nada de citas… ni salidas fuera de los límites del Santuario

\- Aioria me dijo…

\- Solo quiero que quede claro algo… No busco a ningún hombre, quiero ser Matriarca y no quiero que digan que es porque estoy revolcándome contigo. Ademas estos rumores que escucho, pueden hacer que me quiten a Mara y Calista y eso… ESO… no está en discusión - dijo ella con un poco de coraje en su voz... - Ellas están preocupadas vinieron hoy a mi a preguntarme si en el recinto me van a enjuiciar

\- Las cosas no deben ser de esa manera, yo podría hablar con el Patriarca

\- Aiorios, no lo entiendes... Shion no puede resolver eso... las Amazonas, somos sus compañeras, pero tenemos nuestras propias leyes y nuestros propios códigos alejados a los del Patriarca...

\- Shaina...

\- No es solo eso… Pensé que fuéramos amigos, no que esto fuera una cita... no quiero darte esperanzas, no me gustas de esa manera…. Me caes bien y eres, literal, una leyenda en el Santuario… y eres amable, nada creído, eres alguien especial, muchas mujeres matarían porque las invites a salir

\- Pero tú no… ¿Es porque estas saliendo con alguien?

\- Tengo un amante Aiorios… Como la mayoría de amazonas… Pero quiero que quede claro… No estoy saliendo con nadie… jamás me verás salir con alguien… y no es porque no quiera… pero las cosas se están estabilizando, no puedo pedir que cambie de la noche a la mañana… En el recinto si una amazona quiere tener una familia, es una deshonra y por eso los de los rangos bajos consideran que pueden pisarte … Marín es un claro ejemplo de lo que pasa… En realidad, creo que todo esto es falta de educación y de los resentimientos, del coraje de las guerras, ahora en paz, uno debe trabajar con lo que se tiene… No soy alguien que le gustan las reglas, pero debo ser inteligente si quiero sobrevivir para cambiarlas…

\- Entiendo…

\- Lo siento, no es personal, en realidad tengo otras cosas en mi cabeza en este momento

* * *

 **Mu & Evadne **

**Templo de Aries – 3 de Enero, 10h35 p.m.**

La pitonisa bajó con miedo a Aries. Entró al templo y Kiki salió a abrazarla, no era novedad para la rubia el cariño que el pelinaranja le profesaba, sabía que el alma del aprendiz de Aries también se había cruzado con ella como hermanos en una de sus tantas y aunque ya Kiki era un adolescente, sus almas vibraban

\- Hola dulzura… - los ojos de él le miraron expectante

\- El maestro esta con una armadura, si quieres entra al taller – dijo animado y ella solo procuró sonreírle

\- Dale, entremos – el pelinaranja le tomo la mano y la guío a los internos de Aries, la pitonisa tuvo visiones anteriores en donde ella recordaba los aposentos del templo, más nunca había podido entrar al taller y eso le generó alegría… estaba embelesada con el polvo estelar, desde afuera y con la oscuridad del cuarto, la vista podía compararse a una galaxia, llena de estrellas...

\- Evadne lo siento, sé que te cité, no pensé que te demorarías tanto y pensé que no iba a venir… - Mu debía admitir que en tema mujeres él era un completo extraño, nunca pareció gustarle alguien en particular y ahora que tenía a la representante de Apolo, no podía dejar de mirarla… Él estaba consciente de que ella era extremadamente hermosa, las sacerdotisas son escogidas no solo por su alma, sino por su apariencia y para él Evadne simplemente era la criatura más hermosa que el había visto, pero sabía que su belleza no era lo único que lo llamaba

\- Espere a Shaina…. Y la ayude a bajar… Cuando llegué a Escorpio ya no necesitaba mi ayuda… - ella asomo una sonrisa cómplice… - aunque no creo que se estén divirtiendo, la pobre, esta más que cansada – la pitonisa se arrodillo al lado de Mu que estaba acuclillado

\- Si quieres puedes esperar afuera… si te molesta el proceso - los ojos del lemuriano se toparon con los de Evadne y esta le sonrío

\- ¿Molestarme? En realidad, es muy hermoso… En mis otras vidas he sido cercana a los herreros del santuario, pero nunca se me permitió entrar al taller y tampoco ver como el polvo estelar funciona… ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- ¿Sabes usar la técnica? – el pelilila esta sorprendido y esto solo causo una risita en la rubia

\- No, tengo lo que ustedes llaman cosmo, pero no, soy más como Afrodita y Milo, mi sangre tiene algo especial, pero al contrario de ellos, mi sangre no mata sino cura… siempre he usado cosas ya vivas, mezclando mi sangre con flores y plantas para usos curativos, pero el caballero de las flores me ha enseñado a materializarlo ¿quieres intentarlo? No soy experta, aún estoy aprendiendo, pero tal vez la pueda revivir o al menos curar.

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer por esta pobre armadura muerta? Esta es una muy difícil... Lleva sin dueño desde la guerra santa de mi maestro... No se una técnica y un poco de sangre la ayuden – la incredulidad de Mu se hizo visible

\- Se lo piensas… para revivir una armadura necesitas mucha materia humana… sangre… - Evadne suspiró en derrota… - Mucha sangre

\- No creo que puedas dar las pintas que necesita esta armadura, aun cuando tu sangre esta bendecida por tu Dios...

\- Déjame intentarlo, no perdemos nada... - ella le sonrío confiada... - llámalo práctica – la fémina se mordió el dedo, salió una gota de sangre y comenzó a crear una rosa, la cual aplastó y soltó. La armadura absorbió y quedó como nueva, hasta cambio un poco, los ojos de Mu destellaban asombro y curiosidad - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Es la razón por la que estoy aquí… - le sonrío ampliamente, la pareja pareció perderse en los ojos del otro, la sacerdotisa sintió que su alma le abandonaba el cuerpo y se arrojaba a los labios del ariano. Los ojos de Mu mostraban la misma confusión que la de ella, pero ella se alejó, tomó distancia cortando los dos segundos magnéticos …

\- Debo irme… - dijo ella levantándose

\- No te marches por favor… - el pelilila la sostuvo del brazo y sus almas volvieron a vibrar

\- No puede estar pasando, no debería estar aquí… pensé – la chica se veía confundida…

\- ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué huyes?

\- No huyo…

\- Lo haces… - el tono del lemuriano era tranquilo, pero tenía tristeza…

\- Caballero de Aries…

\- Llámame Mu

\- Debo irme, en serio…

\- Llamas a Afrodita y a Milo por sus nombres y ¿no puedes hacerlo conmigo?… El primer día lo hiciste… - se quedaron mirando y la sacerdotisa quiso correr hasta que la voz de él la detuvo … - Evadne… ¿Por qué recurriste a mí, en mis sueños?

\- Mu… Por favor...

\- Solo dímelo… Debo ser honesto contigo, desde aquel día en que te conocí no he podido sacarte de mi mente... me dijiste que hemos vivido otras vidas, no recuerdo ninguna, pero puedo sentir gran cariño en carne propia solo con tenerte cerca... ni si quiera puedo explicar porque, solo sé que siento gran devoción hacia ti

\- ¡PARA!

\- Mi corazón y mi cosmos no ha tenido paz desde aquel día... sé que soy un completo desconocido para ti, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto... solo necesito que me lo expliques, te ruego, confía en mi... Es como que si mi alma…

\- Quisiera salir de tu cuerpo… - completo la pitonisa con lágrimas en los ojos – Como si quisieran estar juntas siempre… Bueno, es lo que tratan de hacer, moverse entre siglos, entre distancias… para reencontrarse… y por eso no debo estar aquí…

\- No tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo…

\- Tu alma y la mía están unidas, por algo más que la casualidad Mu, estoy convencida que estamos malditos y pensé que como no nos encontramos en el tiempo que debimos, se había roto nuestro destino… y no puedo ver que nos depara para nosotros... no puedo asegurar un buen futuro, solo la experiencia de que siempre todo sale mal cada vez que me acerco a ti...

\- Camus me dijo que les leíste el futuro, ¿Por qué no puedes leer el mío?

\- No lo sé… mi Dios me ha castigado, no puedo ver ni mi futuro, ni el tuyo… No desde de la primera vez que nos topamos

\- ¿Cuántas vidas hemos vivido? – ella sonrío sardónicamente

\- Han sido tantas, que no se... ni siquiera estoy conscientes cuantas... ¿Te cuento una leyenda que todos quieren que olvides?

\- No es leyenda si nadie la conoce… - Evadne se le acercó

\- Nadie la sabe, porque nadie quiere saber que realmente pasó… ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres saber porque tu armadura es de oro? ¿Quieres saber porque estamos malditos?

\- No me importa el pasado, Evadne

\- Mirar el pasado, evita que cometas los mismos errores… - ella se alejó mirando los ojos verdes de él… sintió como su alma le besaba los labios, casi tan real que Mu podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre su rostro, pero sabía que era imposible porque estaba a más de 30 cm de él – Tal vez si te lo cuento, me entiendas… - los dos se quedaron en silencio - Te has preguntado ¿quién creo los rangos? ¿Porque Oro? ¿Plata? ¿Bronce?

\- Athena…

\- Te equivocas, Athena no creo ninguna de las armaduras... Debes saberlo eres el herrero del santuario

\- No, no lo sabía

\- ¿Sabes porque las armaduras doradas tienen su propio brillo? – Evadne tenía una expresión suplicante

\- Porque fueron besadas por el sol – ella le sonrió

\- En la era del Mito, cuando los dioses caminaban como nuestros iguales en nuestra tierra. Athena estaba a punto de entrar en guerra con Ares. Él, con sus mercenarios y amazonas tenía un ejercito casi invencible. Athena temía por sus tropas y mandó a realizar armaduras a Hefestos, él cual creo las armaduras de bronce. PALAS en desesperación, sabiendo que no era suficiente, le pidió a su media hermana, la diosa de la Luna, Artemisa, crear piezas con la resistencia suficiente para poder destruir meteoros… y ser más rápidas que el sonido, e irónicamente, la primera armadura de plata fue una femenina, la de Ofiuco, Artemisa no se quedó en Amazonas, también hizo armaduras más brillante. Diana apiadándose de su media hermana, recurrió a su gemelo,Apolo, el dios del sol, el cual se ofreció a crear armas que pudieran matar dioses, armaduras para los generales más leales, 12 armaduras de oro, con armas, con protección, hechas a sus signos zodiacales, con elementos que complementaban sus mayores dones, como el de la espada con Capricornio o todas las armas de Libra… y para crear todo esto se necesita mucho…

\- Material humano… - completo el ariano

\- Crear armaduras es mucho más difícil que curarlas y mínimo debían desangrar a 50 vírgenes, Athena nunca fue una diosa sanguinaria, así que se negaba a sacrificar a 50 vestales, había otra opción una que al Dios Sol no le gustó… y era usar a alguien que tenga el poder de curar y crear, una sacerdotisa muy fuerte que adoraba a la luz, que era lectora de destinos, un oráculo, que casualmente estaba en el templo de Rodorio… ella era la adoración de Apolo, la quería tanto, que él se mostraba en su forma humana ante ella y cantaban en el pasto de afuera de la ciudad. Ella en su tiempo fue casi adorada como un Dios en el templo de Rodorio, curaba y bendecía. Aunque Rodorio siempre fue adorador de Athena, Apolo era bastante popular…

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Estaba enamorada y se ofreció, Apolo enloqueció, los dos sabían lo que le esperaba, pero no se lo dijeron a nadie…

\- Estaba enamorada de uno de los generales…

\- Te dejaré adivinar de cual… Pista: No es Aries… - dijo triste

\- No tengo idea

\- ¿Qué armadura tiene algo que es extra? Algo que no tiene relación con su signo, algo que lo hace divino, algo que lo hace distinto, algo que lo ligó a Athena como su más devoto servidor, uno que siempre la ata a ella y al Sol…

\- Sagitario… - Mu susurró tratando de adivinar que más sucedería - ¿La mataron?

\- ¿A la sacerdotisa? Sabes que necesitan las armaduras para vivir, necesitan sangre...

\- ¿La desangraron? – la cara de Mu se horrorizo

\- Está muerta y tú tienes tu armadura… - los dos se quedaron en silencio... - ¿Quieres ver el lugar? Fue aquí en el Santuario

\- ¿Está en las doces casas?

\- En Rodorio... también honraban al dios del sol

\- ¿Athena no lo impidió? ¿El general no lo impidió? ¿Apolo no lo evitó?

\- No, Ni Athena, ni el general lo sabían, solo Apolo, como el dios del destino, sabía que Gi debía tropezar, de niña, con un joven en preparación militar llamado Ícaro… y enloquecer de amor, aun sabiendo las probabilidades, la quiso como a ninguna otra... ¿Quieres ir?

Mu fue llevado por Evadne a un pequeño templo en la pequeña ciudad, donde cruzando varias puertas ocultas...era una especie de cúpula subterránea, estaba escondida, tuvo que ayudar a la sacerdotisa a romper obstáculos... como si la hubieran tratado de sellar. Cuando entraron, la mayoría del espacio estaba oscuro, el centro tenía ligeros puntos de luz, provocados por agujeros en el techo dejando entrar los rayos de la luna, formando una especie de mandala en el centro, Mu observó cada pilar en donde había espacio para un hombre y dentro de la silueta había un signo Zodiacal… Jamás en su vida vio ese lugar

\- En la puerta hay unos engranes, muévelos… - Mu siguió las instrucciones de la pitonisa, esta camino hasta el centro de la cúpula.

Del cielo empezó a caer agua que la empezó a bañar, los ojos de Mu se transportaron, estaba amarrado al igual que sus compañeros, era medio día, una desnuda Evadne estaba siendo bañada por la fuente, tenía pintado con tinta todo el cuerpo, eran una especie de ornamentos, esta alzó los brazos, susurrando unas palabras inentendibles para él, cuando el agua hizo contacto con la piel de la pitonisa, esta empezó a abrirse, como si un cuchillo siguiera las líneas y pronto caminos de sangre empezaron a caer en el agua, la respiración de ella aumento, una angustiante melodía rezumbaba en la cúpula, acompañada por el ritmo de un corazón que se quería salir. Se escuchó un grito de dolor, la muchacha no pudo más… Mu estaba dentro del cuerpo de ese general, pero no controlaba sus acciones, el guerrero trató de soltarse, la chica temblando lo miro

\- ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! ¡GIII!

\- Si te acercas, me vas a matar… vas a morir, todos van a morir, no puedes interrumpir el ritual

\- ¡GIIIIII! – de los ojos de Mu salían incontrolables lágrimas - ¡GIIIIII! ¡háblame!¡Te lo suplico! –

La muchacha trató de soltar palabras para tranquilizarlo, pero empezó a vomitar sangre, el líquido rosáceo a llenar el piso del salón, pero el agua mezclada con sangre, tenía una especie cosmo y empezó a envolver a cada uno, Mu podía sentir como sus lágrimas caían, se veía como ella cayó en sus rodillas y se retorcía del dolor y sollozaba en posición fetal…A través de sus ojos, podía ver como sus hermanos de armas lo miraban con pena, otros trataban de cerrar los ojos, y empezó su mayor tortura, el dolor empeoró y los gritos de la rubia se volvieron desgarradores, la piel de ella seguía destilando sangre y la hermosa mujer tratando de pararse fue cegada por las lágrimas de sangre que empezaron a rodar y esta volvió a caer a la pequeña piscina, que al contrario de lo normal el agua no paraba la hemorragia, sino que succionaba el fluido.

\- GIIIIIIIIII – el grito del general se escuchó por todo el santuario – GIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – el caballero de piscis, el menor de todos empezó a llorar y tratar de soltarse – GIIIIIIIIII – el cosmo del caballero de Sagitario empezó a encenderse, y el agua se adhirió a él creando la que es la armadura de su constelación, la sacerdotisa trato de moverse y se dirigió hacia él, vio que todos sus compañeros tenían puestas sus armaduras, hasta que el Sol dejó de filtrar en la cúpula, el general de la novena casa rompió las cuerdas y se metió al agua a tratar de sacarla, trató de cargarla y la sangre se derramaba en su nueva armadura, generando brillos extraños, esta, con sus últimas fuerzas lo beso, la caricia terminó lo abrazó y al poner sus manos en la espalda de él, salieron un par de alas

\- No sigas el destino de tu nombre, Ícaro… Mi amor, no vuelves tan cerca del sol, te doy alas para que puedas volar, para que puedas proteger… pero no te acerques a mi dios, porque te puedes quemar…

\- GI, no me abandones – el caballero sollozaba con angustia y ella le sonrió

\- Te amo… - la pitonisa, trato de volverlo a besar y mancho los lunares del caballero de sangre – lo siento por mentirte, lo siento por esto, lo siento por todo, lo siento por siempre… - el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se quedó sin vida poco a poco

\- NOOOOOOOOOO – sus compañeros trataron de sacarlo del agua y este se rehusaba a abandonar el cuerpo– ¡SUELTENME! ¡VAYANSE! – el rubio aún se aferraba al cuerpo inerte y lloraba, al igual que sus compañeros - Déjenme solo... - el caballero volvió a soltar un grito

Cuando Mu reaccionó, había entrado en una especie de trance, ahora se encontraba en el centro de la piscina, con el agua hasta las pantorrillas y estaba abrazado a Evadne… tenía enterrado su rostro en los cabellos rubios de la sacerdotisa, una mojada Evadne, lo alejo tímidamente… pero le acaricio el rostro…

\- Tenemos tantas vidas Mu… y en todas siempre muero en tus brazos, en todas mis muertes fallezco desangrada manchando tu rostro de sangre y tus ojos llenos de lágrimas… no quiero morir así de nuevo…

\- Yo te protegeré… yo nunca hubiera dejado que te desangraran…

\- Ícaro no lo sabía, Gi tomo esa decisión, porque si no él hubiera muerto y jamás hubiéramos renacido… Gi vio todas las posibilidades y prefirió morir a dejarlo morir… debió amarlo mucho… condenarse, condenarme a morir de la misma manera siempre… - ella seguía en sus brazos…

En ese momento, Mu tomó el rostro de la sacerdotisa y lo acerco al suyo uniendo sus labios, los cuales se quedaron unidos por varios segundos inmóviles. Por instinto la pareja empezó a profundizar el beso, las manos del lemuriano abandonaron el rostro de la pitia y se aferraron a su cintura acercándola. Ella por su parte, enterró sus dedos en la cabellera del santo. Los dos se sentían completos, como si estaban destinados a besarse por siempre… el beso hizo que sus cosmos se encendiera sin querer... el cual hizo que un aura dorada los rodeara, la falta de aire, hizo que se separasen. Los dos jadeaban en busca de aliento.

\- Debo irme… - Evadne salió del mágico momento y se marchó corriendo dejando a Mu en medio de la piscina confundido

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Coméntenme sus opiniones... ¿les gustaría capítulos así? Chiquitos, gorditos y bonitos

La canción que me imagine durante el ritual es Experience de Ludovico Einaudi

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

beauty-amazon: Amiga! Tanto sin saber de ti... que no va a llover, todavía no, soy una escritora muy piadosa, no me gusta maltratar a los personajes, en realidad la relación de Milo y Shaina ha madurado, se han conocido, y pues quería resaltar eso con las actitudes de Milo con respecto a Máscara Mortal en los primeros capítulos y ahora como lo hace... y si, la ama... a su manera, pero lo hace. El veneno le puede costar la vida, pues espero que con el Interludio haya podido resolver al menos que pasó con Aiorios, Mu y Evadne. Te mando muchos abrazos...

Carla: Nada que agradecer, por el contrario muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempito para comentarme :D

SEBAS GG: GANASTE EL CONCURSO! Sorry si no fui muy explícita con eso :D Siiii de hecho escribí con este interludio, daban más de 10,000 palabras, y supe que debía separarlo, al menos las escenas que no tengan que ver con el arco principal, pues nació este tipo de capítulo que no serán muchos... Yo no quiero que las cosas que se descubran... Va a ser triste! NO QUIERO! pero yo misma me puse la soga al cuello y ya toca...

* * *

Quiero agradecer por las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia,

Nunca en mi vida había escrito algo tan largo...

y estoy dispuesta a terminarlo

Un MEGA ABRAZO desde Ecuador

Gigi


	16. La Amazona más fuerte

Notas de Autora: ¡UN AÑO! *aplausosdefondo* ¡UN AAAAÑÑÑÑOOO moderfockers! Siii el fic tiene un año así que disfruten de este capítulo fugaz que decidí terminar por el año...

XD Muchas gracias por el apoyo del experimento que fue el capítulo anterior... hay cosillas que quiero explicar... Como... **¿Por qué el alma de Mu es Sagitario?** Pues... es una especie de teoría y es que hay más de trece almas de los caballeros principales... esta teoría se basa en que Manigoldo y Máscara Mortal parecen ser una especie de reencarnación, al igual que Kardia con Milo, Degel con Camus, Asmita con Shaka, blah blah blah... PERO en cada generación hay anomalías... como... Sage de Cancer... Shion de Aries... al principio quise que Mu fuera la contraparte de Sage, PERO en el mundo LC existe alguien muy parecido a Mu que es Atla... que me da a entender que PUES NO SE... que dependiendo a cada Guerra Santa, se ajustan... pero siempre terminan como buscándose tratando de encajar... también quise dar un guiño a decir que el alma de Mu prefiere Aries... Ya que Evadne no le es nuevo el templo de Aries... En el borrador inicial del Capítulo 14, El General si era de Aries, pero quise agregarle lo de las alas a Sagitario... que son ajenas a la constelación pero tienen un mito relacionado con el Sol (Apolo) y Evadne es una pitonisa de luz... pues decidí unir los caminos locos de mi cabeza... Ademas Aries es regido por el Sol (es la razón por la que escogí a Mu y por "Doce Tareas Doradas - Sunrise Spirit" ;) - Amo este fic ) y no a Aiorios, aunque me moría de ganas por hacerlo...

 **Capítulo 15**

 **La Amazona más Fuerte**

 **Cabaña en Jardín de Piscis - 10 de Mayo 8:40 a.m.**

\- Te ves feliz – dijo Shaina adolorida

\- Extrañamente lo estoy - dijo Evadne acomodándole los almohadones

\- ¿Pasó algo con Mu? – la pitonisa se asustó de sobremanera – No tengas miedo, simplemente estoy aburrida en esta cama con fiebre y algo necesitada de drama

\- Ayer nos besamos – la cobra se sorprendió – ósea ya nos habíamos besado como hace dos meses, pero creo que fue más un impulso, porque realmente no lo conocía en lo absoluto, sabía que no era un ser maligno que disfrutaba torturando animalitos, pero igual, sentí como si lo hizo por el momento, ahora fue diferente... Desde nuestro primer beso, se ha preocupado por conocerme, dijo que quería ser mi amigo, que fuéramos buenos amigos y me emociona y se que es ridículo, porque yo no puedo ser su nada… y eso es una de las razones por la que quiero que se aleje, pero entre más lo intento, más me sigue… - el paralelismo de la historia de la rubia con la suya hizo que le saliera una carcajada...

\- ¿No habrá recibido clases particulares con Milo de Escorpio? – las dos se sonrieron Divertidas

\- No lo creo… me es difícil pensar en Mu como alguien como Milo…

\- Pero te gusta... Mu... te gusta...

\- Si… me gusta… - dijo ella sonriendo – pero estoy consciente de que es una mala idea…

\- Evadne…

\- Estoy feliz… pero como te dije, siempre muero, pero creo que entiendo porque todas se han arriesgado…

\- No vas a morir… ni Mu, ni Afrodita, ni yo lo permitiremos

\- Esta en el destino mi querida amiga… PERO estaré viva para tu coronación de Matriarca

\- Creí que no podías ver tu futuro

\- No lo hago, pero en mi visión hablas de mi con Afrodita y como estoy bailando con Mu… - Shaina adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa pícara

\- Así que bailando…

\- Basta! Basta de mi…

\- No me has contado nada…

\- Es un futuro que me alegra, pero aunque consigues lo que más deseas, hay alguien que no está feliz en esa celebración

\- ¿Cuando será un buen momento?

\- _Siempre_ es un buen momento…

\- Odio cuando dices ese tipo de frases… como si el tiempo es algo insignificante

\- No importa lo que hagas el resultado es lo mismo, se llama _DESTINO_

\- No mentiste ¿verdad? Tendrá tres hijos

\- Los tendrá…

\- Sabes que es casi imposible que alguien le de un hijo a Milo… su veneno hace que sea prácticamente estéril, al igual que yo y Afrodita e incluso Ichi, siendo de bronce…

\- Tendrá tres hijos... - volvió a repetir

\- Pero…. – Milo y ella nunca usaban protección por esa misma razón

\- Se que te cuesta creerlo pero es verdad… - Shaina empezó a llorar, la idea de que otra mujer le de lo que ella sabía no podía darle la mataba, una familia, una relación, hijos… Evadne la abrazo…

\- No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal… las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo…

\- ¿Tiempo? No lo entiendes...

\- Lo siento no debí decirles… siento que cargas una espina desde entonces y no puedo repararlo… si digo al más puedo arruinarlo...

\- ¿Es del Santuario? ¿Es Heda?

\- Shaina si te lo digo las cosas pueden cambiar

\- Eso es obvio, si es Heda, la mato, la mataría sin dudarlo…

\- No lo harías… tampoco es necesario hacerlo – la rubia le guiño el ojo

\- Gracias… - la peliverde suspiró en alivio - al menos no es Heda…

\- No puedo decirte más…

\- Lo sé… gracias… al menos seré infeliz pero seguiré siendo Matriarca... Matar a una de las vestales del Templo Principal sea algo que Shion tome a la ligera...

\- No serás infeliz – la rubia asustada se tapo la boca

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Debo irme… AHORA…

\- ¡EVADNE!

\- No puedo Shaina…

\- No me digas entonces – las dos se asustaron al ver al caballero de Escorpio entrar…

\- ¿Porque dejaron de hablar? ¿Hablaban mal de mi?

\- Le decía a Shaina que debía irme

\- Gracias por preocuparte por ella

\- No hay de que… - Milo miro coquetamente a Evadne

\- Algo tramas… la deseas o sabes algo…

\- Hmmm – el peliazul ladeo la cabeza se sentó al lado de la amazona y le beso la mano…

\- Cuéntame

\- ¿Celosa? – la voz de él era sensual…

\- ¿De Evadne? De todas las mujeres se que ella no se enredaría contigo … ahora cuéntame que traes entre manos

\- Digamos que cierto cordero vino en busca de consejo – Milo infló su pecho – obvio busco un experto…

\- Pobre Mu… que le habrás dicho

\- ¡Hey! Te recuerdo que ALGUIEN esta enamorada mío… - Shaina rodó los ojos

\- Bueno y que le dijiste…

\- ¿General o detalles sucios?

\- Pobre Mu, en serio...

\- ¡Hey! Mu nunca ha estado con nadie, de hecho nunca ha besado a nadie que no fuera Evadne…

\- Evadne es una Pitonisa de Apolo, no debería existir detalles sucios…

\- Querida, más de un año y ya debí enseñarte que el coito no es la única manera de complacer a una mujer… puede seguir virgen con algo de diversión...

\- Nadie discute eso… pero Mu no se atrevería… es demasiado caballeroso...

\- ¿A morderle los senos o darle sexo oral?

\- Alguien anda muy caliente hoy - dijo ella traviesa, lo extrañaba solo Athena sabía lo mucho que lo extrañaba

\- Dos meses sin sexo… deberías sentir pena por mi… tuve que explicarle todo sabiendo que yo no iba a tener recompensa…

\- ¿Mu te pidió esas clases?

\- No, pero ya la beso y parecía de 14 años, todo enamorado... Hasta Aioria acotó algunas cosas...

\- Por Athena... ¿Aioria estaba ahí? Pobre me apiado de él

\- Nada de que apiadarse... Sé que es muy pronto para que ponga los nuevos conocimientos en práctica... PERO... Le dará algo de confianza si quiere pasar un límite... De niños Aioria, Mu y yo éramos muy cercanos... Algunas cosas cambiaron desde que tuvimos nuestras armaduras, pero esta nueva vida me ha hecho volverles a tomar cariño, obviamente sin descuidar a hielitos... - el rostro del escorpiano tenía una sonrisa irresistible

\- No tienes remedio... - esta le dio un beso casto en los labios

\- Si no estuvieras muriendo, te haría tantas cosas... - dijo sensualmente

\- Aun puedes besarme... - dijo ella coqueta... - y enseñarme todas esas cosas que le explicaste a Mu...

 **Cabaña en Jardín de Piscis - 30 de Mayo 9:13 p.m.**

Ese día era glorioso para la amazona, Evadne había llegado y cuando la reviso, le dijo que la fiebre estaba bajando naturalmente y eso indicaba que la parte más peligrosa del tratamiento había pasado.

Esa noche la amazona se sentía como un demonio, pero el hecho de pensar que estaba funcionando y que no iba a morir la aliviaban un montón. Alguien tocó la puerta y entró era Milo, este sin decir nada, se acostó al lado de ella abrazándola de la cintura como si de un hijo se tratara...

\- Evadne me dijo... estoy tan feliz... - dijo el enterrándose entre los pechos de Shaina, esta gimió, el movimiento aunque hizo que su centro palpitara sus músculos resintieron el gesto... - Lo siento...

\- No te preocupes... también estoy feliz... - dijo ella tomando el rostro del Griego y acercándolo a sus labios.

Para Milo todo ese proceso era doloroso, el no poder besarla como quisiera. Sabía el dolor que estaba teniendo Shaina y sabía que debía tener tacto ante la situación le dio un beso casto y se acostó al lado de ella, separados por unos cuantos centímetros...

\- Prométeme algo... Prométeme que no vas a morir

\- Milo, voy a estar bien

\- Promételo

\- Te lo prometo... - el escorpiano cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse y de dormir un poco con su pareja...

 **Cabaña en Jardín de Piscis - 20 de Junio 6:24 p.m.**

Milo, ayudaba a Shaina a caminar, mientras Evadne terminaba de guardar los materiales...

\- Hemos terminado Shaina... - dijo emocionada

\- _Käre_ , después de esto debes volver a tus clases como Matriarca, y pedirle disculpas a Shion...

\- Lo haré... - ella caminaba como soporte el cuerpo de su pareja, esta apretaba los ojos para soportar el dolor lo que más podía

\- No debes esforzarte demasiado... no quiero que te lesiones y se alargue el proceso... - dijo Afrodita mirando a Milo

\- No dejaré que algo así pase Rosa con patas - Afrodita mostró una mueca burlona

\- Solo te lo advierto "bicho" - la amazona esbozó una sonrisa... el caballero de Piscis tenía razón, debía ir en busca del perdón de Shion y regresar a lo que era...

\- Evadne... ayúdame a subir al Templo Patriarcal

\- No creo que sea conveniente...

\- Por favor... necesito que Shion vea que no he muerto

\- Me lo pregunta cada vez que me ve y me reprende por eso... así que el viejo sabe

\- ¡Solo ayúdenme!

Entre Afrodita y Evadne ayudaron a Shaina a llegar a la biblioteca en donde se encontraba el actual Patriarca... en donde la invitó a sentarse y le pidió que el resto se marchara...

\- Mintieron...

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Tu sangre, es la de Milo y no la de Afrodita... - la cara de Shaina se aterrorizó, gracias a los dioses cargaba su máscara de plata - No debes negarlo, la sangre de Afrodita huele a kilómetros... es dulce, tu sangre huele amarga...

\- Maestro...

\- ¿Por qué mintieron?

\- Afrodita quiere que todos piensen que fue él, por protegerme a mi - Shaina era malísima mintiendo, pero ahí estaba, tratando de que el Supremo Sacerdote le crea - Ya Máscara de Muerte y Aiorios mostraron interés en mi, y el constante maltrato por parte del caballero de Acuario, han hecho que mi nombre esté en muchas bocas, ya de por sí dicen que me acuesto con Afrodita... Así que mi maestro no quiso agregar un nombre más a la ecuación, especialmente uno tan... experimentado como Milo...

\- Sigo sin entender porque mienten...

\- Discúlpeme, debí decirle...

\- Sigo molesto contigo, pero hay responsabilidades que dejaste y que debes seguir...

\- Muchas Gracias

\- Tu alumna Mara, ya está lista para la armadura según me comentó Mu... Debes recuperarte pronto, en las festividades de Panathenaea que serán el 13 de Agosto se pelearán por varias Armaduras entre ellas la de Caleum...

 **Coliseo General - 13 de Julio 3:50 p.m.**

Shaina comenzó de nuevo con su entrenamiento en el grupo de Afrodita desde su recuperación. Aunque la amazona quería volver a su cabaña, Shion le ordenó quedarse en Piscis hasta que esté completamente recuperada... Milo en las noches iba a entrenarla, y aunque ya se sentía completamente recuperada su amante se negaba a compartir el lecho con ella y eso la frustaba de todas las maneras...

Cuando regresó al campo general con sus compañeros de grupo, y obtuvo nuevamente la custodia de sus alumnas, se sentía completa, bueno media completa Mara, estaba entrenando con Mu y aunque decidió volver con ella en las tardes para el entrenamiento físico, en las mañanas estaba con el grupo de Aries recibiendo entrenamiento personalizado en técnicas correspondiente a la armadura y taller los sábados después de alfabetización. Esa semana desde su llegada los Caballeros Dorados en busca de retos decidieron sortear dos peleas al día de todos contra todos y ese día, una semana después de que las peleas empezaran, su nombre salió sorteado y con nada más y nada menos Saga de Géminis.

\- No quiero hacer esto... - dijo Shaina jalando el brazo de su maestro...

\- No lo puedo evitar, mi única recomendación es que pelees con todo lo que tengas _käre_ – dijo Afrodita

\- No quiero, es Saga, en este momento lo último que quiero es que me vean morder el polvo con el caballero de Oro más fuerte – Afrodita sonrío sardónicamente

\- Cuidado las personas incorrectas te escuchan

\- No estoy jugando

\- No le vas a ganar, pero debes ser rápida, Saga es un Géminis, les gusta jugar con su oponente... es un ilusionista, jugar con tu mente es su especialidad. Shion les dijo en el comedor, que ibas a vivir en Piscis y la razón por la que te ibas a quedar en mi jardín, también la razón por la que Milo te estaba entrenando, así que nada que temer, además Escorpio te estará viendo... hazlo sentir que su tiempo no se desperdició... - todos esperaron con ansias la batalla de la cobra con el geminiano... Saga no había peleado con nadie en el torneo interno y esta iba a ser la primera vez que estaba tan expuesto al público desde su regreso.

La cobra, movió la cabeza estirándose subiéndose perezosamente a la tarima, los movimientos eran sensuales y felinos. Afrodita, Milo y Camus estaban uno al lado del otro el uno al otro en las gradas viendo como el caballero de Géminis caminaba lentamente al centro de tarima. Los dos caballeros caminaron dando una vuelta inspeccionando el terreno...

\- Se dice que eres una de las amazonas más fuertes - dijo el peliazul con una expresión serena, pero el tono tenía algo de travesura _¿Quería provocarla?_ pensó la amazona, Saga y ella se podían considerar una vieja historia de una especie de camadería. Cuando Saga estaba poseído por Ares, ella era una de las estrategas junto a Gigas de su cuerpo de caballeros personales y bajo el mano de la cobra, plas piezas fueron movidas en todo el complot antes de las doce casas... de hecho Gigas fue el que por ordenes de Ares, designó a la cobra en ese puesto. Aunque no tuvieron una conversación frente a frente el **_Kyoko_** de ese tiempo siempre dio a entender que confiaba en ella. Afrodita se lo advirtió, Saga de Géminis era un ilusionista... y no iba a dejar que jugara con su mente...

\- Se dice que eres uno de los Santos Dorados más fuertes – dijo ella provocativa - Mejor dejémoslo en Caballero, porque Santo no eres... - Saga asomó una sonrisa juguetona al comentario

\- Cuentan los rumores que tu veneno podría ser tan fuerte como el de Afrodita, según me cuentan estuviste muchos meses en cama...

\- ¡Bah! Son rumores... No creas todo lo que dicen... Pero si tienes curiosidad, puedes probar un poco, aunque será en otra ocasión... es una lastima que la batalla de hoy solo sea cuerpo a cuerpo – lo dijo con ronroneo, Afrodita sonrió maliciosamente, mirando al escorpiano muy serio y a un Camus tratando de no esbozar una sonrisa...

\- Trataré de no lastimarte cobra... siempre he admirado tu tenacidad... - dijo Saga poniéndose en posición de pelea

\- Gracias, siempre todo un caballero – Shaina fingió un reverencia, como las que hacía cuando Saga era Ares, cosas que hizo que el mayor entrecerrara los ojos, Milo conocía ese tono, estaba jugando, ella quería jugar con Saga de Géminis, estaba loca

\- ¿Empezamos? Las damas primero – Shaina se movió muy rápido y Saga no alcanzó a esquivarla y se vio como el puño de Shaina le viró el rostro, este respondió y Shaina lo esquivó, alejándose, todo el coliseo dejo de respirar, solo los dorados pudieron ver los movimientos con claridad.

Shaina movió la mano que golpeo al santo como asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, Saga por su lado secó la sangre del labio roto que tenía. Esta vez el peliazul empezó la senda de golpes. Los caballeros empezaron una pelea que parecía que no tenía fin. Entre golpes y esquivos los dos lograban pequeños golpes al otro reteniéndolos y bloqueándolos. Shaina logró golpear las costillas de Saga y este le golpeó repetidamente el rostro cuarteando una parte de la máscara... Se dieron unos segundos para volver a respirar...

\- Eres buena - dijo el peliazul sonriendo... - Muy buena - la amazona sintió como un fino camino de sangre rodaba por su máscara, tomó con su pulgar la gota que se formó en el límite de su mandíbula y manchó los labios de la máscara de plata, haciendo parecer lápiz labial. Milo miraba el piso la tensión no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad... Afrodita soltó una carcajada ante el acto de la cobra...

\- Me estoy divirtiendo caballero...

\- ¿Me estas coqueteando Cobra? - dijo Saga divertido

\- ¿A un Santo de Oro? Athena me libre... - la voz de la amazona era exagerada y ridícula...

Saga volvió a atacarla esta vez más rápido y más fuerte... La amazona se le estaba complicando seguirle el ritmo, un par de golpes y el geminiano logró tambalear a la peliverde. La batalla seguía fervientemente

\- ¿Porque tan nervioso?

\- Shaina está jugando... Su especialidad son las piernas... Y aún no le ha dado ninguna patada...

En un momento de debilidad Shaina logró volverle a golpear el rostro a Saga y este la tomó del brazo tirándola al piso, esta tomó el brazo del peliazul. Trepó todo el cuerpo al brazo y con los dos pies, aprisionó la cabeza de Saga, y en un movimiento que simulaba a la de una serpiente, lo tumbó al piso. Los dos quedaron en el piso el caballero de la tercera casa se levantó, pero a lo que ella lo intentó su cuerpo le falló, esos golpes en las costillas le estaban pasando factura. Golpeó el piso maldiciendo y con dificultad se levantó...

\- ¡Suficiente! - gritó el Patriarca

Todos miraron al ariano, que sin que nadie se percatara estaba viendo el duelo. Saga soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la cobra

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Fue divertido... Felicitaciones a tus maestros, ya pueden tener aprendices decentes... Me diste una paliza sin usar tu cosmo, fue impresionante...

Milo estaba feliz por los comentarios de Saga, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Afrodita lo codeo

\- Esfuérzate un poco más – el peliazul detestaba cuando su compañero de la doceava casa tenía razón así que decidió respirar... Shaina se acercó a Afrodita para aparentar susurrar algo y aprovecho el momento para tocarle la palma a Milo y este le agarró la mano y esta se soltó agresivamente y siguió caminando al perturbada.

Mara se acercó a ella, junto con Callista

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de que seas mi maestra... - comentó ls peliroja

\- Fue increíble... - dijo la menor con emoción

Ella podía escuchar los susurros que tanto miedo tenía, los susurros de una amazona que fue privilegiada por un santo de oro, susurros de una amazona que es tan fuerte como un santo de oro. Susurros de que el proceso de sangre, en realidad era que se estaba acostando con Afrodita... Susurros que sabía que sus niñas escuchaban... El grupo que estos meses fueron sus maestros se acercaron a ella y salió corriendo dejando a sus discípulas paradas en medio del campo de entrenamiento...

 **Cabaña en Jardín de Piscis - 13 de Julio** **9:32 p.m.**

Esa noche Shaina no bajó a Escorpio, debería sentirse orgullosa de lo que pasó, trabajó duro para lograrlo. Milo tocó la puerta, ella sabía que él vendría y ya llevaba varias horas pensándolo

\- Hola – dijo ella cargaba la máscara puesta

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo el preocupado...

\- Nada - dijo ella tratando de cerrar la puerta

\- ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? ¿o solo es un privilegio que tengo mientras estas muriendo envenenada?

\- He estado pensando, creo que es un buen momento... para separarnos... – dijo ella serena

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- Estoy hablando en serio... Mara pronto peleará por su armadura, Shion me dijo que en unos meses seré Matriarca, aprovechemos la distancia que el tratamiento nos ha dado...

\- ¿Distancia? ¡Shaina compartes mi maldita sangre! ¡Nunca vamos a estar tan unidos como ahora! ¡Ahora puedes escuchar las pulsaciones de mi cuerpo!

\- Cuando tomaste mi mano... me aterrorice ¡Nunca voy a estar lista! seguir con esto es una estupidez

\- Lo siento, fue un impulso. .. solo estaba emocionado por ti – dijo el un poco triste por la actitud de ella... - No entiendo tu actitud, ayer las cosas estaban tan bien...

\- Logré, lo que logre, porque me metí en tu cama

\- Shaina, te entrené no porque eres mi amante, no te imaginas cuantas personas han estado en mi cama y ni en un millón de años hubiera hecho lo que hice por esas personas, lo hice porque ibas a morir...

\- No podemos seguir haciéndonos esto... nunca podré darte lo que quieres

\- Te quiero a ti...

\- No puedo darte los hijos que quieres, la relación que quieres, la estabilidad que quieres – este amarró sus brazos a la cintura de ella, abrazándola

\- Te quiero a ti y a nadie más, eres mía y yo soy tuyo, no puedes ir por la vida regalándome – y este le quitó la máscara – Quiero que me mires – esta alzó la mirada – te amo…

\- También te amo – este la besó fervientemente. Las ropas empezaron a estorbar... Ninguno de los dioses sabía lo mucho que lo deseaba... – no en la cabaña - el Escorpión no escuchó y continuó – te lo pido, no en la cabaña – y esta lo estaba empujando y él se detuvo – no en el jardín de Afrodita

\- Le tienes demasiado respeto para el bien de su propio ego– dijo con fastidio

\- Pero el crédito es tuyo, tu me entrenaste – susurró y esto provocó una sonrisa en el escorpión, ella sabía que él disfrutaba el dolor ajeno...

\- Nunca había sentido tanto placer de ver a Saga en el piso – los ojos de él volvieron a llenarse de deseo

\- Vamos a Escorpio – este la cargó sobre su hombro

\- Te bajare por las escaleras a mi templo

\- No te atreverías - este le dio una nalgada - ¡Bajame! ¡Milo! ¡Bájame! – este la puso en el piso

\- Vamos a Escorpio antes de que te desnude en los túneles

 **Templo de Escorpio - 13 de Julio 10:08 p.m.**

Ella había avanzado lentamente, camino hasta la habitación que tanto había extrañado. Porque ella lo sabía: nadie más podría estremecerla como Milo de Escorpio. A pesar del tiempo del tratamiento, a pesar de estar sin él seis meses, la imagen del musculoso cuerpo del Santo quedó bien grabada en su memoria. Ella nunca había visto algo tan perfecto, aunque estuviera rodeada de caballeros de distintos rangos, el cuerpo de él era como si fue hecho para ella. Extendió la mano para acariciarle el rostro al griego, el contacto envió una descarga a través de su cuerpo desde su boca, rodo por toda su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su vientre. Cuando levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, ella lo sabía…no podía regresar… no tenía las agallas para dejarlo…

Cuando el joven escorpiano vio como la amazona se retiraba la máscara lentamente perdió todos los estribos. Él agarró la parte posterior de los muslos de la cobra acercarla lo suficiente para que sintiera lo mucho que la deseaba… El siguiente beso fue ardiente… la peliverde enterró las uñas en el cabello de Milo profundizando la caricia… Cuando se quedaron sin aire, los dos se quedaron unidos por la frente sonriendo.

El santo de la octava casa empezó a desnudar a su amante, lentamente como si estuviese desenvolviendo un regalo de Navidad… Al verla en su desnudes y aunque no en su completa lucidez hizo que terminara de perder la cabeza. Extendió la boca por todas partes en esta parte del cuerpo, su olor le era exquisito, quería que se le impregnara en la piel, al diablo lo que la bruja dijo, nunca existiría nadie más, no le importaba vivir en las sombras de la Matriarca, a murmullos de sus hermanos, a oscuras en esa habitación por siempre.

El simple toque de los labios de Milo hizo que la piel de la amazona la llevara a niveles de éxtasis que no había sentido en muchos meses y aunque el guardián de la octava casa durante el proceso fue muy cariñoso, nada era como estar completamente bien para poder tocarlo, sin cansancio, sin dolor. El calor se extendió entre sus muslos, era un preludio al placer que ella esperaba con ansias. Milo hacía el amor como un dios y ella hoy quería venerarlo. Sintió el sexo duro del Caballero y su sonrisa de medio lado se perfiló cuando ella intentó desnudarlo y este se dejó quitarse la ropa, usando su mirada felina para seducirla aún más hacía que la futura Matriarca temblara ante sus ojos. Cuando comenzó a besarla de nuevo, ella comenzó a deshacer sus pantalones. Una vez que la misión tuvo éxito, cayeron solos, dejando solo una pieza de ropa que todavía les molestaba.

Shaina se iba a arrodillar y este la detuvo. Ella estaba confundida… pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de un movimiento la había levantado del suelo y la llevó a una corta distancia, pegándola a la pared más cercana penetrándola, satisfaciendo la necesidad insoportable que persistía en el fondo del vientre de la amazona. Él la empujó una y otra vez, de una manera salvaje y desesperada mientras gritaba su nombre de placer… sus movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, estimulaban los sentidos de la amazona que pronto sintió una explosión entre sus piernas. Esta gritó el nombre del Santo y esto hizo que Milo la deseara más.

Después de que la peliverde se calmara, comenzó a moverse de nuevo, estaba cerca, muy cerca. Sus movimientos fueron más rudos, más rápido.

\- Al diablo Evadne, al diablo el Santuario, al diablo mis futuros hijos - Las palabras salieron al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

Las sensaciones eran embriagadoras y realmente pensó que estaba perdiendo la cabeza cuando finalmente el caballero llegó a Nirvana contra esa pared. No pudo decir nada, el placer lo dejó mudo. Dejó que la ola de placer siguiera mientras él seguía dentro de ella, dejando que los dos cuerpos se tranquilicen. La besó sensualmente y dijo contra los cabellos de la Santa de Ofiuco.

\- Eres la única mujer que conoceré como mi esposa, mi pareja, como rayos quieras llamarlo, si no eres tú, la madre de mis hijos, no los tendré… se acabó

\- No puedes evitarlo – los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento uno al lado del otro en esa pared

\- Pruébame Cobra… y te demostraré que te equivocas

\- Milo…

\- No lo vamos a discutir ahora…

\- Milo… - este la volvió a besar para que se callara y así hicieron el amor toda la madrugada

 **Cabaña en Jardín de Piscis - 14 de Julio 4:12 a.m.**

\- Nunca había visto a Milo tan feliz en su vida, el y yo nunca fuimos cercanos, pero se le nota en todo - Shaina se sorprendió al ver a su maestro entre las tinieblas afuera de la entrada secreta

\- Lo sé - ella suspiró derrotada - es demasiado obvio

\- ¿Porque no lo aceptas? ¿Tan difícil es tener algo tan bueno como que la persona que quieres te corresponda?

\- No lo entiendes

\- ¿Pero lo amas?

\- Lo amo

\- Eso no debería ser suficiente...

\- No lo es...

\- No quiero enterrar la espina, pero Milo de Escorpio es un caballero de elite dorada, es guapo, agradable, por lo que dicen es bueno en la cama y me consta que si lo enredas suficiente, puede ser del tipo de hombre que te regale flores...

\- Antes de que Evadne viniera y nos dijera que el tendría hijos, supe que no estaríamos juntos...

\- ¿Por qué no podrías ser tu la madre de esos hijos?

\- La razón por la que tu jamás serás padre...

\- Y si tu lógica tiene razón Evadne estará embarazada ahora que Mu la besó

\- No te burles...

\- No me burlo, pero no tiene lógica, si lo quieres debes luchar por el...

\- Lo amo tanto, que no le haría eso... Tiene una pequeña obsesión conmigo, pero escuchaste a Evadne... El va a sufrir pero al final será feliz

\- ¿Y tu? ¿Estas feliz con ese pensamiento?

\- Si él es feliz... Yo seré feliz...

... Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de Autora :** Esto fue cansado... Ayer subí la primera escena al borrador a la 1 a.m. Y me doy cuenta de que el fic cumplió un año y me parece increíble todas las cosas que han pasado en mi vida en un año...

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que leen este fic... Aunque la mayoría no deja mensajitos, sé por las estadísticas que hay gente de todo el mundo que lo lee y eso alegra, significa que no estoy loca...

* * *

 **Respuesta de Reviews:**

dianix96: Siiii habrán más así ya que tengo un par de escenas paralelas que influyen mucho en la trama, :D Gracias por el mensajito

SEBAS GG: Pues desde que la empecé a escribir, me he obsesionado con ellos, pero nunca dejaría a mi querido Escorpio y Cobra, y por eso decidí darles un pequeño espacio como una escena más no un episodio completo, no te pongas triste... las cosas van a pasar por algo

Carla: ¡Sorpresa! Capítulo Nuevo XD esta escrito a la patada por el tiempo... pero vale hice lo que pude

Millyh Taisho: Primero, arriba esta mi teoría loca XD segundo tendrás más de esta pareja así que no leas los interludios XD sino te gusta ;) además Mu merece un poquito de amor, aunque siento que lo estoy haciendo sufrir por nada... lo siento... D: Si me había dado cuenta y anoche empecé escribiendo este loco capítulo... lo hice al apuro, cuando termine la historia prometo retroceder Y EDITAR TODO

* * *

Le mando mucho amor desde Ecuador

Mandenme Reviews XD

1 año con esta historia es hermoso

:seponeallorar:

Besos y Abrasos

Gigi


	17. Un Intercambio Equivalente

Notas de Autora: Me he demorado en escribir esto, porque no podía hacerlo, me dolió un montón, cada vez que lo intentaba, no podía sin mencionar que están pasando muchas cosas al mismo tiempo en mi vida desde el Diciembre del año pasado, pero aun sigo viva...

 **Capítulo 16 - Un intercambio equivalente**

 **Cabaña de las amazonas - 12 de Agosto 8:30 a.m.**

\- ¡ERES UNA INÚTIL!

\- ¡BASTA! - gritó Shaina molesta, la pelirroja frunció los labios tratando de controlarse unas lágrimas querían salir - Entiendo el stress pero debes calmarte... no puedes cargártele a Calista... es tu hermana, debes cuidarla, como yo lo hice con Geist... - la pelinegra entró a la cabaña sonriendo victoriosa, Shaina siempre fue protectora de ella, pero debía admitir que extrañaba su carácter de mierda, desde su entrenamiento con Afrodita, el corazón de su hermana de armas se había ablandado, sin mencionar la escena de Fin de Año, pero el que ponga en su lugar a esa niña "caprichosa" le daba gusto...

\- Shaina se desapareció una semana antes de la pelea de su armadura para evitar discusiones... - la italiana menor miró a la peliverde... - deberías mandarla a Aries - la expresión de la amazona de los abismos tenía malicia

\- Para que destroce a Kiki, no gracias... - la cobra contestó con fastidio... - ya le ha dado muchos problemas al santo de Aries

\- Hablas como si estuviera siendo un paquete - protestó la aprendiz de kore...

\- Te estas portando como uno... mañana es tu pelea por tu armadura, y no debes estar preocupada, eres mi alumna y la de Mu... - Geist alzó una ceja _"desde cuando los llama por sus nombres"_... - Deberías destrozar a tu oponente, te estaremos viendo, haznos saber que no hemos perdido el tiempo - las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a salir, la pelinegra tenía una sonrisa perversa... hasta que la pequeña rubia abrazó a su mayor... - Quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro Geist... - la amazona de los Abismos se acomodo poniéndose seria... - Hablo en serio Mara, nunca dudes, si dudas, pierdes... MIRAME... - La adolescente contuvo el aire por tres segundos y luego lo soltó calmándose... - Debes controlarte, Afrodita tenía razón, a tu edad me metí en mucho problemas por ese carácter espantoso que te cargas...

\- Maestra...

\- Si vas a decir algo productivo, dilo, sino es mejor que te quedes callada

\- Gracias...

\- Agradéceme ganando esa armadura... Svetlana no puede ganarte... pero tienes prohibido matarle... ¿entendiste? No quiero que June me odie para toda la vida y la mocosa esa aun no está lista, aun puede ganar en los próximos años otra armadura sin dueño

\- Si...

\- A entrenar, que hoy en la noche es el ritual de iniciación... debes pedir permiso a Aries...

\- El Sr. Mu me dijo que no vaya... que me prepare en cosmo, que lo haga en soledad y que esté tranquila...

\- A ver si lo escuchas a él... ¿Te recomendó un lugar?

\- El jardín que queda atrás de la fuente de Athena... - los ojos de Shaina se ensancharon...

\- Hazle caso... hoy en la tarde ve a meditar ahí... debes estar al anochecer acá... ¿entendido? Ahora a entrenar...

\- Si maestra...

 **Lugar de Entrenamiento de las Amazonas - 12 de Agosto 11:45 a.m.**

Shaina debía admitir que estaba muy orgullosa de su alumna, Mara había podido desarrollar dos técnicas inéditas, aun le faltaba perfeccionarlas pero "Caeli Extintion" era una mezcla perfecta de la técnica de Aries "Starlight Extintion" y "Thunder Claws" era brillante... estrellas con electricidad... sin duda brillante, pero se parecía mucho a su técnica propia, por el contrario el "Solar Bolt" era bastante Aries... muy estelar, aunque conservaba la fibra eléctrica, quemaba como el sol...

La cobra notó como su incremento en general en su estado como guerrera, antes Mara lograba darle unos golpecitos, ahora a la pelirroja le era casi imposible seguirle el paso a su maestra y eso la frustraba inmensamente...

\- Nunca podré alcanzarla - dijo la pelirroja golpeando el piso...

\- Mara, tienes 13 años y eres por mucho mejor que yo a tu edad, estoy orgullosa... Vas a tener esa armadura...

\- Aún no le gano a Kiki... - Shaina sonrío enternecida

\- ¿Eso es importante?

\- ¡SI! - gritó encolerizada

\- No, Mara, estás mal... ¿Cuando le ganes a Kiki? ¿A quién querrás superar? ¿A mi? ¿A Shion? ¿A Athena? No te digo que te conformes, pero desear ser muy poderosa es un arma de doble filo... Yo quiero ser más poderosa, porque tengo un propósito, quiero ser Matriarca, porque tengo una meta y cuando esa razón ya no sea latente, espero cederle mi puesto a alguien más capacitado ¿Por que quieres ser más fuerte?

\- ... - la aprendiz se quedó muda

\- Mara responde... ¿Por orgullo?...Mara... ser ambiciosa no es malo, lastimar por tu ambición lo es...

\- Quiero proteger a las personas... para que no existan familias como la mía que murieran por los primeros espectros de Hades... - Shaina se lamentó haber tocado esa fibra... Sabía que desde que llegó Mara, ella había sido algo dura con ella, había pasado Hades, sin guía, sin luz, los caballeros que quedaron se unieron bajo las órdenes de Artemisa, aunque Mara en ese tiempo solo estaba en proceso de entrenamiento de sobrevivir al Santuario en ese tiempo...

\- No debes ver a Kiki como tu enemigo, por el contrario pienso que puedes encontrar en él un buen aliado... entrena contigo, es un hecho que podrían complementarse

\- Está destinado a ser un santo de oro... - dijo confundida

\- ¿Afrodita te parece tan terrible?

\- ¡Por su puesto que no!

\- Es un santo de oro...

\- Es diferente es tu maestro... la gente podría pensar que estoy con Kiki

\- Has escuchado los rumores de mi...

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás con Afrodita? - su alumna estaba escandalizada. Shaina soltó una carcajada

\- No... por supuesto que no... Ni con Aiorios, ni con Camus, ni con Máscara de Muerte... - la cobra se puso seria... _"Pero si con Milo"_ pensó - nadie me molesta porque nada de esto es verdad y a menos que tengas una relación con Kiki, su compañía no me parece terrible...

\- Hablas como si fuera normal, Marín...

\- La forma que tratan a Marín está mal... - dijo Shaina seriamente... - Águila fue mi compañera en un tiempo muy oscuro y debo admitir que he sido horrible con ella, pero es una de las amazonas más fuerte del recinto y escúchame... no puedes hablar mal de ella...

\- Es la pareja de un Santo de Oro

\- La cual su unión fue bendecida por el Patriarca y Athena misma...

\- Pero el juzgado del recinto la repudió - Shaina se quitó la máscara ante su alumna y esta la miró fijamente a los ojos y su alumna entendió y agachó la cabeza asintiendo...lo primero que Shaina iba a hacer como Matriarca era bendecir esa unión... y aunque la gente no iba a cambiar su parecer de la noche a la mañana, Marín iba a poder residir en Leo y poder casarse...

\- ¿Cuál es su propósito maestra? - Shaina le sonrío

\- Nunca más volver a usar esta máscara... - dijo Shaina mirando el pedazo de metal con desprecio - Demostrar que ser mujer no me hace débil, que no debo renunciar a ser quien soy para poder ser quien quiero ser... y que tú y Calista, puedan decidir si algún día quieran estar con esa persona que tanto aman sin ser deshonradas... creo que a mi ese tren ya se pasó, debo tener a ese alguien escondido... pero tu no debes ¿entiendes?... nunca me atreví a decir eso en voz alta, porque sabía que iba a ser castigada y no iba a resolver nada... MIRAME... - la pelirroja se quitó la máscara también por respeto a su maestra, la cual jamás había visto tan vulnerable... - No debes ser como yo...

\- ¿Lo ama? - Shaina quiso llorar y le sonrío tristemente

\- Con toda mi alma... - dijo en un susurro, con miedo de que alguien la escuchara

\- Pero debe dejarlo... una Matriarca nunca tendrá esposo, se encomendará en cuerpo y alma a la orden de caballeros de Athena - dijo Mara un poco triste...

\- Lo sé y no pienso correr el riesgo de que me saquen de ahí, sin provocar un par de terremotos... - la pequeña aprendiz le sonrío a su maestra

\- Maestra...

\- Dime...

\- Gracias por confiar en mi...

\- Pronto serás mi colega... Estoy consciente que cometí mucho errores con Geist... tu por el contrario haces que piense que tal vez he hecho las cosas bien...

\- Maestra, lo ha hecho... Muchas Gracias por todo...

 **Fuente de Athena - 12 de Agosto 10:23 p.m.**

Las aprendices de amazonas estaban con peplos blancos y cada una al lado de sus maestras, cada una se puso al frente de la otra y dibujando varios signos con una tinta sacada de una rosa que Athena les brindo, Athena estaba ahí mirando las futuras amazonas, todas se quitaron la máscara y empezaron a cantar, la canción no tenía letra, era una melodía que entonaban, de sus maestras empezó a salir un polvo muy parecido al cosmo y la pelilila de una sola onda de energía hizo que este polvo se adhiriera a cada aprendiz

 _"Soy un caballero femenino de Athena_

 _soy la lanza en su mano_

 _soy el escudo en su brazo_

 _prometo protegerla con mi vida_

 _prometo pelear sus batallas_

 _y que Athena, los dioses y mi honor_

 _sean testigos de ello_

 _Renuncio a mi feminidad y_

 _Usaré esta máscara_

 _hasta que mi cuerpo viaje al Hades_

 _Seré tratada como un hombre igual_

 _como un guerrero igual_

 _Renuncio a los privilegios que tengo al ser mujer_

 _Renuncio a mi debilidad femenina_

 _Renuncio a mi vida_

 _para encomendarla a Athena"_

Las aprendices dijeron en unisono y caminaron hacia el brazo de agua que venía desde el Río Tebas. Mara podía ver como sus marcas brillaban al contacto con el agua y esta sonrío, viendo como las marcas de cada una de sus compañeras brillaban en distinta intensidad y las de ella tenía distintas tonalidades de colores lo cual la dejo sorprendida, pudo sentir el cosmo de su maestra en su piel y como se unía a ella... Vio a la peliverde y tenía una sonrisa enternecida.

La pelirroja supo que su maestra estaba orgullosa de ella, sabía que aunque había jurado por su diosa y por el Olimpo, su motivación y admiración siempre fue ella.

 **Coliseo General - 13 de Agosto**

Shion empezó con la ceremonia de a las 8:00 am en punto y las peleas estaban durando entre 20 - 30 minutos. A Mara le tocó pelear al mediodía y el coliseo estaba lleno, se podía sentir las ansias en el ambiente, algunos caballero de Oro se pusieron de pie para poder ver mejor el combate, entre ellos Mu y Afrodita. Mara no necesitó encender el cosmo para derrotar en menos de 5 minutos a Svetlana. La morena estaba muy mal herida en el piso, y la aprendiz de la cobra se hallaba acuclillada ante Athena y el Patriarca. Shion dio unas palabras felicitando a la ganadora, cuando Mara encendió su cosmo, sintió como si la armadura de Caelum siempre le hubiese pertenecido y sintió esta conexión indescriptible con su constelación, con su maestra...

Ayudo a June a sacar a Svetlana de la plataforma y luego de eso, se acercó a la peliverde...

\- Maestra

\- Ya no soy tu maestra, Mara, desde hoy soy Shaina - dijo con orgullo enredado entre las palabras

\- Shaina, quiero agradecerle

\- Nada de formalismo, ahora eres una compañera de armas... - dijo interrumpiéndola

\- Shaina... - dijo la pelirroja con queja

\- ¿Si? - dijo algo traviesa

\- Muchas gracias por entrenarme, muchas gracias por la paciencia, no sabes lo que significa esto

\- Significa que ahora vas a entrenar más duro, y, que tiene que agradecer a tus otros maestros y tu compañero de entrenamientos, y no me refiero a Callista - dijo un poco seria

\- Shaina - la ojiazul estaba confundida

\- Ve donde Aries y se agradecida por el conocimiento que te brindo, el tiempo de un dorado es invaluable, considérate con suerte... - la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a irse... - y Mara... estoy orgullosa de ti, así como el cosmo de mi maestra está en mi esencia, algo de mi quedará en ti cuando ya no esté...

\- Maestra...

\- ¡Nada de maestra! - Shaina le dio un pequeño golpe en el cuello a su ex aprendiz - Donde Mu ¡Muévete! - la pelirroja se fue sonriendo aunque no era visible para ninguno de los testigos. A la peliverde se le rodaron un par de lágrimas que quedaron entre su piel y el pedazo de metal... sin que nadie lo notara, busco a cierto peliazul que miraba a su alumna con diversión, no sabía como debía empezar, no sabía como terminar...

 **Templo Patriarcal - 13 de Agosto 9:34 p.m.**

La amazona de Cobra se encontraba leyendo los informes de las misiones, en el estudio junto con el Patriarca que estaba revisando unos planos de la reconstrucción de la Isla Andrómeda

\- Mara desempeñó un gran papel hoy - dijo Shion mirándola

\- Lo hizo... - la cobra por su lado, seguía en la lectura, ignorando parcialmente al lemuriano

\- Debes estar muy orgullosa de ella - dijo un poco enternecido

\- Lo estoy - dijo ella cortante

\- Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti... - la cobra alzó el rostro en reacción ante las palabras

\- No se que decir... - dijo ella con miedo

\- Normalmente se dice "Gracias" - dijo Shion con una ligera sonrisa

\- A lo que me refiero, Gracias, pero fue inesperado - ella vio como el mayor de los caballero se sentó al frente de ella, mirando esa máscara que la protegía de las miradas de los demás

\- Creo que estas lista... - la peliverde sintió como un balde de agua fría cayó sobre ella

\- ¿Lo cree?

\- Lo creo... - dijo él con determinación - pero debo negociar contigo, hay términos que estoy consciente que te pueden disgustar y antes de dar el anuncio, quiero que estés consciente en que te estas metiendo

\- ¿Osea que el estudio no es el único requisito? - dijo ella sarcástica

\- Me dijiste que aunque seas Matriarca, no quieres dejar de ser amazona... pero debes dejar de serlo

\- Pero, me entrené para esto, no renunciaré a mi armadura

\- Y junto conmigo eres la última línea de defensa de Athena...

\- Yo se lo dije desde un principio, no voy a renunciar a Ofiuco

\- Shaina

\- No es negociable, es mi armadura, la reconstruyeron con mi sangre y la única manera que la deje, es cuando mi cuerpo esté frío y muerto - dijo con resentimiento

\- De acuerdo la armadura se queja...

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con Calista?

\- Puedes seguir entrenando a Calista, pero debes hacerlo en los terrenos del Templo Principal - dijo calmadamente

\- Calista está entrenando con Afrodita, no le quitaría eso - dijo ella protestando

\- Ahora Calista puede entrenar y estudiar conmigo, si así lo deseas... - dijo el más calmado

\- ¿Con usted? - dijo ingenua

\- Es Aries... - el Patriarca dijo como si tuviera más sentido

\- Podemos hacerlo funcionar...

\- Yo entrené a Mu y estoy muy orgulloso de mi sucesor... Además es mejor que entrene técnicas de luz y no de veneno - dijo algo confundido el peliverde

\- Le designaron, la jirafa, y aunque es una armadura sin dueña, la antigua portadora, usaba plantas...

\- ¿Quién le designo esa armadura? - dijo confundido

\- Las amazonas...

\- Traeme a Calista...

\- Su excelencia, son casi las 10 de la noche...

\- He sentido su esencia, tiene fuego dentro de ella... - dijo confundido

\- Majestad, no estoy dudando del potencial de entrenar con usted, es el Patriarca de la orden dorada, es considerado el más poderoso de los caballeros, es solo que... es una niña, esta entrenando, ni siquiera ha despertado el cosmo, ademas, yo soy Aries...

\- Y aunque estas desarrollando veneno, tu naturaleza es la electricidad... como el caballero de Leo... Luz, Fuego... Mañana revaluaremos a tu alumna.

\- Vale...

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con que entrene conmigo?

\- Será un honor - dijo ella pensativa

\- El otro punto es tu máscara

\- ¿Debo cambiar la máscara?

\- No debes tener máscara

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ya no solo eres una amazona, eres una diplomática - dijo el explicando

\- Perderé el respeto de mi tribu si abandono la máscara - dijo indignada

\- Shaina - insistió el lemuriano

\- NO, eso no es negociable - la indignación se notaba en la voz

\- No sabía que le tenías tanto afecto a la ley de las máscaras, la princesa espera que en un tiempo sean abolidas del todo - dijo explicando

\- No le tengo ningún tipo de afecto, pero se que tengo que jugar el juego para poder ganar y no voy a abandonar mi máscara hasta que sea oficial que van a ser abolidas - dijo la peliverde firmemente

\- Conservarás la máscara hasta que Athena las elimine, y cuando eso suceda, serás la primera en abandonarla - dijo severo

\- Shion - la amazona sabía que no podía jugar con la paciencia del Líder de los Dorados

\- Aun no termino - dijo serio

\- ¿Habla en serio?

\- Debes vivir aquí en el Templo Patriarcal, es una de las razones porque insistí que siguieras viviendo en el jardín de Afrodita - dijo el sin dar su brazo a torcer

\- Ya no vivo ahí

\- Pero ahora vivirás acá y también le prepararemos un cuarto a Callista...

\- Esto no fue el acuerdo, lo ultimo que quiero es transformarme en una Marín, que el recinto sienta que ahora soy "de los dorados"

\- Ese tipo de pensamiento esta mal, todos somos la orden de Athena y se debe abolir

\- Lo sé y por eso quise ser Matriarca, Shion confía en mi, permíteme ser la líder de las amazonas, prometo reunirme contigo, pero déjame jugar sus reglas para cambiar el juego, se a lo que te refieres, pero darme estos privilegios no van a ayudarme

\- No eres solo la Matriarca del recinto sino de la orden completa, debes estar en las reuniones extraordinarias con los dorados los lunes en la mañana y velar por todos los demás

\- ¿Cuando sucederá?

\- La princesa se marchó esta noche a Japón, pero volverá en la siguiente semana

\- La siguiente semana... - dijo asustada - ¿No es muy pronto?

\- Es pronto, lo sé, pero es lo mejor, ya me estás ayudando a reconstruir varios puntos del mundo, debemos empezar con Isla Andrómeda y la de La Muerte

\- ¿La ceremonia será en una semana? - dijo confirmando su mayor miedo

\- Dos, calculo que dos, para hacer los preparativos, la princesa quiere que sea una fiesta.

\- En donde todos estarán invitados, incluidos los dorado y habrá un baile, durará todo un día. La coronación es en la mañana y la fiesta en la noche - dijo con fastidio la peliverde, había frustración en las palabras...

\- Deberías dejar de conversar con Evadne, no es bueno para las líneas de tiempo - dijo el ariano torciendo los labios

\- Es cuidadosa...

\- Es una niña... - dijo el poniendose de pie

\- Lo es, me es triste pensar en su vida antes del Santuario, pero aparentemente ahora esta feliz... - dijo ella un poco más relajada

\- No quiero sonar entrometido, pero varios guardias me han dicho que es cercana a Mu - Como un padre, la curiosidad lo abordó al patriarca...y eso a Shaina se le hizo gracioso

\- Mu es un caballero, Shion, si lo que te preocupa es que Apolo se enoje con nosotros, no creo que debes estresarte en ese asunto - Shaina pudo ver como las mejillas del lemuriano tornarse ligeramente rosa...

\- No estaba insinuando nada

\- Evadne tiene claro cuales son sus aportes aquí y realmente luego de eso, espero que se case con Mu - una sonrisa pícara apareció por debajo de la máscara

\- ¿Son así de cercanos? - dijo el lemuriano desconcertado

\- Lo son, no le digas nada, no traiciones mi confianza - dijo la cobra provocativa

\- Gracias - el patriarca le sonrío - una ultima cosa, escuché algo que me preocupó, pero no he tenido la confianza de preguntarte - el lemuriano se sentía contrariado - Aiorios mencionó en unos de los desayunos que lo rechazaste y Angelo dijo que ya estabas tomada por alguien y que no se esfuerce...

\- Lo siento que eso haya tenido que llegar a sus oídos - La cobra interrumpió a su maestro avergonzada

\- Athena, si ve amor, podrá bendecir tu unión - dijo el peliverde con convicción

\- Es solo para pasar el rato, mis compañeras nunca me respetarán si saben que tengo un amante - dijo firmemente

\- La princesa dejó claro que en estos tiempos de paz, no busca castigarlos, ella sería muy feliz de que hicieran sus vidas - el mayor suspiró contrariado - Eres la futura Matriarca de este lugar, no te debe importar lo que los demás digan de ti...

\- Lo sé, pero si Mara y Callista van a vivir aquí, deben hacerlo sin una máscara y con la libertad de querer a quien quieran y sin esconderse, sin que sean rechazadas - dijo ella con firmeza

\- Entiendo - dijo el guardando silencio

\- Confía en mi, haré todo despacio, vendré aquí, pero no me obligues a hacerlo abruptamente, no te voy a defraudar

 **Templo de Escorpio - 13 de Agosto 10:44 p.m.**

Milo la miró preocupado, ella nunca había sido una vivida conversadora, pero había algo en su semblante que la delataba. La amazona se puso ahorcajadas del santo y este trato de emitir una queja y ella le tapó la boca "No digas nada" susurró la peliverde e intercambio su mano por sus labios. Cuando abandono la boca del santo empezó a desvestirse completamente hasta que quedo totalmente desnuda ante el, como entregándose, como una ofrenda. El peliazul la tomó y la enterró en el colchón sin demora...

Él acaricia su rostro con una dulzura, tratando de entender a su amante. Shaina es volátil y lo sabe, no sabe que esperar de esto, pero tenerla ahí mirándolo con ansias, hace que sus dudas se disiparan

Entierra la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello aspirando el aroma de su piel, ese olor fresco y suave que él está acostumbrado a eliminar a base de besos que sabe que dejarán marca.

Acaricia un pezón, pellizcándolo suavemente a la vez que se lleva otro a la boca, haciéndolo rodar en su lengua y raspando suavemente sobre él con sus dientes. Alterna uno y otro varias veces, disfrutando de su sabor, de los sonidos que ella hace, son indescriptibles, tan sumisa, tan entregada.

Se agacha frente a ella, repartiendo besos por sus piernas hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos, donde la besa con fuerza, sorbiendo su piel entre sus dientes casi como si quisiera arrancar un pedazo de ella. Pasa su dedo por los labios de su intimidad y está empapada

- _Por favor_ – suplica con un hilo de voz, sabe que ella esta en su límite, sabe que no lo va a dejar jugar más con ella

Hunde su rostro entre sus piernas y la devora con ansias. Ella es todo lo que quiere y lo sabe, quiere interrogarla, sacarle ese secreto que le guarda; pero por ahora solo quiere saborearla, llenar sus fosas nasales con el olor de su excitación, escuchar su respiración agitada y verla morderse el labio intentando ahogar sus gemidos cuando la penetra una y otra vez con su lengua para finalmente sentirla palpitar y venir contra esta.

Ella tiene el rostro encendido por la excitación, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración acelerada. Podría pasarse horas venerando su cuerpo, pero su erección lucha por escapar de los confines de su prisión. La besa una vez más, dejando que ella se saboree a sí misma, gime contra sus labios y no se aparta de ellos mientras el termina de desnudarse.

Sin más preámbulos, empuja su miembro suavemente sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con ella. Quiere saborear cada reacción suya, cada gesto de su rostro que se encuentra entre el dolor y el placer. Comienza a moverse suavemente al principio, disfrutando de la sensación, perdiéndose en los ojos de ella, y admirando cada marca que dejó en su cuerpo. Un chupetón en el cuello, otro en el muslo, un mordisco en la garganta, las marcas de sus dedos sobre sus pechos, ella jamás lo había permitido marcarla tanto, esta vez no lucho en contra de sus instintos más salvajes.

Cambia la intensidad, chocando con fuerza contra ella, agarrando sus caderas con firmeza y marcando sus dedos en su piel. Quería mirar esos hermosos ojos llenos de lujuria por el resto de su vida, tocar su fina piel, besar sus carnoso labios y lo que más le excitaba que él era el único que podía disfrutar de ella en ese momento.

Conocía el cuerpo de la peliverde como la palma de su mano, sabía como respiraba, sus sentidos podían sentir como el corazón de ella palpitaba y a que velocidad lo hacía, como el flujo de sangre se intensificaba, cada gemido, como una lección aprendida, que no se aburre de repasar. El santo maniobra sus dedos entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a ese botón del placer, asaltándolo con fiereza al compás de sus embestidas. Ella gime con fuerza, casi llorando, es música para sus oídos, arquea su espalda y echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su garganta expuesta, no puede resistirlo y ataca su cuello como un león hambriento. Y entonces la siente venir casi estrangulando su miembro. Él sigue moviéndose, queriendo disfrutar de ese abrazo y a la vez conteniéndose para no venir, quiere disfrutar hasta la última contracción.

Los dos siguieron con la danza de placer un poco más, pero el santo podía sentirlo en la atmósfera, Shaina es muy expresiva a la hora del sexo y esta vez no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba triste, como si quisiera absorber su aroma, como si... Como si fuera una despedida...

Los dos terminaron respirando agitadamente al lado del otro, esperando calmar sus cuerpos, como era costumbre, pero esta vez era distinto

El cuarto se quedo en...

... _silencio_...

Un silencio doloroso

Un silencio...

Lleno de emociones

Los dos amante estaban desnudos, Milo estaba nervioso, cuando empezó a escuchar los sollozos de ella, se descolocó totalmente.

\- Shion me dijo que en la próxima luna llena, seré nombrada Matriarca - dijo sin más rodeos

\- Eso es en 11 días - el se sentó indignado por lo que acabo de decir

\- Lo sé y sabes que significa eso... ¿verdad?

Ella se incorporó, sentándose en la cama al igual que él y bajó la mirada, este la obligó a alzar el rostro, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Shaina jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable, estaba desnuda, sin máscara, en su estado emocional más profundo, el peliazul estaba con su mirada profunda y con una expresión inmutable. La peliverde apretaba los labios para que los sollozos no se escucharan.

\- Sé lo que quieres decir - dijo el en un susurro, estaba serio y ella estaba hecha un desastre

\- Dime que lo entiendes, dime que no me odiarás, no podría vivir con eso - dijo ella tratando de no terminar de perder el control de sus emociones

\- No, debo admitir que no entiendo, me niego a entender porque nos estas haciendo esto, me niego a creer que esta es tu mejor solución

\- Milo...

\- Déjame hablar... esto siempre ha sido acerca de ti... de como te sientes, de como consigues ser Matriarca, de como te hiciste más fuerte, de como cambiarás al Santuario, de como conseguiste enamorarme y de como nos acostamos, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo... soy un simple títere en esta historia, porque esta no es mi historia... soy un simple títere, soy un amante cuando quieres, soy tu maestro cuando quieres y soy un caballero de oro cuando quieres...

\- Las cosas no son así

\- Lo son... Escúchame, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, nunca volveré a amar así, ¿me entiendes? Las profecías de Evadne no sucederán, porque después de ti, no tomaré esposa, y es posible que tenga amantes, pero ninguna engendrará un hijo mío...

\- Milo... debes hacer tu vida...

\- No quiero... no quiero hacerlo sin ti ¿Como se va a mantener esto? ¿Vamos a dirigirnos la palabra?

\- Debemos, seré Matriarca, estaré en las reuniones extraordinarias... y debemos llevarnos bien

\- ¿Bien? ¿BIEN? - Milo estaba histérico

\- Milo, por favor - el pelizul suspiró sonoramente...

\- Osea... ¿No te podré evitar? ¿Te veré todos los lunes?

\- Si y realmente deseo que hagas tu vida...

\- ¿Mi vida? ¿Crees que estaría con otra mujer, como lo estuve contigo?

\- Si, en realidad si... - La cara de él se tensó y lo único que ella pudo sentir es miedo - estaría mal que no lo hicieras... He llegado a entender que realmente te amo, porque aunque me duele dejarte, sé que no soy la persona para ti, nuestros caminos estaban separados desde un inicio, jamás podré darte un hijo... lo sabes... ¿verdad? mi veneno hace que nada crezca en mi... y ahora que también tengo el tuyo... es como una maldición...

\- Yo tampoco puedo tener hijos al igual que tú...

\- Creo que te equivocas... de ley has estado con muchas mujeres y ninguna de ellas se ha muerto por pasar una noche contigo, tengo la teoría de que tu si puedes, en cambio yo... hay algo en mi veneno que hace que no pueda... - Milo decidió calmarse - Mi maestra estuvo en ese estado un par de veces y la única vez que avanzó su embarazo se le regresó y ella me mencionó que lo mismo le pasó a su maestra...

\- ¡No me importan esos hijos imaginarios!

\- ¡No te has visto como tratas a los niños que son aprendices! ¡ES OBVIO QUE QUIERES HIJOS!

\- Por Athena, no has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho estos meses ¿verdad? Te quiero a ti - dijo exasperado

\- Y yo a ti, pero una Matriarca no puede tener amante, ni hijos, no puede tener esposo... y aunque Athena diga que quiere que hagamos nuestras vidas, las amazonas no... y hasta que haga lo que quiera hacer, tu y yo no podemos ser... Debo sacrificar algo, para ganar algo, un intercambio equivalente, Lo siento mucho Milo, te amo, realmente lo hago, pero... - Shaina vio como dos lagrimas salían de los ojos de él, sin sollozos, sin quejas, eran lágrimas silenciosas, con respiración calmada...

\- También te amo - él le sonrío y salió desnudo a su sala - vete, no quiero verte...

\- Milo...

\- Vete o te amarraré a mi cama y no te dejaré salir nunca... - ella le sonrío

... Continuará...

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

No me odien, no me odien, no me odien, bajen esos carteles de reclamo, se que me he demorado y se que este capítulo es el peor de todos, pero, pero, pero, prometo que será un buen final, lo prometo...

 **Respuestas de Reviews**

FoxSqueen: Man! Gracias por todos tus comentarios 3 en serio millón Gracias... Siii hay capítulo corticos y capitulos largos, para no interrumpir la pareja principal

Guest 1,2,3: Hola! Volvi! Gracias por tus comentarios, en serio... :D

DANIELA URBINA: Jelou! Leyendo desde Argentina *w* Siii aqui esta la actualización

Celty Baskerville : Capitulo Nuevo!

mp199458: Demoro, pero no abandono XD disfruta mucho el capítulo

: Chica! Millón gracias por tus comentarios ;_; es verdad a veces odio a Shaina, a veces odio a Milo, a veces a las amazonas, a veces a mi misma, Shaina se hizo fuerte y quería demostrarlo de alguna manera, que mejor que hacer un guiño con Saga, quien en su tiempo fue en antigua Patriarca, disfrute mucho escribiendo esa parte.

Millyh Taisho: Sin regaños, solo amor XD Amo la dinamica, Afrodita, Milo, Camus, en serio... 3 y si quise hacer un guiño a Saga que fue el "usurpador" y que Shaina estaba bajo sus ordenes.

SEBAS GG: Un año y medio querrás decir XD

Guest: No me van a cerrar el fic, para quejas de trama y de mi orientación sexual, mandame un interno porfi :D

* * *

Me despido con mucho amor y muchas faltas ortográficas desde Ecuador

Un Fuerte abrazo

Gigi


	18. Interlude 2: The little Issues

Nota Autora: Los interludios son pequeñas piezas que no agrego en el material original, pero si quieren leer, son bienvenidos, estos pequeños sucesos son las situaciones que ya en los capítulos como tales, son dados por hechos. El siguiente capítulo demorará un poco y no porque esté con un bloqueo creativo, sino porque lo estoy escribiendo de una manera distinta, el siguiente capítulo es especial para mi, espérenlo con ansias

 **Interludio 2:**

 **The Little Issues**

* * *

 _ **Estos eventos suceden después del capítulo 16**_

* * *

 **Las Amazonas & Shion**

Shion había convocado a las tres amazonas "del consejo" autoimpuesto. Las tres amazonas sabían porque estaban ahí y sabían que el Patriarca en frente de ellas no es Ares, por lo que sabían que sus cabezas no iban a rodar.

\- Sé que las Amazonas, han estado trabajando como una entidad aparte y mientras estamos en proceso de reconstruir el santuario, agradezco su esfuerzo por mantener el orden, por lo tanto he decidido que Shaina, por parte del Santuario las representaran, pero ustedes son libres de escoger una líder democráticamente, para que Shaina y esta persona trabajen en conjunto. Debo admitir que hay muchas cosas que la diosa desea cambiar... y esperamos la mayor predisposición de ustedes.

\- No entendemos porqué si ya escogió a Shaina como una ayudante porque quiere que hagamos una votación democrática.

\- Pueden escoger a Shaina, como su líder democráticamente, eso sería un alivio, ya que ahorraría mucho trabajo, pero ustedes son una sociedad que por mis intentos fallidos, sé que no está dispuesta a integrarse tan facilmente. Shaina será la MATRIARCA del Santuario, y me pareció que si iba a tener un consejero, sería bueno que fuera una representada por ustedes. Pero ustedes necesitan una líder escogida por sus integrantes...

\- Yo me pongo de voluntaria - dijo Selene, portadora de la armadura de Apus

\- Esto no tiene que ver con ser voluntaria Selene y agradezco tu predisposición... pero sería fácil imponer a Shaina como candidata y no es mi punto, vamos a cambiar muchas cosas y cuando pido que sea democráticamente, es porque quiero que escojan a la persona que se va a encargar de esa carga. Si eres seleccionada por el recinto sería perfecto.

\- Entiendo su Majestad

\- Los cambios que vamos a hacer, son generales y sino se los respeta, habrán castigos... No deje que Shaina entrara, porque entiendo que tratará de abogar por ustedes, comprendo que todas sean celosas de la situación del recinto, pero después de lo que pasó en Navidad con Marín, me indigné - Las tres amazonas bajaron la cabeza - La unión de Aioria de Leo y Marín de Aguila fue bendecida por su diosa y si ustedes no respetan eso, me da la impresión que no respetan la voluntad de Athena

\- Sentimos que la Srta. Kido no esta respetando las tradiciones, Marín de Águila es un caballero femenino, la cual renunció a su feminidad para ser parte del ejercito de la diosa.

\- La señorita Kido es Athena, decir que se equivoca como manejar el santuario es una ofensa considerando que me tiene como consejero a mi y próximamente a Shaina... Selene, este es un cambio que no es irreversible, aun así ustedes quieran resistirse, desde mañana designarán un alumno o alumna a Marín como cualquier amazona y si alguno de mis caballeros me insinúa que esto está igual o peor... habrán consecuencias...

\- Su Ilustrisíma

\- No soy Ares, pero esos calabozos han estado muy, pero muy vacíos...

\- Entendemos...

\- Selene... por el bien de su comunidad y de ustedes... sigan las ordenes...

 **Shaina, Selene, Calipso & Tey**

Las tres amazonas salieron enfurecida del salón patriarcal. Shaina estaba arrimada a la pared esperando a Shion. Cuando Selene la vio, estuvo dispuesta a cachetearla y la peliverde le sostuvo la mano ante la agresión y la arrojó con desprecio

\- Veo que Shion ya les dio un sermón

\- Esto es tu culpa, si en Navidad te hubieras quedado

\- ¿A donde? Escúchame, ustedes murieron antes de la guerra civil, bajo el gobierno de Ares y no saben las cosas que Marín y yo pasamos y me estoy cansando de como la tratan... No es mi mejor amiga, pero que odiosas se han vuelto con ella, no me gustan los cambios que se están haciendo, pero es inevitable

\- El lemuriano te tiene adiestrada - Shaina se quito la máscara y le dedico una sonrisa burlona

\- La próxima vez que insinúes algo así, romperé tu máscara enfrente de todos, se que eres la que estas mandando esos rumores acerca de mi... ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿No preferirías que fuéramos amigas? CONTESTAME SELENE

\- ¿Ser amiga de una víbora? ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

\- ¿Crees que la estúpida soy yo?

\- Nadie votará por ti... Eres una de los dorados, los que te entrenaron, los que te educaron

\- No te equivoques conmigo, la que me enseñó a leer fue mi maestra, la que mataste por esa armadura que cargas... Y Como a ti, me entrena un dorado... ¿O te recuerdo que tu maestro es Máscara Mortal? no seas hipócrita ¿O olvidas que la que te enseñó a leer fui yo?

\- Cuando lo hiciste eras una persona muy distinta...

\- No olvides quienes somos Selene... Buena suerte en las votaciones...

* * *

 _ **Estos eventos suceden después del Interlude 1 y antes del Capítulo 14**_

* * *

 **Mu Evadne**

Encontrar a Evadne después de ese beso fue todo un reto, pero cierto bicho, le contó, que cierta cobra había compartido su Spot escondido con cierta Pitonisa, que quería leer sin ser interrumpida… Cuando la vio sentada debajo de ese árbol, se preguntó si ella no se daba cuenta de lo bonita que era, ella alzó la mirada y cerró el libro, el caballero estaba listo para ver a la rubia correr, pero no lo hizo

\- ¿Vas a huir?

\- No - dijo ella seria

\- Quería conversar contigo desde hace una semana, pero ni siquiera te veo subir a Piscis

\- Has estado pendiente de mi - dijo ella sonriendo - Tengo amigos - dijo ella divertida

\- ¿Puedo ser tu amigo?

\- Mu - dijo ella con tristeza

\- Lo siento por el beso - dijo él interrumpiéndola - No es que esté arrepentido, pero fue inoportuno y es verdad no nos conocemos en nada y no voy a justificarme pero la visión, la visión fue...

\- Mu - dijo ella buscando los ojos verde de él que se enterraron en el césped - entiendo, no tienes culpa de nada y no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera

\- Lo que vi fue horrible - dijo el desconcertado - entiendo tu miedo, entiendo porque no quieres estar cerca de mi, no necesitamos ser algo más, puede ser tu amigo, pero no me pidas que me aleje, es extraño pero me duele, desde que te vi por primera vez, me duele tu distancia y no me refiero a mis sentimientos, me suele físicamente no estar cerca de ti

\- Mu - dijo ella buscando nuevamente los ojos de él - No debí buscarte en tu sueño, pensé, que estúpida, pensé que como no morí en la Guerra Santa, esto que nos unía se rompió, pero me equivoque - ahora ella es la que miró el césped... - Shaina me necesita, sin mi ella hubiera muerto, sin mis lágrimas, Shaina no podrá soportar el veneno de Escorpio y eso...

\- Lo sé, no te estoy culpando por lo que siento, solo déjame estar contigo, conversar, ser amigos, conocernos

\- Acepto

 **Fuente de Athena - 9 de Mayo 16:40 a.m.**

Mu estaba leyendo debajo de ese árbol en donde el y Evadne pasaban la final de la tarde conversando y leyendo. El caballero se dio cuenta que su compañera era una romántica empedernida, los libros propios de ella eran clásicos de romance y terror, entre sus manos estaba "Orgullo y Prejuicio" una novela que no había leído, pero estaba leyendo por la rubia. Su concentración fue interrumpida por la sacerdotisa se echo a la manta puesta por el Caballero. Para el pelilila era muy curioso como ella a veces actuaba como un ser divino y muy sabio, pero habían días que actuaba como lo que era, una niña. Mu sentía pena el saber que la mayoría de su adolescencia pasó encerrada en un psiquiátrico sin poder experimentar lo que era vivir y a veces se sorprendía lo ingenua podía llegar a ser.

La posición de la rubio era muy sensual ante sus ojos, estaba boca abajo, con un brazo usado como almohada y el otro protegiéndose el pecho, la caída hizo que el chiton que tenía se subiera a medio muslo, dejando ver sus níveas piernas. El vestido se pegó a la forma curvilínea de ella por la gravedad, dejando ver sus curvas, el traje era color palo rosa, lo que hacía que con el reflejo del sol se pudiera diferenciar entre la piel de ella y su ropa interior. Tenía unos mechones en la cara y el santo los aparto, no podía dejar de mirarla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía la sensación de que la fémina iba a caer en un profundo sueño.

\- ¿Estas bien? - asegurándose de que siga despierta

\- Ayer Shaina tuvo una recaída y hoy en la mañana tuve que hacer unos brebajes para la gente de Rodorio, pues no he dormido muy bien - dijo en un susurro

\- Si quieres puedes ir a tu habitación y dormir, igual nos podemos ver mañana – ella abrió los ojos y el iris de los ojos de Mu tenía un tono diferente y ella le sonrío

\- No me mires así - dijo ella incorporándose

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó confundido

\- Solo no lo hagas - se podía sentir la tensión sexual entre los dos, se acercó a él para taparle los ojos y este movimiento hizo que el lemuriano pudiera ver el principio de los senos de la pitia lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse

\- No es mi culpa- dijo el moviendo su rostro a otra dirección - seguiré leyendo si te incomodo

\- No me incomodas, solo que... solo que, no puedo corresponderte… - ella quito las manos del rostro del ariano y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, el acercó su rostro al de ella, como si de un hechizo se tratara, ella se arrojó a sus labios. El beso lejos de ser suave, estaba lleno de necesidad y deseo. De un movimiento, la rubia estaba a horcajada encima de él, el pelilila, posó sus manos en la cintura de ella aferrándose con miedo. El ariano en un movimiento de valentía empezó a besar el cuello de ella, lo cual ella gimió, nada pudo explicar lo que ese sonido le hizo a su cuerpo, toda su sangre bajo al sur de su cuerpo. Una de sus manos viajo a los cabellos de ella, y la otra bajo a uno de los muslo.

\- Mu… - gimió el nombre de el que la estaba volviendo loca.

De un movimiento el la enterró en esa sabana y tomó sus labios con agresividad, ella estaba colgada del cuello de él, la sacerdotisa sintió como si su cuerpo iba a morir electrocutado por su caricias, cuando la mano que estaba aferrada a su muslo viajo a su entrepierna, la lógica se le nubló, se separo de su boca y se mordió los labios para evitar que sus genios se escucharan, él besaba sobre el vestido sus pechos y cuando con un dedo intruso toco su intimidad sobre su ropa interior, chilló. Luego no sintió nada, agitada ante esto, vio como el caballero se alejó, avergonzado tapó su rostro con una mano

\- Lo siento mucho - el respiraba igual de agitado que ella - No debí hacer eso, me aproveché de ti y de tu confianza

\- No te disculpes - ella le sonrío - siento lo mismo que tú

\- No entiendo, pero

\- No puedo darte más que esto, si somos uno, mi dios me abandonará y aun necesito su bendición - ella le quitó la mano de su cara y acarició sus mejillas obligándolo a mirarla - No es que no sienta lo mismo que tu, lo deseo tanto como tu, pero no podré ser tu esposa y si tienes la opción, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo conmigo, aunque me parta el corazón

\- ¿Esta prohibido besarte? - dijo mirándola confundido

\- Mu - dijo ella reprochándolo

\- ¿Lo está? - dijo el firme

\- No, en realidad no se cual sea el límite, pero al parecer las caricias son permiti... - el lemuriano apresó los labios de la mujer sin pensarlo nuevamente

* * *

Mis bebes O/O

Ya estoy avanzando el siguiente capítulo, pero necesitaba explicar ciertas cosas que no puse en el capítulo anterior, por pend*ja, bueno en realidad porque no quería que se centrara en otras cosas que no sean la despedida de Shaina x Milo...

* * *

Notas de Autora: Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, pensé que se iban a enojar conmigo, en serio soy una ingrata TOTAL, pero el bloqueo sentimental fue ligeramente superado y ahora tengo muchas ganas de escribir... 3 los amo

 **Respuesta de los Reviews:**

Foxsqueen: AMO, literal AMO, terminar los capítulos así, aunque el único que me gustó más fue cuando Camus la encontró en Escorpio... Ese cliffhanger fue HERMOSO, la estrategia esta MEDIA CLARA en mi cabeza, espero poder hacerle justicia y no terminar como Juego de Tronos. Mara is gonna Rock It!

Nemesisdea: _ Siiiii! osea problemas en buen sentido, he tenido muchos proyectos, que para mi son buenos, ocupada pero feliz, gracias a ti por dejarme comentarios. Un abrazo para ti desde Ecuador

CarlaBlonde: It's so good to be BACK! *eminemvoice* Milo y Shaina estarán bien, por eso quise demostrar la complicidad entre ellos con sus sonrisas... Milo ha madurado un poco y Shaina tiene mucho trabajo, van a estar bien creeme...

Beauty-amazon: My Dear Friend, va a valer la pena, creame, pobre él, pero en defensa de la cobra, desde el inicio, desde el principio, los dos sabían que su relación tenía fecha de caducidad, quise romper ligeramente la pared con lo que dice Milo, eso de que él es un simple títere de la historia, porque la historia es sobre ella y como logra actualizar el Santuario. Fue como una broma personal mía. Te mando mucho amor desde Ecuador.

Celty Baskerville: Como diseñadora que soy, debo admitir que me gusta mucho tu nickname, si importa... (llora) gracias a ti por leer

SEBAS GG: No estoy jodiendo, lo siento, osea, no he escrito en seis meses, hace un año y medio empecé a escribir esta historia D: El punto del capítulo era que fuera agridulce, no quería que fuera un drama y un berrinche de Milo. Quería plasmar lo mucho que se quieren y que no es suficiente y si el siguiente capítulo lo quiero escribir un poco diferente a lo que siempre escribo, espero que no sea confuso. Gracias por tus lindas palabras XD especialmente las que dices sin presión.

Jadeima: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, un abrazo desde Ecuador.

* * *

Que les puedo decir,

He vuelto, espero actualizar con más frecuencia

pero no prometo

Los quiero mucho, sus comentarios y likes, hacen que me motive / me sienta culpable / me emocione por seguir esta historia

Creanme que he pensado en abandonar la historia muchas veces,

PERO ya tengo escrito el final,

que desperdicio no terminarlo

UN MEGA ABRAZO DESDE ECUADOR

Gigi

PD: lamento los horrores ortográficos


End file.
